Days of Eternity
by Carrot Top
Summary: Third part to "When Nothing Crumbles" and "The Breaking Bough"! Jasper and Danielle have finally started their eternity together and are ready to finally have peace in their lives. Will it be as carefree as they had hoped? They're about to find out. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was going to wait but the story was calling to me! I couldn't resist it! Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Twilight series!**

**--**

Danielle had never killed anyone. She'd never robbed anyone. The only person she'd ever slept with was her husband. She didn't curse, at least not often, and she tried to do as many good deeds as she could. She had stolen one time, but it had been a plastic doll version of the Princess Jasmine from Aladdin and it had been when she was seven years old.

That one incident _surely _couldn't have been what sent her here to this fiery hell. Jasmine wasn't even that important. And she'd returned it, anyway. She'd felt guilty.

Yet here she was. Fire was in every inch of her body and she couldn't stop it. She could have moved, she could have screamed, but she didn't want the devil to win. Didn't want him to see or hear her vocalizing her torture.

The fire burned the hottest in her heart, the muscle pumping furiously so it was nearly all she could hear. It was unrelenting, unyielding, but somehow…not unwelcome. Because the more she thought about I as rationally as she could, the more she fought against the blackness of unconsciousness that had been taking over her more and more, the more she began tothink that she was actually alive.

She could remember how she had ended up here, what had caused it. It gave her hope, despite the torturous fire, that she was alive. This might be what hell was though, the pessimistic side yelled. Allowing you to replay your memories and never be able to experience it again. Not that she would ever want to experience the most frequent memory that continuously resurfaced.

She remembered the fight in their little camp. How the creators of the army that kept their friends and her love busy had found them. They had been doomed, it had been three versus one…until Seth showed up. Brave little Seth Clearwater, whom she'd somehow befriended despite being married to his mortal enemy.

He'd fought valiantly against Dominic, the vampire who had been so intent on seeing her dead. Dominic was no mindless newborn. He had experience. He was tougher then what Seth had been trained for. Seth had been about to lose, Dominic had been closing in on him. Danielle had taken Emmett's bat and hit the vampire in the head to get him to back off. Bella had seen the losing battle and drawn her own blood.

It happened so quickly. Even as she thought about it now, she could feel the pain grown white hot in her neck. Tom had tried to attack Bella. Seth had been playing possum and jumped up to her defense. Danielle had been left vulnerable and Dominic had attacked.

Seth had come back to her rescue, but Dominic had been thrown carelessly off of her. It had ripped the side of her neck open, making blood leave her body rapidly. Bella had tried to stop it.

Tom, her dearest friend from back in Texas had turned on his creator. He'd helped Seth destroy Dominic after he saw what he had done to her. She hoped he was alive, that the others had spared him and shown him a new life.

Edward had been furious. Seth had howled. She realized now he'd been howling both out of agony and for his pack brothers. He must feel so guilty. He'd gone after the wrong vampire. But Danielle didn't blame him for the accident. She wanted him to know she wasn't angry. It wasn't his fault.

And then Jasper had come. He'd probably heard Edward's cry and Seth's howl. He'd known something had happened. He'd been so devastated. So anguished. She'd never wanted to see her Jasper like that, never wanted to see him in pain.

It became almost unbearable, the white hot pain in her neck. It was burning worse then it had been previously. She realized it was healing itself. And then she realized she _was_ alive. Surely if she was in hell her fatal wound would never have healed. Darkness took her again but the next time she broke into consciousness the fire in her neck had gone back to the same flame engulfing the rest of her body.

In time, she didn't know how much, other memories began surfacing. Memories of being rushed into a room and laid gently onto a bed. Memories of Jasper holding her hand tightly and begging for her to be ok. Memories of Carlisle hovering over her and working to keep the blood from leaving her body. But the flame in her bones never ceased.

Danielle didn't move, she didn't speak, but she knew she was alive. The pain kept her from remembering why, but she knew there was a reason behind all of this. Knew in her pounding and burning heart that there was something greater waiting for her.

Gradually she began to hear new sounds as the ringing and pounding in her ears dulled and her mind became clearer. She could hear breathing coming from right next to her on the right and she listened to the rhythmic sound of it, feeling comforted only in the slightest. Danielle felt a cool hand, the coolness quickly being smothered by the fire, running along the length of her arm. She knew the touch would have normally sent her heart flying because she was so familiar with it. She heard a deep sigh.

The sigh confirmed to her instantly who it was that was sitting next to her. She'd heard Jasper sigh so many times that she'd be able to pick it out in a Mardi Gras parade.

"Danielle?" She heard Jasper say. Worry was lacing his deep, beautiful voice as his fingers closed around hers. She wanted to hold his hand but she was too afraid to break her concentration, seeing as she now remembered why she _really _hadn't wanted to scream and thrash around. She knew it would hurt Jasper to watch and know he couldn't do anything about it. Jasper was in enough pain already.

Time passed agonizingly slowly. The fire never ceased but she concentrated only on Jasper's breathing and his light, gentle touches. Every once in a while she would feel his cool lips on hers for the briefest instant and It would take everything in her to stay subdued and still as a statue, even if it was worrying him.

Sometime later she heard light footsteps enter the room and she recognized Carlisle's voice as he spoke to Jasper.

"She still hasn't responded?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"No. Did I do something wrong?" Jasper asked in distress. "She should be doing something, anything. She's just…laying there."

She felt Carlisle's fingers touch gently to the inside of her wrist. Jasper's hand was still holding hers tightly. Carlisle made a humming noise in his throat. "It is odd. She wasn't given anything to fight the pain."

"What if the two different venoms had some kind of adverse effect?" Jasper asked quietly.

"No, it wouldn't have. Don't worry, son. Venom is venom, is venom. You did a wonderful job. I'm quite proud of you." Carlisle said. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Will it be much longer?"

"It's hard to say." Carlisle said with a sigh. "But I can feel how strong her heart is. She'll be fine, Jasper."

Jasper sighed again and she wanted nothing more then to throw her arms around him and comfort him. She heard a sound that sounded like a hand smoothing out ruffled clothing and Danielle realized that Carlisle must have put a comforting hand on Jasper's shoulder. Another moment later and she heard Carlisle's footsteps trail off out the door, down the hallway, and down the stairs. She stopped listening then to return her attention back to her Jasper.

Eventually the pain left her fingers and toes and she almost sighed out in relief at the acknowledgement of the pain leaving. As the fire left her hands hand and feet completely, she could now feeling Jasper's touch better. His hand wasn't cold anymore against hers. It felt perfectly right against her hand and she resisted the urge to lace her fingers with his like she normally would have.

More time passed, she didn't know how much, and she heard much lighter footsteps, definitely not Carlisle's, enter the room. "She's going to be absolutely radiant." She heard Alice said.

Jasper chuckled lightly and she felt his now warm lips press against the top of her hand. "She already was." Jasper countered. "Will it be much longer?" He asked.

"No. It shouldn't be more then a day now." Alice said. "She looking much clearer and I can see her better." Danielle would have broken out into song at hearing the news.

Jasper made a relieved sound and leaned closer to her. She felt his hand against the fire burning in her face and the touch felt phenomenally different from how it felt against her hand. "Do you hear that, darlin'? You're almost done."

Once it was just she and Jasper in the room again and she concentrated on his touch and breathing as she had been. She didn't know how long she listened to him but eveentually the pain began to leave 

more swiftly in her limbs. She was relieved until the burning in her throat became worse, almost unbearable. It was a new burn though. One that made her feel absolutely parched and thirsty for something.

Then the burning in her heart gradually grew. Her breathing, which had been shallow until then, became much harder as the fire in her heart rose to an unbearable heat. All of the fire from her body was focused now on that one organ and she fought hard to keep from screaming.

"Carlisle!" Jasper called, a little panicked.

Danielle heard Carlisle enter along with a different set of footsteps she hadn't heard yet. It amazed her that she could tell the difference between the two. She even knew Carlisle was in front of whoever had accompanied him.

"It's almost done." Carlisle said.

She would have felt relieved, but the pain was unbearable. She finally allowed herself to grip tightly at the hand that had been holding hers. Jasper immediately responded as the breath left everyone in the room.

"Danielle? Darlin'?" She heard Jasper asking.

"Danielle is very nearly ready. All the pain rushed to her heart." Edward said suddenly. Immediately she felt Jasper's hand rest over her heart as if he was trying to will the pain away. But then she realized he was trying to calm her, as he probably had been doing all along. The pain raged too wild though. "Remarkable…" She heard Edward mutter. It didn't occur to her that she wouldn't have heard it normally.

"Go get the others." Carlisle instructed him. "They'll want to be here when she comes around."

Edward left swiftly just as her heart took off, much quicker then she would have ever thought possible. Danielle was surprise it was still encased in her ribs. Surely it should have exploded through her chest by now. The fire surged one last time in her heart then she heard it slow to two weak beats. One more beat and then it was dead silent.

The pain was gone and it was all she could concentrate on for a moment, even as she heard six different pairs of feet enter the room.

Then electricity shot through her body as she realized that Jasper's hand was still over her heart and she gasped out loud at the sensation. Everyone else in the room let loose a relieved breath to hear the sound.

Jasper was still holding her right hand and she could feel his cool wedding band pressing against her skin. His touch was warm against the skin on her chest. Someone must have changed her outfit because she remembered wearing a high-necked sweater to the camp site.

"Jasper…" She heard Carlisle say carefully, quietly.

"She's fine." Jasper said automatically.

And Danielle certainly felt like she was. The sound of his voice momentarily soothed the ache in her throat and she reached up to put her hand on top of Jasper's. Only she moved much, much quicker. Even with her eyes closed she knew the movement had been instantaneous and she gasped again.

"Danielle?" Jasper asked quietly as he flipped his hand to entwine his fingers with hers.

Finally she opened her eyes and froze.

Had she _ever _paid attention before?

Her sight was clearer, not hampered by mortal weakness anymore, and she could see nothing but Jasper leaning over her. He was absolutely beautiful…gorgeous. Breath-taking. No words did him justice. It was like living in a world of gloom and darkness and then seeing the sun against a cloudless, blue sky for the first time. And the way he _smelled. _It was unbelievable and she found herself drawing in a long breath through her nose to get more of it. It was like pine, leather, and chocolate all wonderfully mixed together to form a scent she'd never smelled before, but was so obviously and uniquely Jasper that it made sense.

Danielle reached up to touch his face and winced when her arm shot up immediately, making his eyes widen a bit in surprise. But then Jasper grinned and she was sure that her heart would have stopped if it was still beating.

She could now see his scars clear as day and she frowned. Seeing them all perfectly was enough to make her temper flare momentarily just thinking about the vampires that had tried to kill her Jasper. Edward laughed softly on the other side of the room but she paid no attention to it. She could see that the scars adorning Jasper's neck and jaw were one of his more dominant features, but they didn't bother her in the slightest.

Danielle tore her eyes away from them to wander over every inch of his face. She frowned and lifted her hand, concentrating on moving slowly now, and ran her fingertips over the two scars that rested above Jasper's left eyebrow.

"Somehow, I missed these two." She said softly, her voice sounding like a soft bell and surprising her.

Jasper grinned again and slowly straightened up, grabbing her hands in the process. "I think I can forgive you for that, darlin'. Stand up." He said softly.

In a half a second she was off the bed and standing in front of him. He didn't recoil, just smiled down at her. Danielle was completely mesmerized by him. She couldn't take her eyes off of him and she never would have if Carlisle hadn't said her name softly.

Danielle turned her head, her head snapping to the left, and looked at Carlisle with a smile. "How do you feel?"

She forgot to answer. Now that her eyes weren't distracted by Jasper's beauty she could see everything else. _Everything _else. Danielle could see the dust swirling in the air and all the tiny details and colors that made up the boarder on the walls of the room. Jasper's room. She could clearly see the threading of the comforter she had slept under for so many nights and she reached out to touch it in wonder.

"I know it's a bit disorienting." Jasper whispered in her ear.

At his closeness and the feel of his breath against her neck, raging desire shot through her and she turned her head back up look at him. Jasper's eyes seemed darker. He must have felt her desire for him in an instant.

"Danielle?" Carlisle asked again patiently.

Danielle reluctantly tore her eyes away from Jasper and looked over at Carlisle for the second time. Even his features were perfect. She let her eyes take in each line of his face then smiled. "Yes?"

"How do you feel?" He asked again.

"A bit…gob smacked." She admitted. "It's a lot…"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, it is. It can be a lot to take in."

Danielle nodded but then forgot what they were talking about when she felt Jasper press his forehead against the side of her temple. Relief was rolling off of him and surrounding her. She realized these last few days, however long her transformation had been, must have been torturing him.

"Are you thirsty?" Jasper asked. Everyone seemed to be awaiting her response.

She felt a burn in her throat at the thought, as if it had been lingering in the shadows to make its presence known, but Jasper's voice overpowered her thoughts of hunger. "Nothing I can't manage."

Jasper looked at her in surprise while a murmur of shock passed over her family. Danielle looked at each of their beautiful faces. Esme was smiling gently, while Rosalie looked at her in interest next to her. Emmett was of course by Rosalie's side and he had a huge grin on his face. Then there was Carlisle, who looked radiant of course, then Edward with a small smile on his face. He was probably reading her mind. He smiled wider at her thought. Then she looked at Alice and she had a big grin on her face too. They all had a slightly surprised look in their eyes. Danielle took a long moment to appreciate their beauty, her eyes sweeping back over them again, until she spotted a vampire she'd only seen once lingering in the back behind Alice.

"Tom." She said with a smile. Tom offered her a small smile back. Danielle noticed he was standing next to Alice. "They didn't kill you. I'm so happy."

Quiet laughter went through her family and Carlisle stepped forward. "Your behavior is quite remarkable, I must say. You're very, very calm and collected. And you didn't move an inch throughout your entire transformation even though you had no medicine for the pain. And you say you're not thirsty?" He asked with amazement on his face.

"I am…but I can manage it." Danielle said. Her eyes turned on Jasper who looked unsure. "You calmed me. Just like I calmed you."

Jasper grinned down at her, understand what she meant. "Regardless, we should hunt. I don't want you to be in anymore pain right now." He said. Danielle nodded, her mind getting lost again as she stared into his beautiful topaz eyes.

"I'd like to talk with you some more later on. After you've hunted." Carlisle said.

"Sure." Danielle said. Then Jasper was grabbing her hand and moving away slowly.

"Slowly now." Jasper reminded her.

Danielle went to take a step forward. The move was instantaneous and she cringed at Jasper. He just smiled encouragingly as she heard someone behind them nudge another person watching them. Danielle took another step, now concentration very hard on moving slowly, and made it to Jasper without moving at the speed of light. She grinned up at Jasper and he returned it. Emmett was laughing quietly to himself behind them.

Danielle reached up and gently traced a line over his once ravaged jaw line. "I love you Jasper Whitlock Hale." She said with a smile.

Jasper gazed down at her tenderly and returned the favor. She closed her eyes against the silky feel of his fingers on her skin. "And I love you, Danielle Katherine Whitlock Hale." He paused, looking like he desperately wanted to kiss her, but decided to wait. "Shall we?" Jasper asked, motioning to the open door.

"Wait!" Alice suddenly called out. Danielle whipped around in surprise, wondering if something had happened and feeling her defense kick in as she nearly dropped into a crouch. Jasper's firm hands rested on her waist as she realized there was no danger. Alice looked sheepish at frightening Danielle and when Danielle looked around, she noticed the family was tensed at her sudden movement.

"Sorry." She said to them. Then she looked at Alice expectantly as Edward whispered, "Remarkable" for the second time.

"I want you to see yourself first! Jasper always said I could be there for it!" Alice said with an excited clap. Then she was gone from the room, Danielle able to see her clearly as she moved instead of the usual blur she conjured up in her head from her blurry human memories.

She frowned at the haziness of her memories. She didn't want to forget, especially not where Jasper was involved. Edward smiled.

"If you think about them more, they'll stick with you a little better." He said.

Danielle smiled. She didn't have a problem with thinking about Jasper all the time. Edward chuckled as Alice darted back in holding a full length mirror. As soon as she set it down, Danielle's jaw dropped.

The woman in front of her was beautiful. She had deep red hair that fell to the middle of her back in medium sized curls, framing her pale face perfectly. Her face was flawless, Danielle noticed. Her gaze dropped to the rest of her body. The skin was pale and the muscles were toned but she was a bit rounder in the hips, the jeans she was wearing accented that. She put a hand against her stomach, the woman in the mirror doing the same, and placed her hand against her flat stomach. She'd never gotten them this flat in her entire life.

Her eyes trailed back up and she was a bit startled to see the bright red of the irises. Danielle had never seen a vampire with such bright eyes.

"Will it go away?" She asked in her new, tinkling voice.

"After a few months. The animal blood will help darken them quicker." Jasper said as he came to stand behind her. Danielle looked at the two people in the mirror and smiled.

"We look wonderful together." She commented as Jasper rested his chin against her shoulder. He was warm against her now and she was enjoying it immensely, not that she had ever minded his coldness.

"You always have." Esme said with a large smile. Danielle looked at her and grinned. When she looked back at the mirror, her eyes finally looked at the top she was wearing. It was Jasper's navy blue v-neck sweater, a sweater he wore a lot. It was swamping her and she laughed. It was a pleasant sound.

"What?" Jasper asked with a grin as he moved his head.

"Your sweater is a bit too big for me, don't you think?" She asked softly.

Jasper smiled and she saw his eyes darken a bit. "You look too good in it for me to care." He said. Then he sent a wave of desire over her that had her trembling. It was something he did a lot but it was much more potent now and shook her to the very core.

His words brought back a hazy memory from their honeymoon when he'd told her that the morning after they made love for the first time. Her thoughts then turned back to that night and she trembled again. Jasper's eyes darkened even more as he picked up on her emotions.

Edward clearly his throat suddenly, looking a bit embarrassed, and Jasper pulled away from Danielle.

"Sorry." Jasper said, though he didn't sound like he was at all. "Shall we go hunting now?" Jasper offered with a smile.

The fire in her throat returned at his offer and she nodded as she laced her fingers with his. The journey down the stairs was quick but she stopped at the foot of the stares to take in every detail of the front room. It took all of three seconds to do so.

"Just wait until we get outside." Jasper murmured in her ear. Again, desire raged through her and Jasper smirked down at her wickedly before leading her to the door.

--

**A/N: Vampires! Yay! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just couldn't stop writing. So here you go! But now I'm tired so this is the last one for the night!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Twilight series!**

--

Danielle's jaw dropped as she stepped outside and she couldn't bring herself to move past the porch as everything overwhelmed her. The smells of the forest, the sounds of the river near the house, the way everything looked. She could see a ladybug resting on a leaf of a tree far from her and she reveled in the fact.

"Jasper, it's so beautiful." She whispered. Jasper smiled down at her and nodded.

"I know."

He tugged on her hand now and started to lead her to the river when she caught another scent. She stopped immediately and wrinkled her nose. "What…is _that_?" She heard laughter from inside the house at her question.

Jasper laughed and she momentarily forgot about it as the sound made her still heart flutter. "_That _would be Seth." Danielle eyes brightened and she looked around expectantly, trying to locate him. "He's not here." Jasper continued. "Edward warned him that you might be a little dangerous for a bit and that he should wait to see you."

Danielle frowned. Jasper reached a hand up and traced her cheek. "If you're doing well enough we can go to the treaty line later if you'd like. I need to thank Sam in person for letting me turn you anyway."

Danielle felt electricity shoot through her nerves at his touch again and became distracted. "Will I always be this easily distracted?" She asked with a dreamy look on her face.

Jasper smiled. "Quite possibly. Our kind has problems staying focused sometimes."

Danielle nodded and reached up to caress his cheek. She watched his eyes flutter closed and smiled. "Is this how you've always felt? What I'm feeling now?"

Jasper's eye opened and she saw they were a bit darker. "How is that, my love?" He asked.

"Every time you touch me I feel like I'm going to shoot through the roof." Danielle admitted.

Jasper grinned and nodded. "Yes. Do you remember that time at lunch? When you touched me for the first time?"

Danielle recalled the hazy memory and she smiled. There had been a lot of firsts that particular day but she could remember how he had reacted to her light touch against his cheek. "Yes."

Jasper grinned and his eyes were smoldering now, much like they had been during that moment. Danielle lost all coherent thought. "It took all my will power not to drag you off behind one of the buildings and have my wicked way with you." He confessed for the first time.

He was dangerously close now and a strong rush of desire rolled over her.

"And why aren't you right now?" She asked, trying to sound seductive. She ran her hands over his shoulder and tangled one of them into his blonde hair.

Jasper growled and crushed his lips against hers. Danielle held onto him tightly and her breathing became ragged as his hands slid over her body enticingly. Jasper had never, _ever _kissed her like this. His lips were wild and untamed against hers as his hands pulled her body tight against him. They didn't have to be careful now. Danielle wasn't breakable anymore.

She made a noise against his mouth and held him tighter. Jasper pulled away a moment later with a husky laugh. "Easy now. You may not be breakable anymore but you're stronger than me right now." He reminded her.

"I didn't say you could stop kissing me." Danielle protested.

Jasper laughed that same husky laugh and his lips were back on hers. It was absolute bliss, the way he was absolutely fearless with her now. She ached for him worse than she ever had before now that she was seeing just what she had really been missing out on.

When he pulled away again they were breathing heavily. "You're in trouble." Danielle said with a grin as she trailed her nose along his jaw. Jasper's body trembled against her and she smiled. "You've been holding out on me, hubby."

Jasper pressed his mouth against her throat and she made a sound of pleasure as she felt his tongue on her skin. "I won't be anymore, darlin'. You can be certain of that."

Danielle was going to go in for another kiss but he ducked away with a grin. "Hunting, remember?"

She became sidetracked and her throat burned as she nodded, lacing her fingers with his as they walked towards the river. She looked at it in confusion. "We're not swimming, right?"

"No. We're jumping across." Jasper said. He let go of her hand, pressing a kiss to the finger that her wedding ring and engagement ring rested on before he did, then took two steps back and easily crossed the river, landing in the shadow of the trees. "See? It's easy."

Danielle bit her lip as she looked at the river and was well aware of the fact that her family was watching behind her in the house. She took a deep breath and backed up a few steps. She looked at the river, then at the trees, and backed up one more step.

"Here goes nothing." She muttered then ran forward. It was too easy. Her foot, still clad in her boots, pressed against the rock Jasper had used to jump off and she went sailing effortlessly through the air. 

She could clearly see the trees on the other side and landed perfectly in between them, at least fifteen feet in front of Jasper. Danielle smiled and turned to him as he approached.

"Good?" She asked.

He grinned, hauled her against his body, and kissed her quickly but with meaning. "Perfect." Then he pulled away. "Run?"

"Sure."

She'd never been much of a runner but this was incredible. She never became tired, her lungs never got sore, she never even needed to catch her breath. Her pace only seemed to get fasted as her legs got used to the adrenaline pumping through her veins and it wasn't long at all before Jasper had dropped back. Once she reached an open field she stopped and turned, waiting for him to show up. Only two seconds passed and he was right there.

"Show off." He said. But he was grinning and it made her return the favor.

Jasper grabbed her hand and pulled her with him towards the left side of the clearing. She was happy to walk beside him until a sinking feeling came into her stomach. Immediately she stopped and Jasper jerked to halt. It would have made her laugh if she hadn't been intent on the feeling.

"What is it?" Jasper asked curiously.

"We shouldn't go that way." Danielle said firmly.

Jasper looked over towards the direction he had been leading her to then back at her. "What do you mean?"

"I have a feeling that we shouldn't go that way." Danielle said.

Jasper looked very surprised but nodded and led her in the opposite direction. "This way feel ok?" He asked, only half teasing. Danielle smiled brightly and nodded as the feeling left her.

"Where are we, by the way?"

"Not far from the border actually. If we'd run for a little while longer we would have run right into the water separating Washington from Vancouver." Jasper said as they navigated easily through the trees. She noticed they were still moving pretty quickly, but nowhere near as fast as they had been a moment ago.

She blanched at the city name. "Vancouver."

Jasper laughed and she squeezed his hand. "It might not be so bad a second time around now."

"No way. When we go on our third honeymoon we're going back to Ireland." Danielle informed him. Then her eyes lit up. "Or we could go back to Isle Esme! Or somewhere new!"

Jasper leaned down to kiss her temple. "Anywhere you want. We have all the time in the world." Danielle smiled at that.

They entered another clearing and Jasper stopped her. He put her in front of him and rested his hands on her shoulders casually. "We're starting off easy today. We're going to hunt some deer." He said in her ear. It was extremely distracting but she tried to concentrate on his words rather than his touch. "So what I want you to do is shut your eyes and listen very carefully to everything around you."

Danielle did as he said and it took a long moment to get past his hands on her shoulders and the feel of his body behind hers. Once she did though, she was a bit overwhelmed. She could hear absolutely everything. The wind weaving through each individual leaf of every branch of every tree, the birds fluttering around over head, completely oblivious to the two vampires below, the way the wind moved some of the taller grass. She listened harder. She could hear hooves to their right.

"I hear hooves…to the southeast?"

Jasper squeezed her shoulders briefly. "Excellent." He praised. "Wait for the next wind then tell me what you smell."

Danielle nodded and closed her eyes again as she drew in a long breath. She smiled as his scent invaded her senses and leaned back against him. "You, hon."

Jasper kissed her temple with a smile. "Other then me."

Danielle didn't move from her casual stance against him and took another deep breath. She had to fight past Jasper's scent, even though she really didn't want to, and tried to reach out further. The trees had a strong piney scent to them and she could smell a pond nearby, but she worked past it until she smelled a warm, rich smell. It wasn't nearly as pleasing as she hoped it would be and she wrinkled her nose.

Jasper must have been watching her because he laughed. "You'll have to get used to it."

"Are there…nine?" She asked.

"Yes. Very good."

Danielle smiled broadly at him and he returned it. Then he let her go. "Just let your instincts guide you." He said. Danielle nodded and began following the sent slowly, quietly. The deer would probably never even know she was there.

It didn't take long to find them and she shifted into a low crouch, well aware of the fact that Jasper wasn't far behind. Her eyes landed on one of the bucks in the front and she crouched lower as it moved near. Once it was only twenty feet away she sprang and went sailing through the air. She landed right on its back and it made a sound of surprise as it buckled under her weight. The rest of the herd scattered but she paid them no mind as she twisted the large male onto its side and her mouth closed over the pulse point in its neck instantly, the fire in her throat burning at her.

Her teeth were razor sharp and sank through all the tissue and fat with ease. She drank thirstily and felt the blood calm her raging throat, even if it didn't taste quite right. The buck stopped struggling after some point and went limp as she continued to drink thirstily. After it ran dry she pushed herself off.

Jasper stepped out from the trees looking impressed. "Good job, darlin'. And hardly a drop of blood on you." He said once he was in front of her. He reached out and traced his thumb over her chin, catching a line of blood trailing down. Danielle nearly pounced on _him _when he lifted the thumb to his own lips and licked it clean.

"I'm still thirsty." She said, trying to keep her thoughts clean.

"It's just because you're young." He said as he grabbed her hand. "Would you like to hunt again?"

Danielle shrugged. "Sure. Plus, I want to see you in action."

Jasper laughed and tugged her along. They ran together, hand in hand, after the herd that had deserted the buck. It didn't take very long to find them and they both instantly pounced. Jasper had already killed three when she finished her first one. She stopped what see was doing and watched him.

Jasper was absolutely beautiful, even when he hunted. No, _especially _when he hunted. His long, slender body sprang gracefully as he went for another buck. His large hands closed around its neck firmly to hold it in place as his perfect lips parted and he effortlessly sank his teeth into the animal. Danielle smiled to herself as she watched him. The way he moved was so…sexy. It was the only way she could describe him right now. To anyone but a vampire, she was sure that would have been wrong to think that. But she wasn't a human anymore.

She shook her head as he went for another one to get out of her thoughts and turned to chase down one of the females. After she finished it off she stood and sighed. Jasper was by her side in an instant and she could immediately see the effect the hunting trip had on him. His eyes were the color of butterscotch now and his cheeks had just the faintest bit of color in them.

"Finished?"

"Yeah, I think so." She said. She did feel pretty full.

Jasper leaned down and kissed her, pulling away before they got too carried away. "Did you want to go to the treaty line?"

Danielle remembered Seth and immediately nodded. "Yeah. I'd like to see them, if it's ok with you?"

Jasper nodded. "Of course it is. I need to thank Sam for letting me turn you. If I hadn't…" He trailed off. "It doesn't matter now." Jasper said with a quick smile.

Danielle didn't miss the pain in his eyes and she quickly slid her arms around his neck, reveling in how different his body felt against hers. Normally her body would have molded to his, fitting around as best as it could. Now she could press against him and really enjoy how their bodies fit together perfectly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." She whispered to him. His hands slid over her back as he kissed her hair.

"No, I'm sorry _you _had to go through that." Jasper said. "I wish I could have finished Dominic off myself." He added with a growl.

Danielle smiled up at him and ran her fingers over his cheek. He closed his eyes and smiled against the touch. "I wish they had kept him alive so we _both _could have finished him off."

Jasper frowned a bit. "Just because you're a vampire now doesn't mean I want you fighting." He said firmly.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Back to that, huh?"

"Always that, darlin'." Jasper reminded. He moved away then and grabbed her hand before they started running back the direction they came.

It felt like it took absolutely no time at all to get back to a familiar looking area and she didn't know if she enjoyed how the wind whipped around or if it was because Jasper was in her company. She figured it was both. She wrinkled her nose as they got nearer to the La Push side of the treaty line and they slowed to a leisurely walk. "Ew."

Jasper laughed quietly and let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her waist. "Tell me about it. It was torture when you came home from visiting Seth and you smelled like him."

"It was torture for Seth, too. Your scent was all over me. Though I don't know how they could possibly complain." She said as she pressed her nose against his shirt. "You smell divine."

"Thank you." He said.

They slowed to a stop and it was like Danielle had a built in radar system that told her not to go any further. They'd obviously reached the line. She didn't need to ask how long it would take because she could smell them approaching quickly. It was three of them.

"Just who we wanted to see." Jasper said.

Danielle felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck as they approached and shuddered a bit, her eyes narrowing. In the back of her mind she knew that they were not bad people, but her blood began boiling as she saw them come closer. The tan one was ahead of the pack and he looked very excited to see her.

"Jasper, we need to back up." Danielle warned him through gritted teeth as she tried to stay under control.

Jasper looked down at her quickly and nodded, pulling her back a few steps. The wolves stopped in confusion. Danielle easily recognized Seth but her instinct was telling her to attack.

"Hello." Jasper called out. "Nothing personal. She's new at this." Jasper explained politely.

Danielle looked at the other two. It was Jacob and Sam. A growl was building up in her chest and she tried hard to keep it down. The three wolves looked at each other before going behind a thick patch of trees.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked cautiously.

"I'm trying."

Jasper just held her tighter.

It was a bit easier to control herself when they returned in human form and she breathed a bit easier. Sam was looking at her cautiously, while Jacob looked at her in wonder. Seth was just grinning.

"Danielle! I'm so glad you're ok! I've been worried!"

Danielle couldn't stay on guard when his happy tone reached her ears and she smiled a genuine smile. "There was no need to worry. Jasper had everything under control. I'm glad _you're _ok. I'm glad you're _all _ok."

Jacob rolled his eyes with a small smile while Seth beamed.

Jasper spoke up next. "Sam, I wanted to say thank you for giving me permission to turn Danielle. She would have died if I hadn't and…" he broke off as he looked down at her with love pouring off of him. "I can't live without her. So thank you from the bottom of my still heart. I owe you."

Sam looked a bit stiff but nodded. "Just tell your…brother…that my decision for your wife does _not _stand for Bella. We will attack if he tries to bite her." Sam reminded.

"Of course." Jasper agreed.

Seth stepped forward, coming close to the treaty line. "I feel bad about the whole Dominic thing…" He admitted as he kicked at the ground a bit.

Danielle smiled. "I figured you did. Don't worry about. Everything worked out fine."

Seth nodded. "You look pretty." Both Jacob and Jasper snorted, but Danielle figured it was for two different reasons. "I mean…_really _pretty." He corrected. "Except for your eyes. They're a bit freaky."

Danielle made a face as Jasper laughed quietly. "Well, you smell funny."

"So do you." Seth shot back.

"Ok, we have to continue patrolling now." Sam said sternly.

Danielle looked at him in confusion. "For what?"

"Anything. Word might have gotten around that we beat the army. More vampires might start coming. We're just being careful." Jacob answered as he spoke for the first time.

"Ok." Danielle said.

The three wolves waved, Seth demanding she come back and visit soon, then disappeared into the trees. Danielle let out a sigh of relief. "That was harder then I thought."

Jasper smiled. "You did well though. I'm proud." He kissed her forehead.

"Do you think more vampires will come?" She asked suddenly.

Jasper shook his head. "I seriously doubt it. Especially not since the coven has grown." He assured her. "Home?"

"You mean to the cottage right?" Danielle asked hopefully.

Jasper winked at her. "Not just yet. Carlisle wanted to speak with you, remember?"

Danielle groaned in frustration. "Fine." She said through a heavy breath.

"You don't want to talk to Carlisle?" He asked curiously with a teasing grin.

"I don't _mind…_I'm just ready to explore all your other hidden talents you kept a secret from me." Danielle said suggestively. Jasper's eyes darkened almost instantly and he growled a bit.

"You propose a very tempting offer." Jasper said as he lowered his head. Danielle stood on her tip toes and kissed him hard, making him stumble back a bit at her force. He responded immediately though and again she was blown away by the force of his kiss. It was so completely different that it made all these kisses he'd given her as a human seem like absolutely nothing.

"Ok…take me to talk to Carlisle before I throw you down and have my way with you." She warned.

Jasper laughed huskily, kissed her one more time, and then tugged on her hand to get her into a run back towards the Cullen house.

--

**A/N: I'm loving it! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hmmm…still decided where I want this story to go…should turn out alright though. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Twilight series!**

**--**

"How did it go?" Emmett asked eagerly once they entered the house.

"She did a wonderful job." Jasper said, his eyes shining down at her. Danielle grinned triumphantly as Emmett nodded, looking impressed.

"I must say, sis…you seem to be doing pretty well with all this adjustment. I'm pretty proud." He reached over and patted the top of her head with his large hand.

"Thanks, Emmett." She said. "Where's Carlisle?"

"Upstairs in his study." Emmett answered as he started to move around the couch to sit down. Danielle smirked and moved away from Jasper quickly to follow him. He had no idea she was behind him. Quickly and stealthy she shot her leg out, being careful not to use too much force, and kicked him right in the rear end.

"Hey!" Emmett said in surprise as he stumbled forward.

Jasper laughed loudly behind her and Danielle couldn't help but join him. "I told you." She said simply. "One of the first things on my to-do list."

Emmett rubbed his backside with a frown then got a competitive look in his face. He raised a large hand to point menacingly at her. "You just wait, sis. I'm going to get you back for that."

Jasper rejoined Danielle's side and stood in front of him. "Not if I have anything to say about."

It was still for a fraction of a second then Emmett and Jasper launched themselves at each other. Danielle rolled her eyes as she watched them wrestle, harmless snarls sounding in the air as they did, and tapped her foot. It was a bit annoying, but at the same time she liked to see that things were going back to normal, that Jasper was being his usual self again. Plus it was interesting to actually get to see exactly what they were doing in their wrestling match now.

Esme came striding in with purpose and stopped right next to her. "Boys." She said firmly with her hands on her hips. "Honestly. You look like you'd fit right in with the wolves."

"I'm defending my wife!" Jasper declared as he somehow flipped himself over Emmett then got him in a headlock. Emmett cursed and Esme shot him an angry look.

"Why do I even try?" Esme asked as she looked up at Danielle in exasperation.

"Why do any of us try?" Danielle returned with a laugh. "Is Carlisle busy?"

Esme smiled and linked her arm through hers to lead her towards the stairs. "Of course not. You'll find that we're never _really _busy." She said with a soft laugh. They ignored Jasper and Emmett's continued wrestling match and started up the stairs. "Are you adjusting well?"

"I think so. It's all still pretty overwhelming." Danielle admitted. Now that her vision was so clear, Esme up close was absolutely gorgeous. And her beauty along with her caring nature? It was even less difficult to see why Carlisle loved her so much and why she was so adored. "I _am _pretty confused though. Jasper said that once I turned I would only be wanting human blood for a long time and that I wouldn't go back to being myself again until after a few years…but I don't really feel all that different." Danielle said. "The bloodlust is there, yes, but I can ignore just as easily as I can want it."

Esme nodded as she spoke. "Carlisle and I have been discussing your behavior and it is quite remarkable. We've never encountered a newborn like you."

"Is there a glitch in my system or something?" Danielle asked warily.

Esme laughed softly. "I highly doubt it. It may just be because you chose this life and you've known what to expect for some time now. You knew what you were getting into." They'd reached Carlisle study now and Esme pulled her arm away. "But whatever the reason, I'm pleased with the outcome."

Danielle couldn't resist hugging Esme. Esme returned it then left as the door to the study opened. "I'll leave you two to it."

"Danielle! Wonderful." Carlisle said with a smile.

She returned the smile and entered the study as he held his arm out in welcome. "Please, sit." He said as he shut the door. She quickly took a seat in front of his desk and he sat down in front of her. "How was the hunting?"

"Good. It wasn't as hard as I thought, but then again, we only hunted deer."

Carlisle nodded, the smile never leaving his face. "Your control and your behavior is a bit surprising, I have to admit. I was certainly expecting you to act the complete opposite of this."

"I was, too, to be honest."

Carlisle leaned back in his chair and regarded her with thoughtful eyes. "Once your thoughts became clearer during your transformation, Edward informed me that you were fighting the pain for Jasper's sake." He looked a bit proud.

Danielle nodded. "I figured he'd been through enough pain already. He didn't need to see me thrashing around and screaming like a banshee."

Carlisle laughed softly. "And you said he calmed your thirst?" Danielle nodded and Carlisle looked both amazed and pleased. "The bond between you and Jasper is unlike anything I think I have ever witnessed. I've never met two vampires who have so much sway over each other." He admitted. "I agree with 

Esme's theory on your behavior but I also think it may be tied in with Jasper as well. I can't say this displeases me in the slightest."

Danielle nodded. "I'm glad."

Carlisle smiled at her for another moment and then leaned forward. "Now, there are a few things I need to discuss with you, the first being your mother."

Danielle winced slightly and nodded. "I was kind of wondering about that…"

Carlisle nodded. "Obviously your mother is going to notice the difference in your appearance and actions so at some point we'll need to tell her about our family." He said. "Though I think we should wait a little while longer, there's no need to rush into any of this."

"She and Charlie are going to be getting married soon, though." Danielle reminded him. "She'd be devastated if I wasn't there."

"Oh, yes…I forgot. Do you know when?"

Danielle made an ashamed face. "No. I haven't spoken to her in a while because things got a bit hectic there. I'll call her soon and find out."

Carlisle nodded. "Next, did you encounter any humans on the trip?"

Danielle shook her head. "No." Then she remembered the feeling she'd gotten once they had stopped in the clearing. "I think we would have though."

Carlisle looked curious now. "_Would _have?"

She nodded. "Jasper started to lead me towards a spot to hunt when I got this feeling that we shouldn't go that direction. I wasn't sure what it was but I felt like it would be dangerous if we went there…and not for us."

Carlisle had a glint in his eye now. "And did you leave?"

"Yes. We went the other way and the feeling was gone."

He looked excited now. "I think your intuition from your human life had intensified in your new one."

Danielle blinked in surprise. "As in, I have a power? Like Jasper and Alice and Edward?"

Carlisle nodded. "I think so. It's something that we're going to have to start to test."

Danielle considered that then nodded slowly. "Well, alright. Oh, and we went to the treaty line and saw the werewolves." She added.

"How was that?"

"Difficult. If they would have been any closer I probably would have attacked one of them." Danielle admitted. "I felt so…uneasy. My instincts were telling me that they were dangerous and my enemies but my head was telling me that they were my friends. I felt very conflicted. I had to take a few steps back to keep in control."

"Which is also quite impressive. The fact that you can control yourself so well truly does amaze me." Carlisle said quietly. "Your tolerance will come in time. It's something that all of us have had to learn." Carlisle's face suddenly went grim. "There is one more thing I need to speak to you about."

Danielle watched him expectantly.

"After the battle was over Jasper brought you back to me and we immediately got you to the house as fast as we could. During our absence, we had some visitors."

"Visitors?"

"The guard for the Volturi. The ones who usually come and clean up the mess." Danielle felt uneasiness fill her. "They were confused by mine and Jasper's absence and there was simply no way to get around them. Edward was forced to tell them about you."

Danielle gulped."What does that mean?"

Carlisle sighed deeply. "They've requested a meeting with you and Jasper."

She froze and stared at him in horror. "But…isn't that a _bad _thing?"

"It can't be too bad since you're no longer human…but it's not exactly comforting. They were very interested in Bella when she went to Italy. They think there's something special about her that they are itching to get their hands on. Now that they know that Jasper was married to you, a human who has now become a vampire, they can only assume that there must be something special about you, too. They want to meet you to try to figure this out."

She couldn't form words. The Volturi were dangerous, weren't they? No…they hadn't sent the army. It had been Victoria and Dominic. "But…aren't they dangerous?"

Carlisle nodded slowly. "I will not lie to you. They are. And again, being truthful, they are dangerous to us specifically."

"Why just us?"

"Our coven has grown since you have turned and Tom has decided to accept our invitation to stay with us and try our lifestyle. That means we have nine in our coven and now and once Bella turns it will be ten. Considering how large our coven is and the amount of talent we have…we're a pretty large threat to the Volturi." Carlisle explained.

"But the Volturi love their rules. You said so yourself."

"I did." Carlisle agreed. "The fact remains that the Volturi were aware of the threat in Seattle since they come to clean up, but they waited until the battle was over and we had intervened. One cannot overlook the possibility of their hoping we would have lost a few in the midst of the fight, which would explain their late arrival."

"Does Jasper know?" She asked quietly.

"Not yet. He was worried enough during your transformation that I didn't want to cause him anymore tension." Carlisle explained with a soft smile.

Danielle nodded. "I understand."

"You may tell him whenever you'd like. He might handle it slightly better if he hears it from you, rather than me."

"Ok."

Carlisle stood and walked around the desk. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up to stand in front of him. Then he hugged her. "I'm proud to have you as my daughter for all eternity."

Danielle felt some of the tension leave at his warm words and returned his hug. "Thank you, Carlisle."

He released her then and she left his study to go find Jasper. So the Volturi wanted to meet her? Surely they wouldn't be very interested when they met her. Even if she did have a gift of superb intuition, it wasn't _that _fascinating. Surely nothing that the Volturi would find very useful if they already all those more talented vampires in their guard.

Jasper and Emmett were watching the TV and lounging around on the furniture when she entered the room. She smiled, her thoughts of the Volturi washing away as she spied Jasper, and went over to lie down on top of him, tucking her head underneath his chin.

"Good talk?" He murmured.

"Yes. He thinks I may have a talent for intuition. We're going to work on it."

Jasper smiled against her hair and she snuggled further into him. She barely paid attention when the door opened and Alice and Tom walked in since Jasper's hands were now roaming over her body. He was being modest though since Emmett was in the room.

"Well we found where _you _two were hunting. It was a massacre." Alice teased.

Danielle finally lifted her head and saw Alice and Tom standing near them. "Gotta eat." Danielle said with a smile. Alice and Tom shared their own smile before Alice sat down. Danielle noticed that Tom followed her and sat next to her.

"Alice…may I speak with you?" Danielle asked.

"Sure." Alice said brightly.

She didn't want to leave Jasper but she gave him a meaningful kiss and told him it would only be a few minutes. He nodded, his hands reluctantly leaving her, and she and Alice walked side by side out into the yard.

"Enjoying it so far?" Alice asked.

"So far." Danielle said with a smile. "How is Tom adjusting?"

Alice shrugged bit. "He's adjusting well enough. He's used to living off of humans so the animals kind of disgusted him at first but he's willing to try."

"He seems to have taken a liking to you." Danielle said, nudging her.

Alice smiled a bit bashfully. "I've taken a liking to him. He's a bit more controlled because they turned him so long ago and I can see a bit more of his personality. I can also see why you wanted to set me up with him."

Danielle grinned, elated over the news. "That's wonderful! I told you it would be a good match!" She paused. "So he was the one you saw coming?" Alice nodded and Danielle smiled even wider. "I approve. The others don't mind?"

"Not really…Edward told us how he turned on Dominic and Victoria once Dominic attacked you. We figured that showed he had the potential to move past that life and he immediately accepted Carlisle's offer when he asked him if to give our lifestyle a chance."

"Good. Good."

As if on cue, Tom came strolling out. He'd always been good looking but now he was just as beautiful as the rest of her family. Except, Jasper of course. His dark hair was shining in the moonlight and he was tall and lean, built similar to Jasper. His eyes were bright red though as he came to a halt next to Alice. Tom towered over the pixie vampire.

"Hey." He said uncertainly.

Alice looked back and forth. "I'll leave you two to it." She said quietly, smiling up at Tom, then retreated into the house.

Danielle didn't say a word but immediately hugged her old friend. Tom let out a sigh of relief and hugged her back. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"I can't believe you're a vampire." She said back with a surprised laugh.

Tom pulled back and smiled a bit. "Believe me, I can't either. It was really strange. I had literally just gotten off the phone with you, when I had called to tell you I'd broken up with Olivia, remember?" He 

didn't wait for her to answer though. "And then suddenly they were just in my room. It's all a bit hazy but they kept asking me questions about you and Jasper. Then they turned me…"

"And Victoria brainwashed you?" She asked.

Tom nodded. "Yeah. She had to have…it was the only way I would have ever even thought about hurting you. I don't really remember how though. Most of that is just a hectic blur."

Danielle smiled and patted his shoulder. "But you came around just in the nick of time."

"Not quite…" He said, his eyes on her neck.

"It's nothing. In fact, maybe its better that it happened this way. The wolves never would have let Jasper turn me if it hadn't have been a life or death situation. And they're all about protecting human life." Danielle said.

"I can't believe I never picked up on the fact that Jasper was a vampire." Tom said with a bewildered expression.

"Would you have even thought it possible if you had?" Danielle countered.

"Nope." He said with a grin. Danielle could definitely see why Alice had fallen for her best friend. "But believe me, now that I have rational thought again, it has escaped my mind that you were completely crazy for marrying him." Tom said with a quirked eyebrow.

Danielle laughed and he joined her. "I know, but I love him more then anything. And he never would have hurt me."

"I know."

"Has Bella been around? You know, Edward's girlfriend?" Danielle asked.

Tom shook his head. "These vampires and their humans…" It sounded weird coming from his mouth but it amused Danielle none-the-less. "Yes, she came around a few times when Alice and I were gone but Edward is keeping her away for now until you and I are under control. Neither one of us has been around humans yet so they don't want to take chances."

Danielle nodded. "As long as I don't miss the wedding, I'm fine."

Tom looked surprised. "They're getting married, too?"

"Vampires and their humans." She reminded him.

"You're both crazy." Tom said in wonder.

The door opened again and Danielle saw Jasper heading out towards them. She felt warm and fuzzy all over as soon as her eyes landed on him and she smiled dreamily once he was next to her. "Ready to go home?" He asked. Danielle could see the intent in his gaze.

"Yes." She said, completely forgetting about Tom even as he chuckled.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Tom." Jasper said, never taking his eyes off her.

"Yeah…tomorrow." Tom responded then left to back into the house where Alice was sure to be waiting for him.

Jasper grinned wickedly and hooked his arms underneath her back and legs to lift her up into his arms as effortlessly as he had when she was a human. Danielle couldn't stop touching and kissed him. She giggled when she nipped lightly at his earlobe and he nearly dropped her.

They reached the cottage in no time and as soon as they were in the door Jasper was all over her. Danielle sighed and tangled her fingers into his hair as they somehow managed to make it to their bedroom. She'd never thought she would ever get tired of kissing Jasper before, but now she didn't see how she could possibly go more than a few torturous moments without his new firm and completely free lips against hers. It had to be illegal, how good he was making her feel.

She vaguely was aware of the fact that they'd made it to the bed but she could finals feel all of Jasper's weight pressing firmly down on her for the first time. She enjoyed the pressure and locked her limbs around him in encouragement. His lips trailed to her neck and she sighed against him as he moved fearlessly over her. Nope, he certainly wasn't holding back this time.

"This…has got to go." Jasper growled out huskily as his hands began sliding his sweater off of her. Danielle smiled up at him when he tossed it away carelessly. "Much better." He said with a grin.

Danielle put her hands on his face gently. "I love you."

Jasper smiled down at her. "I love you, too."

Then Jasper rested his weight against her again and their lips met hungrily as they lost themselves in each other.

--

**A/N: Yaaay! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Man! I don't know what going on this hurricane season, but those hurricans are certainly after the Gulf Coast! So there's another one coming basically right next door to Houston, possibly even right to Houston, and hopefully it won't get too bad. I think it will be a category three when it hits land. Oy. I'm over these hurricanes. I will be writing though! Maybe not posting…depends on the electricity situation.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Twilight series!**

**--**

The curtains were closed tightly so Danielle had absolutely no idea what time it was but could honestly care less as she snuggled even closer to Jasper, their bodies fitting together perfectly. The sheets around them were tangled and even torn in some places while their mass amounts of pillows were scattered all around the room, save for one that was underneath her and Jasper's heads.

"I probably should be angry with you…but I love you too much." She said with a content smile on her face. Danielle moved her to rest on the curve of his shoulder and looked up at him adoringly.

Jasper smiled down at her. "Because I was holding out on you?" He teased.

She nodded. "Yes, sir." Then she paused. "Do I even have legs anymore?"

"As far as I know." Jasper said with a chuckle.

It was a strange feeling that had settled in her limbs. It was kind of a lethargic feeling but she wasn't tired or worn out. Maybe it was more like her limbs had suddenly turned to goo. Either way, it was a pleasant feeling and she didn't feel the need to move very much.

Their intimacy had always more then satisfied her, as she recalled from the human memories she was preserving, but now it was absolutely indescribable. She'd never been so completely beside herself as she had been for that past handful of hours. Jasper's fearless attention to her had made fire course through her body until it was almost the equivalent of the flames of her transformation. Only this fire was wonderful and delicious and would only ever be for the vampire that was hers. She didn't even know how long they'd been going at it. Everything had blended together it one long period of unbelievable pleasure.

There had been only been one brief moment that _hadn't _been exquisite. Danielle had decided to take her time to relocate all the scars she'd missed as a human and kissed each one until her eyes landed on a mark on his left arm. She'd looked closer and quirked an eyebrow at him. This one looked different. It looked fresher.

"Excuse me!" She had said angrily. "What's this?"

Jasper had looked at her sheepishly. "One of the newborns bit me."

"What? You killed them right?" Danielle had asked furiously, not liking that someone had bitten him. In fact, Danielle was sure that if that particular newborn were currently alive, she would rip them to pieces herself.

Jasper had just laughed at her effectively made her anger melt away instantly with a toe-curling kiss.

"I can definitely get used to this." She said thoughtfully. Jasper made a sound of agreement and pressed his lips against hers softly. Even this simple, light touch had fire raging through her again and she groaned. "How do you stand it?" She asked in wonder. "I feel bad now, knowing what you were going through."

"It was hard but worth it. And now that we can really enjoy ourselves I have no intention of letting you leave this house for at least, oh…a year."

Danielle laughed and rolled onto her back. Jasper followed her with a big grin on his face and pressed his mouth against her throat. "A year? What about hunting?" She teased.

"We'll stock up." Jasper said immediately, his hands sliding over her hips as his lips trailed all over her neck.

"We'll also have to stock up on bedframes. I'm surprised this one is still intact." Danielle said thoughtfully. She did noticed that there some handprints in it though. And some places that looked too be crushed.

"It's reinforced." Jasper said agaisnt her collar bone.

Danielle giggled. "Of course it is." His tongue traveled the length of her collar bone and she momentarily forgot what they were talking about. "And what about the family?" She finally asked a little more breathlessly.

"They'll live."

"And my mother's wedding?"

Jasper lifted his head frowned down at her. "That's one exception, I suppose."

Danielle smiled and rubbed her thumbs against the frown lines on his forehead until they were smooth again. "And Edward and Bella's?"

"Two exception. This list is getting entirely too long." He said with a growl. Danielle nearly lost her head when he dipped his head and his teeth nipped at her neck playfully.

"Ok…other than those two exceptions you have me convinced." She managed to say between ragged breaths.

Jasper grinned. "I knew you would see things my way." She frowned when he simply rested his head against her chest and closed his eyes. He'd gotten her all worked up just to cuddle?

"Tease…" Danielle murmured. Jasper smiled wickedly.

"Where do you want to go for our third honeymoon?" He asked suddenly, keeping his head where it was. Danielle smiled at the thought of another honeymoon and began running her fingers through his hair as she thought. Jasper was making a contented sound in his throat.

"You mean after our year shacked up in the cottage?" Danielle teased.

"Of course."

"I think…New Zealand." Danielle said with a grin.

"New Zealand?"

"Yeah! It's where they filmed Lord of the Rings! We could run around in the open plains…it will be just like running through Middle Earth." She said dreamily.

Jasper lifted his head to frown. "Tell me you're not still going on with your Legolas obsession."

"You're the only person who catches my attention, Jazz." Danielle said truthfully. "Legolas, Shmegolas."

Jasper seemed very pleased and leaned down to capture her lips in a promising kiss. The fire returned, just like she knew it would, and she made a sound against his lips as her fingers gripped his hair tightly. But then she pulled away and frowned. Jasper looked down at her, his eyes black as midnight and filled with desire.

"What is it?" He asked huskily.

"Someone is coming."

He strained his ears. "I don't hear anyone." Jasper protested.

Danielle smiled. This must be her intuition kicking in. Now she knew she could sense more then just potentially dangerous situations, she could sense people drawing near, too. "Ah, here they come."

And sure enough she could hear two pairs of feet which she now knew belonged to Emmett and Rosalie coming near their cottage. Jasper made a sound of annoyance and rolled off of her to lie on his back. Danielle giggled as he threw her arm over his with another frustrated sigh and leaned over him to kiss his chest.

It wasn't very long before they heard persistent knocking on the door. Jasper growled low in his throat and moved his arms to tighten around her. "Go away!" He said. Danielle knew that Emmett and Rosalie heard them perfectly fine.

"You can't hog her forever! C'mon! Let's go hunt or something!" Emmett protested.

Jasper growled again. "Actually, I can and I have every intention of doing so." Jasper shot back.

Danielle lifted her head as Jasper pulled her even closer. "We're fine just how we are right now, Emmett. Maybe another day." She said, even though the mention of hunting made her throat sear.

"Nope, come out here or we're coming in there." Emmett said. She actually heard him cross his arms.

"Oh, come on, Emmett. You remember how _we _were in the beginning. Let's give them their space." Rosalie tried to reason. Danielle had never liked Rosalie more then she did at that particular moment.

"But she's our sister. I want to see her hunt!"

"You're being a baby. Let's leave them alone." Rosalie said, laughing a bit but still sounding firm.

"Fine. You lucked out this time!" Emmett said in threatening hiss. "But you can't stay locked up in there forever!"

Danielle rolled her eyes as she listened to their retreating steps then looked back down at Jasper. He was smiling to himself again. "You _are _selfish." Danielle pointed out with a grin.

"I've told you this from the beginning." Jasper said with a wink.

Danielle laid her head on his chest and let her fingers run over the lines of his muscles, tracing over some of his scars every once in a while. Quite suddenly she thought back to her conversation with Carlisle and how the Volturi wanted to meet with her and Jasper. She looked up at him, trying to consider if this would be a good moment to relay the news to her husband, but he looked so peaceful with his eyes closed and that small contended smile that she couldn't bring herself to break the peaceful atmosphere.

"So then what else do we do? Other then lock ourselves away and try our best wear each other out." She asked.

Jasper slid his fingers up her spine and ran them through her hair. "Anything. We can go to school…travel…stay in the house and do nothing…whatever you want. The possibilities are endless."

His fingers felt wonderful against her scalp and Danielle let her eyes slide closed. Normally, as a human, this would have put her right to sleep but she never became tired. "It's so weird to not be able to get tired." She murmured.

"You'll get used to it." Jasper assured her.

Danielle felt his fingers tugging gently against her hair to pull her head up and she obliged, sighing when his lips met hers again. It wasn't long before they lost themselves in each other again.

--

"Gah!" Danielle said dramatically, putting a hand over her eyes. "I forgot what the sun looks like!"

Jasper rolled his eyes because he knew she was teasing him. Again, she wasn't one hundred percent sure just how much time had passed since she and Jasper had locked themselves away in their cottage because basically anything that wasn't Jasper just wasn't that darn important to her.

He draped his arm over her shoulders casually and she reached up to link her fingers with his. She'd finally convinced him that it would be perfectly fine for them to leave the cottage and socialize with the rest of the family for at least a few hours and that she needed to leave anyway because she was finding it harder to ignore her thirst.

They started off towards the house at a leisurely pace, talking casually the whole way, but stopped short when Alice came bounding towards them.

"Finally! It's only been three days!" She said with her hands on her hips, shooting Jasper a death glare.

"_Three_?" Danielle asked in shock. Jasper laughed next to her and she looked up at him in surprise. If she could have blushed she would have. "Oh, wow. That's a bit embarrassing."

Alice waved her off and quickly grabbed her hand, pulling her along with her. "Well, anyway, I need you to come with me."

"Wait, why?" Danielle asked as she was pulled away from Jasper. He shook his head with an amused look and followed behind them, catching up and grabbing Danielle's hand.

"You'll see!" Alice said with a grin.

Danielle looked up at Jasper in exasperation but he just shrugged. Once they entered the house, Emmett came rushing over, looking excited. "Finally! Let's go hunting!" He said, pumping his fists in the air.

"No, no! I need her first." Alice said. Danielle saw Tom leaning against the doorframe with a smile on his face as he watched Alice. Danielle made a mental note to ask Alice if something had happened during her absence from the Cullen house.

"What exactly do you need me for?" Danielle asked unsurely.

"You'll see." Alice said again as she grinned.

Alice stuck her hand out and pushed Jasper away to break their hands. "Hey, now." Danielle warned.

"Oh, you can be separated for a few minutes." Alice said with a dramatic roll of her eyes. Danielle frowned and looked up at Jasper, who was also frowning. "Come _on_!" Alice urged, tugging on her hand again.

Jasper leaned down and kissed her quickly before Alice tugged her up the stairs. They passed Esme and Carlisle on the way up, Danielle calling a quick hello on the way, and then she was dragged into Alice's room.

"Goodness! Where's the fire?" Danielle asked as they finally came to a halt.

"Bella is going to ask me to do her wedding and she wants it to be in a few months so we have _no _time to dawdle!" Alice said excitedly, rushing over to her closet to take out a large bag that Danielle recognized as a clothing protector. "_And _she's going to ask you to be a bridesmaid which means I had to hurry up and get your dress ordered."

Danielle laughed and sat down on her bed. "Alice…"

Alice just grinned and unzipped the bag. Danielle could see it perfectly and her jaw dropped a bit. It was a dark blue, silky dress that was strapless and she stood to get an even better look. Alice took it off the hanger and held it up to her. It went to her mid calf and appeared to be slinky. It was gorgeous.

"Oh, yes. This will look magnificent on you." Alice said with a triumphant smile. "Now, go try it on."

Danielle did so quickly and once she walked out Alice clapped. "Wonderful!" She said. "I can see a few adjustments…maybe tighten it up around the waist here…take the hem just a teensy bit shorter…" Alice said, walking circles around her as she took every detail in.

"So, Alice…how are things with Tom?"

Alice smiled as she carefully pinned the dress. "They're coming along well, a little slow though. I think he's still a bit unsure of himself. We've been hunting a lot."

"How is he getting along with everyone else?"

"He and Emmett get along very well. They're both very into sports so that gave them something to bond over in the beginning. Rosalie is still a little cautious around him. Edward hasn't been around as much since he's keeping Bella away. Carlisle and Esme think he's wonderful though, they think he has a lot of potential." Alice said with a smile on her face. Danielle could tell that this pleased her.

"Tom's a very easy person to get along with. Why else do you think I've been friends with him for so long?"

"Maybe because he never let you stop being around him?" Alice asked with a laugh. "I've noticed he likes to shower people with attention." That made Danielle curious.

"Have you seen anything in your future with him?" She asked curiously.

Alice just smiled at her and went to write down something on a notepad. Danielle took that as a sign that Alice wasn't going to say and went to change back into her jeans and her long sleeved t-shirt.

Danielle stopped and leaned against the counter, staring at her reflection. It still surprised her when she looked in the mirror. She wasn't used to seeing the face that stared back at her or the perfect hair that surrounded her face. Danielle avoided looking at her eyes as best as she could, not wanting to see the scarlet color of them.

She was about to walk back out into the room to give her dress back to Alice when the same feeling that was beginning to become very familiar suddenly washed over her. "Alice." Danielle called out calmly.

"Tell me you didn't tear the dress!" Alice said, rushing over quickly. Then she looked at Danielle's slightly confused face. "What's wrong?"

"Go get Carlisle." Danielle commanded.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked in concern.

"Yes, I just need to talk to Carlisle."

She didn't move from the spot, afraid she would lose the feeling, and watched as Alice rushed to the door and called for Carlisle. In a moment Carlisle was walking into the room with Emmett and Jasper hot on his heels.

"Danielle? Are you ok?" Jasper asked in concern as he came to stand next to her.

She nodded and looked toward Carlisle. "I've got that feeling again."

Carlisle nodded with a smile. "Perfect. Ok, then let's see. How should we try to figure this out?" Carlisle asked, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Can you maybe use it like a….scent?" Alice asked.

Danielle looked at her in confusion then closed her eyes and tried to widen her senses to find anything that could possibly be causing her to feel this. She could hear Rosalie and Esme talking downstairs, wondering what was happening upstairs. Tom was pacing around at the foot of the stairs. She strained her senses further and could smell the nature that surrounded the Cullen house and could hear the river rushing on the side of the house. Danielle stretched a little further out of the borders of the house. Nothing seemed to be out of place.

"I'm not getting anything." Danielle finally said in frustration.

"Is the feeling still there?" Carlisle asked.

Danielle frowned. She'd been concentrating so hard she hadn't felt it leeve. "No. It's gone."

Carlisle nodded. "Was this the first time you've felt that feeling since the incident in the clearing?" He asked curiously.

"No, I felt it when Jasper and I were in the cottage. I just had a feeling someone was coming and then Emmett and Rosalie showed up a few minutes later."

"So you felt it clearly?"

Danielle nodded with a shrug. "Clearer then this time."

Alice suddenly gasped. "Bella and Edward are coming over. They have news." But then her eyes lit up so she figured it must have been Bella coming to tell her she could plan the wedding and it wasn't anything bad.

Carlisle's mouth made a small 'o' of understanding and he looked back towards Danielle as Jasper and Emmett did. "Maybe you were trying to warn yourself that a possibly problematic situation might be about to occur."

Danielle nodded. "Maybe." Then she looked at Jasper. "We should probably get out of here."

"Let's hunt!" Emmett said again, his grin returning.

"That sound like a good idea." Jasper agreed.

Danielle quickly handed her dress to Alice and slipped her hand into Jasper's waiting one. They followed Emmett down the stairs as Carlisle trailed behind them. "I'll think about it some more, Danielle." Carlisle assured her. "I'm sure there something we can do to focus that feeling so you know what it means."

Danielle nodded as Carlisle patted her shoulder.

"Are we ready?" Emmett asked excitedly. Tom was standing next to him and Rosalie was on his other side. Danielle and Jasper both nodded and followed the three out the door.

--

"Boys! Try not to get distracted!" Rosalie scolded. Emmett and Jasper were horsing around again and this time they were dragging Tom into it. "Honestly, are they five?"

"Hold him, Tom! Hold him!" Emmett encourage. Danielle watched Tom put Jasper in a head lock while Emmett cheered him on. Jasper was just laughing he suddenly flipped Tom over his shoulder. Emmett watched Tom fly through the air before picking up where Tom left off. Those two would never quit.

Danielle laughed as she and Rosalie trailed behind the as Jasper broke free of Emmett's grip and ran away from him and both Emmett and Tom chased after him. She turned to Rosalie with a smile. "How have you been? We haven't gotten to talk in quite a while."

Rosalie smiled pleasantly. "I've been fine. How about you? This is all completely new to you."

"Pretty good. I haven't really had reason to complain."

Rosalie nodded. "It's so different in the house now. It used to be relatively quiet…now it's so busy." Rosalie mused. "I'm not used to it."

"It doesn't bother you too much, though, right? Because if it does Jasper and I don't mind keeping our distance." Danielle said unsurely.

Rosalie shook her head and waved her off. "No, no. Actually, I'm kind of glad we've grown. Now whenever trouble comes along we've got Tom to go with them and that makes me feel better knowing there's another person there to watch out for Emmett. And plus we get you so Alice and I have someone to make over every now and again." She said with a smile.

Danielle returned it. "I'm sure it won't be long before Jasper and Emmett decide to plan a trip for the four of us like they've wanted to do since Ithaca."

Rosalie laughed quietly. "I was wondering when they were going to press that actually."

Danielle mimicked her soft laughed then noticed that the three ahead of them had encounter a herd of Elk and were attacking. "Shall we?" She asked, motioning ahead.

Rosalie nodded and they both darted off.

Even though it had been a few days since she last hunted, it was even easier this time around. She and Rosalie tackled the two that were closest to them, overtaking them almost too easily. Rosalie drank much quicker then she did and was up in a flash and moving on to the next one. Danielle finished hers and followed her lead.

Once they had both killed three each the stood and looked at each other. Rosalie looked impressed. "You're a natural. And you didn't even make a mess." She said in surprise.

"I'm wearing a white shirt! Can't be too messy or I'll ruin it." Danielle said with a grin.

"You sound like Alice." Rosalie laughed out.

Danielle was happy that they were getting along. There had been so many distractions since Ithaca and so much going on that they hadn't gotten to spend much time trying to get to know each other. Danielle had a feeling it was a bit easier for Rosalie now though since she was no longer human and they had a few more things in common.

They turned to join Emmett, Jasper, and Tom and saw the three of them watching them. Jasper and Emmett looked extremely proud and they could easily hear their conversation.

"Rose got the bigger one." Emmett said.

"I disagree." Jasper shot back. "Danielle's first one was much bigger then either of Rosalie's.

"Tom, you were watching, who had the bigger one?" Emmett asked.

Tom held his hands up. Danielle was a bit jealous as they got close enough for her to see his eyes and saw that they weren't quite as bright. She could hardly wait until her eyes turned. "I'm not in this." Tom defended.

"What are you two going on about?" Rosalie asked, lacing her fingers with Emmett's.

"I think _you _got the bigger game. Jasper thinks Danielle did."

"Because it's true." Jasper argued, looping his arm around Daniele's waist.

"You two are ridiculous." Danielle said with a roll of her eyes.

Emmett and Jasper laughed before Jasper sobered up and looked down at her with a serious expression. "Would you like to go back to the house? Do you want to try to talk to Bella?"

Danielle bit her lip uneasily and looked over at Tom. Tom looked unsure, too. She turned he reyes back up to Jasper. "Do you think I should?"

Jasper shrugged. "It doesn't hurt to try. And if you start to lose it I'll be right there to hold you back. I promise." Jasper said. "It's up to you."

"What about Tom?"

"I can keep him in check." Emmett said, flexing his muscles in mock threat. Tom scoffed.

Danielle took a deep breath, even though she didn't need it, and nodded. "Yes. Let's try."

Jasper gave her an encouraging smile and kissed her temple. "I promise I won't let it get out of hand." He said in her ear. "Ready Tom?" He asked.

"Ready as I can be." Tom said with an uneasy look on his face. "Just don't break me if I get out of control, Emmett. I think Alice would be very upset with you." Danielle grinned at hearing him say that.

"Please. I can take her." Emmett said.

"Let's go." Rosalie reminded them. Everyone nodded then turned and took off in a leisurely run back the way they had come.

--

**A/N: Review, like whoa!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So the lights keep flickering but here I am writing. No idea how long my power with last but I shall prevail! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Twilight series!**

**--**

Danielle was feeling more and more anxious as they neared the house and tightened her grip on Jasper's hand. The group had slowed down to a walk now and was taking their time to get back. Secretly, Danielle was hoping they'd take long enough and Bella would be gone before they arrived. In the back of her head she was thinking the others were hoping for the same thing. Even if her control had been impressive, this was a whole different territory.

"Are you feeling alright?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Just…nervous." Danielle knew Jasper was feeling it rolling off of her.

He squeezed her hand and pulled her close. "I'll be right next to you."

She could hear the rushing water of the river ahead and took a deep breath, even if the air did nothing to really soothe her. It wouldn't be much longer now. The light wind carried a hint of a new scent towards her, one she hadn't smelled yet, but the light breeze carried it away before Danielle could take it in. Tom was walking on her other side and she could practically feel his tension rolling over to her. He hadn't been around Bella since the fight, either. And his tension certainly didn't help the nagging feeling she was becoming familiar with. It had been rearing its head ever since they decided to come back to the house.

They reached the river all too soon and Danielle watched as Emmett, Rosalie, and Tom all crossed effortlessly. She paused hesitantly, watching them continue on to the house, and Jasper stopped with her.

"You don't have to go yet if you don't want to." Jasper reminded her.

It was sounding very appealing _not _to. They could always lock themselves away in the cottage again or maybe go ahead and take that third honeymoon. Then that way they could test her control around humans that _weren't _close to her heart.

Danielle stood there debating until she remembered that she would have to be there for the wedding. And not just Bella and Edward's but also her mother and Charlie's wedding, too. She wasn't going to be able to hide away from her loved ones for much longer without rousing suspicion.

Danielle squeezed Jasper's hand and raised her chin in confidence. "I can do it."

Jasper smiled and leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "I know you can."

He released her to jump over the river and as soon as she joined him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The others were already inside and since she could already hear the casual conversation, she figured there were no immediate problems. Tom was under control, but he had been a vampire longer then she had.

A gentle breeze ruffled through the trees again and blew over her. The new scent she'd barely picked up on was now strong and flooded her senses.

Next to Jasper, she had never smelled a scent as luscious as the one that swirled around her now. It made her throat sear with hunger and a snarl that she didn't even know she could produce ripped up through her throat. Danielle was seeing red. Bloodlust like she hadn't known rose in her. If it hadn't been for Jasper holding her, Danielle would have run right for the door. She couldn't think. All she smelled was the sweet human blood filling her scenes and it was driving her crazy with hunger.

Danielle was stronger than Jasper but he kept firm arms around her. She tried to pry his grip free but was unsuccessful and she let out another snarl, this time in warning to him.

"Danielle. Calm down." Jasper demanded. His voice was firm and loud. "Now."

His voice slowly reached through her hazy, blood driven thoughts, while really it might have only taken a few seconds, and she quieted her movements. The scent was still there though and her throat was searing with hunger despite their hunting trip.

"That's it, darlin'." He was speaking softly now and directly into her ear. "There you go. Just calm down. That's Bella in there, remember? She's your best friend." Jasper reminded her.

Bella. The name rang in her ears. Best friend. She didn't want to kill her.

Danielle's thoughts slowly became rational again and she held his arms tightly. She felt she'd lose control at any moment. The scent was so overpowering. She understood now why Jasper had so many problems with their diet. "What can I do?" She asked desperately.

"Stop breathing."

It was extremely uncomfortable, being so used to the action, but it worked. Her thoughts were clear again and the scent left her for the most part. Jasper hadn't moved an inch and she realized then he was sending wave after wave of calm over her. She cringed, thinking about how out of control she had been to not realize he was doing that in the first place.

"Should I go back?" Danielle asked.

"I think so." Jasper said grimly. Danielle felt guilty. She'd disappointed him.

"I'm sorry." She managed out while trying to keep the air from entering her lungs.

"It's fine. And I'm not disappointed in you." Jasper said. Danielle closed her eyes as his lips brushed over her temple. "You could never disappoint me. I'm actually quite proud of you right now."

She nodded, feeling skeptical, and let him turn her around to go back to the cottage, his arms around her the entire time. They'd only made it five feet when they heard the door open and close.

"Danielle!" A voice called happily.

Danielle stiffened and tried hard to remember not to breathe. Jasper's arms tightened even more as they stopped their movement.

"Danielle?" Bella asked in confusion now.

They slowly turned, Jasper trying to make his firm grip look a bit more casual but the strength in his arms never ceased. "Hi." Danielle said quickly. It was hard to form words when you weren't breathing. She wasn't the least bit surprised to see both Edward and Emmett on the sides of Bella. They both had cautious looks on their faces. They had heard their struggle from inside.

"Wow. You look great." Bella said with a grin. She was obviously unaware that Danielle had been seconds from going in there to attack her.

Danielle tried to plaster a smile onto her face. It was getting extremely uncomfortable. She knew she'd have to take a breath soon and she didn't know if she'd be able to keep herself in check when she did. "Don't let go of me Jasper." She said extremely quietly and quickly, trying not to use up the air she had.

"I promise I won't." He assured her quietly. She didn't miss the look Emmett and Edward shared over Bella's head.

Danielle took a quick gasp of air to relieve her lungs and closed her eyes when Bella's scent filled her again, but Jasper was working hard to keep her calm even when her bloodlust began to rise again. It faded quickly and she opened her eyes again as she continued to not breathe.

Bella wasn't unaware of the struggle Danielle's was putting up and frowned as she moved away. "Should I leave?"

Danielle shook her head while Edward nodded, his hand gripping her forearm to yank her away. "I'm fine." She said quickly. "Just getting used to it."

"I've got her. Don't worry." Jasper assured. Another strong wave of calm washed over her.

The nagging feeling that had been practically screaming at her since they'd crossed the river began to fade and it gave Danielle hope that the danger in the situation was no longer there. She'd passed the test.

"Danielle?" Emmett asked unsurely. It had been quite for a long moment while everyone watched Danielle.

"I'm fine." She said again. Danielle took a few slow breaths and while the scent made her throat sear, she could fight off the urge she had previously felt to lunge at her friend.

"Don't let her go, Jasper." Edward said quickly and quietly. She knew Bella hadn't heard him say it.

"She's fine." Jasper said in the same fashion Edward had, but Danielle could clearly hear the annoyance ringing in his voice at Edward's attitude. She rubbed her hand over his arm quickly. Edward was only looking out for Bella. He had every right to be untrusting of her mood swings.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Danielle finally said. "I'm still getting used to everything."

Emmett, who had been unusually tense, grinned with ease. Jasper slackened his grip slightly and she felt a wave of pride wash over her. It made her smile even wider as she looked at her friend. Bella looked a lot less tense and returned her smile.

"Shall we go inside?" Jasper offered.

"Yeah." Emmett said clapping his large hands together. It made Edward and Bella jump a bit. Danielle frowned a bit as Edward immediately pulled Bella inside, leaving Emmett to follow them and act as a barrier no doubt.

"That was rude." Jasper growled, one of his arms unwinding themselves from her but the other staying firmly around her waist.

"He's just being cautious. And he has every right to." Danielle reminded him calmly as they began making their way toward the house.

"You've been doing exceptionally well." Jasper said back. He was still annoyed. "I'd appreciate it if he didn't treat my wife like a monster."

Danielle rolled her eyes, her uneasiness slowly leaving her, and rubbed his back soothingly.

"You know how Edward is." Emmett reminded him as he came to walk on Danielle's other side. "He'll always be overprotective and overbearing." He said with a grin.

Jasper nodded but still looked irritated. They entered the living room and everyone else was waiting for them. Edward and Bella were on the far end of the room, Danielle noticing they were on the sofa nearest to the door, while Esme and Carlisle were on the sofa closest to them. She couldn't help but feel even more at ease at the look of encouragement and pleased expressions on their faces.

The visit was relatively short, but enough to give Danielle hope that her new lifestyle wouldn't be as difficult as she thought it had been. Tom and Alice had been near them the whole time and Tom had looked pleased that he too could control himself.

The wedding had been the topic of discussion and Danielle now had two months until Bella and Edward's wedding to get to the point where she could be around humans comfortably. Yes, Danielle had controlled herself outside, but would she always be able to? Her throat had seared constantly during the visit and despite her control she wasn't sure how long it would last and kept her arm firmly around Jasper, willing him to keep her even more controlled. He had picked up on her need immediately. She 

knew deep down that if she were to happen to cross paths with Bella on accident there would be a different outcome.

Once they were gone Danielle breathed a sigh of relief. Jasper smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "You did very well. I'm extremely proud of you right now."

Carlisle was before her in an instant. "Again…very impressive."

"It was so hard." Danielle admitted. "I felt like I would lose it at any given moment."

Carlisle smiled sympathetically. "Which is perfectly normal. Well, I suppose _abnormal_ if you want to be technical. Any other newborn in this situation would have attacked without hesitation. You were able to find some sort of control."

"I _did _try to attack. Jasper stopped me."

Carlisle looked at Jasper sharply in surprise and Jasper just shrugged. "That was rather dangerous." Carlisle scolded gently.

"I wasn't going to let her run in here and attack." Jasper defended. "I made the right choice. And Danielle would never turn on me."

Danielle remembered her warning snarl towards him and winced a bit. "I snarled at you. I'm sorry." She said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

Jasper smiled at her and shook his head. "No need to apologize. I'm not offended."

"Just a snarl? That's it?" Emmett asked in disbelief. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him. "That's a disappointment."

Danielle glared at him then sighed. "Carlisle, I'd like to speak with you again but not tonight. It's been a bit of a rollercoaster tonight and I'd like to go back home and give my mind a bit of a rest, if you don't mind."

"Surely." Carlisle said. "We have plenty of time to speak. No need to strain yourself this early on."

Danielle nodded and stood with Jasper. They said their quick goodbyes and were back at their cottage in no time. She was wrapped up in Jasper's arms within the second the door shut.

"I really am proud of you." He said, kissing her gently.

"I almost lost it. It was so hard." Danielle said, resting her head against his chest. His scent filled her senses and despite being ashamed of how she had acted, it soothed her and made her feel happy. It even amazed _her _how easily she could be swayed by Jasper. Yes, getting to the point where she could be around humans would be difficult, but she knew that if Jasper was there she'd be fine.

"We've all been through it." He reminded her, his large hands rubbing over her back. "It just takes a bit of time. I know you're going to do fine. After all, you stopped yourself tonight and you're only a few days old. It was impressive."

Danielle looked up at him and brushed a golden lock away from his face affectionately. "I only could because of you. Like I said…you're my rock."

Jasper looked a bit pleased with himself but shook his head anyway. "It wasn't only because of me. I'm sure of it."

Danielle just smiled up at him and pulled his head down for a kiss.

--

Her attention was pulled away from the pattern she had been tracing with her fingertips on Jasper's stomach when the silver phone on the nightstand rang. Danielle lifted her head up as Jasper reached over to answer it.

"Hello?" He greeted, his fingers running through her hair lazily. Danielle smiled when she heard her mother's voice on the other end.

"Jasper! I have been calling for ages! Why has the phone been off?" Lynne demanded.

Jasper winced and Danielle felt guilty. With everything that had been going on it had been nearly a month since she had spoken to her mother. And once she and Jasper had locked themselves away in their house they had turned the phone off and had only turned it back on that morning. Seeing as her wedding was nearing, Danielle figured Lynne was not happy with the lack of contact.

"I'm sorry, Lynne. The phone died and we've only just not located the charger for it." Jasper lied smoothly.

"And have you forgotten how to drop by the house?"

"I'm sorry." He said again. "We've been busy around our house."

"Let me speak to Danielle please." Lynne said coolly.

Jasper handed her the phone quickly, looking a bit frightened, and Danielle shot him a look as she rested her chin against his chest and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hi, mom."

"I didn't realize you'd married a _kidnapper._" Lynne said angrily.

"Oh, stop. We're newlyweds, you know." Danielle reminded her.

"It's been nearly a year. The newlywed excuse doesn't work anymore." Lynne shot back. She clearly had worked herself into a rage no doubt fueled by the stress of planning a wedding. "I expect you to be around the house more and I want more phone calls. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mom." Danielle said.

"You sound different, are you alright?" Lynne asked, slightly calmer now that she had said her piece.

Danielle frowned. She knew her mother would have picked up on the difference in her voice. "Yes. I've never been better."

Lynne paused. "Good. What I've been _trying _to call you to talk to you about is my wedding. You do remember that, right?"

Danielle rolled her eyes and Jasper looked amused. "Yes, I do."

"Glad to know you've retained _something _that doesn't have to do with that kidnapper of a husband. It's going to be on July seventeenth. I expect you and the daughter snatcher to be there and you're going to be a bridesmaid."

Danielle frowned. That was much sooner than Bella and Edward's wedding. She didn't have as much time to get adjusted as she had hoped. "Ok. What time?" She asked. Jasper was watching her curiously.

"Five o'clock."

"Sounds like a plan." Danielle said.

After that Lynne prattled off about wedding details and different things she had in store for the big day and Danielle learned that they had hired Alice to organize their wedding as well. She tried to listen with enthusiasm and offer comments, knowing she should feel happy for her mother but she couldn't help but worry. Everyone would notice how different she looked and acted now. There would be no way to hide the fact that she was a vampire, as was Jasper and the members of her new family.

Once she was finally off the phone, a good hour and a half later, Jasper rubbed a thumb over the worry lines creasing her forehead. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I'm wondering if I'll be ready by the time their wedding comes around. I mean, I can't miss it. My mother would be so furious." Danielle said grimly. "And they'll know I'm different. It's so obvious."

"You aren't _that _different, darlin'." Jasper said.

"The eyes will kind of give it away." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Jasper smiled. "It will be fine. If it will make you feel better, Alice and Rosalie can do a little make-over on you before the wedding."

Danielle sighed. "I don't know if it will be enough. Maybe we should just _tell _them."

Jasper frowned. "I don't know about that. If Charlie knows about our family do you really thibk he'll still let Bella marry Edward?"

Danielle knew he was right. "Maybe we can convince Bella and Edward to elope. Then Charlie won't have a say anymore."

Jasper looked a bit amused. "Doubtful. Even Bella is set on the big wedding now. We may be able to tell them at some point but let's wait until at least Bella and Edward are married. Then we can sit Charlie and Lynne down together and tell them at the same time."

"Ok." Danielle finally said.

Even now that she was finally turned problems were presenting themselves again. She knew Lynne would immediately be able to see that Danielle now had the same pale, cold skin she'd been used to Jasper having before when she was a human and the same purplish bruises underneath her eyes. Danielle cringed a bit, hiding her face into Jasper's neck so he wouldn't see. The eyes would be such an obvious give away that Danielle had no idea how Jasper thought her transformation would go undetected. Lynne was sure to notice that Danielle's once blue eyes had been replaced with bright scarlet irises. It was ridiculous.

Jasper picked up on her doubtful thoughts and reached a hand up to run through her red curls. The motion soothed her racing thoughts as she became distracted by him. His lips brushed over the top of her head. "Don't worry. We'll work it out."

She certainly hoped he was right.

--

**A/N: And here comes Hurricane Ike. Baaah!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So it's Wednesday, September 17 and it's been five days since Ike hit and pardon my French, but Ike AND CenterPoint energy can kiss my ass. I haven't had power since 11:30pm on Friday the 12****th**** and yeah…it sucks. Luckily we have running water and being from Texas it's basically mandatory to have an obscene amount of meat in the freezer so as it's thawed we've bar-b-qued it but still…oy. It's sooooo boring. And I just heard on the news that we won't have power until Monday. You can imagine my annoyance.**

**My laptop has really horrible battery life so I finally got my hands on a converter and I've plugged it into my car to be able to plug my charger in. So yeah, I'm hanging out in my car right now as I write. Pretty lame. Oh well…we're getting a generator tomorrow so I should be able to write in the house starting tomorrow. Yay. **

**Anyway….Enjoy!**

**--**

"What do you need to talk to Carlisle about again?" Jasper asked as they walked into the house the next morning.

"Just about my ability. It shouldn't take long." Danielle replied as she released his hand. Jasper didn't like that she wanted to talk to Carlisle alone but he distracted her way too much for her to have a serious conversation when he was around. She wanted to actually try to accomplish something, she thought with amusement.

"Ok, I'll be outside." He said.

She smiled when he leaned down and kissed her then watched him walk out the door. She was never, _ever _going to get enough of Jasper and she was perfectly fine with that. It still amazed her how drastically her life had changed since moving to Forks, but Danielle was definitely not going to complain. Everything was perfect now. She was going to be with Jasper forever.

Still smiling, she turned to look over at Alice. Her pixie-like sister-in-law was watching Tom with barely concealed affection as he told her a story. Tom seemed oblivious and that made Danielle frown for a moment. Her long time friend had the tendency to not realize when someone had feelings for him. She just hoped it wouldn't take long for him to catch on.

"Have either of you seen Carlisle?" Danielle asked.

Alice turned to her for a quick moment. "In his study." Of course. That's where he always seemed to be.

Danielle nodded and headed up the stairs as Alice turned her attention fully on Tom. Once she was in front of the door she knocked twice then opened it and poked her head in. Carlisle had a few open books in front of him but he was smiling up at her in welcome. She quickly entered and sat down in the chair on the side of the desk closest to the door.

"Good morning."

"Morning." Danielle said.

He leaned back in his chair. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, that feeling I get. I had it again last night when we decided to come back and see how I would do around Bella, which I figured I would." Carlisle nodded. "The feeling eventually went away though once I had myself under control."

Again, Carlisle nodded. "Interesting."

"It seems very unstable." Danielle commented. "It's a bit annoying really. Every time I think I've figured out what it could mean or how it works, it changes."

Carlisle smiled. "Well, it's new to you. Jasper, Edward, and Alice said that it was the same for them. It takes a while to build your ability up to the point where you can really control it and understand it."

"Have you thought of a way to test it?" She asked curiously.

"I think we'll just have to either wait for it to come around again or set up a situation that could bring it on. It'll take some work, but we'll get there. Trust me." He paused then. "I take it you haven't told Jasper about the Volturi?"

Danielle shook her head. "No…we've been so happy. I didn't want to ruin it."

"I think the time has come to tell him, don't you?" Carlisle asked grimly.

She nodded. "Yeah, I suppose." Danielle sighed, not looking forward to that, and stood. "Thanks, Carlisle."

"Anytime, Danielle."

Danielle left his study and walked downstairs and out into the yard. She could hear voices coming from the side of the house and went over to the garage where Jasper and Emmett were watching Rosalie tinker with one of the cars. Jasper smiled at her widely and put his arm around her once she was close enough.

"Let's go for a walk." Danielle said. He nodded and led them out of the door. Once they were walking across the yard she rested her head against his shoulder, moving both of her arms to wrap around his waist. "I'm sorry, Jasper." She said.

"For what?" Jasper asked curiously.

"For keeping secrets from you."

Jasper stopped their walk and moved to stand in front of her, his hands resting on her shoulders. "What do you mean, keeping secrets from me?" Danielle frowned and rubbed a hand over his cheek. Jasper's eyes softened for a moment but then he frowned, too. He was obviously sensing her slight despair. "What's wrong?"

"We figured it would be so easy once I was a vampire, too." Jasper frowned deeper and she sighed. "The Volturi have requested a meeting with us."

Jasper froze and she saw a bit of panic flash through his eyes at the same moment she felt it flood from him to her. "What?" He asked after a long moment.

"Carlisle told me that when you two brought me back here to make sure I'd survive my transformation that the guard for the Volturi showed up. They were curious as to why you and Carlisle were gone Edward was forced to tell them about our situation and now they've gotten curious about me. They want to meet us both."

Jasper stared at her for a moment then cursed and strode away. She'd seen him do this before, but now she was fast enough to catch up with him and quickly followed him. Jasper was tense as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, pressing her lips against his shoulder through his shirt. "Its fine, Jasper."

"No, it's not. The Volturi…they're dangerous." He said angrily. "I was hoping they'd be too preoccupied with Bella to find out about you. They did anyway…and now you have a talent…"

"It'll be harmless. They'll meet me, see I'm nothing that special, and we'll be back on our way." Danielle tried to reason with him. He was really beginning to panic.

Jasper turned and pulled her into his arms tightly. "It's never that simple with them." He whispered. "They might find your talent useful."

"And?" She asked, though she had a feeling she knew where it was going.

"And they'll try to keep you there. If you decline…they can be very persuasive."

Danielle shook a little as she remembered the stories of their methods of persuasion. But she refused to be tempted. If they wanted her, she would say no. This was her family now.

Alice and Edward had already said no, though. The Volturi had waited to control the Seattle situation in hopes the Cullen numbers would decrease so they could get to Edward and Alice easier. It would be the same for her if they found her talent useful. The Volturi would do what they did best. Clean up the 'mess'. Remove the ties keeping her in Forks. Danielle knew the Volturi were powerful and knew Aro was greedy. He wanted more vampires with talent in company to work as his slaves. And he would do anything he could to get what he wanted.

She hugged herself closer to him. "Nothing they could offer would ever be better then my future with you." Danielle said softly. "And if they came after the family, if they came after _you_, in an attempt to sway my decision, I would fight."

Danielle felt all his love and affection for her fill her as Jasper pressed his lips against her temple. It made her knees wobble a bit. "I know you wouldn't join them." Jasper said. "And I will never let them get to you." He said fiercely. "I swear it."

Danielle tilted her chin up and kissed him. Their thoughts had run away from them. The conversation had become way too intense. "We're getting ahead of ourselves." She said, twirling a few lock of his hair between her fingers. "Let's just…calm down."

Jasper nodded but didn't say anything. She could still feel how tense he was.

They stayed silent for a moment before Jasper nodded again. "I suppose I'll send word to let them know when we'll arrive. The last thing we need if for them to get impatient and come here."

Danielle nodded, too. "When should we go?"

Jasper contemplated for a moment, his arms unconsciously tightening around her protectively, then looked down at her. "After Bella and Edward's wedding?"

"Ok." She said softly.

--

Jasper had sent word to the Volturi the next day to let them know he and Danielle would be arriving towards the end of August. Neither one of them was looking forward to the visit but they knew that if they didn't go to Italy soon the Volturi would come to them, and that was something they were trying to avoid.

She was now walking with Carlisle through the patch of woods that contained part of the treaty line. He'd asked her to join him so they could discuss her talent without any distractions.

"Now, from what I've gathered you can sense anything from when something dangerous could potentially happen to even just an unexpected visit." Carlisle said as they walked. "This makes me think that there could be a wide range for your power. You might even some day be able to see things the way Alice does."

Danielle looked at him in surprise. "Wow."

Carlisle nodded with a smile. "Exactly. And I also think that the feelings you get won't go away until you've either figured out what it means, taken yourself out of the situation, or you've avoided it completely."

"So it will tell me once the problem has been resolved." Danielle stated with a nod.

"Exactly. And that's very useful for if you're in troublesome situation. You will know exactly when you are safe and when you still need to be cautious."

"Will I be able to sense it for others?" She asked curiously.

Carlisle looked thoughtful now. "I honestly haven't thought about that. That will be something we'll have to test soon."

She paused when a familiar situation crept into her stomach. She smiled at Carlisle and he looked at her expectantly. "There it is."

He looked pleased. "Good, good." He tapped his chin for a moment. "Ok, try this. Close your eyes and focus on the feeling. Just that feeling and nothing else."

Danielle did as she was told and concentration on it. It was hard to block out all the other noises in the woods and to not get distracted by the smells flooding her senses, but eventually she was able to completely tune everything out.

"Ok." She said slowly, trying not to lose her concentration.

"What do think this feeling is trying to tell you?" Carlisle asked.

She tried to decipher what it could possibly mean. The more she concentrated on it, the more it was as though it began to unravel and spread through her until she could feel it humming all the way to her fingertips and toes.

"It's telling me…" Danielle trailed off. It was so hard to determine what it meant. There seemed to be some internal struggle within her heard.

Carlisle was waiting patiently for her to try to figure it out. Danielle sighed in frustration and rubbed her head. "Don't force it. You're not expected to know what everything means right away." Carlisle reminded her.

Danielle nodded and pushed away her frustration to focus. The feeling hadn't dissipated in the slightest, so she knew there was still something waiting for her. She didn't know how long she stood there in silence, just letting the feelings course through her as she tried to wrap her head around it. Slowly, the haziness around the feeling began to fade as she pushed her mind harder to figure out what she was trying to tell herself.

Finally, she spoke. "I feel as though it's telling me there's definitely a dangerous situation at hand…but I also feel like a part of me is trying to tell it that there isn't." She said. Danielle finally opened her eyes and looked at Carlisle. "Does that make sense?"

He nodded with a smile. "Yes. Seth is nearby."

Instantly the feeling left her. Daniele nodded with a slight smile and Carlisle cocked his head to the side a bit. "Did the feeling leave?"

"Yes. I suppose it was trying to tell me I should find Seth dangerous but I know that he isn't." She frowned. "I didn't feel that when Jasper and I went to visit him not too long ago."

Carlisle folded his arms. "And why do you think that is?"

She shrugged. "Maybe…maybe it was because I knew from the beginning that I was going to see him and could already tell my intuition there would be no problems. Subconsciously."

He nodded. "I think that is absolutely correct."

"Did I do horrible?" Danielle asked unsurely. "Because I feel like I did."

Carlisle laughed and shook his head, reaching out at the same time to pat her shoulder. "You did as well as could be expected. We _are _getting somewhere, trust me. It will just take time and practice." He began walking and she moved to catch up with him. They were heading towards the treaty line now. "I believe that with enough practice you'll be able to decipher the feelings well enough to know exactly what is in store for you."

Danielle nodded. "That sounds like a lot of work."

"It will be."

Danielle's nose wrinkled as Seth's scent hit her but she smiled none-the-less. She'd been wary around her friend the last time but now she felt she could keep her instincts better under control. "Don't go far." She said as Carlisle hung back, just in case. He nodded.

Seth stepped out from behind a tree with a large grin. "How did it go?"

Danielle smiled. She was feeling perfectly at ease. "Good, I guess." She wanted to hug him, but knew she couldn't. "How have you been?"

He shrugged and leaned against a tree casually. "Not bad really. Except of course for the fact that I've been deprived of one of my friends recently. I think you know her. Red hair, freaky eyes, kind of annoying? Pretty funky smelling, too."

Danielle grinned at his teasing. "I think I met her. I'm not a hundred percent sure though." Seth laughed. "I'm sorry I've been a bit distant. I'm still getting used to everything so I didn't want to do anything that might test my limits." She explained.

Seth made a scoffing noise and waved her off. "Please. I could take you any day. You saw what I did to the other bloodsucker."

Danielle quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah, but I'm strong then him."

Seth narrowed his eyes at her. "We'll have a wrestling match someday."

"Yeah, Jasper would really go for that." Danielle said sarcastically.

Seth grinned. "He'll get over it. So what's going on with these powers you supposedly have? Can you sense totally awesome people in the near vicinity or something?"

Danielle laughed. Seth would always be able to make her smile and she loved that about him. He was so genuinely nice that she didn't see how anyone could _not _like him. Even if you were a vampire. "More like I can sense potentially dangerous situations and stuff." She clarified.

Seth's eyes gleamed. "Finally you admit that I _am _dangerous."

"Oh, roar." Danielle shot at him with a roll of her eyes.

"That's cool, though." Seth said.

"It'll be cooler when I can actually determine what it means. I still have a hard time trying to figure out what it's attempting to tell me." Danielle said, frustration evident in her voice.

"You'll get it. I know you will." He offered encouragingly. "How's the husband?"

"Good. Fretting a bit over some things we have to deal with, but other then that we've been doing very well." Danielle said with a grin.

Seth immediately looked concerned. "What stuff do you have to deal with?"

Danielle waved him off. "Don't worry about it."

Seth stood straight and crossed his arms. "I'm going to worry about it because you're my friend. What stuff? Is it the whole trying not to eat humans thing? Or something else?"

Danielle looked back towards Carlisle to see if it would be alright for her to tell Seth about the Volturi. She knew that Jacob already knew but had hadn't been told if the rest of the pack had also found out about them. Carlisle nodded his head.

"Did Jacob ever tell you about the Volturi?"

Seth looked like he was trying to remember. "I think I remember him replaying a conversation with that one vamp, the one who sees the future. Something about a royal vamp family or something."

"Yeah, that's them." Danielle said. "Well, they already knew about Bella and are curious about her. The guard showed up after the fight with the newborns and they noticed that both Carlisle and Jasper were gone so they began asking question. Edward was forced to tell them about Jasper taking a human as his wife and they found out I was being transformed. So now they want to meet me."

Seth scratched his head. "Is that bad?"

"It could be." Danielle said reluctantly. "They're very powerful."

Seth looked protective now. "You're not going alone, right?"

"Are you kidding?" Danielle asked in shock. "Jasper hardly ever leaves my side. Do you really think he's let me go all the way to Italy to meet this extremely powerful vampire family all by myself?"

Seth grinned a bit. "Good point. Do you want me to go too? For extra protection?"

The thought of the Volturi knowing about the Quileute pack gave her the chills. Sure the wolves were their mortal enemies, but these wolves were different. She was afraid the Volturi would be more intrigued then hostile. The last thing she wanted was for Seth to become their slave.

"No way. You're not going anywhere near Italy. Ever." Danielle said firmly.

Seth quirked an eyebrow. "You know I can handle myself."

"You're nuts! These vampires are completely different. They have way more power then all of the Cullens combined!" Danielle said in exasperation. "There's no way I'm letting you go near them. The Volturi don't know about the Quileute pack and that's how it's going to stay, do you understand me, Seth Clearwater?"

Seth held his hands up in defense. "Whoa, whoa. Retract the claws. It was just a suggestion." He said quickly.

Danielle hadn't realize she'd fallen into a semi crouch, as if Seth was going to make a dash for Italy right that second and she had been preparing to stop him. Her lips were pulled back over her teeth as well. Danielle straightened up and knew she would have blushed if it were possible. She thought she heard Carlisle chuckling a bit to himself.

"Sorry. I just…don't want you to go." She finished lamely.

Seth was looking at her with wide eyes. "Trust me. I got that loud and clear." He paused then grinned. "You're a bit freaky when you're mad."

Danielle rolled her eyes. "You're just freaky." She shot back.

"You smell terrible." Seth said, pinching his nose.

"Don't you have patrolling to do? In the safety of your borders?" She stressed that last part, just to squash any remaining thoughts he might be having of traveling with her and Jasper to Italy.

Seth frowned. "Actually, yes. Sam has been so paranoid since the newborn attack. I don't know what's going on in that head of his anymore. And the annoying thing is he'll probably be like this for a while."

Carlisle stepped up then. "Try to assure him that there are no more threats headed this way. If there are, we will surely tell you."

Seth nodded. "Sounds good." Then he turned to Danielle. "Well, I'll see you soon?"

Danielle nodded. "Yes, definitely."

Then she watched as he waved then darted back into the woods.

"Any problems?" Carlisle asked with an amused look. "Besides your fear of the Volturi knowing about the Quileute pack, of course."

Danielle smiled. "Nope, none."

He squeezed her shoulder encouragingly. "See? Practice makes perfect."

Danielle nodded and as they took off in a run back to the house, she felt hope that she could find even more control and be completely normal around humans in time for her mother's wedding. All it would take would be a little practice.

--

**A/N: I haaate hurricaaanes. Ok, and now it's Friday the 19****th**** and I finally have power but not internet. I took my laptop to my friends house so I don't know when I'll get to update again. Sorry! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: My internet is back! Yaaay! Everything is back to normal! Everyone rejoice!**

**So…Penguins hockey starts up tomorrow… AND I CAN'T WATCH IT. We don't have NHL on demand and that makes me angry. You just DON'T get in the way of me and my Penguins hockey. Grr!**

**I'll guess live…somehow…sniffle…Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Twilight series!**

**--**

Danielle and Carlisle had another lesson two days later, but she requested a break because trying to figure out everything was beginning to give her a headache. He had of course obliged though she definitely got the feeling he still wanted to continue. He was just as intrigued by her power as she was but she hadn't gotten much further then they had the first time.

"Why haven't you asked Alice on a date?" Danielle asked Tom curiously. Alice had gone to town with Esme to look at some decorations for Lynne and Charlie's wedding. Jasper had been forced to go along with them though neither of them knew why. It had only been a few hours since he had left but already Danielle missed him.

Tom looked surprise. "What do you mean ask her out on a date? Do vampires even date?"

Danielle smiled. "Of course! Jasper and I went on a date." She sighed as the memory of their private dance that she had preserved came into her thoughts. That night had been absolutely perfect. They really needed to do something like that again, especially since they had both been stressing over the Volturi situation.

"But you were a human then. How do two _vampires _go on a date?"

Danielle shrugged. "I don't know. Take her out to dinner."

Tom laughed. "We hunt together already. What could I do to make that more romantic? Set up a few candles in the field and hope some deer come along?"

She rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder. "Be creative! And stop being sarcastic!"

Tom rubbed his shoulder with a frown. "How do you even know she would want to date me?"

Her jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me?" She paused then punched him again. "You're so slow sometimes, Thomas!"

"Stop hitting me!" Tom complained. "I'm just saying, you know…Alice is so…wonderful. I'm not good enough for her." Danielle watched in annoyance as he shook his head gravely. "Nowhere near good enough for her." He repeated.

"Yes, you are." She groaned out in frustration. "You two are _perfect_ for each other, trust me. And Alice is head over heels for you."

Tom looked at her with a wide grin now. "Are you serious?"

Danielle rolled her eyes again and rested her head against the back of the couch, closing her eyes. He really could be the dumbest person in the world sometimes. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Tom. Of _course _I'm being serious. Now ask Alice out before another vampire comes along and beats you to the punch."

Tom nodded, looking positively elated, as Emmett walked into the room and leaned against the doorframe separating the kitchen from the living room. Emmett had a gleam in his eyes.

"Hey, Danielle." He said in an innocent tone.

Danielle looked at him suspiciously. "Hey, Emmett."

"I couldn't help but notice that Jasper isn't around." He said casually, even inspecting his nails with a bored expression on his face. He wasn't fooling her. He was up to something.

"It hadn't escaped my attention either, Em. What's your point?"

Without warning he darted forward and she went flying through the air until she landed on his shoulder, her breath leaving her in a big whoosh. "Whoa! Whoa! What's going on?" She demanded, pounding on his back as he started walking for the front door.

She caught herself quickly when he deposited her in the front yard. Emmett was grinning widely. "I think it's time you and I had a wrestling match. Just so I can show you that you're nowhere nearly as strong as I am." He was already flexing his muscles in anticipation.

Danielle laughed. "Show me or show yourself?"

Emmett growled. "I'll pretend you didn't say that." He started to back up to the other side of the yard.

She thought the idea was a little ridiculous and watched him for a moment with a quirked eyebrow and her hands on her hips. But then she smirked. The thought of putting Emmett in his place was pretty tempting. She also knew Jasper would never go for it if he was around. He was too afraid Emmett would hurt her. This was probably a rare opportunity to show Emmett up.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." She finally said as her competitive side flared.

Emmett growled again. "Are you game?"

"You bet."

As Emmett slowly advanced, an excited gleam in his eyes, she tried to recall that night Jasper had been training the family. She wondered if Emmett would still attack like a newborn if he wasn't instructed to. Danielle crouched as he neared and smiled at him condescendingly. "Give it your best shot, Em."

With a harmless snarl Emmett lunged forward and she quickly darted to the side before making a grab for him. If Emmett was surprised, he hid it well as he darted away just as fast then turned and grabbed her. Danielle tried to get out of his grasp but his hold on her was too tight to escape.

"Gotcha, sis." He said smugly.

Without thinking she flipped him over her shoulder and he landed on his back several yards away. A deep cracking sound echoed all around and when he stood angrily she could see there was a deep indention in the ground where he had landed.

"Nice move." Emmett said with narrowed eyes. "Not good enough though."

Again he darted for her and she twisted away quickly. Danielle grabbed a hold of his shoulder as he went past her and jumped onto his back, locking him in a head lock. "How about that move?" She was the smug one now.

Emmett growled in frustration and she was suddenly twisting upside down and spinning around in the air before landing in front of him. He had her in a head lock within an instant. "Oldest trick in the book."

Danielle growled and tried to flip him again but he was expecting it and held his ground this time. Finally, after struggling for a few minutes as he laughed loudly behind her, she threw her elbow into his side and he let her go in surprise, his hand against his ribs.

"Whoa, whoa, sis. I didn't know you played dirty." Emmett said with a smirk.

"Gotta do what I gotta do." She said simply. She was prepared for his next attack.

This time when Emmett charged Danielle ducked underneath his outstretched arms and wrapped her arms as tightly around his large waist, her finger tips barely touching. Before he could register what she was about to do she pushed off from the ground and sent them flying through the air. They landed some yards away with a thunderous sound. It was only when she heard the surprise gasps from the door that she realized that Carlisle, Rosalie, and Tom were watching.

Danielle turned her attention back to Emmett just in time to see him start to make his next move and quickly threw her weight on top of him. The air left his lungs quickly and she pulled her lips back over her teeth, pausing an inch from his throat.

Emmett let out a furious growl.

"Big bro, I think I just won." She said smugly before jumping away from him quickly.

Emmett was on his feet just as quickly looking positively livid. "You…I…that…" He was so angry he couldn't form words. Danielle crossed her arms and looked at him smugly. Their audience was trying to 

contain their laughter as Emmett ran a hand through his hair roughly. He finally just pointed at her. "This isn't over."

Danielle pressed her lips together tightly to keep from laughing as he angrily stormed into the house. "You did good!" She offered.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and followed Emmett inside while Tom and Carlisle laughed. Danielle walked over to join them and Tom patted her back. "That was pretty good." He said.

"You're a very skilled fighter." Carlisle said. He definitely looked impressed.

Danielle shrugged. "I remembered what Jasper taught ya'll before the newborn battle and used it against him. I told him I would, he should have been prepared."

"Who should have been prepared?" A voice called out. Jasper was walking towards them from the garage with an obscene amount of bags in his arms. Esme and Alice were behind him and looking over a list, completely bagless.

"Danielle just whooped Emmett in a wrestling match." Tom said with a grin.

Danielle looked at him wide eyes and dug her elbow into his side. "Tom!"

Jasper looked surprised. "Oh really?" He asked, his eyes turning to her as he stopped next to her. "May I ask how?"

Danielle smiled at him sheepishly but Jasper didn't look upset. "I remembered what you taught the others before the newborn attack." She said with a shrug. Jasper gave her a slightly amused look and shook his head. Danielle rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't even. You wrestle him all the time."

Jasper grinned and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "You're right. Sorry, dear." He said teasingly. "Tom? Would you grab a few of these bags before they fall?"

Tom grabbed a few then followed Jasper inside, Carlisle and Esme following him. Danielle was about to go in too when Alice grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She was grinning widely.

"Good job."

Danielle looked at her in confusion. "On what? Beating Emmett?"

Alice shook her head. "No, on getting through to Tom. He was taking too long and I figured if I got you two alone together long enough you could talk some sense into him."

Danielle laughed. "You figured or you saw it?"

Her favorite sister in law shrugged and started walking in. "Who knows?"

"You do." Danielle said as she followed her. Jasper and Tom were setting the bags neatly on the other side of the room and she resisted the urge to go over and wrap her arms around Jasper. She was definitely going to surprise him tonight and recreate their first date. After all, the stress of their journey to Italy was still bothering him and she wanted to try to get his mind off of it.

Alice smiled over at her suddenly. "I have the perfect decorations." She said very, very quietly.

Danielle shook her head in amusement as Alice darted off. Of course Alice would see her plan and want to help decorate. That made her wonder if she had helped Jasper set up their makeshift dance floor that night, even though it hadn't been very intricate.

Jasper and Tom had just turned to head back towards her when Alice came racing down the stairs. She had a bag in her hand and with her free one she grabbed Danielle's wrist.

"We're going out! We'll be back later." Alice said with a smile.

Both Tom and Jasper frowned. "What? Where are you going?" Tom asked.

"Don't worry about it." Alice said impatiently. "Come on, Danielle."

Danielle shrugged helplessly at Jasper and let Alice drag her from the room. They were soon out the door and running towards the woods. "Follow me!" Danielle said. Alice nodded, probably already knowing where they were going to go, and let Danielle lead the way.

They entered the same clearing, Danielle proud that she could remember where it was, and came to an abrupt stop. They shared a smile and Alice put the bag on the ground, starting to pull some things out.

"What brought this on?" Alice asked as she unfolded a large, shimmery blanket. Danielle grabbed one side and helped her lay it out on the ground.

"You know about the Volturi ordeal, right?" Alice nodded and Danielle laughed. "Of course you do. Probably better than anyone else. Well I finally told Jasper about it and it's really getting to him. He's so worried that they'll want me to join them and the lengths they'd go through to get me." Danielle explained. "I just want to try to clear his mind, make him feel better."

Alice nodded as she took out a few strands of twinkling lights. Danielle recognized them from Bella's graduation party. "You can tell Jasper that you both will be fine. I can't really see what will happen in the meeting since no real decisions have been made yet, but I do see you two returning safely."

Danielle felt a flood of relief. "Good. I was hoping you would say that."

They talked casually as they strung up the lights and scattered a few decorations around. Alice took the last thing out of the bag, a small radio, and put it near the edge of the clearing. Once everything was finished the two vampires looked over the scene proudly.

"I believe our mission is accomplished." Danielle said.

Alice nodded. "I agree."

They rushed back to the house after that and Danielle knew that Alice was just as eager to see Tom as she was to see Jasper. They were both waiting in the living room for them when they burst through the door.

"Finally! Where did you go?" Jasper asked as he was by her side immediately.

Danielle wrapped her arms around him and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. "You'll find out. Let's go back to the cottage." She wanted some alone time with Jasper and she could tell that Tom wanted an opportunity to ask Alice out. Plus they needed to change. It would be dark soon.

"Ok." Jasper said.

Once they were in the cottage she immediately pushed him towards the bedroom. Jasper sent a devilish grin at her over his shoulder and turned to kiss her as soon as they entered the room. Danielle responded immediately but when his hands began to work at her shirt she pushed him away.

"No, sir. Not right now." She said firmly.

But Jasper pouted and looked at her with smoldering intensity. Immediately she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She felt him smirk against her lips triumphantly but once again, when they started getting carried away, Danielle pulled away from him.

"Go change into something nice." She instructed him.

He looked down at her suspiciously. "Why?"

Danielle stared at him then tried to the smoldering eye trick. "Please?"

Jasper gulped and nodded. "O-Ok."

Danielle watched him walk to his closet and grinned smugly. She'd never tried that trick on him, or anyone for that matter, and now that she knew it affected him she was definitely going to use it on him. After all, he'd used it on her plenty of times.

Once he was in his closet she went to hers and began looking through her dresses. Alice had of course given her multiple dresses as a transformation gift. She found a silky green one that she knew would hug all of her curves and decided on that one. Danielle paused when she went to go past the dresser and smiled before opening the drawer. Immediately she found the lacy lingerie she'd worn for Jasper once, and as a human, and decided it might be a good idea to wear it tonight. Silver heels completed the outfit.

As soon as she was changed she walked into the bedroom. Jasper was wearing a dark blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black slacks and black shiny dress shoes. Almost instantly her mouth watered and her head swirled.

Jasper's jaw immediately dropped. She smiled as he walked up to her, his eyes taking in her attire. "We're not leaving this cottage." He said distractedly as his hands rested on her hips.

Danielle laughed and she grabbed his hand. "Yes we are. Let's go."

Jasper reluctantly let her drag him from the cottage and they would have run to the clearing but he kept his arms firmly around waist as he pulled her against his chest. As he buried his face into her hair though, Danielle found herself not minding the slow pace. After all, the gray sky was getting darker so by the time they arrived the setting would be perfect.

Once they did, Jasper looked around with a smile.

"This looks familiar." He commented, his chin resting against her shoulder.

Danielle nodded. "Just different decorations."

Jasper turned her and pressed his lips against hers. After a long kiss, he finally pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "Thank you."

She smiled up at him and led him deeper into the clearing, never breaking the contact with him. "You're welcome."

The small radio had been playing soft music already, making Danielle wonder if Alice had come back and turned it on for them. She didn't really care though as she and Jasper began to sway slowly to the music as they danced on the shimmery blanket.

"That was a great night, wasn't it?" Jasper asked quietly.

Danielle nodded. "One of the best."

Jasper kissed her temple and pulled her even closer. "That first kiss was one of the most amazing moments of my life, human and vampire." He said with a grin. "I'd never known I could feel like that. You were driving me absolutely crazy but in the best way."

Danielle smiled up at him. "I know exactly what you mean. I thought I was going to spontaneously combust the second you kissed me."

Jasper grinned and dipped his head to kiss her. "What about right now?"

She kissed him again. "I always feel like I'm going to combust when you kiss me."

Jasper kissed her again, this time so passionately that she knew the only reason she was upright was because he was holding her. Danielle couldn't stop herself from running her fingers though his hair as he tilted his head for better access.

They were breathing heavily when they parted. The glow from the twinkling lights made him look positively angelic and she snuggled into his embrace. "Everything will be fine." She said quietly. "Alice told me so."

Jasper nodded, his lips kissing her temple, her neck, her shoulder…anywhere he could reach. "Good." He said quietly.

Danielle lifted her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He said instantly, his hand brushing over her cheek tenderly.

But then she smiled at him mischievously. "Do you remember that surprise I had for you on the night of Bella's graduation?"

Jasper smirked immediately and his eyes went dark. "How could I ever possibly forget that surprise?" He asked, pulling her closer.

"Well, there just might be another little surprise for you."

The words barely left her lips before his lips were back on hers with a feisty sounding growl. She couldn't stop from smiling as Jasper scooped her up in his arms quickly, his lips never leaving hers, and laid her down on the shimmery blanket before joining her.

--

**A/N: Ooohh I'm so sleepy. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hah! I win! I found the online website for a sports radio station that was streaming live and I got to listen to the game. Very sad though…my Penguins lost. And in a SHOOTOUT. Urgh, that just infuriates me that they work so hard during the game just to lose in a shootout. Jordan Staal, probably my favorite player on the team, scored the first goal of the game though. I was proud! Anyway, they play Tampa Bay again tomorrow night…and they better whoop them! **

**Oh and hello to the new readers! You are very welcome here! And thanks to EVERYONE who reviews! I appreciate it a lot! And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Twilight series. **

--

Danielle was certainly happy that no one in the area, even though no one really lived closed to them, had decided to wander around in the woods the night before on a whim. It would have been awkward for anyone who would have stumbled across their clearing.

"It's getting a bit late." Jasper murmured thoughtfully. They had been in the clearing all night and now it was a few hours past dawn.

Danielle tightened her arm around him and nestled her face further into his neck. They'd been laying there for a while, cocooned in the shimmery blanket, and snuggling. She certainly didn't want to really move but they'd have to go back at some point. But she was enjoying their surroundings so much!

"Do you want to head back?" She asked him reluctantly.

"Not really." Jasper said with a chuckle. "But I think Carlisle wanted to have another lesson with you today."

"I _suppose_ we can go back then…" She trailed off. Danielle didn't want to push their luck and have someone come wandering through the woods, even if her intuition hadn't alerted her to the possibility yet.

She slowly rolled onto her back and Jasper leaned over to give her a long kiss before he freed them of the blanket tangled around them. Jasper stood and Danielle sat up to watch him as he located their clothing with admiration. He really was absolutely beautiful in every way. She smiled when he handed her the discarded lingerie and her dress.

"Good thing the dress survived. Alice would have been furious." Danielle commented as she slipped the lingerie back on. Jasper was already half way dressed and she didn't miss how he kept pausing to watch her with desire apparent in his eyes.

Danielle just began to slip into the dress when the sun broke through the clouds and flooded their clearing with light. It was the first time the sun had shown itself since she had become a vampire and immediately her jaw dropped.

Jasper was staring at her with a smile as he sparkled in the sunlight and normally she would have been completely distracted by his beauty, but her eyes were too focused on her own sparkling skin to notice this time. Slowly she raised her hand and turned it every which way, completely amazed by the site.

She'd seen how the sun bounced off of Jasper's skin many times before and it had always been a sight to behold but she had kind of forgotten that the same would happen to her once she was a vampire. Danielle brought her other hand up and stared back and forth in wonder. She still didn't understand quite why this happened.

Jasper walked forward and grabbed her hand, kissing the top of it. "You look stunning, darlin'." He said softly, his eyes roaming all over her body. Danielle raised her eyes and saw that he looked just as stunned as she felt, his eyes wide as he took in her appearance. She couldn't help but feel pleased at his look of admiration, even though she'd seen it plenty of times before.

She smiled as he lifted his eyes back to hers and they shared a loving look. Then he slowly grabbed the dress from her and slid it onto her. Jasper smirked. "So I can remember what we were going to do." He explained reluctantly.

Danielle laughed and kissed his cheek before grabbing his hand. They could come back for the blanket and lights later.

Jasper pulled her into his side tightly and didn't tear his eyes away from her as they took their time heading back to the house. Danielle would have blushed under his gaze if she could have, even though she should be used to this look by now, and smiled a bit bashfully. Jasper grinned and kissed her temple.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She said as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Emmett suggested that we take a trip with him and Rose. I think they're going to go sometime before Edward and Bella's wedding." Jasper said.

"Oh, yeah? Where?"

"Africa."

Danielle smiled excitedly. "Africa? I've never been there before!" She said. She remembered that she and Tom had discussed going on an African safari after they were both finished with college, but when she'd moved away they hadn't discussed it any further. "Definitely!" She said. "What about Tom and Alice? Can they come?"

Jasper smiled down at her, enjoying her enthusiasm. "Of course. We'll invite them as soon as we get back."

They were nearing the Cullen house now since the clearing wasn't far away, but Jasper directed her towards the river so they could go back to their cottage and change out of their formal clothes. Danielle looked up at him. "I definitely want to go to New Zealand for our third honeymoon." She reminded him.

He nodded. "That's fine by me." Then he chuckled a bit. "We take more honeymoons then Emmett and Rosalie. I never thought it could be possible."

Danielle laughed with him. "That's because we're cooler than them."

Jasper kissed her cheek. "That is true."

They were at their cottage now and Jasper opened the door for her, stepped to the side so she could pass him. Danielle curtseyed him playfully then laughed as his hands shot out and tickled her sides. "Ok, ok!" She said, trying to push him away. "You win!"

"I always do." Jasper said cheekily.

"I disagree…with…that…" Danielle trailed off.

Without warning her intuition had kicked in, filling her stomach with a familiar feeling. Jasper looked concerned but Danielle waved him off. "It's just that feeling." She explained.

Jasper nodded and she felt his eyes on her when she closed them to concentrate, thinking back to her lessons with Carlisle. Like it had the past few lessons, the feeling unraveled and spiraled through her limbs. Suddenly she felt anxious and worried. Danielle frowned and opened her eyes to look at Jasper.

"Is that you?"

He looked confused too. "Is what me?"

"Ok, I guess not." She murmured. It wasn't Jasper making her feel anxious and worried, it was her intuition _telling _her to be anxious and worried. But why? What was going to happen?

Danielle had never progressed to this stage with her power yet and her mind began racing. She knew there was a dangerous situation at hand, as she had been able to determine in her past lessons as well, but now she was starting to pick up on emotions, too.

"Danielle?"

She reached up, her eyes still closed, and put a finger over his lips. He smiled a bit but kept quiet.

Dangerous…worried…anxious. Dangerous…worried…anxious. The emotions swirled around her until it was as though someone had ripped open a shade in a pitch black room to let the sunlight pour in. Danielle's eyes popped open and she looked towards the bedroom. "Jasper, can you get the phone?" She asked.

Jasper nodded slowly and had retrieved it in a flash. As soon as it was in her hands it rang. She knew that her surprise was mirroring Jasper's. She looked at him for a moment then flipped it open.

"Hi, mom. You're up early." She said.

"Hello! And so are you! I was just going to leave you a message, I'm pretty surprised I got through. I hardly get any sleep these days with all the things I have to do for the wedding!" Lynne said excitedly. Only her mother would be up at all hours to work on wedding details, especially since the wedding was only a month or so away. Well, her and Alice, Danielle thought with a smirk.

"What's up?" Danielle asked. Neither she nor Jasper had moved an inch.

"I have a few dresses I'd like for you to try on for the wedding! Normally I'd invite you over but I've just realized that you've been back in Forks for nearly three months and I haven't seen your house yet! I think that's you being a bad daughter, don't you?" Lynne asked jokingly.

Danielle already knew what Lynne was going to ask. "Yeah, it is. Sorry. What time would you like to come over?"

Jasper looked extremely surprised now and her nerves flared wildly, her intuition yelling at her not to go through with the plan it had already predicted. "How about noon?" Lynne suggested.

"Sounds great." She quickly gave her directions to the Cullen house, not knowing if her mother remembered how to get there and figuring it would be safer if the entire family was around. "We'll see you then, ok?"

"Ok. Bye sweetie!" Lynne said enthusiastically.

Once she was off the phone, she looked at Jasper. That had never happened before. It was like all the emotions swirled in her until something just suddenly told her what it was. She just _knew _that her mother was going to be coming over today. That's why she'd been trying to tell herself to be anxious and worried, because she might snap and kill her mother. Danielle shuddered at the thought.

"What changed?" Jasper asked. She knew what he was referring to.

"It just suddenly told me. Maybe I just had to get more familiar with it…" Danielle trailed off. "I just _knew _what was going to happen."

Jasper looked a bit impressed. "Wow."

Danielle looked at the phone and cringed. "We need to go hunt. Afterward, we need to see Alice." She insisted. Jasper nodded and they quickly went to the bedroom to change.

--

"I'm going to go find Carlisle, ok?" Jasper asked once they were in the Cullen house.

Danielle nodded and squeezed his hand before watching him dart upstairs. The only people in the living room were Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward. She was actually a bit surprised to see Edward. He hadn't been around much since Bella had come to visit. When they locked eyes he jumped up and walked over towards her.

"Danielle, I wanted to apologize for my behavior towards you a few nights ago." He said, looking guilty. "It was extremely impolite of me."

"Yeah…rude!" Emmett accused.

Danielle rolled her eyes at Emmett as Rosalie shoved him then turned and smiled at Edward before she reached out to squeeze his shoulder reassuringly. "It's fine. I completely understand. I think it's Jasper who needs to hear the apology, to be honest."

Edward grimaced. "Yes, I thought so. Where is he?"

She looked towards the staircase and saw that Jasper and Carlisle had entered the room in that moment. Whatever Edward was about to say to Jasper was cut off as Carlisle looked at her excitedly.

"Jasper says you progressed with your power?"

This caught everyone's interest. Danielle nodded. "Yes. It was so…unexpected. I felt emotions induced by my intuition for the first time and then they just kind of…swirled together until I just knew. It was like something just told me."

"That is very good news." Carlisle said with a smile. "What did you find out today?"

"My mother is going to come visit."

"Ah, I see." Carlisle said. "And do you think you're going to be ok?"

Danielle grabbed Jasper's hand. "Yes. We just hunted and well…I'm going to have to get used to being around her anyway. She's been complaining about me not being around. I'll have to face this sooner or later." She looked around. "Where's Alice? I need to see her."

"Upstairs." Esme said.

Danielle nodded and she went up the stairs, Jasper right behind her. She could hear the worried exchange of words on the first story but ignored it. She'd done well enough when Bella was around, why should her mother be any different?

They reached Alice's door in a second and Danielle grabbed the doorknob, pushed the door open, and walked in.

Promptly, her jaw dropped and she scrambled back out letting a string of apologies flow from her mouth before slamming the door shut. Jasper was looking at her in confusion.

"Er…" Danielle said. She'd walked in on Tom and Alice locked in a _very _passionate looking kiss. She cringed. Perhaps she should have knocked, which would have been the polite thing to do.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Maybe we should come back." She said, grabbing his hand to pull him away.

She jumped when the door opened behind her and whipped around to see an only slightly embarrassed looking Alice staring at her with a smile, her free hand smoothing her hair. Tom was still deeper in the room, looking a bit smug.

"Did you need something?" Alice asked.

Danielle cleared her throat. "First off, _sorry_." She said. Alice waved her off with a grin. Jasper had quickly pieced two and two together and was chuckling behind her. She shoved her elbow into his side and he jumped, scoffing in mock offence.

"Second, my mother is coming to visit. Can you try to make me look semi-human?' She asked.

"Your mother is coming?" Alice asked in surprise. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I should have been looking for that! I was a little preoccupied." She said in apology.

"No, no. It's fine."

"Come in, come in." Alice said, opening the door wider.

Danielle and Jasper both walked in and Danielle immediately shot an apologetic look towards Tom. He just shrugged. Alice grabbed her wrist and started tugging her towards the bathroom. Danielle didn't miss how Jasper went over and slapped Tom on the back before giving him a thumbs up.

Danielle was pushed into the seat and she watched Alice dart around, gathering up all of her make-up. She smiled at her sister-in-law once she was standing in front of her and holding blush in her hand. "I take it things are going well then?"

Alice nodded with a huge grin. "Yep. We went hunting last night…oh, it was so romantic." She gushed, rubbing the brush in her other hand over the blush. "He somehow managed to set up this wonderful little area for us to eat with candles all around…" Alice trailed off with a sigh. Danielle tried not to laugh because Tom had sarcastically suggested that the day before. "He really is a wonderful man."

Alice finally snapped out of her day dreaming and began brushing some blush onto Danielle's cheeks, smiling the whole time. She could hear Tom and Jasper talking about his and Alice's date but chose to tune them out.

"Would you and Tom like to come with me, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie to Africa?"

Alice looked surprised. "Africa? Sure. That would be nice." Alice said with a smile. "A carefree adventure sounds like a wonderful idea."

Danielle sighed when Alice grabbed some bronzer. She was obviously trying to give her a bit of color. It did help that she'd just been hunting so the bruises under her eyes were a bit lighter, but she could see some concealer sitting on the counter.

"We're going to be so busy…" Danielle commented. "First Jasper and I are going to Lynne and Charlie's wedding, then Africa, then Edward and Bella's wedding, then Italy, and sometime after that Jasper and I are going to go to New Zealand." She sighed again. "You'd think we'd space it all out considering the amount of time we have to travel."

Alice laughed and dabbed some concealer under her eyes. "It'll be fun though."

"Except for Italy."

They both fell silent as the air thickened for a bit then Alice moved away and grabbed a box. Danielle recognized them as contact lens holders. "Contacts?" She asked curiously.

"Once Lynne and Charlie told me when they wanted to have their wedding and who they'd want in it, I figured it would be best to stock up." Alice said. "I tried to get a color that would make your eyes that same blue, so don't be freaked out."

She opened one and Danielle saw it was a strange purplish color. Her eyes weren't quite as red since she only hunted animals but still a shocking shade. "Will this work?"

Alice shrugged. "Don't know."

Danielle sat perfectly still, which was very easy, while Alice popped them into her eyes. She immediately began to blink uncomfortably. It wasn't that they didn't sit well with her eyes, but more so that she could see the tiny detail perfectly and it was skewing her vision, making her eyes focus and unfocus rapidly.

"Yeah, it'll take some getting used to. And you have to change them every few hours. The venom dissolves the contacts."

Danielle nodded then looked into the mirror. She still looked very much like a vampire, just with more color and her eyes were much darker, but not quite blue. She sighed. "I still look like a vampire."

Alice nodded. "Yep. But then again, you _are _one."

Danielle looked up at her. "Shouldn't I just tell her?"

Alice frowned. "What about Bella? Do you think Charlie will let her marry Edward if he knows about us?"

"I can make her promise not to tell him!" She said. "I'm going to tell Lynne. What can you see in the future?"

Alice gave her a look then zoned out for a moment. She looked unsure. "Well, I don't see her telling Charlie…but that might cause problems for them if she keeps secrets, don't you think?"

Danielle regarded her for a moment then turned her head. "Edward?"

It wasn't long before he was strolling into the room with a curious look on his face. "Yes?" He asked, walking into the bathroom. Tom and Jasper were behind him, watching with curiosity.

"Obviously, my mother is going to notice that I'm completely different." Danielle started. "She birthed me for goodness sakes, she was able to notice if I had a new freckle. And I don't want to lie to her about this." She could see Edward start to frown. "And I know that if Charlie knew he would probably have issues with you and Bella getting married but I'm sure that if I made Lynne promise not to tell him she wouldn't. _So_…If Lynne asks, can I tell her?"

Edward crossed his arms for a moment and turned his eyes to stare at Alice. Danielle knew he was reading her thoughts. Then he looked back at her. "I suppose." He said reluctantly. "After all, they'll have to be told eventually and you'll be making a few public appearances that could rouse suspicion."

Danielle nodded with a thankful smile. "Thank you."

He nodded once then looked at Alice.

The nagging feeling in Danielle flared again and she knew that Lynne was only a matter of minutes away. She gulped. "She's almost here."

"Oh no!" Alice said. "Tom, she'll recognize you!"

Danielle, Edward, and Jasper watched in amusement as Alice rushed forward and yanked Tom into the seat Danielle had just vacated.

"No way, Alice!" Tom protested.

"I have to! It'll blow the whole thing." Alice argued.

Tom grudging let her continue and the other three laughed as they left the room. Jasper immediately grabbed Danielle's hand as they walked down the stairs behind Edward.

"Now, remember to blink every once in a while." He said. "You have to _try _to act human. Also fidget a bit, look around the room, cross and uncross your legs and such. And if you stop breathing, try to remember to move your shoulders like you are."

Danielle nodded, her feelings practically screaming at her now, much like they had when Bella had been coming to visit. They entered the living room to see Carlisle and Esme waiting near the door while Emmett and Rosalie lounged on the couch, watching TV. Edward sat on one of the sofas near Emmett and Rosalie while Jasper and Danielle took a seat on the far sofa.

"I'm nervous." Danielle admitted quietly to Jasper.

"I know, I can feel it." Jasper said with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her. "Don't worry. I'm right here."

He pressed his lips back against hers and kissed her a bit longer. Immediately she felt fire shoot through her and she forgot about her mother coming to visit. The only thing on her mind was Jasper. She made a quite sound and pressed closer to him, her mind wandering back to the night before…

"Er, guys?" Edward said uncomfortably. He was looking back and forth between Danielle and Jasper with embarrassment.

"Sorry." Danielle muttered when she pulled away. Jasper just grinned to himself and kissed her temple before wrapping his arm securely around her waist. As Alice and Tom joined them, Tom looking extremely sour, Edward shot another look at Jasper.

"Jasper, please." Edward pleaded.

Danielle looked over to see Jasper tearing his eyes away from her. "Sorry, Edward." Danielle laughed to herself but felt another zing of awareness shoot through her body. Edward rolled his eyes.

Alice and Tom sat next to her and Danielle and she felt comforted to have Tom on her other side.

"She's here." Edward announced.

Danielle tensed when three knocks sounded on the door and Carlisle and Esme both went forward to answer it, arm in arm.

"Carlisle! Esme! It's been so long!" Lynne said with a grin. "You've received my invitation, right?"

"Of course." Carlisle said pleasantly.

"We're looking forward to it." Esme added.

Danielle watched Lynne entered the room and felt elated to see her mother for the first time in a month. As Lynne looked around at everyone she smiled and Danielle couldn't stop the smile that stretched across her own face. This was her mother. She wouldn't attack her.

Jasper slackened his grip a little bit, feeling her ease, and Danielle stood to greet her mother.

"Danielle? Wow!" Lynne said, looking at her in amazement. She hadn't seen Tom yet.

Danielle was about to say something, sucking in air to prepare for her sentence, when her mother's scent flooded her senses. Immediately her throat seared. The scent of her blood shot straight to her throat and she felt the bloodlust rising almost uncontrollably. Edward flashed a panic look towards her.

Danielle couldn't stop herself. The need was too great, the scent was too delicious. She wanted the human blood. It wasn't her mother anymore. It was _lunch_.

Her body tensed and without another thought, she lunged.

--

**A/N: Uh oh. What shall happen?! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm up bright and early because people are **_**loud **_**in this house…and I've been slacking off so now I'm going to write. Yay!**

**GAME DAY. Go Pens! Whoop the crap outta the Lightening! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Twilight series!**

**--**

Only a quarter of a second had passed since Danielle made the lunge for her mother and in that time span Jasper had stood lightening quick and wrapped his arms firmly around Danielle's waist, stopping her from moving any further forward and clamping a hand over her mouth to stop any sounds she would have made.

"Calm down, darlin'. Calm down." Jasper was saying in her ear, his voice firmly racing through her hazy, blood-driven thoughts like only his could.

Much like the night Bella had visited, Danielle slowly relaxed against him as she took a deep breath and held it. It had only been another quarter of a second as she found her control again. Danielle immediately felt mortified as she did a quick scan of the room.

Esme had moved into action, quite cleverly, and was turning Lynne this way and that with a panicked look. "It was right here on you! I promise!" Esme was saying. "So many bugs around here!"

"Oh, get it off! Get it off!" Lynne was pleading, trying to swat at invisible bugs.

Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett were forcing out laughter at Lynne, who still wasn't paying attention to Danielle, but she could clearly see that they had moved closer to Lynne to protect her. They kept shooting wary looks over in her direction.

Danielle cringed. She'd almost attacked her mother.

"I need to get out of here." Danielle insisted.

"It's a little too late for that now, I'm afraid." Jasper said regretfully. He was right. Lynne would become suspicious if she suddenly disappeared.

"Well, I don't know where it went." Esme said. "Maybe I was just seeing things."

Lynne just shrugged it off, casting one wary look down at herself, with a laugh. Then she looked back over at Danielle. "Well, aren't you going to come over here and give your mother a hug?"

Danielle flashed the quickest look up at Jasper and Jasper squeezer her in his arms reassuringly.

"Danielle is actually a bit under the weather, Lynne. Might want to keep your space." He said with a smile. Lynne quirked an eyebrow.

"_You're _standing next to her." She pointed out.

Jasper grinned widely. "I have an excellent immune system. I'm in no danger here." Danielle winced at the word danger. That's what she was. Dangerous, a menace to everyone that she loved…at least, everyone that she loved who happened to be a human.

How could she have lost her head like that? She knew Lynne had been coming, she'd prepared herself for it, and yet she still attacked. Her intuition had practically boiled up in her leading up to her would-be attack and she knew that if Jasper hadn't been there, something awful would have happened. Now her intuition was just nudging her every few seconds to let her know that while most of the danger was gone, she still needed to be cautious.

Trust me. I don't need reminding, she thought angrily.

Tom stood next to her, drawing Lynne's attention, and stepped forward. "Hi, Ms. Clark." He said with a grin.

"Thomas? Thomas Fitzpatrick?" Lynne asked excitedly. "Oh, it's wonderful to see you!" Lynne gushed as she moved forward a bit. Both Danielle and Jasper tensed but Tom moved forward quicker and intercepted Lynne before she could get any closer to Danielle. He hugged her tightly and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Lynne asked.

"I've been talking about coming to visit Danielle and Jasper and well, now that I'm here I just don't seem to want to leave." Tom said. He looked back at Alice with a grin and Lynne followed his gaze before she practically bounced up and down in excitement.

"Tom! That's so great to hear! Aren't you excited Danielle?" Lynne asked, turning to look at Danielle with a large grin.

Danielle nodded, hopefully not too quickly. "Yes, very. It's nice to have him around." _Don't breathe. Don't breathe._

Lynne watched her for a moment then turned to Alice. "I have the dresses in my car. Should I bring them in now?"

Alice nodded and followed her outside and as soon as the door shut Danielle let out a sigh. "I'm_ so _sorry." She said, looking around at everyone quickly.

"It's fine." Carlisle reassured her.

Danielle frowned. It wasn't fine. She was dangerous and she was putting her new family at risk of exposure. Was this what was going to happen whenever a new human came around for the first time? Would her hunger always take over?

"It takes practice, Danielle." Edward said. "You'll get the hang of it."

Danielle sighed again and Jasper leaned down to talk quietly in her ear. "No one is disappointed in you. You've done nothing wrong. We had the situation under control the whole time."

Jasper's words did the trick, as they usually did, and Danielle nodded slowly. She looked around to see that her family had sympathetic looks on their faces and felt another brief flash of guilt before Jasper washed it away. The door opened again and Lynne and Alice returned. "Alright, upstairs! Let's try these things on!" Lynne said.

Jasper didn't say a word but led Danielle up the stairs behind Lynne and Alice. Danielle heard heavier sounding footsteps and knew Emmett was following them, probably to stand outside the door and keep guard.

"You can let her out of your sight for a few minutes, Jasper." Lynne teased when they entered Alice's room. Alice unzipped the three bags and laid the dresses out for everyone to see. Jasper didn't move his arm from around Danielle.

"I know I can, I just don't want to." Jasper said with a smile.

Lynne just laughed and rolled her eyes. She reached forward and grabbed Danielle's wrist to pull her into the bathroom. Danielle stiffened and she saw Lynne look surprised. Her touch was extremely warm and Danielle started her chant again in her head. _Don't breathe. Don't breathe._

"Follow me?" Lynne asked unsurely.

Danielle did slowly as Jasper released her reluctantly, but breathed a sigh of relief when Alice joined them immediately. Even though she knew Jasper was right outside the door, she was terrified to be in this confined space with her mother. She turned her back to her mom and quickly put the dress on before letting her and Alice regard her carefully.

"Turn." Alice instructed.

Danielle did so, holding her breath the whole time, then looked at them expectantly. Lynne was looking at her in speculation but Danielle was getting the feeling that she wasn't considering the dress. She knew the look that was on her mother's face. She was trying to determine what was really going on.

"Not right." Alice said.

Lynne nodded in agreement and Danielle was informed to try on the next dress. The third dress ended up being the winner and she was more than relieved when Lynne left the room to talk with Jasper about his suit while Alice did some adjustments on the dress.

"Are you holding up ok?" Alice asked.

Danielle nodded stiffly. "I'm not breathing."

Alice smiled up at her from where she was folding and unfolding the hem of the dress as if trying to determine if the length was right. "You can relax. I don't see you attacking her."

Danielle shook her head. "Not until this feeling goes away. I'll only relax then when I'm certain there's no more danger for her."

Alice nodded and Danielle listened to Jasper and Lynne talk as Alice worked at the hem. "You'll be walking Danielle down the aisle of course, right in front of Edward and Bella." Lynne was telling him. She hadn't realized who all was in the wedding. Apparently, many people were. Danielle was actually I bit surprise that Charlie was going to let Edward be in his wedding. He hadn't been very happy with Edward for a while now.

Once they were done Danielle walked out of the bathroom with Alice and headed right for Jasper. She felt immensely better once his arms were around her. Lynne smiled unsurely. "I thought I was going to get to see your house?"

Danielle and Jasper shared a quick look that Lynne didn't see and Jasper nodded with a smile. "You can if you'd like. It's not far from here."

As soon as they were out in yard Danielle felt her nerves leave her and wanted to jump up and down she was so happy. Maybe it was because now she wasn't in a confined space that was testing her will power or maybe it was because the wind was blowing Lynne's scent _away _from her. Either way, she was feeling completely in control.

"I didn't know there were houses for sale out here." Lynne commented as they walked down the river and towards the cottage. It was easy to see in the day time just on the edge of the river.

"There aren't. Jasper built it with Carlisle and his brothers." Danielle said proudly. Lynne looked shocked and very impressed as she turned to look at Jasper.

"That must have taken ages." She said.

"It wasn't that bad." Jasper grinned. "Plus it was worth it to see the look on Danielle's face." He added, kissing her Danielle's temple. Lynne smiled at the affection between them.

Once they were walking up to the cottage Lynne walked ahead. "Wow! This is beautiful." She said taking in the garden. Her hand was on the doorknob of the front door in no time. "May I?" She asked.

They both nodded and followed her in a second later. She was "ooh"ing and "awe"ing as she took in every inch of the cottage. Danielle cringed a bit as she ran her hands over the sofa then sat down. She knew her mother's scent would linger there and she would have to stay away from it.

Lynne now turned her eyes up at them. "Aren't you going to sit? We have a lot to talk about." Lynne said with a smile. Danielle and Jasper again shared a look then sat on the sofa adjacent to the one Lynne was on. Danielle again told herself not to breathe even though her feelings hadn't returned. She didn't want to push it.

"So…" Lynne said. She suddenly looked serious. Jasper and Danielle were both caught off guard. "Would you like to explain to me what's _really _going on?" Her mother asked, crossing her arms.

Danielle had known this wouldn't get past her mother. She knew her too well. "Things have changed a bit, mom." Danielle said slowly. Jasper was smiling softly, letting Danielle speak.

"I've noticed. You look completely different, you're acting very strange, and you sound completely different." Lynne said, her eyes narrowing. "What's going on? What's happened?" Lynne paused. "Are you dying?" She asked softly, her eyes pained.

Danielle resisted the urge to laugh at the ludicrous idea of death. "No, mom. I'm not dying."

Lynne breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

"I can't die." Danielle said softly.

Now Lynne looked extremely confused. "What are you talking about? Everyone dies."

Jasper squeezed her reassuringly, letting her know he was there to support her, and Danielle nodded. "The world that you live in isn't quite what you thought it was, mom." Danielle said. "I can't go into much detail because it puts you at risk, but you have to believe me when I say that I'm going to be fine now."

"Risk? What are you talking about?" Lynne argued. "I want to know everything. Now."

Danielle could see she was getting angry and wouldn't drop the subject. "Lynne, my family is very different." Jasper spoke. "We have a different lifestyle then you…one that you didn't know existed. One that hardly anyone knows exists." He paused. "Let's just say that the food we survive off isn't what you're used to."

Lynne stared at him, then back at Danielle, then back at Jasper. "You've never eaten at my house."

"No, I haven't." Jasper agreed.

"And you won't come over for dinner." Lynne added, looking back and forth between them.

"No."

Lynne was trying desperately to piece together the puzzle. "And you're as cold as Jasper now." She murmured. "Cold and different…and gorgeous. Not like you weren't before…"

Lynne wasn't getting it and neither wanted to come right out and tell her. "Would you like something to drink, mom?" They still had drinks in their refrigerator from when she had been a human. Lynne nodded slowly, still thinking hard, and Danielle shared a look with Jasper. He nodded, knowing what she was asking.

In a flash Danielle had gotten the drink and was offering it to her mother.

Lynne stared at her in shock.

"How…how…" Lynne stammered.

"That's just one of the new things I can do." Danielle said, taking her seat next to Jasper again.

Lynne looked back and forth between them. "What _do _you live off of?" She finally asked.

Jasper sighed. "Blood, Lynne." He said quietly.

Danielle watched the words sink in and her mother went very quiet for a long moment. Any minute now…she was either going to explode or run away. The tension in the air was rising, but maybe that was Jasper doing it on accident.

"You drink…blood?" Lynne asked weakly.

"It's the only way our kind can survive." Danielle said quietly.

Lynne seemed to know exactly what was going on now but shook her head. "It's not possible. It's not true."

"I assure you it is." Jasper said gently. "This world is full of creatures you didn't know existed. Even Bella's friend Jacob isn't what you think he is." He revealed.

Lynne gulped. "Is he like you?"

"No. He's different. He and his pack are a different breed." Danielle explained, hoping she would catch the word pack.

She did. "How is this possible?" She asked. Then she glared at Jasper. "You! You turned my daughter into a _vampire_?" She asked angrily. Jasper's eyes widened in surprise.

"Mom, stop." Danielle instructed. "You have to understand!"

Lynne stood and pointed at Jasper furiously. "You _bewitched _my daughter, forced her to marry you, and then you turned her into a _monster_? Why? So you could have a _pet_?" She was yelling loudly now and Danielle cringed. She knew the entire family would hear it.

Next to her, Jasper's anger swelled a bit at Lynne's accusations and she put a calming hand on his arm, standing from the couch again. "Mom. Cut it out. Stop insulting my husband." She said firmly. Lynne sputtered angrily and looked over at her. "We're not monsters. He didn't _bewitch _me. That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard. We love each other and you know it! And for your information, he changed me because I was _dying_." It wasn't a lie, but she didn't feel the need to point out that Jasper would have changed her anyway.

That stopped Lynne's anger in its track. "What? Dying?" She asked worriedly. "How?"

"Apologize to Jasper first, then sit down and I'll tell you." Danielle demanded.

"Danielle, really –" Jasper started but she cut him off with a wave, watching Lynne expectantly.

"I'm sorry, Jasper." Lynne said. It was a bit stiff, but Jasper nodded.

"It's perfectly fine."

Once Lynne was seated, Danielle followed suit. Jasper arm draped over her shoulder. "There has been a _lot _going on ever since Jasper and I met, mom." She started.

Lynne nodded. "Did you know what you were getting yourself into?"

Danielle nodded. "Of course I did. I found out within the first few months of knowing him."

Lynne didn't look pleased but nodded. Danielle then launched into her story about James and Victoria and what had really happened in Phoenix, Lynne looking positively terrified at hearing what she'd gone through, then went into the story about Dominic following her from Ireland back to America. She also told her of how Victoria and Dominic had teamed up to try to kill her and Bella and about the newborn battle, Lynne listening intently the entire time.

"So after Dominic attacked, Seth and Tom finished him off. Jasper came to save me and that's when he turned me." Danielle finished. "If he hadn't I would have died. I was losing too much blood."

Lynne nodded, looking stunned. "And you had no problems with her blood?" She asked Jasper with genuine curiosity. Danielle looked at him curiously, too. She'd never asked him what it had been like for him.

"No. My fear of losing her far outweighed the taste of her blood." Jasper said softly, his eyes on Danielle tenderly. "It was a miracle the pack let me change her. We've been under strict orders never to do so."

"And what about Tom? Is he one, too?"

Danielle nodded. "Yes. Dominic and Victoria changed him to try to hurt me. He's joined our coven though. He turned on Dominic when he attacked and helped Seth Clearwater destroy him."

Lynne frowned. "Seth is in the pack?" Danielle nodded. "But he's so young!"

"Tell me about it…"

They all fell silent and Jasper and Danielle watched as her mother mulled over the facts she had just been given. She was being awfully calm about all of this and it was actually beginning to worry Danielle just a bit. She was expecting her mother to rant and scream, not sit there quietly.

"Does Bella know?"

They both nodded. "Which brings me to my request." Danielle said. "You can't tell anyone about this. We can't be exposed."

Lynne nodded furiously. "Of course not. I won't tell anyone."

Danielle cringed. "Not even Charlie. He can't know either."

Lynne frowned. She didn't look happy with that request. "Are you kidding? Charlie is going to be my husband! I can't keep secrets from him!" Lynne argued.

"I know that you don't want to lie to him, but it's for the best."

"You think Charlie should be just blissfully unaware that his daughter is about to marry a vampire and then be turned into one herself?" Lynne demanded, crossing her arms. "He shouldn't have any say in it?"

"If Charlie knows, he'll never let Edward and Bella get married." Danielle pointed out. "Do you know how _devastated _Bella would be?" She asked accusingly. "And we don't know what their plans are for that aspect, so there's no need to jump to conclusions!"

Ok, so the last part was a lie. Danielle knew perfectly well that it wouldn't be very long before Bella was turned too but for the sake of the argument, her mother didn't need to know that. It worked too. Lynne shut her mouth tightly, looking irritated that Danielle was talking sense and possibly even right.

"Fine, I won't tell Charlie." Lynne said with a resigned sigh. "But I'm not happy about it. And if he gets angry at me for not telling him, it's you who will be in trouble." She said, pointing at her.

"That's fine by me." Danielle said with a relieved smile. "Just remember, don't tell _anyone. _If you do, things could get pretty ugly, but that's a story for a different time."

Lynne nodded. "I need to go home and have a glass of wine. This all is a lot to take in." She said rubbed her face. Danielle nodded and stood after Lynne did, Jasper followed suit. They walked quietly towards the car and Lynne kept glancing over at them with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Well, you'll come by soon?" She asked weakly.

Danielle nodded. Then she held her breath and very quickly hugged her mom. Lynne barely got to return it when Danielle pulled away. "Still getting used to everything." She said quietly. Lynne nodded.

"Jasper, I really am sorry." She said, pulling him into a hug. "It's just…you know, so unbelievable."

Jasper nodded with a smile as they separated. "Don't worry. There are no hard feelings here. And you can come over whenever you'd like." He reminded her. Danielle felt better now that her mother knew and would be able to come around more often. "We're always up." Jasper said with a chuckle.

Lynne nodded and reached out to squeeze Danielle's hand one more time. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too, mom." She said.

Then Jasper held the car door open for her and shut it once she was in. Lynne gave them another long look before waving and driving away from the Cullen house.

--

**A/N: Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Guess what? I got my game tickets for the Penguins game in March! They are sitting five feet away from me as I type. And the seat numbers are 11 and 12. Now, this may not seem important to some, but to me this is quite phenomenal. Those are the numbers of JORDAN STAAL, who you all know is my favorite player, and ERIC STAAL who is Jordan's big brother and is on the Carolina Hurricanes. Basically, the Staals own at life. I love them all. And I will definitely be sitting in seat 11!**

**And the Penguins won last night! 3-2! SUCK IT TAMPA BAY! (If you couldn't tell, I not only bleed black and Vegas gold, which are the Penguins colors, but I have terrible sportsmanship. I will forever be a trash-talker)**

**ANYWAY…I'm getting sidetracked. This will happen a lot because it's now hockey season and hockey owns my life a little bit. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Twilight series!**

**--**

Just because Lynne was now perfectly aware of what the Cullens were and had acted calm upon being told, that didn't mean she felt comfortable with the situation. Danielle had spoken to her over the phone enough times but had only seen her face to face twice in the past two weeks. Both times had only been so she could try on the dress her mother had chosen for her to wear to try to fix any and every detail that Alice thought needed attention.

But the wedding was only two and a half weeks and her reaction to being around a human had only gotten slightly better. She certainly hadn't tried to run after her mother or Bella, who had been coming around the house more often now, again but she would still have a fraction of a second where she'd be driven completely crazy with bloodlust until she could pull herself together.

And that was only when she was around one or two humans. What would happen when she got to the wedding and was _surrounded _by them? Just thinking about it now made her intuition flare. Danielle had been tossing the idea around in her head of taking that trip to New Zealand early so that way she could try to work at getting her control up to par around humans she _didn't _know.

Danielle looked over at Jasper as they watched a movie with the family. "Jasper?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking down at her.

"We should get out of here." She said. Danielle hadn't discussed going away on a trip with Jasper yet, but the wedding was getting to close to put off the conversation anymore. If Edward and Alice knew what she was thinking, neither had said anything.

Jasper looked at her in confusion then grinned a bit wickedly. "Oh we should, should we?"

Danielle rolled her eyes but giggled anyway. "Not for _that_."

"Movie…family…shut up." Emmett said, not even looking away from the television. Everyone else laughed quietly. Alice had an excited look on her face.

Danielle glared at Emmett for a moment then looked back up at Jasper. "Come on." She said, grabbing his hand and standing up. He followed her happily, squeezing her hand. Once they were far enough out to where they wouldn't bother everyone else she turned back to him.

"I mean away from Forks. Just for a while."

"Why? Is something the matter? Lynne would be furious if you disappeared before her wedding." Jasper reminded her.

"I know but I'm worried about it. I've only been around two humans and I don't know if I'll be able to handle an entire room full. I think we should go somewhere where I can be around humans more. Get a little more used to them before I'm thrown into _two _weddings where mass quantities of humans will be."

"We can do that right here." Jasper said.

"Yeah, but if I lose it…I don't want to kill someone I know, Jazz." Danielle said softly.

Jasper ran his fingers tips over her cheek and kissed her forehead. "You know I would never let you. I'm determined for you have a perfect track record. Not one human will be killed by you, darlin'." Jasper said with encouragement.

Danielle looked unsure and Jasper could easily see that. "If you want to leave, though, we can." He said quickly. "Whatever will make you feel more comfortable. It's fine by me either way.

Danielle smiled in relief then and hugged him. "Thank you."

"Let me guess, you want to go to New Zealand?" Jasper asked with a grin.

Danielle grinned widely and nodded. "You guessed correct. Where else would I want to go?"

"Ireland." He pointed out.

Danielle nodded. "That's true. But not right now. I want to explore!"

Jasper laughed and kissed her forehead again. "I'm going to go make a few calls so we can go ahead and get going. Did you want to leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah, the sooner the better." She agreed.

Jasper nodded then raced off for the cottage. Danielle turned and went back inside to tell everyone they'd be leaving. Alice was practically bouncing around in her seat now and Danielle knew immediately that Alice had been well aware of her plan without needing to overhear her and Jasper's conversation.

"New Zealand, huh?" Tom asked with a knowing smirk.

"What's in New Zealand?" Bella asked. Danielle was getting used to Bella now since she had been hanging around so much. Edward had finally deemed Danielle safe, much to Jasper's annoyance.

Danielle retook her seat on the sofa, which was the same one Edward and Bella had been sharing with her and Jasper.

"I'm going away so we can mingle in with the crowds and I can try to get used to humans a bit more." Danielle explained. Bella frowned at her a bit.

"But you can do that here." Danielle knew that Bella didn't like the idea of her being away, especially since they were so close and they'd gotten to see each other so little.

"Yeah, you don't have to leave to mingle." Emmett agreed.

"Yeah, I know…but if I get too overwhelmed and snapped…well, I'd rather it be around someone I didn't know." Danielle said gravely. Everyone understood her reasoning then and nodded in agreement.

"I think it is a good choice." Carlisle said.

"Don't be gone too long, though. Charlie and Lynne would have heart attacks if you were gone for an extended period of time before the wedding." Bella reminded her.

Danielle laughed. She seriously doubted Charlie would be that distraught if she wasn't at the wedding because everyone knew that as long as Danielle was going then Jasper was going, and Charlie didn't like Jasper very much. How Lynne had managed to convince Charlie to have Jasper be a groomsmen, no one would ever know. Well, except maybe Edward. And Alice.

Jasper returned a few moments later and told her he'd set up a private jet to take them to New Zealand so she didn't have to be around humans on a regular airplane.

"Why don't Tom and I join you?" Alice suggested with a hopeful look. "I mean, you've forced me to watch Lord of the Rings enough to where I'd _love _to go to New Zealand."

Danielle smiled at her enthusiasm. "Lynne would panic if you weren't around! And plus, do you think me _and _Tom should be testing our patience around humans at the same time?"

Alice stuck her tongue out. "We can leave early if you two decide to stay longer and you're not the only one who needs to get used to being around humans!" She argued. "I've already seen us going, too, and all of us hanging around the humans." She said stubbornly.

Bella crossed her arms. "Geez, you talk about us like we're bacteria or something."

Everyone laughed, including Bella.

"I think what Alice is trying to say is that we're coming along whether you like it or not." Tom said with a grin.

Danielle had really wanted to spend the time alone with Jasper but she could see that she was losing this battle and finally put her hands up in defeat. "Fine! Fine! But you're the one who has tell Lynne that all four of us are disappearing right before her big wedding." She said with a smirk.

Alice grinned. "Nothing I can't handle."

--

Danielle shook her head in disbelief as the plane took off from a private airport just outside of Seattle. It was a tiny airplane that had only ten seats and one long, very comfortable looking couch on the side. She had the distinct impression that this plane was only for the use of the Cullens since there were no beverages, no food, and no bathrooms.

Alice was grinning to herself while Tom and Jasper were talking about a musical group that Tom was fond. Alice had not only performed some miracle that enabled them all to safely leave without feeling the wrath of Lynne, but Lynne had even _seen them off _with the rest of the family.

"I don't know how you do it. I'm not sure I even want to know." Danielle said with a laugh.

"Of, you do." Alice said. "Because you'll want to know how to worm your way out of sticky situations at some point in your existence. It comes in quite handy."

The rest of the plane ride was fairly uneventful. There were a few short stops so the jet could refuel but it seemed that Danielle could see the stretching land of New Zealand out of her plane window in no time. Maybe it was because she was used to how time passed now. Most of her days were spent finding something interesting to do with the family while the nights…well, they were for her and Jasper. She had to admit, some of the _days _were for her and Jasper too.

He was currently leaning over her to get a better view of the land and she kissed his cheek quickly, hardly being able to wait until they could be alone together. The plan was to locate an open area that wasn't very populated and make camp there. The weather was significantly different in New Zealand then it was in Forks so they didn't want to stay in town. They'd only go there once the sun was down.

Jasper turned his head to look at her and he returned her smile before kissing her quickly, being mindful of Alice and Tom just across from them. When he settled back in his seat she grabbed his hand, rubbing her thumb over his cool wedding ring.

Once they were landed in a private airport on the south island of New Zealand, they stepped into the night air and everyone seemed to breathe in deeply at the same time.

"I love it already." Danielle said excitedly.

Alice looped arm through hers and smiled contentedly while Tom and Jasper went to unload the bags from the cargo area. "This was a good idea. Just _smell _that air." Alice said.

Danielle had to imagine that it was nice for Alice to finally get away. With everything that had been happening over the past year and a half Alice hadn't gotten a real chance to get away from everything and give her mind a rest. Danielle was now very glad that Alice and Tom had come along.

Jasper went aboard real quick and she could hear him exchanging some words with the pilot. He was thanking him for taking them at such short notice and informed him they wouldn't need him to return. Once he was done Jasper exited the plane and shut the entry before joining them. They all watched the pilot take off before Jasper and Tom began slinging the bags over their shoulder with ease.

"So we just…run until we find a spot we like?" Tom asked.

"Basically." Jasper said with a grin. "We're exploring the unknown."

Danielle laughed. "Well, not quite unknown."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Besides the Lord of the Rings people…" Danielle kissed his cheek with a laugh while he grabbed her hand and together they took off, their grip on each other not really interfering with their run. She could hear Tom and Alice behind them.

They ran for a long time, the only light once they were far enough from the city being provided by the moon, and Danielle couldn't help herself from looking around at the quickly passing landscapes. Even in the nighttime it was everything she hoped it would be. The landscapes stretched for ages and once they got far enough into the land there was nothing but vacant countryside for miles around. In the distance she could see a snowy mountain and the thick forest that lay at its base.

"I think this is a good spot." Jasper said, his voice clear over the rushing sound of wind in her ears. Danielle nodded and they slowed to a stop, Alice and Tom right behind them.

"Alright, let's get to work on these tents." Jasper said, rubbing his hands together. Danielle noticed that when Tom set his and Alice's bags down in the spot that would hold their tent, Jasper moved away several yards to make their camp.

Danielle walked a little further out as Tom and Jasper worked lightening quick at setting up the tents and Alice joined her. "Yeah, this was definitely a good idea." Danielle said as she looked around happily. The air even _felt _cleaner out here, and they definitely weren't the ones who paid much attention to how things felt since nothing really had any effect on them.

She lifted her nose when the wind blew and a new scent hit her. Almost immediately her throat seared with hunger. It wasn't a human, she was familiar enough with her mother and Bella's scents to know by now, but it certainly wasn't a deer or an elk. The blood smelled more tempting then it usually did.

"What is that?"She asked.

Alice closed her eyes and inhaled for a moment the smiled. "It's a pack of wolves."

"Near the mountain, right?" Danielle asked. Alice nodded. "I've only eaten deer and Elk…this blood smells different though. Better."

"It's because they eat meat. They're blood is closer to human blood then herbivores."

Danielle smelled the air again and her throat seared violently. It had only been a few days since they last went hunting but it never seemed to be enough for her. Whenever she smelled blood she became unbearably thirsty, except of course if Jasper happened to be close to her. "I'm thirsty."

Alice grinned. "Then let's hunt."

Danielle shared her grin and they called out quick goodbyes to Jasper and Tom before they darted off for the forest in the distance. They closed the distance between their camp site and the forest within what seemed like a few moments and with every step that they took, the scent became stronger. It smelled so much better then the deer and Elk she had previously hunted.

They slowed down once they reached the woods and began creeping stealthily through the trees. Danielle could tell that the wolves weren't nearby. They were somewhere on the very base of the mountain but neither wanted to alert them. That was quite silly though. They'd be able to catch a fleeing meal in an instant.

Danielle and Alice were only halfway to the mountain when they heard the unmistakable footsteps of Tom and Jasper. She wasn't surprised when she felt Jasper's hand on her back.

"Think you can have all the fun without us?" He asked with a wink. Danielle just shook her head with a smile and together the four of them crept through the woods.

There they were. There was a pack just yards past the last line of trees and climbing further up the mountain. Danielle could faintly smell other smaller animals nearby and figured that she, Jasper, Alice, and Tom weren't the only ones hunting that night.

The pack was very large. There had to be at least twelve of them. She knew to the humans this pack would be a large threat but there wasn't anyone around for miles. No one would even notice that these animals would be dead.

As they moved a bit closer, the four or five wolves at the very back turned their heads curiously to look behind them. It was as though they could sense the danger headed for them and Danielle smirked. They didn't stand a chance. She crouched down at the same time Jasper did and they shared a quick, smug smile before they both lunged. The wolves could only look on in surprise.

When she and Jasper had each tackled two, the pack brothers watched on for one moment of surprise before attacking. Danielle could feel the feeble attempts of the pack to try to save their companions but paid no mind to it as her teeth sank easily into the beast's neck. A half a second later, the two that had been closest to her and Jasper and trying to attack were intercepted by Tom and Alice.

The rest of the pack tried to attack then but they only made hunting easier for the vampires. Once they would be finished with their first kill, they could easily just reach over and grab their next victim, the growls of the frustrated wolves mixing in with the snarls of the vampire and cries of the victims.

It seemed only a few minutes had passed when Tom finished with the last wolf and they all stood straight, almost in synch. She felt now how she always did after feeding. She felt like she was even stronger, even faster then she normally was and like all of her senses had been heightened. Danielle could smell more animals not far but she quickly forgot about it when Jasper pulled her to him and kissed her.

"I love to watch you hunt." He murmured against her lips. Danielle laughed giddily, sounding like a school girl...a very _elegant _school girl. How could every kiss feel even more incredible then the last? She didn't know, but she didn't care and she certainly wasn't complaining.

"I didn't realize you were watching me." Danielle said as she rested her hands on his shoulders. She also didn't notice that Alice and Tom had left now, probably to have their own moment like this. They'd hardly even gotten to spend time celebrating their new relationship yet since the family was always around.

Currently though, she was too busy staring dreamily at Jasper to notice much of anything. The effect of hunting was always instantaneous on him and his eyes were now that beautiful butterscotch while he seemed to practically glow now. She swelled with pride when she thought about how this perfect being was hers for all eternity.

"I always watch you, darlin'." Jasper said before kissing her again. This one was much more eager and she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck to keep upright. She was surprised when her hand slid down his back and she felt tears in his shirt and pulled away to look at the mangled clothing.

"The wolves tore your shirt." She said with a frown. "And I really liked this one on you…"

"Yours is torn, too." Jasper pointed out.

She looked down in surprise and saw that her shirt was torn in a few provocative places. "Oh, _now _I see why you're trying to ravish me." Danielle said with a laugh.

Jasper laughed loudly and the sound warmed her to her toes. "Darlin', you could be wearing your entire closet topped off with a trash bag and I would still want to ravish you." He said as he dipped his head to kiss her jaw.

She forgot how to speak for a moment when his lips neared her ear. "And why aren't you ravishing me right now?"

"Because we're standing in the middle of twelve carcasses. That's a bit too morbid for my taste." Jasper said with a grin against her neck.

Danielle laughed and threw herself into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Jasper caught her easily. "Then let's get out of here." She said a bit impatiently.

"I don't need to be told twice." Jasper said with a quick mock salute then darted off for the camp, her weight not slowing his pace at all. Jasper seemed to be running even faster than usual and they made it back to camp in record time.

Their tent was even further from Tom and Alice's then she had originally thought but she was grateful for it as Jasper slowed down and carried her into the excessively large tent and zipped it up behind him. The next look he shot her nearly had her crumpling to the floor in a useless heap and he closed the distance between them in the tiniest fraction of a second.

Danielle sighed happily as his arms wrapped back around her and reached up to kiss him, Jasper feeling her need and returning the kiss happily.

She decided then that it was definitely going to be a good trip.

--

**A/N: I looove hooooockey. Penguins vs. Maple Leafs tomorrow! Go Pens! And if there are any folks from New Zealand reading this, I'm sorry if anything I said was inaccurate. I've never been there and I was just kind of going off of pictures and such…so yeah. Sorry again if it was wrong. REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: We all know what today is! GAME DAY! GO PENS! **

**Here's the next chapter. I started listening to MUSE last night just out of curiosity. I now see why Stephanie Meyer is so obsessed. They're incredible!**

**Enjoy! Have some cookies! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Twilight series.**

**--**

Danielle had long been staring at the skin that stretched across Jasper's chest since the sun had come up. Somewhere in the back of her thoughts she registered the quiet, murmured conversation that went back and forth between Alice and Tom but paid no attention to it.

She raised a curious finger to trace along the lines of his chest, her eyes watching how the light bounced off of her own skin now. The sun was being let in easily since the roof of the tent had a wide, netted ceiling that acted as a sky light. The way their skin reacted to the sun never ceased to amaze her.

"What's on your mind?" Jasper asked quietly as his fingers tips traced up her spine for what had to be the thousandth time.

Lots of things. How beautiful Jasper was, how wonderful it was to lay here with him, how it was possible that their skin was like this…but she wasn't quite sure where her question came from. Maybe it had been lurking around in her mind since the beginning of the relationship but she'd always been too afraid to ask.

"What was it like? Being with me as a human?" Danielle asked curiously, turning her eyes up to meet his. They were that beautiful butterscotch color still. But then again, the always were these days. She was a newborn and felt the pain of thirst twice as much as he did. Even though he could calm her, he insisted on her hunting whenever she felt the pain. Her protective Jasper. Never wanting her to be in pain in any way. They went hunting nearly every other day.

Jasper frowned, the action causing lines to form in his forehead. "What?" He asked, though he'd heard her question clearly. Even Alice and Tom would have heard it if they had been listening.

It had been the one thing about Jasper that had frightened her: the truth of what it had really been like to be with her when she was a human. She didn't know why it had been so impossible to ask him. She'd resisted the urge on many occasions.

"What was it like to be with me when I was a human?" She asked again patiently.

She watched the emotions that flickered across his face in the briefest second. Normally she would have felt the emotions, too, but he was doing a good job of keeping his power in check. It was obvious to Danielle that this was a subject Jasper had never wanted to touch base on.

Finally he wiped the emotions clean from his face and smiled down at her adoringly. "Amazing. I've told you this."

Danielle narrowed her eyes at him and the smile fell from his face. "I want the truth, Jasper."

Jasper sighed. "Why? What does it matter now?"

She shrugged and moved her arm up to prop her chin up on her forearm so she could see his face better. "I'm curious. I'll tell you if you tell me."

He was fighting an internal battle again, she could tell.

"Jasper…"

"Ok." He huffed. She resisted the urge to grin. He looked adorable when he was frustrated. "The truth? The absolute truth?"

Danielle nodded.

Jasper rubbed a hand over his face then looked at her warily. "Torturous."

She didn't take offence to it. Danielle knew that he meant it was torturous in the means of his hunger, not by having to spend time around her. "Go on." She urged.

"You know your blood was more potent to me." Jasper reminded her. She nodded again. "The first time I smelled your scent…damn." She knew it was something if he was cursing. "It was like a ton of bricks just went smashing into my stomach. I was seconds, literally seconds, from dragging you away and…well, you get the idea." Jasper said with a flinch. For some reason it didn't bother Danielle. "And your body heat was unbelievable. I'd never felt anything like it, never gotten close enough to anyone to really feel it." His hands had unconsciously begun to tenderly run over the spots on her arms where he'd bruised her with his strong grip.

"It surprised me though, that I didn't kill you." He said thoughtfully. "It surprised me that I was able to let Emmett pull me away. My control was always so…weak. It was a miracle I didn't act right there in front of the building for everyone to see."

"Where did you go when you left?" She asked, her interest peaked.

Jasper stared down at her. "You're not…angry?" He asked unsurely.

Danielle smiled. "No, why would I be? I understand now better than ever that our instincts are hard to rebel against."

Jasper just stared at her incredulously before shaking his head in disbelief. "I went to Vancouver, oddly enough. It seems to be the place I always find myself ending up in. No good ever really comes from it though." Jasper commented idly.

"Vancouver." She said with a grimace. It was the second time they'd talked about Vancouver and her feelings for the city hadn't left.

Jasper smiled quickly. "I wasn't there long. I didn't know what I was doing. I was driven half crazy, feeding on any animal that crossed my path. But all I could think about was how sweet your blood had smelled. All I kept seeing was your face. It's a miracle I didn't snap and kill half of the population of the city."

"And you came back…" Danielle commented.

Jasper nodded. "While I was there and thinking about you constantly, I found myself being lured to you by more than just my bloodlust. There's was something _about _you. It was nagging at me, pulling me back to Forks." He smiled down at her tenderly and rubbed her hand across her cheek. "I knew I should stay from Forks. I knew you would be safer if I was gone, but the half of me that wasn't driven crazy by bloodlust was being driven crazy by the need to know why I was being drawn to you in more than one way."

Danielle kissed his chest. "I've always driven you crazy."

"Yep." Jasper said with that same tender smile. Then he continued. "When I came back Emmett told me you had been asking questions about me." Danielle resisted the urge to scowl. She hazily remembered her human self asking Emmett not to do just that. "I was even more blown away when this news pleased me immensely. I wanted to see you immediately. At that point, between you and Bella, the whole house was thrown into quite a state. The others had more trust in Edward then they did in me…they didn't approve of me wanting to be around you but I ignored them."

"And then you came to my mother's shop?"

Jasper nodded. "I wasn't breathing at all. I took maybe one breath the whole time I was there."

"You did look pretty stiff." She recalled.

Jasper paused as he thought back to that day. It seemed so long ago now. "But being around you and having clear thoughts, it was easy for me to realize why I was being drawn to you. I've seen many women in my existence, but you were by far the most beautiful of them all."

Danielle gulped at the intense look in his eyes now. "I wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch you, to learn what made you tremble, what your weaknesses were. I wanted to know everything about you…I'd never been in love before, but I knew without a doubt that what I was feeling was what Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett had always described to me."

"That night was a very long night. I couldn't understand how the feelings had come on so quickly or why I couldn't get you out of my head. I couldn't put the book down because you'd given it to me…you'd touched it." He looked a bit bashful now. "I actually spent half the night with my nose pressed against that stupid book just so I could smell you."

Danielle would have blushed if she could have. She'd had no idea his feelings had been that strong right from the beginning. He had been very good at hiding it.

"I loved being around you, even though your scent drove me berserk every time you were near." Jasper said. "And once we began talking, even though it was minimal, my feelings only deepened. I couldn't get enough of you. None of the others could understand where my new control came from. Only Edward and Alice knew how I felt about you and neither one of them questioned me on it. It was easy for them to feel that my feelings were genuine. And I'm too selfish. I would have never left you. Ever."

"But the thirst was always there?"

"Always. I just caged the monster."

Danielle grabbed the hand that was caressing her cheek and kissed his palm. "What was it like when we started becoming more then friends?"

Jasper grinned. "The best torture I'd ever experienced."

She shared his grin.

"Once we got past all that nonsense of you thinking I didn't care about you," he said with a pointed look. Danielle laughed as she remembered the silly accusations she'd thrown at him that day, "it was incredible, being so close to you. All I wanted to do was hold you against me forever and bask in how you felt."

"I wouldn't have complained."

Jasper chuckled."I know." He became serious now. "That afternoon in the truck, that first time we were really alone…I knew what you wanted from me. I could feel it rolling off of you. And I thought my lips would catch on fire with how badly I wanted to kiss you. It was hard to deny you what you wanted." He paused and his eyes were smoldering now. "The first time you touched me…I almost lost it. Before you, I'd never taken a lover. I'd never even come close to it. It was the first touch of affection outside of the family that I'd had since I joined the army when I was a human. It was the most amazing thing I had felt, up to that point anyway."

Danielle could feel his desire for her rolling of her and she took a steadying breath. They were talking. She needed to keep her mind focused.

"That first kiss." Jasper said huskily. "_Every_ kiss was the most pleasurable and most painful thing I'd ever experienced." He revealed. "Every kiss nearly made me lose control, and in more than one way. But my desire for _you _strongly began to outweigh my desire for your blood. And I could feel how badly you wanted me too and it was that hardest thing in the world to keep my hands to myself."

Danielle couldn't stop herself. She moved up and pressed her lips to his. It was a long and hard kiss, the revelations making their bond even deeper, if possible. But when she pulled away Jasper groaned in frustration. "We're still talking." Danielle said with a grin, resting her chin on his chest again.

"Tease…" He muttered. Then he continued. "What else do you want to know about?"

"Phoenix." She said quietly.

Jasper's eyes darkened. He hated talking about James. "Oh, darlin'. When I figured out what was going on…I'd never lost control like that. I wanted to rip James apart, put him back together, then do it all over again a thousand times. I wanted to do the same to Victoria. I was terrified beyond coherency by the fact that I might not ever see you again. That I might never get to kiss you or touch you again. It was a miracle Alice convinced me not to go after you."

"I'm glad you didn't." Danielle admitted. "I was so afraid you would and that you'd be too beyond rational thought to fight properly."

"And if that had been the case?" Jasper asked.

"I would have fought James with you. Even if it had done no good. When I found out he wanted to kill you, that he was using me in hopes of provoking you just for a game…I was furious beyond words. If I'd had the strength I would have tried to kill him right then." Danielle said fiercely.

Jasper smiled and caressed her cheek again. "My little warrior." Then he continued. "But all that fear was what really put my desire for your blood at bay. I didn't pay attention to it anymore. The only thing that mattered to me was being with you."

"And then you married me. You're stuck with me now." She said with a laugh.

Jasper chuckled. "Trust me, that's not a bad thing. When you agreed to marry me it was the happiest I had ever been. Until of course we began making love…"

The playful atmosphere disappeared almost immediately, like it had all been sucked from the room. They were sharing a very intense look and she could already feel the fire building in her body.

"It was by far, the best pleasure I'd ever known. Even when I was a newborn and feeding on humans the pleasure I got from that was _nothing _compared to making love to you. And it was so hard to keep in control, to not love you completely for fear of killing you." He had pulled her close to him again and pulled her bottom lip between his teeth. "And most of the time it was all I could think about. I couldn't wait for the next time we'd get to make love."

"You're insatiable." She said, her lips pressing against his while she said it.

Jasper nodded, his lips finding hers again. "Indeed, I am." She melted against him as his lips claimed hers thoroughly. "I must admit, I still think about making love to you all the time. It drives Edward crazy."

They shared a quick laugh before Danielle kissed him again. But then Jasper moved her away gently. "If I tell you, you tell me, remember?"

Danielle sighed. She now hated the deal she'd made with him. She was positively aching for him now but he had a smirk on his face that told her he wouldn't drop the subject.

"Every moment with you was incredible." She said softly. "Except for that first one, of course. I was terrified of you…but at the same time I was angry at how rude you had been." Jasper chuckled at that. "I still couldn't wait to see you though. It definitely hadn't escaped my notice that you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. You still are."

Danielle ran her fingers though his hair and sighed. "It wasn't very long before I knew I was in love with you. I was afraid to tell you though. I never thought you could feel the same." Jasper scoffed at that but she continued. "I had never wanted to be with someone so badly. You were all I could think about."

This definitely seemed to please Jasper. "That day during lunch…it was incredible. Finally getting to be that close to you and getting to hold you…I could hardly remember feeling so complete. And I didn't care about what you were. I knew you'd never hurt me."

"And I didn't." He said proudly.

Danielle shook her head with a small smile. "Just like a said. I was always well aware of the danger that surrounded our relationship but I didn't pay it much attention. I had complete faith in you."

Jasper was grinning. "You've already told me what it felt like to kiss me…what was it like when we made love?"

Danielle sighed and couldn't stop herself from kissing him quickly. "Amazing. You always made me feel so crazy and beside myself…I didn't know if I'd survive the way you made me feel because it was so strong and consuming." She revealed. "I'd had no idea you were holding back because it was still so incredible…imagine my chagrin when you made love to me for the first time when I was a vampire."

His eyes were dark with desire. "How was _that_?"

"There are no words to describe it." She said softly.

Without saying a word Jasper rolled them over and settled his weight on top of her and she knew as his lips met hers hungrily, as if they'd never kissed before, that their conversation was over. Their need for each other had reached to feverish a height to ignore and she thought she'd burst into flames as she felt his relentless desire rushing over her again and again.

"I love you." Jasper said, his voice thick with emotion and desire. His southern accent seemed more pronounced then it usually did and it sent shivers through her body. "I always will. And I'll never stop wanting you. I'll never be able to get enough of you."

"I love you, too, Jasper." Danielle said, her lips finding his quickly. "Always and forever."

--

It was nighttime when they finally ventured out of their tent, their arms around each other tightly because neither could stand to be separated from the other after their intense afternoon. Even after all the time they'd spent together, even though they knew every aspect of one another, they'd still managed to bring their relationship to a new level of love and trust.

Danielle smiled dreamily and tilted her chin up to kiss his jaw before they neared Alice and Tom, who were playing a game of chess.

"I don't know why I try." Tom complained. "She's going to beat me."

"I promise I'm not looking to see what moves you're going to make." Alice said in defense.

Danielle laughed as Jasper sat and pulled her into his lap, his lips pressing against her neck a few times before he rested his head against her shoulder. Danielle rested her arms on top of his, which were wrapped around her waist.

"Did we want to go into town tonight?" Alice asked, though Danielle had a feeling Alice knew what their plans would be.

Danielle looked down at Jasper and shook her head. "No, not tonight." She said. Alice and Tom nodded, seemingly ok with the decision.

Truth was, Danielle knew she would lose control again and the day with Jasper had been way too perfect to close it out with her wanting to kill a room full of people. She wanted to bask in the aftermath of their lovemaking and this newfound level of understanding they had reached, even if their bond had already been ironclad and deep before their talk.

She and Jasper watched them play in silence and once the game was over, Alice looked over at her. "Danielle, would you like to go explore with me?"

Danielle looked down at Jasper then nodded. "Sure."

Alice stood and Danielle shared a kiss with Jasper before standing to join her. They started off in the direction that led away from the mountain in the distance. They were quiet for a long moment as they walked at a pace that was quite slow for them and Alice could hardly contain her grin.

"What is it?" Danielle asked curiously.

"I've seen something in my future. It's rock solid."

"What?" She asked excitedly.

Alice paused and grinned even wider. "Tom and I are going to get married."

Danielle immediately hugged her happily and laughed. "That's great! When?"

"I'm not sure, but I know it will happen. It's hard to resist the urge to start planning it now though! I'm so happy! It's been a long time since I've been this happy about something." Alice said, the grin never leaving her beautiful face.

"Everyone's getting married these days. We're just all going to be one big happy family, aren't we?" Danielle said. Her life really had taken a turn for the absolute best.

Alice nodded. "You'll be my Maid of Honor of course. I've already seen it." She announced. Danielle would be happy to take on the roll. "And by the way…there were some extremely strong emotions coming out of your and Jasper's tent today. It wasn't necessarily unexpected but…whoa."

Danielle grinned and looked away. "We had a very good talk."

"Must have been a _very, very _good talk then." Alice commented. "The emotions that I feel coming from Jasper for you are unlike anything I've ever felt, and they've been that way since the day he met you. Carlisle is right. Your bond is incredible."

She nodded. "Yeah…"

Alice stopped walking and looked back toward the camp with a wistful expression. "I really only wanted to get you way from them so I could tell you about the wedding…I kind of miss Tom…"

Danielle laughed and nodded. "I know what you mean. Let's go back."

Alice nodded thankfully and they both sprinted back to the campsite, wanting nothing more than to be back with vampires they loved.

--

**A/N: I liked this chapter a lot! We like mush here! Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Penguins won, of course. That would be because they own and are a force to be reckoned with. Game day again tomorrow! Whoop the Maple Leafs again! **

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Twilight series!**

**--**

The next day was spent exploring the nearby mountain, many snowball fights breaking out, and hunting in preparation for the trip to the nearby city. The idea was just to try to find a nice place to try to fit in with the locals and mingle a little bit. Get Danielle and Tom used to being surrounded by humans.

"I really think we should find a night club." Alice suggested again. Of course that would be the scene Alice would want to check out. She enjoyed places like that immensely.

But try as she might, Danielle couldn't picture Jasper being the type to bump and grind in the middle of a crowded dance floor with techno music pumping all around. He was much too old fashioned for that. The thought of it had made her giggle more than once.

The four were walking at a leisurely pace, the two couples hand in hand, as they headed towards the nearest town. Danielle had the similar nagging feeling but didn't need to concentrate on it to know what it was trying to warn her of. She was perfectly aware that they were about to be near humans.

It was particularly breezy tonight and for that she was thankful, at least she would get fair warning of when they'd come close to crossing paths with humans.

"Let's keep it simple, go to a movie or something." Jasper said. "Somewhere humans won't be rubbing up against my wife, please and thank you." Danielle wasn't sure if Jasper was speaking just out of concern for her control or his own jealousy of someone trying to hit on her. She bit back a laugh and squeezed his hand as she turned her thoughts back to the night ahead of them.

Alice rolled her eyes dramatically and Tom laughed under his breath.

"_Well, _I'll have you know I already _saw _us going to one. I was just trying to get the inevitable out of the way." She said smugly.

Jasper rolled his eyes just as dramatically. "We all know that just because you saw it doesn't mean it's going to happen. Besides, don't you think that's an awfully dangerous environment?"

"On the contrary, it would not only be incredibly fun, but the perfect way to break her in." Alice said. "If I had seen her attacking anyone, I wouldn't have suggested it or even brought it up in the first place."

Jasper seemed a bit annoyed now. "You know how quickly someone can change their mind about something, Alice. Anything can happen in a place like that."

"Ok, you two…" Tom interrupted when Alice opened her mouth to argue back.

Danielle snapped out of her own thoughts and looked at them in confusion. "What are we talking about again?"

Alice heaved and Tom laughed while Jasper moved his arm to drape around her shoulders. "Nothing."

The closer they got, the more nervous she became. It increased tenfold when the wind began to bring the scent of numerous humans. Danielle immediately stopped breathing while Jasper pulled her closer into his side.

"I'm right here. You know I won't let anything get out of control." Jasper murmured.

Danielle wondered at his confidence. This must have been how he felt when she was a human and he was still sure he was going to snap one day and drain her blood while she continuously argued that she knew he'd never do such a thing. She couldn't help but doubt his words of comfort as the searing in her throat died only slightly from lack of air.

"Danielle, I know you don't want to, but you're going to have to breathe some. You need to get used to it." Jasper said with a note of regret lacing his voice.

She nodded and took a deep breath as they walked.

Her throat seared violently again and she felt like she'd been punched in the gut. They had to be very close to town now. It was extremely hard to fight down the monster that now made her see red, made her muscles tense in anticipation of the attack, made her growl low in her throat. There were too many different scents and each one smelled as delicious as the previous.

No. She thought of her mother and Charlie at an alter then of Bella and Edward in a similar setting. She had to learn control. It would be very bad if she ransacked the town of Forks because she was too amateur with her practicing of control.

Tom seemed at ease as he and Alice pulled ahead just the slightest and Danielle forced her legs to keep their steady pace. She wanted to run away, go back to camp, while the other half wanted to run for the town and drain the first person she encountered. Danielle closed her eyes. She could just imagine how sweet human blood would taste next to the animal blood she had been surviving off of.

No, she thought harshly. Danielle shook her head and wrapped both her arms firmly around Jasper's waste, noticing then as she pushed her internal battle to the back of her mind that he was trying to keep her as calm as possible. She cringed. She was getting out of control again.

Think about Jasper, she told herself. That shouldn't be too bad at all. Danielle liked thinking about Jasper. Think about how wonderful he is, how he makes you laugh, how he makes you feel when he kisses you, touches you…

She felt fire start to simmer through her and shook her head to clear her thoughts again. Ok, think _clean _thoughts about Jasper.

Jasper was chuckling and kissed her temple, a smile stretched across his lips. "I can hardly keep up with you tonight, darlin'." He said, obviously referring to her rapid change of emotions.

Danielle heaved a humongous sigh. "Try harder. You'll need to be on top of your game tonight."

Jasper looked down at her in mock offence. "I'm _always _on top of my game."

She didn't say anything because she could see the town in front of them now. It was the outskirts, she knew, because nothing looked overly modernized. It reminded her a lot of her hometown in Texas, which was a suburb of Houston and had a good sized population. The type of place where you saw tons and tons of new faces every day, but still managed to find at least five people you knew no matter where you went and no matter what time of a day it was.

Danielle immediately became tense as they walked through an alleyway and rapidly approached the sidewalk. They turned to walk behind a group of rowdy teenagers, Alice and Tom in the lead, and Danielle cringed as more than one teen in the group stared at them in awe.

This was the staring she supposed she'd have to get used to.

Alice took that time to speak up. "Could you kindly point us in the direction of a movie theater? We've been walking for a while, but seem to be a bit lost."

The entire group stopped then and so did they. Jasper's hold on Danielle was tight and she took slow, steady breaths. She could easily determine which scent belonged to which person, but it almost didn't matter. Each one of them smelled as delicious and tempting. She felt her muscles twitch again.

"Er, t-there's a cinema just a few b-blocks that w-way." One of the braver teenage boys spoke up. He was pointing a shaky finger to the right of the vampires, down a different street.

Danielle looked one of the boys in the eyes and saw that he had been staring at her open mouthed. She was glad Alice had brought the contacts along for this trip of the teenager would have easily been able to spot her red eyes.

He was paler then the rest and her eyes trailed to his neck as she watching the blood swirl through his veins underneath his almost translucent skin. It would be so easy. She could drag him off down the alley way, she knew it wouldn't be hard to convince him, and his friends would hardly have time to react. The others could clean up the mess behind her.

As that thought really processed in her mind, she cringed. She wouldn't do that to them. Especially not to Jasper. It wouldn't be fair to the rest to have to break their promise just because she was acting like a monster.

The boy shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and grinned all of a sudden. Danielle resisted the urge to scoff when he gave her a very bold wink. Jasper's grip tightened on her even more but when she looked up to read his expression, she saw annoyance clear as day on his beautiful face. Jasper had to be kidding. No one would ever compare to him, let alone this little teenager.

"Get real." She muttered, only for him and maybe Alice and Tom to hear. Jasper smirked, relaxing a bit because he realized she was right and because he realized that if she could joke around with him, she must have herself in check.

"Don't want him to get any ideas." Jasper said just as quietly.

Danielle just reached up and shook her head and laughed. She didn't miss how the boy's face fell as she, Jasper, Alice, and Tom turned and headed off down the street. Danielle was proud that she had made it out of _that _situation.

The voices of the teenagers were easy for them to hear and followed them as they walked.

"Did you see the guys? They were _total _babes!" One of the girls gushed. Danielle frowned.

"Especially that blonde one. Wo-ow! The things I would do to _him…_" Another girl added.

Danielle barely resisted the urge to run back and rip the girl apart for talking about Jasper in such a way. Then she'd have to feed on the girl to put her out of her misery. It would be only fair to the poor human. Danielle closed her eyes, the girls scent coming back into her nose but Jasper just turned her head and kissed her. Immediately all thoughts of murder vanished from Danielle's mind.

"Damn!" The girl said in disappointment. "I was hoping he _wasn't _with her."

"I don't blame him. Look at that _body_." A boy said.

It was Danielle turn to put a hand on the back of Jasper's neck and keep his lips against hers as a low, dangerous growl sounded in his throat. When they pulled away they were far enough away from the group for the sounds of the city and other passerby's to drown them out.

"I hate teenagers." Jasper muttered darkly, shooting a look behind them.

"Me too. Would you like to know what I _love _though?" She asked with a smile, her thoughts too preoccupied with Jasper to pay attention to a woman they nearly barreled over because she'd stopped to stare at them in awe.

"What?" Jasper asked, a small smile on his lips.

"You."

He grinned fully now and kissed her cheek. "I love you, too."

She hadn't realized they'd fallen as far behind as they had until they caught up with Alice and Tom, already holding movie tickets and waiting impatiently. Alice rolled her eyes at the googly-eyes they were shooting at each other and shoved two tickets into Jasper's free hand. Tom was fighting back a laugh.

"If you're going to force me to watch a movie at least let me watch it _on time_. Now hurry it up." She said, dragging Tom behind her. Tom simply shrugged then looked down at Alice with pure adoration on his face.

Keeping her control in check was significantly harder once they entered the movie theater. There was no fresh air in here and this definitely seemed to be a watering hole of sorts for all the young, hormonal teenagers in the area along with a small percentage of annoyed looking adults. Danielle definitely didn't miss how a large number of people stared at them immediately.

Thankfully, the movie they were going to see was already being seated and when they walked into the darkened theater, Danielle firmly keeping her thoughts on Jasper and ignoring everyone else, the previews were already playing. She wondered briefly if Alice had timed it like that so they wouldn't have to brave the massive crowd in the lobby.

To Danielle's dismay, she realized the theater was packed. Was there some kind of premiere tonight? Jasper kept his hands firmly on her waist as he followed her up the stairs while Tom led them all to four seats that were miraculously open right smack in the middle of the theater.

It was the hardest thing she had done yet, having to squeeze past all the strangers on the way to her seats. Jasper excused both of them, since Danielle was too busy taking steady, calming breaths and keeping her hunger in check. It wasn't working very well. Her throat was searing so fiercely she had a feeling she could easily feed on every person in the theater and not get full. It would be easy enough to. She could start in the back of the room and work her way forward…

When they finally reached their seats, Jasper lifted the arm rest and locked his arms around her waist. Her thoughts of annihilating the room full of people retreated slowly and she sighed in frustration. She didn't feel like she was doing very well.

"You're doing fine." Jasper whispered. Danielle wondered if he'd found a way to borrow Edward's power. "Trust me, you're doing _more _than fine."

"If you say so." Danielle said with a frown. Jasper just shook his head with a smile and turned his eyes to the large screen in front of them. Danielle knew he wasn't paying much attention to it though. He'd said he would be on top of his game so he was probably tuning into every single emotion she was feeling, trying to keep an eye out for anything that might signal an attack on her part.

She took a small moment to focus on how he made her feel whenever he touched her and let the emotions take a hold of her. Jasper shot a warning look down at her. "Danielle…"

Danielle recognized the element in his voice and shot him a quick smile. "Just checking."

It was torture, sitting in that theater. The room was heavy and thick with the scent of human blood and Danielle found herself looking at each and every human that filled the seats in front of them, sizing them up, rather than paying attention to the movie in front of her. Venom was thick in her mouth now as her throat seared constantly and she turned her hungry eyes to look at the young adult male sitting in front of her. He was with a few of his friends. They were all rather large, she was sure they would have a lot to offer her thirst. She could use the means of persuasion she used on Jasper. She knew it would work.

Jasper. Danielle sighed and pushed the thoughts away, letting his name ring in her head. Jasper would be disappointed if she failed…_she _would be disappointed if she failed. Jasper wasn't using his power on her though, she could. He trusted her enough to be able to control herself.

Danielle moved to rest her head on his shoulder and lay one of her arms on top of his. She could do this. She could get used to being around humans. It couldn't be _that _hard.

Honestly, she had no idea what movie they were watching and couldn't bring herself to try to pay attention to it. She was on safe ground as long as she thought about Jasper and didn't want to stray away from him.

Whatever the movie was though, it affected the crowd greatly at some point. She felt blood heat the air and turned her eyes to see some of the women with rosy cheeks as they watched the screen. Blood pumped furiously through the veins of many people around her and she shut her eyes, trying not to think about it. When she opened them again, she realized there was a steamy love scene taking place. It had sent a simultaneous adrenaline rush though the humans nearby and the pounding of their hearts and the frantic flow of blood had practically socked her in the gut.

Danielle buried her face into Jasper's chest, not caring if anyone was even paying attention to her, and breathed his scent in deeply. His scent soothed her nerves immediately as the tangle of nerves in her stomach eased. She felt Jasper's lips on her hair and breathed again. Jasper didn't mind when she moved closer to him and lifted her head just a bit to turn a blank stare towards the screen, concentrating on the pattern Jasper was drawing on her side and trying to determine what he was drawing.

The relief she felt was enormous when the lights went up and chatter immediately filled the room. They would be out of there soon enough. Trying to remember to look human, she stood as fast as she could, tugging Jasper along with her. But the line of people blocking the row wasn't moving quick enough.

Jasper stood in front of her and she buried her face into his back, keeping her arms tight around his waist, as they moved infuriatingly slow, taking ages to reach the stairs leading down to the exit. She groaned. They still had to face the lobby. She kept a firm grip on Jasper as they merged into the line and realized that Alice and Tom had gotten cut off and there was a middle aged female directly behind her, only inches away. The woman's scent was invading her senses, since she'd had to move away from Jasper slightly to walk down the steps, and she could feel her muscles tensing again.

All she had to do was grab the lady and run. She would easily be able to clear all the humans in front of them and take her into the shadows where no one would see. No one would have any idea Danielle was feeding on her.

Danielle turned her head and looked at the lady, a fierce look on her face. So easy. _Too _easy.

The lady looked taken aback and stopped walking.

Alice made a gasping sound that stood out above the noisy crowd.

Her intuition flared violently and quite suddenly she saw a vivid image of her with her mouth clamped on the woman's neck.

Danielle froze in shock.

Jasper tugged firmly on Danielle's hand, yanking her down the last two steps, and pulled her tightly into his side. "Let's get out of here." He said quickly. Judging by the tone in his voice, he'd picked up on an emotion he hadn't wanted to. Danielle immediately felt mortified.

They walked through the lobby quickly, ignoring the stares and knowing Tom and Alice would catch up with them outside, and Danielle gasped thankfully at the fresh night air. Jasper led her further away and he only stopped once they were a block away from the movie theater.

Danielle threw her arms around his neck and trembled. "I'm so, so, so sorry, Jazz. You must be so disappointed. So furious."

Jasper rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her temple. "No, darlin'. I'm not. We've all been down that road before. I promise you, I'm not upset."

But she couldn't stop trembling. She had been going to kill that woman. If Jasper hadn't intercepted at that moment, she would have dragged her off into the darkness of the theater and drained her right then and there, leaving her body for some poor employee to find.

"Stop it." Jasper demanded, feeling her despair. "Nothing happened. You did _so well _tonight, Danielle. I'm so proud of you."

Danielle yanked away from him and scoffed. "How can you be proud? Your wife is a _monster._" She said, angry at herself for letting things get out of hand and for letting her emotions get the best of her.

But the hurt and pain from her words that were currently taking residence on Jasper's beautiful face made her stop dead in her tracks. How could she have been so heartless?

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." She said softly, moving back towards him. He didn't hesitate to return her embrace but it gave her small comfort. Jasper was trying unsuccessfully to hide the hurt she had caused. She felt awful.

"It's ok. I understand this is a lot to handle."

What had she done to deserve him?

Danielle sighed heavily. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. That's the _last _thing I want to do, Jazz. You're the most important thing to me in the world." She said, guilt nagging at her.

Jasper smiled down at her, feeling how guilty she was. Danielle already knew though that Jasper would never be upset for long at something she had done. She really didn't deserve him. "I promise you, its fine. I didn't expect you to spend a night around humans and then be dancing around on rainbows at the end." He said, kissing her gently.

She felt like at any moment her heart would come back to life and kick into overdrive at the love she felt coming from him. Danielle had been about to tell him about the new level her power had reached, but now she was becoming too preoccupied with how his lips were moving against hers to really care about it at that moment. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck again, kissing him harder to make up for her rudeness. Jasper made a sound against her lips and she pressed her body closer to him, moving against him in a way that she knew drove him absolutely crazy.

"Not fair." He gasped when he moved his mouth away.

Danielle moved her lips over his neck, tracing a few of his scars with her tongue, and Jasper's eyes slid closed. When he opened them again, they were midnight black with pure desire. Her knees shook violently, but standing wasn't an issue for much longer.

In a half a second, Jasper had her back against the nearby wall and was devouring her mouth with his, his hands running boldly over her body in a way _he _knew drove _her _crazy. Both had completely forgotten they were in public and plain sight of the town's residents, even when cat calls and wolf whistles vaguely reached their ears.

"Whoa." She heard Tom say somewhere in the distance. There was an uncomfortable clearing of his throat accompanied with it. "Er, guys? Can you maybe save it for later?" He asked.

"Jasper! Danielle!" Alice said. Danielle felt someone tugging on her wrist but she was too preoccupied to pay attention to it. "Honestly!"

"Jasper, your power is going haywire. It's a bit awkward and I don't think these poor humans can handle it." Tom said, amusement in his voice now.

Finally Alice managed to separate them and a crowd nearby laughed. Danielle and Jasper stared at each other intently, both breathing heavily and Danielle knew her eyes had to match his now.

"We should go." Jasper said.

"Yes, we should. Thank you for seeing reason." Alice said, her beautiful face holding an annoyed expression. Danielle would have laughed, but her thoughts were racing too quickly to find amusement. Jasper had his arm around her shoulders as they made their way for the alley that had led them to this part of town, but neither one took their eyes off each other.

"I guess it's…endearing?" Tom offered as he held Alice's hand. "Endeared to know they love each other so much?"

"It's gross. That's my brother and sister I have to see making out all the time! Blech!" Alice complained. Tom laughed and they went very quiet for a moment. They might have kissed, but Danielle wasn't paying attention.

"Do you need to hunt?" Jasper asked once they were out of the town limits. Judging by the constant waves of desire he'd been sending in her direction, she assumed he was hoping she would say no. And she wouldn't lie, all her thoughts of feeding were long gone.

"We can hunt later." Danielle said with a grin.

Jasper returned it then dropped his arm to lace his fingers with hers. "If you'll excuse us." He said to Tom and Alice. "We're going to be on our way now."

"Yeah…see you later." Danielle said distractedly before they took off for the camp.

"Great. Here we go again." Alice's voice barely registered as the distance between them grew rapidly. "I think we should move our chess game _elsewhere _tonight…"

--

**A/N: I got a bit carried away with the Jasper and Danielle fluff, but is that ever a bad thing? I think not. **

**I WANT REVIEWS. IMMEDIATELY. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Go Pens! **

**Haha, don't worry! I'm not hassling the reviewers! I appreciate you guys very much! But I like getting new reviewers too. It makes me feel like people are still interested in the story. **

**Which by the way, you guys aren't getting bored are you? **

**Anyway…ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Twilight series.**

**--**

Danielle laughed when Jasper tossed a handful of snow onto her. "That's not nice." She reprimanded, even as she scooped a handful herself and threw it over at him.

It was much later that night now, many hours having passed since they'd returned to the camp, and after she and Jasper had spent their time alone in their tent, Danielle desperately was in need of a good hunt and Jasper had happily joined her. She'd hunted plenty since they had arrived in New Zealand but the night in the theater had sent her reeling. She felt like she'd never hunted in the first place.

Once they had finished they'd moved a bit further up the snowy mountain and Danielle had immediately plopped into the snow, letting herself sink into the fluffy white powder. Jasper was sitting next to her, staring down at her with a cheeky grin as he scooped up more snow and dumped it onto her again, burying her further.

Danielle looked over at him and rolled her eyes, laughing a bit. She felt a lot better now that they were away from town. She could think a bit more rationally and didn't think so pessimistically about how the night had gone. Sure, it had been a close call, but the fact that she had been surrounded my hundreds of humans and there hadn't been a single casualty really was a feat all in its own. Now Danielle understood why Jasper had been so proud of her. She was a bit proud herself.

She sighed and turned onto her side, resting her head in his lap and using him as a pillow. Jasper's hands began toying with her hair and it was times like these when she wished she could fall asleep, even if being here with Jasper was a million times better then dreaming about him.

"I saw it happening." Danielle said thoughtfully, finally getting around to telling him about how her power had suddenly progressed.

"Saw what?" Jasper asked.

"Me attacking that woman. It was as vivid as if it had really happened. For a moment I wasn't one hundred percent sure I _hadn't _attacked that woman because it looked so real." She said thoughtfully.

"You imagined it?"

Danielle sat up and shook her head. "No. My power showed it to me."

Jasper looked thoroughly surprised. "How is that possible? I thought you could just tell when something was about to happen?" He asked in confusion.

"Remember how I told you that Carlisle said my power could one day work like Alice's?" Danielle asked. Jasper nodded. "I think he was right. But the situation just has to be…certain." She finished with a slight wince. She didn't want to think about how she had been inches away from taking someone's life away.

"I suppose that makes sense." Jasper said, his expression thoughtful. "Is there a way we can test it to make sure?"

Danielle cringed again. "Not unless there's a way other than me about to kill someone."

Jasper grabbed her hand and kissed it. "It was a close call, huh?"

"Very."

He smiled and pulled her into his side before lying down on his back, her head resting on his chest like it normally did. "I really am proud of you. Newborns aren't normally supposed to act like you do. If it were anyone else I might be a bit disconcerted, but since it's you…I can't tell you how elated I really am." Jasper said softly. "The thought of not being able to touch you or be with you like this for a few years definitely didn't sit well with me."

Danielle smiled at his words. "Me neither. Though I do still have a pretty bad issue with bloodlust." She admitted. "What does human blood taste like?" She asked curiously.

Jasper stiffened. "I'm not going to answer that." He said firmly.

"Sorry. You're right. It won't help anything." She said immediately, grabbing one of his hands and squeezing it. "Didn't think about the question before it came out."

Jasper relaxed against her. "Not a problem."

They lay silent for a long while as they listened to the sounds of the nearby woods. Very distantly, they could hear Alice and Tom laughing and talking. It made Danielle very happy to know that two people she cared for deeply had found happiness in each other. Tom had dated around but never found anyone he really cared for, no one he could relate to. He'd always had a weird sense of humor that sometimes put people off, though Danielle had always found him hilarious. Alice apparently did, too. They were a perfect match.

"Alice and Tom are going to get married." Danielle revealed. "Alice told me so last night."

"That's great. I'm not very surprise, but still." Jasper said. "There sure are a lot of weddings going on in our family right now."

"Yeah…but we beat them all to the punch."

Jasper laughed. "We beat them to the punch by a long shot. We're actually going to lap most of them."

Danielle grinned at that. She hadn't forgotten that their one year anniversary was coming up in just a matter of weeks. On August the second to be specific. The only thing that bothered her was that they would probably be in Africa with all the others at that point. Then again, everyone was getting better about giving them the alone time that they craved.

"It's almost been a year." Danielle stated.

"I know. It's strange to think about how everything changed just in a few years." He responded. "If someone had told me a few Christmases ago that I'd be happily married to a woman I desperately loved and we'd be together for all eternity, I would have told them they had lost their minds."

Danielle laughed at that and moved further. "Believe me. I would have had the same reaction."

They fell silent again and she listened to the sound of his breathing as she stared up at the clear sky. New Zealand was just as beautiful, if not more so, then Ireland. It was going to be hard to leave. Just like their past vacations, this one had opened up new doors to their relationship. It seemed every time they went away together, their bond became deeper.

Danielle popped her head up. "You _do _realize that this doesn't count as our third honeymoon, right?" She asked seriously.

Jasper laughed. "I figured it didn't since Alice and Tom are here."

Danielle grinned. "You figured correctly. I just wanted to clarify. You're not off the hook yet, mister."

"Yes, because it's so awful to go on honeymoons with you." Jasper scoffed. "The absolute worst thing I can imagine…alone time with my gorgeous wife. Why me? Why?" Sarcasm was dripping in every word he spoke and Danielle couldn't help but laugh at him.

"We need to decide where to take our next honeymoon then." She said, leaning her chin against his chest.

"Not here, even though I do like it here." Jasper said. "We need a new scene."

"Not Ireland. We were there for a long time."

"True."

"And _not _Italy." Danielle said with a shudder, remembering their nearing trip to visit the Volturi.

Jasper frowned. "Definitely not. But while we're talking about Italy…I'm curious. Your intuition showed you what was going to happen and Alice can't see what will go on during the meeting. Do you think _you _can see what will happen?"

"I don't know." Danielle said. "Nothing is set in stone…and plus I think my intuition has to kick in first."

"We're going to see the Volturi." Jasper said. Then he looked at her expectantly. "Anything?"

Danielle shook her head. "Er, not really."

Jasper frowned. "It was worth a shot."

"Well, hold on. Let me think about it some more. Maybe if I think about it enough it'll bring it on somehow." Danielle said as she rolled onto her back, Jasper's arm resting underneath her head. She closed her eyes and concentrated on that fact that she and Jasper were going to go to Italy to visit Volturi.

The feeling wasn't there, though she thought she felt a little nudge. It's going to be dangerous, Danielle thought. We're going to Volterra and we're going to see the Volturi. I need to know what's going to happen.

She must have laid there telling herself that for twenty minutes, Jasper waiting patiently, before the feeling finally crept into her. She resisted the urge to celebrate, instead concentrating on what she was feeling. Yes, anxious. Danielle had expected that. Frightened, no surprise there.

I need to see what will happen, she demanded. If I don't, it could mean my life. Or worse…Jasper's life.

It was like her intuition didn't want to see the end of Jasper's life either. A hazy picture began to form behind her eyelids and she froze as she watched it unfold. She and Jasper were walking hand in hand down a hallway towards a room. There were two vampires in front of them and they kept glancing back at them.

They reached the room and she saw the blurry figures of three, cloaked vampires. One looked incredibly bored while one looked mildly excited to see them. The one in the middle was practically dancing in his seat.

Even though the picture wasn't clear, Danielle knew this had to be Aro. This vampire was too excited to see them and she could clearly see a generally interested look on his face. She wondered if that look would soon turn to greed if he found her power to be useful. Danielle desperately wished the picture were clear enough for her to be able to see the emotions in his eyes to get some kind of hint.

He began speaking but to Danielle's dismay, the sound was distorted and she couldn't make out the words. She could only watch as the scene unfolded. Aro spoke for a short while and then she heard Jasper's voice, deep but distorted as he responded to whatever Aro had said. He was talking for a long time though. She wondered what Aro had said.

When Jasper finished, Aro began speaking again, this time his speech directed towards Danielle. When Aro stopped talking there was a long pause then Danielle began to speak. Again, it was distorted.

Danielle frowned when the image faded away. She opened her eyes and looked up at the sky curiously. She supposed she shouldn't be complaining that she couldn't finish the meeting since she'd already made so much process she was sure Carlisle would just be running in circles with excitement.

"Did it work? Did you see anything?" Jasper asked.

Danielle nodded. "I saw part of the meeting. We were just talking. But everything was hazy and the sound was distorted. I could barely make out who was who and I couldn't understand what anyone was saying." She wasn't sure if that was because this portion of her power was unfamiliar or if because that scene was just one possible outcome of the meeting.

Jasper grinned down at her. "That's wonderful, though. Carlisle is going to be ecstatic at how much you've progressed."

Danielle smiled back. "I hadn't thought I'd be able to take the power this far. And I certainly hadn't thought I'd be able to will it to come to me. That _is _something." She admitted.

Jasper kissed her temple. "My talented wife."

Danielle just smiled and snuggled closer to him, enjoying how his body felt against hers, feeling more comforted that she could maybe no prepare herself further in advance to their trips into the city with her new power.

--

"I can't believe you finally talked me into this." Jasper said with a huge heave as they walked up to the nightclub.

It was well after a week that they had been in New Zealand now. Danielle was happy for two reasons: One, she'd only had two more close calls after that first night and neither had been as beyond her control as they had been that first night. She was finding it much easier to be around humans now, even if their scent made her throat sear. All she had to do was remind herself that these were people with lives and loved one and then think about Jasper and her own family to be able to push the feeling aside completely.

The second reason she was happy was because she had looked into the mirror Alice had packed that morning and had seen that her eyes were finally getting much darker. It had been over a month since she had been turned and her eyes were now a strange bronze color, obviously in their transition to the topaz color she'd been looking forward to.

This was their last night in New Zealand. They were taking a red eye out that very night and Alice had begged and pleaded until Jasper had finally agreed that it would be safe enough to venture into the crowded scene until they were to depart. Alice hadn't been working alone though, Danielle had been a little excited about the idea, remembering the few times she had venture out to night clubs in Texas with Tom and their old group of friends. She hadn't been too big on the scene but every time she had gone had been undeniably fun and she knew if Jasper was there, it would definitely be worthwhile. Even if it was only to see how he would dance. Thinking about it now made her grin.

They'd travelled all the way to Wellington tonight and it was considerably busier there then it had been in any of the previous towns they had visited. Danielle was pleased she wasn't having any issues.

Voices followed them as they walked up to the front of the line of the first night club they came across but none of them paid attention to them. Danielle knew they'd be able to get in without any issues. Again, the faces that watched them were awestruck.

"A-Are you f-four on the list?" The bouncer asked, his face amazed.

Alice and Danielle took over and looked at him through their lashes. "Of course we are." Danielle lied smoothly.

The bouncer didn't even check. He just nodded and motioned them inside. None of the humans waiting in line complained. They were too busy staring at them in shock.

"Poor guy." Jasper sympathized. The others laughed.

The music was deafening, especially since she could hear so much better now, but she didn't concentrate on it too much. The humans that were dancing on the floor to the loud beat of the music swayed her thoughts for a moment. After all, the movements were making their scents whip at her almost tauntingly but she pushed the hunger down obediently. She was here to have fun on her last night in New Zealand.

It was dark but she could see perfectly. The place was packed.

"Let's go!" Alice said excitedly, grabbing Tom's hand and leading him into the crowded dance floor. Tom obliged happily and it wasn't long before they were in the middle of the dance floor and moving to the beat together. Many of the people around them stared at them in wonder.

"Well…" Jasper said, obviously uncomfortable. "What do we do?"

Danielle laughed at how unsure Jasper looked. He was definitely out of his element. Jasper looked at a few scantily clad girls that walked by, both eyeing him, and made a disgusted face. "Honestly…" He muttered.

She leaned up to kiss his cheek then tugged on his hand to pull him towards the dance floor. Jasper must have seen the looks being sent their way because his released her hand to put his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. Danielle tried not to laugh at his possessiveness. They ended up near Tom and Alice and both were surprised that they were not being shy with their dance moves. She briefly wondered if their relationship was on an even more serious level then she though. Then pulled a face and turned her thoughts elsewhere. She didn't want to think about _that_.

"Ok, no waltzing allowed." Danielle said as she turned in Jasper's arms, knowing he'd hear her perfectly. "Just follow me, I guess."

Jasper looked around with raised eyebrows at all the dancing couples and Danielle moved his hands until they were resting on her hips and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her body right up against his. Then she used her strength to sway his body to the beat with hers.

Jasper looked positively adorable as he tried to grasp how to dance in this way. He was concentrating way harder then he needed to and Danielle buried her face in his chest to muffle her laughter. Jasper just scowled playfully.

"I'm getting the hang of it." He defended.

Danielle lifted her head and pecked his lips. "I know. You just look so adorable."

Jasper eyed Alice and Tom skeptically. "And they say we're bad…"

Danielle turned her head and saw the Alice and Tom were kissing each other quite enthusiastically. If she could have blushed, she would have. Danielle averted her eyes and Jasper managed to lead them away from Alice and Tom a bit. Jasper was beginning to relax as he got more comfortable with the innocent swaying and Danielle smiled to herself. She was having a good time and she could tell Jasper was too.

She bumped his hips with hers and his eyes flashed down to look at her. "Danielle…"

"I'm dancing!" She said with a laugh. "This is how people dance these days. Haven't you _ever _been to a place like this before?"

Jasper shook his head. "No." She moved her hips into his again and he narrowed his eyes. "This is a very dangerous style of dancing, darlin'. It's extremely tempting."

Danielle moved her face closer and kissed his chin affectionately. He was so easy sometimes. It made her giddy though to know the effect she had on him. "You're so easy to seduce, Jazz."

"Only when it's you doing the seducing." He reminded her with a wide grin.

Jasper got used to the slightly dirtier dancing and moved with her, his hands keeping her hips against his. Danielle was actually impressed with how well he was dancing. She thought back to their prom when he had attempted to dance and had looked absolutely hilarious. He'd been the complete and total white guy, even snapping his fingers once or twice, and she had nearly been rolling on the floor with laughter.

But now he was dancing with her confidently and Jasper was looking more and more pleased with himself by the second. "See, I can dance other dances then the waltz, darlin'." Jasper said smugly, a glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah."

They danced that way for a while longer then Jasper stopped their movements. "Ok, this dancing is getting a little _too _dangerous. Let's take a break." Jasper said. Danielle nodded and let him lead her off the dance floor. It was getting later but the crowd hadn't thinned at all. If anything, it was even more crowded. They stopped by a bar table and Danielle leaned against it, keeping in mind not to use all her weight. If she did, the table would snap.

Jasper kissed her and she smiled, running a hand through his hair quickly before he pulled away. Danielle noticed more than a few girls eyeing Jasper up and down and she moved from her casual position to wrap an arm around his neck and kiss his jaw, her eyes shooting a look at one of the girls. As if they were all connected to the one girl, all of the females looking at Jasper looked away quickly.

That's right, she thought with a grin. He's mine.

"Well, heeeey there pretty laaaady." A voice said behind her.

Danielle turned to look at the guy behind her and quirked her eyebrow. The smell of alcohol was pungent in her nose as was the scent of his blood and she made a face. Jasper was waving Alice and Tom over. They were on the other side of the room and searching for them through the busy crowd.

"What's yoooour name?" The guy asked.

"That's none of your business." Danielle said with an annoyed look on her face.

The guy frowned. She supposed to any of the human girls around he would be good looking, but to Danielle he was nothing. Not when Jasper was standing on her other side. In fact, had Jasper not noticed him yet?

Danielle turned to look up at Jasper as the guy continued unsuccessfully to catch her attention and saw that Jasper definitely _had _noticed her admirer. His face had a dangerous expression on it and his eyes were rapidly getting darker. Danielle could feel anger rolling off of him and she wrapped her arm around him.

"C'mon…" The guy urged. "Just a dance. Or a kiss…I'll settle for either…." He was obviously too drunk to realize how angry Jasper was getting.

"I suggest you turn around and leave." Jasper said, his tone flat. She'd heard that tone before. It was a sure sign of Jasper about to get dangerous. Danielle rubbed her hand over his back soothingly, trying to calm him down.

"It's ok, Jazz. Let's just go." She offered.

"What say do _you _have?" The guy asked angrily. "You sleeping with her or something? If she's that good of a lay, you should share her. It's only considerate." The guy slurred.

That was the absolute worst thing the guy could have said to Jasper in this particular moment of time. Jasper tensed even more and Danielle cringed. Jasper looked positively murderous now and was trying to gently move her arm from around him.

She knew why. Quite suddenly, but not necessarily to her surprise, her intuition flared and a vivid image of an extremely angry and out of control Jasper was hovering over the mangled body of the drunken guy before them. Danielle pushed the graphic image away and held on tighter to Jasper.

Where were Tom and Alice? Why hadn't Alice made it here yet? Surely she could see what was happening!

Then she felt a warm hand slap against her rear. She froze. That had definitely not been Jasper.

The guy hissed and shook his head. "Ow! Damn baby. You _must _work out."

That hadn't been the final straw for Jasper though. No, that moment and come and gone already. It was simply the motivation to go through with his furious thoughts. Jasper's feeble attempts to free himself suddenly became full forced and Danielle found that even in her strength, she couldn't compare to the fury driving her husband. Jasper was free of her hold in an instant and had grabbed the front of the guy's shirt, slamming him up against the wall nearest to them. Danielle cringed. The wall had been ten feet away and Jasper had cleared the distance in the blink of an eye.

She quickly followed him and tugged on his arm.

"Jasper, _no._" She pleaded. "Let's just _go._ Please!"

"You just made the biggest mistake of you've ever made by touching my wife." Jasper spat. Fury was radiating off of him. She was surprise steam was pouring out of his ears by now.

Realization of how violent the situation had become finally dawned on the drunken male and he held his hands up. Danielle was a bit comforted to at least see that Jasper had crushed him completely into the wall like she knew he was perfectly capable of doing. Maybe he was just trying to scare him.

"Whoa, man. I d-didn't k-know she was your w-w-wife." He stuttered, sobering up quite quickly.

"You should have walked away when I told you."

"_Jasper._" Danielle said urgently, pulling hard on his arm. "Come on. _Now._"

Tom and Alice were finally there and Tom grabbed Jasper firmly and together he and Danielle yanked him away from the guy. Jasper still looked murderous and Danielle watched as the guy dropped down to the floor. The outline of his back and shoulders was dented into the concrete wall.

"C'mon, Jasper. Let's go." Tom urged, pulling him back further.

Jasper glared at the guy for one more moment then grabbed Danielle tightly around the waist and let Tom lead them both out of the building, Alice right next to them.

Once they were in the clear air and away from the club they found the secluded trail that had led them to Wellington quickly and broke into a run back to camp, not caring if anyone noticed anything out of the ordinary on their way back. They needed to get away from Wellington quickly. Surely someone would have noticed the confrontation in the club and seen something hadn't been right with their group.

Danielle kept her hand in Jasper's, squeezing it reassuringly. He still looked angry but it was fading more with the more distance that came between them and Wellington. It wasn't very long before they were back at the camp.

"I'm sorry." Jasper said to everyone at once. "I shouldn't have reacted like that. It was stupid of me."

But Danielle wasn't angry and Alice and Tom both looked fine, too. "It's ok, man." Tom said, slapping his back. "I would have done the exact same thing if it had been Alice."

Jasper looked down at Danielle unsurely and she just kissed him. "It's fine. I'm not mad at you."

"Good." Jasper said, relieved. "I just…you know…he touched you… and…"

"I know." Danielle said, kissing him again to stop his rambling. "I told you. It's fine. Now let's get out of here and go back home." She said with an encouraging smile. Jasper nodded and they, along with Tom and Alice, set to work at disassembling the tents and packing everything up so that they could return home.

--

**A/N: Oh, angry Jasper. Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I have a headache. Boo. Headaches suck. **

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Twilight series. **

**--**

As expected, as soon as Danielle had a chance to tell Carlisle about what had happened in New Zealand he was beyond ecstatic. He'd barely resisted the urge to throw different scenarios at her to see how she would react first hand but thankfully she was saved by her mother inviting her over. Whenever she and Jasper had finished their visit with Lynne and Charlie, which had been completely effortless for Danielle, they'd snuck back to their cottage and stayed there until the next afternoon.

Of course, whenever Alice said they had to leave for the rehearsal the feeling had only slightly crept up on her and she allowed Carlisle to question her on it at he pleased since she had deprived him of his inquiries the night before. It wasn't like she didn't want to work on her power and progress even further, it was just that she had enough on her mind without straining it anymore then it needed to be.

"This is nothing." Jasper said as he they walked hand in hand up to the small chapel on the other side of town. It was where Lynne and Charlie were going to get married the very next day. Thankfully, it was going to be a typical Forks day and the Cullens would have no issues involving themselves in the day's festivities.

"You've got this." He continued.

Danielle smiled and nodded, squeezing his hand as they entered the chapel. Her contacts were in place and again she'd had a bit of color added to her face with the help of make-up but Danielle knew people were going to notice the obvious change in her.

They entered the room and saw Lynne and Charlie talking with Mike Newton's father, who would be the one to perform the ceremony. Edward and Bella, along with the other Cullens who were involved, were already there and they started to make their way over to them, moving around Alice and Tom who were helping to set up decorations.

There was a tense feeling in the air and Danielle puzzled over it. "What's wrong?" She asked Jasper. Surely he would know.

Jasper nodded his head to the other side of the chapel and Danielle followed his gaze. Carlisle and Esme had just made their way over to Lynne and Charlie, but past them, she could see Billy Black. He was watching all the Cullens a bit warily but when their gazes met, his jaw dropped in shock. There were a few more older men from the reservation and they all shared a look before looking back at her.

"Oh." She said simply.

Then she let out a surprised cry of shock that drew the attention of everyone in the room.

She felt heat like the touch of flame all over her and it normally would have scared her. She calmed down though when she realized it was only Seth. He'd simply moved too quickly and had taken advantage of her distraction to where she hadn't even realized he was near her, let alone about to hug her.

She laughed and hugged him back awkwardly, not liking how hot his body felt against her but wasn't going to complain about it. All the times they had seen each other there had been a treaty line separating them. It was the first time she had hugged him in a long time.

"I didn't even realize you were here. I must be becoming immune to your nasty smell." Danielle teased when they pulled back. Seth and Jasper shared a manly hug before Seth wrinkled his nose. Danielle could see Billy and the group from the reservation looking on with disproval, even disgust.

"I wish I could say the same. You two smell horrible."

"Gee, thanks for asking, I've been great." Danielle said sarcastically. Seth just laughed at her. "How have you been, kid?"

Seth made a face at her calling him a kid but sighed. "Alright, I guess…" He trailed off.

"What is it?" Danielle asked in worry. "Is Sam giving you a hard time?"

"No." Seth said quickly. "That's not it. It's just…well…" He looked behind him uncomfortably.

Danielle followed his gaze towards Billy and then let her eyes sweep over the room again. Everyone was present, she could tell because Alice was starting to herd people to their positions, but someone definitely seemed to be missing.

"Where's Jacob?" Danielle asked. Jasper stiffened next to her and she squeezed his hand in warning.

"I know, I know." Jasper muttered.

"He split." Seth said.

"What?" Both she andJasper asked in surprise. Danielle didn't miss how Jasper's surprised sounded very relieved. Even if they were getting along with the wolves a bit better, Jasper's feelings towards Jacob had not turned friendly yet. He still didn't like him for getting into Danielle's space way too much for his comfort when she was still a human.

"Yeah. Apparently someone," he shot an accusing look towards Edward, "got the wonderful idea to send him an invitation to that someone's wedding to the someone Jacob's obsessed with." He said darkly.

Danielle raised her eyebrows while Jasper grinned, not hiding his joy at hearing this. "That's a lot of someone's in that sentence, Seth."

"I was trying to be nice and not name names."

"I think we all know who you mean though…so he what, just left?" Danielle asked.

"Exactly. He's trying to just be a wolf now, go off his instincts and everything." Seth said with a shrug. "We try to talk to him and we check in all the time but he never responds. We know what he's thinking though…we understand he's going through a lot of pain right now."

Danielle nudged Jasper sharply to get that stupid grin off his face. "You're being rude." She said pointedly and only for Jasper to hear.

"Sorry, darlin'." He said before kissing her temple and wandering away from her towards Edward and Bella. Probably to go congratulate Edward on a job well done, Danielle thought sarcastically with a shake of her head.

"Sorry about him." She said motioning towards Jasper. She saw him discreetly pat Edward on the back and tried not to roll her eyes. Some things would never change.

"S'ok. I'm not offended. I know there were some issues between them." Seth said with a casual shrug. "It was pretty uncool of Edward to do that though. He was basically just rubbing it in Jake's face that he was the one who won Bella." Seth said, glaring over at Edward again. "It's really caused a bit of a riff between us now."

She was about to ask him more questions so he could elaborate on that, but Alice came over looking exasperated. "Danielle! Get to your place! This thing is only a little over half a day away! Do you want to be totally unprepared and stumbling around like a fool?" She asked, hands on her hips.

Danielle blinked in surprise while Seth muffled his laughter and let Alice push her in the direction of the wedding party. Charlie was standing up at the altar with Billy in his wheelchair and at his side already. It was an interesting wedding party and she could feel the tension rolling off of everyone. Alice was looking over the first two people in line, but Danielle didn't recognize either of them. The man and the woman were both from the reservation. Esme and Carlisle were standing behind them. Next was Bella and, to her surprise, Seth had taken his place next to her. Jasper was standing in front of her mother and laughing to himself.

"You traitor." She muttered, slipping her arm into the crook of his elbow."You knew Alice was going to jump all over me."

"It was pretty entertaining." Jasper said back.

"I didn't know you were in the wedding, Seth." Danielle said, changing the subject as Jasper continued to chuckle to himself.

Seth shrugged. "I think it's kind of like having my dad here. He was pretty close with him. That's my mom right up front." Danielle followed his eyes when he pointed to the lady she didn't know. So she was Sue Clearwater. She knew all about them. That was why she was staring at them so nastily.

"You'll have to excuse her. She's working on it." Seth said with a grin.

Danielle nodded then waved at Sue pleasantly. Sue looked towards Seth quickly and Danielle saw that he gave her an encouraging nod. After that, Sue waved back slowly then quickly turned her attention back to the front.

"At least I don't have to push Billy down the aisle." Bella said. "That was what they were tossing around initially because Edward wanted to escort me but my dad didn't want him as a groom's men." Bella said sourly. "They were going to make him sit down right after then I would get to push Billy after the ceremony was over."

"This is much easier." Seth reminded her. Danielle saw Edward with his arms crossed and an unreadable expression on his face.

_Buck up, Edward_, she said in her mind. Edward looked over at her and smirked.

"Stop talking, we're going through the rehearsal." Lynne said, poking her in the back. She heard her gasp a bit and shot an apologetic look back at her mom.

"Sorry."

The rest of rehearsal was very interesting. The Sue, Billy, and the few people looking on who were from the reservation had been looking at the Cullens disdainfully, not even trying to hide it. Billy had kept looking up at Carlisle out of the corner of his eye but Carlisle was cool as a cucumber, like he always was. Seth was just grinning on his other side while the man on the other side of Seth looked offended. Sue had tried very hard to put space between her and Esme without making it too noticeable.

Danielle had been more than happy to leave with the rest of the Cullens, minus Edward who stayed back with Bella, when everyone began eating dinner. Since Lynne and all the Quileutes knew what was going on with the Cullens, no one said anything. Charlie had just seemed disappointed that Edward had stayed back.

The night went by way too quickly though and before she knew it she was slipping into her Maid of Honor dress and nervously checking herself in the mirror of the sun visor as she and Jasper drove to the wedding with Edward and Bella.

"You look beautiful." Jasper said as he reached over and pushed the mirror back up. He was very amused by her behavior but she was getting frustrated. This was such a bad idea. People were going to know!

Danielle sighed. "I need to look _human_."

"Well that's out of the question." Edward said.

"I don't think you look _that _different." Bella said encouragingly. "I mean, yeah there are differences but the make-up helps." Danielle smiled at her gratefully as she pulled the mirror back down and looked into it again.

"I'll be glad when you don't have to wear that nonsense anymore." Jasper said, kissing her hand. "I love you the way you are."

Danielle smiled over at Jasper and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Edward made a gagging noise and Bella nudged him, both of them laughing.

Danielle hadn't taken into consideration just how many Quileutes Charlie was friends with. When the ceremony had started and Danielle was walking down the aisle after quickly hugging and kissing her mother, she almost immediately turned her eyes to the right and saw that the entire pack was there. At least everyone from the pack that she knew of, that is. She stiffened at the same time Jasper did.

She could feel numerous pairs of eyes watching her for the duration of the ceremony but tried her hardest to ignore them. It was easy to ignore the smell of human blood now but she hadn't taken the pack into consideration. Maybe she had only though a few would show, if any. It was definitely testing her control.

It was hard to remain calm but she didn't have to fight down her instincts for a very long time. Jasper had gotten past his own tense feeling and sent a calming wave towards her when he felt her internal struggle. She smiled gratefully at him.

Danielle celebrated extra when Charlie and Lynne kissed, officially being husband and wife, not only happy for them but relieved it was over. Her happiness only lasted a few moments though.

"Time for the reception." Bella muttered next to her.

Danielle made a sound. She didn't know how, but she had forgotten about that part.

The reception was at a nearby park that Alice had elaborately decorated and was within walking distance to the church. After tense photo ops with the wedding party and a very short speech on her part, the party started and everyone began dancing and talking. The Cullens were joining in good heartedly but the pack was keeping their distance, minus Seth.

"You'd think that if they saw how comfortable you are they'd try a bit harder." Danielle said, looking over at them. Even as she said it though, she felt more comfortable with them being further away.

"They think I'm crazy for being friends with you guys. And not only that, but…well, a lot of them didn't agree with Sam's decision about you." Seth revealed.

Jasper flashed a dangerous look towards them and wrapped his arm around her waist. "They would have rather she _died_?" He asked darkly.

Seth rubbed the back of his neck. "To them, she was dead either way."

Danielle frowned and Jasper sighed heavily, anger apparent on his feature. "That's really nice." Danielle muttered.

"Old habits die hard." Seth said. "They'll come around. No one can deny that working together was a good idea. It's a bit hard to overlook the kind of force we create as a team."

"That riff you were talking about earlier…is my being a vampire part of it?" She asked quietly.

Seth nodded. "Only a bit. They don't really trust you anymore, though they trust you more than the other Cullens. And because of the whole Bella, Jake, and Edward situation…things can get a little bit tense sometimes."

"I see." Danielle said.

"Which by the way, where have you been the past few weeks?" Seth asked curiously. "They all thought you were out recruiting or something." He laughed.

Danielle and Jasper both rolled their eyes. "New Zealand. I just wanted to get away so I could try to get more accustomed to being around humans without putting anyone that lived here in danger." Danielle explained.

"So it went well then I assume." Seth said with a grin.

"Very well. She has amazing self discipline." Jasper said proudly.

"Good. I really didn't want to take on the whole pack if you slipped up." Seth chuckled.

Danielle frowned. "What do you mean, take on the whole pack?" She asked in confusion. Jasper looked just as confused as she did.

Seth ran a hand through his hair and shrugged with a sheepish look on his face. "You're my friend. You mean a lot to me. I've always seen you as the older sister I was _supposed _to have." He laughed. "I know this whole transformation thing can be difficult and that you can't really be held accountable for your actions. If you ever did slip up and an attack was ordered, well…I would try my hardest to protect you."

Danielle felt a flood of affection for Seth course through her while Jasper beamed at him, obviously pleased with what Seth had just said. She went to hug him but Jasper beat her to it.

"Thank you, Seth." Jasper said. "Really, thank you. I can't even begin to tell you how much it means to me to hear you say that."

Danielle smiled as they patted each other's backs then moved in to get her turn when Jasper pulled away. "You're a great friend, Seth. And if anyone ever tries to come after you…they better watch out." She said, patting his cheek. His skin was burning hot underneath her ice cold touch but neither one of them paid much attention to it.

"That's really good to know." Seth said. "And you're a great friend, too."

Danielle felt eyes on her and saw that the pack was watching them again, looking completely disgusted at the displays of affection that had just taken place between the two vampires and their pack brother. Though she knew they didn't approve of his friendship with them, she knew it was only because they were concerned with his safety. Part of her wanted to go over and explain to them that Seth would never be in danger from then but the other part wanted to let her instincts kick in and start a fight. In the end, she decided it was better if she stayed put.

"May I dance with her?" Seth asked Jasper.

"Of course." Jasper said with a grin. Danielle reached up to kiss him quickly before letting Seth lead her towards the dance floor.

"What's it like?" He asked after a while.

"What? Being a vampire?" She asked quietly. She was well aware of a few of her old friends staring at her curiously, despite explaining to them earlier that night that she had only had very good hair and make-up artists work on her for her mother's big day.

"Yeah."

"It's…interesting." Danielle said. "I can see extremely well and everything is so effortless now. Things with Jasper are very different, too. They're even better than they used to be."

Seth looked down at her skeptically. "How so?"

"Well, we don't have to be careful anymore." Danielle said.

"Oh." Seth said, realization dawning on his face. "Kind of gross, but I see what you're getting at." Seth said with a laugh. "Can you two have children?"

Danielle shook her head. "No."

"Does that make you sad?" Seth asked.

"No. I like it just being the two of us." Danielle said with a smile. "We might could have had a child before I turned…we did discuss it. We decided not to though."

Seth nodded. "It would have been weird seeing a little Jasper or Danielle running around." He said thoughtfully.

Danielle laughed. "Yeah, it would have been something. I love how things are though."

Seth nodded. "Good."

Emmett walked up then and he clapped Seth on the back. "Mind if I cut in? I haven't seen my sister in a while and would like to take this opportunity to annoy her." He said with a wide grin.

"Sure, man." Seth said before winking down at Danielle then going to join Jasper again.

She looked up at Emmett as they danced. She could tell that there was something brewing in his mind and was trying to decide if she wanted to ask him about it or not.

"You know I want a rematch, right?" Emmett asked with a grin.

Of course he did. "Why does that not surprise me?" Danielle asked, laughing loudly. A few heads turned to look at her.

"Because you know the inner workings of my mind?"

"Not quite, and I'm a bit glad of that."

Emmett waved that off. "Either way…I've been practicing. You won't win again."

"Ok, Em. Whatever you say." Danielle said with another laugh.

"You just wait." Emmett said threateningly.

The rest of the night went by smoothly, especially when the pack couldn't handle being so close to the Cullens anymore and they all left. Seth had been the only one to stay back until the party was over though and they were all waving goodbye to Charlie and Lynne as they drove off towards the airport.

"This was a good night." Jasper said, his lips finding hers.

"Yeah." Danielle said, hugging him as they looked in direction the car had driven.

"It was good to see you, Danielle. Really. If you're going to be around we should try to get together more before I go off to school." Angela said as she and Ben walked by. If Angela had noticed the different in Danielle she hadn't made any show of it.

"Definitely. How about I call you in a few days and we set something up?" Danielle asked with a smile.

Angela nodded then hugged her quickly before leaving with Ben. Danielle felt the sear in her throat at her closeness but was able to push it down quickly.

Jasper smiled down at her proudly and kissed her again. "Let's go home."

Danielle smiled and nodded, feeling even more at ease now that they were back in Forks, even if they would be going to Africa soon. And she knew just what she would do when she and Angela got together. She would buy her loving husband a good present.

Once they were in the car she kissed him quickly then smiled at him happily.

"What's that smile for?" He asked, smiling himself.

"You'll see." She said. Jasper just nodded and threw the car into drive once Edward and Bella joined them and settled into the back seat, headed back towards their home.

--

**A/N: Review!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: HAVE NO FEAR! I HAVE RETURNED! **

**Sorry it took so long! I started getting busy with life. See, since I'm done with school forever I had to start getting stuff straightened out in order to start my career. I have a job interview on Tuesday! Wish me luck! **

**But yeah, bad author! I won't do this again, I promise! **

**Oh, and another treat…I'm probably going to write a fourth installment to this series. I'm not quite ready to leave behind Jasper and Danielle yet! I'm tossing ideas around in my head so we'll see what happens. **

**And thank you to all the reviewers and readers. You guys are very much appreciated! I write for YOU!**

**ANYWAY…here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Twilight series.**

**--**

Danielle found that time actually passed pretty quickly as long as you had a schedule laid out. The week between her mother's wedding and the departure for Africa had flown by, barely giving her enough time to go out and find a good anniversary present for Jasper. She'd kept true to her promise to Angela about spending time with her and invited her old friend to go with her to shop for Jasper's anniversary present.

Angela had always been a very observant girl. It didn't take long for Danielle to realize that Angela knew there was something different about her but Angela didn't say a word about it. It didn't bother Danielle that much though if Angela was suspicious. There was no way in a million years that Angela would ever guess what Danielle had become. Even Danielle had been in denial about Jasper being a vampire that first afternoon she and Bella really discussed it and Angela wasn't in as much contact with any vampires as Danielle had been. The idea probably hadn't entered Angela's thoughts.

If she thought the week before Africa flew by, their time actually _in _Africa passed at the speed of light. Maybe it had been because they were busy each day adventuring through what had to be every inch of the continent, or maybe the almost constant hunting made it go by even faster. The lion blood had been the best tasting blood to her yet and she had barely been able to get enough of it.

The trip had been a successful one, just as she had hoped it would be. She felt closer to Rosalie then she ever had before due to the few girl days that she, Alice, and Rosalie had taken to just hunt and gossip without the boys being around.

Danielle hadn't even imagined that life could be this perfect. She wasn't going crazy with blood-lust, she could be around humans, everyone in the family got along…even Tom was in for the ride. Of course, the cherry on top of the ice cream was definitely her relationship with Jasper. Even with the knowledge of their ever-nearing trip to Italy, Danielle found it difficult to be unhappy when Jasper was nearby. Life just seemed to get more and more perfect with the more time that went by.

"It's good to be home." Jasper said as they walked into the cottage. He dropped the bags carelessly and looked around at the house.

"And then we have to leave at the end of the month…" Danielle reminded him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his back. "I like travelling, but I'm getting a bit sick of it. I'd rather just stay here with you."

Jasper rubbed his hands over her arms. "Italy is our last stop. Then we can become the hermit crabs we want to be."

They had just barely made it into their bedroom when the clock began to chime. It was midnight. It was their anniversary.

Danielle immediately jumped away from him and clapped her hands in excitement. "You know what day it is?" She asked him with a huge grin.

Jasper laughed and pulled her back to him to give her a long kiss. "Like I could ever forget. Happy anniversary, darlin'."

"Happy anniversary, Jazz."

They kissed again but before they could get carried away she broke it and went to the other side of the room. Jasper groaned in frustration. "You do realize I'm entitled to extra lovin on our anniversary, right?" He teased.

"Like you need extra lovin!" Danielle laughed. "You get plenty as it is. But we have all night and all day for it and I want to give you your present." She said as she dug through the drawers in her closet. Once she found the box she smiled happily and took it out.

"You didn't have to get me a present." Jasper said, even though he had an excited glint in his eye. "You've already given me the best present in the world."

"I wanted to." She said moving closer.

Once he stuck his hound to receive it she handed it over then pushed him to sit on the bed. She perched herself next to him and watched with excitement as he slowly tore at the wrapping on the box. "Jazz…" She said impatiently.

He laughed. "It's my present, I want to savor it."

Danielle rolled her eyes and he just laughed before tearing off the rest. He opened the box and she watched his eyes widen a bit.

She didn't even remember the name of the store she had found it in, but when she'd seen the pendant she hadn't been able to refuse. It was in a circular shape and made out of a white gold looking metal but that wasn't what had attracted her to it. All on the circle were red and gold jewels, intricately patterned together.

It had reminded her of her and Jasper.

"Wow." He said, pulling it out. It was attached onto a long brown leather string. "Where did you find it?" He asked, his fingers rubbing over it.

"I don't even remember the name of the place. It was somewhere it Port Angeles though. I saw it in the window of a shop and knew it was perfect. Do you like it?"

"I love it." He said, grinning over at her. "It's like it's me and you."

Danielle was pleased he had the same thoughts about it. Carefully she grabbed it from him then fitted it over his neck. The pendant rested in the middle of his chest. "Looks good on you." She complimented, kissing him quickly.

"Thank you, darlin'. It's perfect." Jasper said as he pulled her back for another kiss. "Now I have one for you."

She watched him cross the room quickly and he was back on the bed with her in an instant. Danielle took the box he was offering excitedly and quickly tore at the wrapping. When she opened it she gasped.

"Oh my…" She whispered.

It was the hugest diamond she'd ever seen. He'd also gotten her a necklace, but this was just a large almost heart shaped diamond on the end of a glittering chain. It sparkled magnificently as she held it up. Danielle imagined that to a human it would be very heavy.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Are you kidding? It's beautiful." Danielle whispered. "Thank you, Jazz."

Jasper took the necklace from her, much like she had to him, and put it on her. It rested against her sternum and she ran her fingers over it. Then she grinned. "Look at us…all decked out with expensive jewels."

Jasper smiled and kissed her, his fingers wrapping into her hair. He pulled her closer and she pressed closer to him.

"I love you." She reminded him, even though she knew he would never forget it.

He grinned. "I love you, too."

--

They both knew that it was well into the night after their anniversary but neither cared to leave the cottage. Danielle was perfectly content with lying in his arms and talking with him softly, the both of them lost in a world that was only for the two of them.

Emmett had other ideas though. He had yet to make good on his threat of a rematch but she knew it wouldn't be much longer now. When he came and began pounding on the door obnoxiously she rolled her eyes and snuggled closer to Jasper.

"Make him go away." She said jokingly.

Jasper laughed. "You know it's never that easy…"

"I come bearing news that even Danielle can't refuse!" Emmett announced. They could practically hear the grin through his voice.

Jasper and Danielle both rolled their eyes. "And what's that? Because it'll take a lot to get us out of this cottage." Jasper responded.

"Baseball." Emmett said simply and smugly.

Danielle looked over at Jasper with excitement and Jasper groaned, knowing their anniversary celebration was officially up. Danielle had been dying to play baseball again but the opportunity hadn't presented itself yet. This was the first big storm to come into Forks that would allow them a game. There was no way she was going to pass it up and everyone knew it.

"Jasper…" Danielle said, practically pouting.

"Ok." He sighed heavily.

She kissed him happily then jumped out of bed to change quickly. Jasper followed suit and it was only a few minutes later that they were heading to the field with Emmett. The others had gone ahead only a few minutes previous while Edward went to get Bella and when the three entered the field Danielle looked around, being flooded with hazy memories.

She was sure she would never look at this field in a normal way again. Every time she came here something significant happened and she was honestly a bit wary of this field. But Danielle's intuition wasn't kicking in and as Jasper draped his arm over her shoulders, all her worrisome thoughts disappeared.

Jasper was wearing the same outfit he'd worn at the first baseball game and Danielle wrapped her arms around his waist, staring up at him with adoration. "I honestly love you in that outfit." She said with a grin. "It's too cute for words."

Jasper smirked down at her. "Want me to wear it for you every night?"

Danielle laughed. "Oh yeah. It gets my blood going."

"Gross." Emmett complained. "Honestly. You two are absolutely awful."

"After everything I've had to put up with over the years between you and Rosalie, you honestly have no room to talk, Em." Jasper said with a laugh. "You should be used to this by now."

"I guess I didn't expect you two to be complete horn-dogs _all _the time." Emmett said with a grossed out face.

Danielle turned to glare at him and crossed her arms. "What was that about a rematch?"

Emmett suddenly had a glint in his eye as his grimace of disgust turned into a lethal smirk. "Rematch, eh? You think this is the right time?"

"I can think of no better time, dearest brother." Danielle said, moving closer to him menacingly. "Or do you want to wait until we're somewhere else so the whole entire family won't be laughing at you?"

Jasper didn't move to interrupt but he had dramatically rolled his eyes as he watched them. Emmett stalked closer to her and grinned widely, showing her his teeth as though it would intimidate her.

"We're here to play ball, not wrestle." He reminded them.

Danielle pushed him away gently. "You wrestle with him any chance you get. Besides, I once again have to prove just _who _is the boss around here." She added, cracking her knuckles for added affect. Jasper shrugged in defeat.

"You, baby sister, don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"I believe I do, seeing as I already whooped you once. Or was that a different Emmett?" She asked smugly.

Emmett growled and lunged for her immediately. The fight went on much like it had before except now they could hear Jasper's warnings as Emmett roughened her up and threw her around. Danielle simply retaliated by doing the same, still extremely strong. Esme scolded them, of course, while Alice cheered her on.

She was completely shocked when suddenly she was locked in place by his arms and his teeth were inches from her throat. Danielle narrowed her eyes at him and Emmett moved away, a huge grin plastered onto his face.

"I told you you wouldn't win again." He said, crossing his arms.

"That was pure luck. It won't happen again." Danielle said offhandedly, trying not to let Emmett know he had affected her. Jasper was trying not to laugh behind her and she just glared at him before turning away, coming face to face with Bella and Edward. Bella was staring at her wide eyed.

"Oh. Hey!" She said, her mood shifting as she went over and hugged Bella.

Edward stiffened for just a moment but then relaxed just as quickly. Danielle didn't feel annoyance toward him for it. She knew how much Bella meant to him, he would always be protective over her.

"Hey. How was Africa?" Bella asked.

"Lots of fun. You're definitely coming with us next time." Danielle said.

She thought she saw Edward stiffen again but he quickly went over to join the others in a warm up. Bella smiled half-heartedly and watched him go.

"It's almost time." Alice said with a big grin. "Let's get into our places."

"Do you want to hit first?" Jasper asked, holding a bat for her to take.

Danielle froze as she looked at it. She recognized the bat immediately. It was the one she had tried to use again Dominic. The memory had replayed in her head enough for her to remember it vividly. She shook for a moment, remembering how close she had come to being separated from Jasper for good, and declined.

"Not yet. I think I'll hang out with Bella first." Danielle said.

Jasper nodded, looking down at the bat with a frown, then tossed it towards Tom. Emmett was briefing him on the rules of their game as everyone else took their place.

"The whole you becoming a vampire thing is still a tender subject, isn't it?" She asked once they were standing alone to the side of the field.

Bella made a face. "Isn't it always? I understand why he doesn't want to turn me yet but honestly…everyone sees how you and Jasper are. Wouldn't he want that for us, too?" She paused and looked over at Edward. "I do. I want what you and Jasper have." She admitted.

Danielle wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulder. "You do have what Jasper and I have." She reminded her friend.

"I want the fearlessness." Bella clarified. "I don't want Edward to be so afraid of himself around me anymore."

"It'll get there, I promise." Danielle reassured her. The mood had gotten a bit glum so she decided to change the subject. "So…how is the tank working out for you?"

Bella rolled her eyes dramatically. "It works wonderfully seeing as I'm getting bombed every time I hit the road in that thing. Really handy, actually."

Danielle laughed and watched as Jasper hit the ball hard and took off for first base, looking excited. He frowned though when Edward easily caught the ball, earning their team an out. Tom went up next but didn't hit it quite as hard and therefore it was short of where Edward had been standing. Tom barely managed to make it to first base.

"It's so weird. I'm not used to you being cold and made of marble." Bella said, referring to Danielle's arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, sorry." Danielle said, removing her arm.

"No, it's fine. I guess I'm just not used to it yet. Especially since I knew you when you were human." Bella said with a smile.

"It does sound weird when you put it like that." Danielle agreed. Carlisle had gone up to bat but earned them another out as Edward caught it easily.

"Ok, I guess I'm up." Danielle said as Jasper looked at her expectantly.

Alice was pitching against her and Danielle smiled at the smaller vampire. She knew Alice would be reading her thoughts to see what she would do, so she kept changing her mind. Danielle decided on chanting home run over and over in her head until Alice whipped the ball at her. Then she thought, "BUNT!" and barely tapped it before taking off for first base.

Alice quickly went into action and Danielle had just touched first base when she felt Alice touch her back.

"Safe." Esme called.

Danielle turned and stuck her tongue out at Alice, who looked grumpy. "I win."

"This time." Alice muttered.

It was a whole lot more fun to play the game at vampire speed then the one round she had played as a human. She had never been a huge baseball fan but she was definitely enjoying herself now, especially when her, Jasper, Tom, and Carlisle's team beat the others.

"You may have beaten me at wrestling, but I'm better than you at baseball." Danielle rubbed into Emmett's face.

Jasper snickered next to her while Emmett simply glared, pointed a large finger at her, then strode away with his chin jutted up into the air. "What a sore loser." Danielle commented.

"Always has been. Competition is pretty huge around here, as I'm sure you know already."

"Oh, I already did." Danielle agreed.

"Ok, chop chop! Back home for you!" Alice announced, clapping her hands. It was obvious that she was talking to a very sleepy looking Bella. Danielle frowned in confusion. How long had they been out there?

"What? I'm fine." Bella yawned again. "I'm not ready to go home yet.

"You need to go home and sleep because tomorrow, you, Danielle, and I are going shopping!" Alice said, looking thoroughly excited. "You'll be no good to me if you're the walking dead." Everyone chose to ignore the pun in Alice's statement.

"Oh yeah. I forgot…" Bella said with a grimace.

Danielle raised her hand. "Er, when was I going to be informed of this outing?"

Alice waved her off. "Not important. Now that you're out of that cottage, I can pry you off of Jasper's hip and actually try to get you into a dress for Bella's wedding." She said.

Bella and Edward shared a look. It was a well known fact that Bella had compromised with the big wedding but Danielle had thought she would have gotten over it by then. She made a mental note to talk to her about it the next day and ignored Edward when he shot her a warning look.

_Bite me_, Danielle said in her head.

Edward pulled another face and Jasper just laughed, having a good idea what the exchange had been by testing the feelings filling up the atmosphere around them. "_Anyway_." Alice stressed. "Danielle and I will come and get you bright and early. You'll need your beauty rest, which means Edward should actually come home tonight."

Everyone snorted. "That's not going to happen." Emmett said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Edward agreed.

"Oh, come on! You two are as bad as Danielle and Jasper. I will actually need her rested up and alone from time to time to make sure everything about this wedding is flawless." Alice said, putting her hands on her hips. "So _you _better back up, buddy." She finished, pointing at Edward.

"Pushy little thing, huh?" Jasper murmured in her ear. Danielle muffled her laughter.

Edward held his hands up. "Ok, ok! I'll try, happy?"

"Slightly. Now take her home." Alice commanded.

Edward saluted her then threw Bella onto his back. After a quick exchange of goodbyes they took off for the trees. Everyone then turned to look back at Alice, who held her had an innocent look on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. Absolutely nothing." Tom said with a grin.

Everyone else just smothered their laughter as they headed back towards the house, but everyone also had the same idea in their head. Alice _would _be Alice. And that just happened to be the reason why they all loved her so much.

--

**A/N: Hmmm…kind of a weird chapter. But I'm almost into the book which makes me excited. And it's chapter 15! This story will be ridiculously long! Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter…the official trailer gives me chills! I'm totally pumped! And those few shots of Jasper? WOW WOW WOW. Someone looks slightly amazing…and his name is Jasper Hale/Jackson Rathbone. **

**So yeah, now I have the Twilight fever again (I'm in a hockey craze right now as well, so I find it hard to pull myself away from everything Pittsburgh Penguins) and I have the urge to just write my little fingers off!**

**And maybe I'm skipping a bit, but I'm anxious to get to the book. My head is brimming with ideas now! **

**Job interview tomorrow! Yikes!**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Twilight series!**

--

In true fashion, August twelfth, the eve of the wedding, was upon them before Danielle knew it. In one aspect, she was happy about it. Edward and Bella were finally getting married and that meant that her friends were one step closer to their own dream. And even though Bella had mumbled and grumbled about everything from the dresses to the guest list, Danielle got the distinct impression that she was more excited about the wedding then she let on. She was beyond happy for them.

At the same time though, it frightened her. She and Jasper were leaving for Italy on the twenty second and it was a trip that she would have gladly postponed indefinitely. After hearing stories of the Volturi and barely seeing them in the few visions she had conjured in her head, meeting them was definitely not on her list of things to do.

Currently, Jasper was laughing as Danielle gave him a sour look, her arms crossed firmly in front of her.

"Darlin', we're just going hunting. I promise." He said as pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"You'd better just be hunting. I'll know if you three stray and suddenly decide to go to some…nasty strip club or something." Danielle said, narrowing her eyes at him.

He laughed at her for what had to be the hundredth time in the past few hours, ever since he'd told her he and Emmett were taking Edward out for a bachelor party, and kissed her. "I'm not used to you being the jealous and overprotective one."

Danielle shrugged. "I just don't like the words 'bachelor' and 'party' being included in your plans."

"I've been there before, remember? This isn't my first rodeo."

Finally she admitted to herself that they wouldn't be doing anything stupid, except being rowdy and obnoxious, and watched Jasper run off with Emmett and Tom after she gave him a long, meaningful kiss goodbye…just in case.

Alice was packing bags for Edward and Bella so Danielle decided to try to find a way to busy herself. It was the first night she'd spent apart from Jasper in a long time and she was feeling extremely lonely. She didn't want to help Alice because the clothes she was packing for Bella would remind Danielle of where the two were going for their honeymoon and she didn't want to think about Isle Esme. It made her miss that alone time with Jasper too much.

Danielle began walking, not really paying attention to where she was headed, as she thought about different things. More than once her thoughts turned to Jasper and she grinned to herself, not even trying to force her thoughts elsewhere.

Danielle stopped when she realize she was standing between her old house and Bella's house. Lynne had moved into Charlie's house upon arriving back from their honeymoon from the Bahamas a few days prior. She wondered how Bella was adjusting to that.

Then she remembered it didn't matter because Bella wouldn't be living there after the next day.

Danielle was suddenly hit with Jasper's scent and a strong sense of longing filled her as she followed it up to Bella's house. She was being ridiculous. Jasper would only be gone for half a day at maximum and here she was sniffing at the air to try to be closer to him. She suddenly realized that she'd unconsciously followed his scent here.

"Danielle?" A voice called down.

She looked up in surprised. Bella was looking out her window down at her. "You're still awake?"

"Yeah, can't sleep." Bella admitted. "They left about forty five minutes ago."

Danielle nodded. "Want some company?"

Bella nodded and moved back as Danielle gracefully jumped up onto the ledge of the house. Bella was shaking her head in amusement. "Still not used to it."

Danielle laughed quietly as she stepped into Bella's room. Her human scent hit her hard and her throat momentarily seared before she pushed the feeling back as well as she could. Even when she was a human she'd only ventured into Bella's room a handful of times. She felt a bit bad about it now, seeing as she didn't see her nearly as much.

"Did they really just go hunting?" Bella asked as she sat back down on her bed.

"That's what Jasper said." Danielle answered with a smile as she sat next to her.

"Yeah, that's what he told me, too. You just never know…"

"I understand where you're coming from." Danielle said as she leaned back against the wall. "They can be a bit unpredictable but I don't think any of them are into that. Too old fashioned."

Bella nodded and they fell silent.

"I'm nervous." She finally admitted.

"I bet. You're going to be a married woman tomorrow, ya know." Danielle reminded her.

Bella nodded again. Then she looked over at Danielle unsurely. "I've been wanting to ask someone this question…but I figured you'd be the best one to answer it." She started. "Is it easier? Being married to a vampire instead of just dating?"

Danielle blinked in surprise. "In a way." She said thoughtfully. "It felt pretty much the same. We just had an excuse for our embarrassing behavior." She finished with a laugh. "You know it's going to be fine. You don't have to worry about your relationship with Edward. It'll change a bit, but for the better. Not worse."

Bella smiled thankfully.

Another silence fell over them and Bella started to turn a bit red as she fiddled with the edge of her shirt. Danielle wasn't oblivious to her friend's sudden awkwardness and looked at her questioningly. "Bella?"

Her friend looked up and she could clearly see the blush on her face. "What?" She asked nonchalantly.

Danielle studied her for a moment. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." Bella said quickly, her face turning even redder.

"Bella…"

Bella sighed and flopped her hands onto the bed. "I just…I'm curious…you know…what…"

Danielle barely contained her amusement at Bella's struggle. "This is more serious than I thought. What's bothering you? Spit it out!" She urged. Danielle had a sneaking suspicion she knew where this conversation was going judging by what she had just asked her, but wasn't going to jump the gun. "Come on. I'm your best friend and Maid of Honor. If you can't tell me, who else are you going to tell?"

Bella closed her eyes, looking mortified. "I was just wondering what it was like…" She said very quietly.

Danielle smirked. "What what was like?"

Bella shot her a quick glare. "You know…_it_…" She stressed.

"Oh…sex?" Danielle asked bluntly with a snicker. Bella nodded, her cheeks probably permanently tinged bright scarlet now. "Honestly it was amazing. A bit painful at first, but I mean…that was expected. That went away pretty quickly for me though." She said.

Bella sighed and leaned her head against the wall. Danielle knew that Bella hated talking about this kind of stuff so it was surprising to her that she had even brought it up. "I'm afraid Edward won't go through with it." Bella said softly.

Danielle blinked in surprise, and not only at what Bella had admitted to. Out of the blue, a miniscule flare of her nerves tingled in her stomach as her intuition seemed to nudge at her. She had no idea why though and decided to brush it off. "Well, butter my butt and call me a roll." She said.

Bella looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"I'm just not used to you being this open." Danielle said with wide eyes. "Anyway…uhm, afraid he won't go through with…making love…to you?" She asked. Now _she _felt awkward. This was unfamiliar girl-talk territory for them. They'd never come _close _to talking about this kind of stuff.

"Yes." Bella admitted. "He's so worried…but he promised me we'd try."

"Edward keeps his promises." Danielle reminded her.

Bella nodded. "I know."

They fell silent for another long moment.

"Thanks for talking with me. You would know better than anyone else." Bella said with a grateful smile.

Danielle reached over and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm always here for you, Bella. No matter what. If you ever need anything, anything at all, you know where to find me." She said as she rubbed her back in a soothing manner. "I'm always up, too." She added with a laugh.

Bella was smiling widely when she pulled away and Danielle stood from the bed. "I think you should get some sleep now. You've got a big day ahead of you and Alice would murder me if she knew I kept you up any later then you needed to be."

Bella nodded and slipped under the covers. "See you tomorrow, then."

"Yep. You're going to be one of us tomorrow." Danielle said. Then she waved and hopped out of the window, landing easily on the ground two stories below. She didn't miss when Bella muttered, 'Yes, but only in one way' then sighed to herself.

Danielle smiled to herself. "Don't worry about it." She called, just loud enough for Bella to hear.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." Bella laughed.

"Vampire." She said simply.

"Oh yeah." Bella said sarcastically.

Then Danielle laughed and broke into a run back to her and Jasper's cottage.

--

Danielle opted to stay behind and decorate while Alice went to fetch Bella. Alice had left her a strict and detailed layout for the way she wanted the house to look but it wasn't hard to follow at all. Rosalie offered to help her out and the two set off to work together. It wasn't long until she heard Alice's Porsche pull into the garage and she smiled when Bella came though the kitchen, Alice's hand firmly over her eyes.

"What is _that_?" Bella asked.

"Is it too much? Danielle said they would be fine but I don't want to mess it up…" Alice said unsurely.

"It smells wonderful!" Bella said.

"See, I told you." Danielle scolded Alice, making Bella jump in surprise. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." She said with a laugh before getting some more ribbon out.

"It's ok." Bella said with a smile. Then she took a long smell of the air. "Orange blossoms…lilac…and something else – am I right?"

"Correct." Danielle said.

"Very good, Bella. You only missed the freesia and the roses."

Then she hurried Bella upstairs so that Danielle and Rosalie could finish up with the decorations and set up all the chairs for the guests to sit in.

"This reminds me remarkably of my wedding." Danielle said as she connected a long, satiny ribbon to all the outermost chairs. She was currently standing in what would be the aisle for Bella to walk down. In front of them was the large canopy that Bella and Edward would marry under. She stared at it wistfully, remembering her own wedding, and went back to the task at hand while Rosalie took care of the chairs on the other side of the aisle.

"I'm going to go up and change now." Rosalie said, glancing towards the clock. It was just past noon.

Danielle nodded and went to double check everything, pausing when she heard a familiar roar of a large vehicle. A grin plastered onto her face and she ran to the kitchen, her eyes searching. Jasper, Edward, Tom, and Emmett were all walking up to the house and Edward looked like he was about to burst with excitement.

"Fun trip?" She called out as she held the door open. All four nodded with a identical grins.

Edward reached the door first and she pulled him into a hug. "It's the big day! I'm so happy for you." She said. Edward squeezed her for a moment then pulled back, a huge grin on his face.

"Thank you. Any chance I can see Bella?" He asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't count on it. We all saw what happened when Jasper tried to see me."

Edward nodded. "Very true."

Edward was shoved aside as another pair of arms snatched her up. Danielle laughed in surprise as she realized it was Jasper manhandling her, since Emmett had always been the one to yank her around. She didn't complain though as she locked her arms around his neck.

Jasper gave her a long kiss then grinned at her. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

Emmett and Tom simply ruffled her hair as they walked into the house.

"Hey, Em. Hey, Tom." Danielle said, looking at them over Jasper's shoulder. "You know what? If you three want to keep busy the backyard needs to be set up for the reception. I think that would be a perfect job for the both of you."

The three of them looked from her to Jasper. "What about him? Why does he get out of manual labor?" Emmett asked.

"Because I'm better then all of you put together." Jasper said cockily.

Danielle pinched his shoulder. "Because he's going to go pick up Bella's mom and step-dad here in a bit and until then I need to hunt and he's volunteered to come with me."

"Of course he has." Tom grumbled. Emmett nudged his ribs with an amused look on his face while Danielle rolled her eyes.

Edward crossed his arms. "But I'm the groom."

"And all you'll do is pace around and annoy everyone. You three go outside. Now." Danielle commanded.

They grumbled the whole way but went for the back door. Esme walked out of a room holding three large tables over her head and smiled. "Oh, there you are. Do you think you could go outside and set up for the reception?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah…we've already been commanded to." Emmett said as he relieved her of the tables.

"Wonderful. Go on now!" Esme urged.

"We'll be back shortly, Esme. I just need to go hunt for a little bit." Danielle said as Jasper finally set her on her feet and started to pull her towards the door. Esme nodded and went back into the room she had come from to retrieve more tables for outside.

They stayed close by, just hunting small game, and it would have been a short trip if Jasper hadn't kept her lips busy for a very long period of time. On their way back they stopped in the cottage and changed for the wedding before she managed to drag herself away from him and push him towards the garage. It was time for him to go and get Renee and Phil.

Once he left she stepped into the house and blinked in surprise. There were already a lot of people there but she recognized all of them. Quite suddenly, she became very self conscious of her eyes and complexion. She'd forgotten to disguise herself.

"Danielle! Hey!" Seth said as he walked over. He gave her a big hug then his eyebrows rose. "Your eyes aren't red anymore." He said quietly.

Danielle let out a relieved sigh. "They aren't?"

"Nope. They're amber. They look pretty cool, actually."

"Thank goodness." She said in relief. "I forgot to disguise myself. I've been running around all morning."

Seth waved her off. "You look fine."

"Sorry to cut this short but I need to go up there and with Bella. Maid of Honor. Yay." She said with a laugh before heading up the stairs, stopping only once to hug her mother.

Once she entered the room, she and Bella both froze. "Wow, Bella. You look amazing." Danielle said with a grin.

"Oh, good. You're presentable." Alice said in relief.

"You do, too." Bella said. "Geez, why did I even try? Everyone looks better than me." She asked, crossing her arms. She was already in her wedding dress and looked positively stunning.

"Trust me, no one will be able to take their eyes off of you." Danielle reassured her.

Alice quickly went to change while Danielle clipped up on side of her hair and smoothed down her deep blue dress. When Alice returned dressed and ready, a woman Danielle had never met was right behind her.

"Oh, Bella!" The woman squealed. Judging by how much she looked like Bella, Danielle figured this was Renee. "Oh, honey, you're so beautiful! Oh, I'm going to cry! Alice, you're amazing! You and Esme should go into business as wedding planners. Where did you find this dress? It's gorgeous! So graceful, so elegant! Bella, you look like you just stepped out of an Austen movie!"

Danielle laughed to herself as Renee continued to ramble on then stepped forward when Bella motioned her over. Renee looked at her in surprise for a moment. "This is Danielle, remember me talking about her?"

"Of course, Lynne's daughter. It's nice to finally meet you." Renee said pleasantly.

"Nice to meet you, too." Danielle said.

"Renee, Esme said it's time you got settled down there." Charlie suddenly said from the doorway. Danielle wondered if things were tense between Charlie, Renee, and Lynne.

"Well, Charlie, don't you look dashing!" Renee said.

"Alice got to me."

"Is it really time already? This has all gone so fast. I feel dizzy." She paused then pulled Bella into her arms. "Give me a hug before I go down. Carefully now, don't tear anything." After they hugged Renee turned to leave but whipped back around. "Oh goodness, I almost forgot! Charlie, where's the box?"

Everyone watched Charlie search his pockets until he produced a small white box and handed it to Renee. Renee then lifted the lid and handed it to Bella."Something blue."

"Something old, too. They were your Grandma Swan's." Charlie said. "We had a jeweler replace the paste stoned with sapphire."

"Mom, dad…you shouldn't have." Bella whispered as she stared at the silver hair combs.

"Alice wouldn't let us do anything else. Every time we tried, she all but ripped our throats out." Renee said.

Alice shrugged while Bella let out a hysterical sounding giggle. Danielle laughed. "Alice will be Alice." She said to Renee and Charlie.

"Indeed, I tend to be me from time to time." Alice joked as she slid the combs into Bella's hair. "That's something old and something blue, and your dress is new." She said as she looked over Bella's appearance.

Danielle grinned and produced the fabric she had been holding in her hands. Alice had warned her of this so she came prepared. "Here, this is mine. I'm going to want it back, too." She said as she handed her the garter belt she'd worn only a little over a year ago.

Bella blushed and Alice grinned with satisfaction. "There! A little color – that's all you needed! You are officially perfect. Renee, you need to get downstairs."

"Yes, ma'am!" She said before leaving.

"Charlie, would you grab the flowers, please?"

As soon as Charlie left, Alice snatched Danielle's garter from Bella's hands and ducked under her skirt to yank it into place. Bella shot her a pleading look.

"Hey! Be gentle with that!" Danielle demanded. When Alice reappeared, Danielle shoved her a bit.

As soon as Charlie entered the room again and handed Bella her bouquet, Rosalie began playing downstairs. It was all so similar to Danielle's own wedding that she felt herself become giddy with happiness. For some reason the wedding hit a bit closer to home then her mother's wedding to Charlie had. Maybe it was because they were in the Cullen house or because she could relate better to Bella. Either way, she wanted nothing more than to be at Jasper's side at that moment.

Alice snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Geez, not you, too."

"Sorry, daydreaming." Danielle said quickly.

"Ok, I'm going down. Count to five then follow me. Bella, same thing."

Bella and Danielle both nodded then watched her leave. Danielle turned quickly, perhaps a bit too quickly seeing as Charlie was also there, and hugged Bella. "I'm so happy for you." Bella still looked terrified and Danielle smiled. "You should have seen Edward this afternoon. He was practically bursting at the seams with happiness."

That seemed to do the trick because Bella's eyes softened considerably.

"I'd better go before Alice comes back up here and kills me." Danielle said. With one more squeeze she let go of Bella then turned and made her way down the stairs.

--

Jasper twirled her again and she laughed before wrapping her arms back around him.

"What a beautiful wedding." Danielle commented.

"Not nearly as good as ours." Jasper said, kissing her temple.

"Of course not." She said with a grin.

"Did you get your garter back?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." Danielle said. "Though it's tainted now. First Edward's teeth were on it then Mike Newton's grimy little paws. Blasphemy." She said with a dramatic sigh.

Jasper laughed then leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I think we can find a way to redeem it. Just put that thing on and let me do the rest."

"Jasper!" She exclaimed, hitting him jokingly. He just laughed again and twirled her around a few times.

"Danielle, this is a pleasant surprise." A voice said behind them.

They turned and saw Eleazar and Carmen standing near them hand in hand. Both were smiling at Danielle's transformation. "I thought you said two years?" Eleazar pointed out.

"Certain circumstances called for a change of plan, I'm afraid." Jasper said, smiling down at her. "I'm certainly not complaining though. How have you been?"

"Very well. And yourself?"

"Very well." Eleazar answered. "How long has it been since your transformation? Obviously a while judging by your eyes."

"It's been few months now." Danielle answered.

"And yet you can stand to be around humans?" Carmen asked curiously.

Danielle nodded. "I didn't have much trouble adjusting."

Eleazar smiled while Carmen looked surprised. "I suppose I should be more surprised to hear that then I really am." He said. "But you knew what you were getting in to."

Jasper suddenly stiffened next to her and Danielle looked up at him in confusion."Jasper?"

He looked back towards the door and suddenly she felt her intuition kick in as she strained her ears to listen. There was some sort of commotion going on outside. She took a very quick moment to concentrate on her feelings before an image of Edward and a large brown wolf fighting popped into her mind.

"Jacob?" She asked in shock.

"If you'll excuse me." Jasper said to Eleazar and Carmen. He motioned for Danielle to stay put and headed for the door, weaving in and out of the crowd. She noticed Emmett was doing the same and made a frustrated face.

"What's wrong?" Eleazar asked.

"It's a very long story. I'm sorry, I'm going to go find Jasper." Danielle said, not wanting Jasper to go out there if there was going to be a fight.

"Don't worry. We'll just go find Kate and Tanya." He said.

Danielle didn't pay him much more attention other than a wave as she headed towards the door as well. Sure enough when she walked outside she saw Emmett and Jasper directly behind Edward and Bella. Edward was tensed in front of Bella while Jacob was being pulled away by Seth. Two large wolves were in between the two groups.

"C'mon, Jake. Let's go." Seth was urging, trying to reason with his friend.

"Seth, be careful." Danielle called out timidly, knowing her friend could get seriously hurt if Jacob were to transform at that particular moment with him so close. Jasper whipped his head around and gave her an unreadable look before turning back to watch the scene. He an Emmett were ready to intervene if they had to.

"I'll kill you." Jacob whispered furiously. "I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!" The big black wolf, who Danielle knew to be Sam, growled at Jacob and Seth tried harder to pull him away.

"Seth, get out of the way." Edward said.

"Sam, help him!" Danielle urged. Sam gave her a strange look then turned and headed towards them.

"Don't do it, Jake. Walk away. C'mon." Seth was saying as Sam put his massive head against Jacob's chest and shoved. Finally they managed to get Jacob away from the house and Danielle sighed in relief, feeling her nerves settle.

Jasper was by her side in an instant and giving her a hard look. "I told you to stay inside." He said, sounding a bit angry. "I didn't want you to be out here if it escalated into a fight."

Danielle gave him a hard look right back. "And you think I want _you _out here if a fight broke out? You're not the only one concerned about safety issues here, Jasper."

Jasper stared at her for another moment then kissed her forehead. "Our over-protectiveness is going to get us into some serious trouble one of these days." He grumbled.

Danielle lifted a hand and ran it through his golden hair. "Hopefully not any time soon." She said, offering a small smile.

Jasper returned it and leaned down to kiss her. Then he grabbed her hand and led her back into the reception. "Let's not think about that. I'm sorry I got angry."

"It's ok. I'm sorry, too. This is a party, let's have fun." She said, smiling up at him.

But even as they mingled with the guests and danced to each song, neither could get past the thought that trouble would someday catch up to them. And despite what Danielle had said, she had a feeling it _would _catch up to them sooner rather than later.

--

**A/N: SHAZAAM! Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Well, my interview went well I think, but I won't know till Friday if I got the job. So cross your fingers! **

**Hmmm…what was I going to say? Oh, yeah! I like reviews. It's fun to get them. They make me happy! **

**Oh, and I'm getting some pretty interesting ideas for installment number four. Muaha!**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Twilight series.**

**--**

The snap of the locks on the luggage seemed to send a zing of awareness throughout the room and Danielle closed her eyes, trying to steady herself. A moment later she felt Jasper's hand on her back and she sighed out heavily.

"Why can't they just leave us alone? We're not that special." Danielle muttered.

Jasper kissed her temple and pulled her into his arms. "It'll be a short trip and we'll only be with the Volturi for a matter of hours at the most. All they want to do is meet you and then we can come back home." He said softly. "Has your intuition been acting up?"

Danielle nodded. "Yes. It's constantly there but I can't get a clear picture of anything." She said, frustration evident. Even Alice wasn't sure what was going to happen while they were in Volterra and that did nothing to help calm her nerves.

Jasper hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead. "But Alice sees us coming home. That's all that matters, right?"

Danielle nodded again but his words didn't calm her. Yes, Alice saw them returning to Forks, but everyone knew how quickly someone could change their mind. If one of the leaders suddenly had a different idea about their trip to Volterra even Alice would be unable to see it until it was perhaps too late.

She almost crumpled to the ground at her next thought. She would be causing the downfall of her whole family. Surely if something went wrong, the others would come to their rescue. Even Danielle, who had never met the Volturi face to face, knew exactly what would happen if a battle were to break out between the powerful vampires and her family.

"I'm not liking these vibes I'm getting off of you." Jasper said with a pointed look. "Why are you being so cynical about this trip?"

Danielle raised her eyebrows in surprise. How could Jasper be so calm now? When she had first told him they had been summoned, he'd flipped. Now he was asking her why she was being so cynical? "You know why, Jasper." She said, pulling back and crossing her arms.

Jasper rubbed his forehead and sighed. "I know it's not the best situation we could put ourselves into and if there was a way to avoid it you know we would never even have given Volterra a second thought, but we have to at least try to think positive. Going in there under the impression that we're walking into a war zone won't help anything."

Danielle frowned. "Jasper, what if we are walking into a war zone? You know the others will come after us. They'll fight. We'd be responsible for their deaths!"

"Danielle!" Jasper said, his voice pleading. "What do you want me to do?"

Danielle walked closer to him again and grabbed his hands. "Let's just leave. Bella and Edward are married now so we could all go and no one would even miss us! And those who would miss us understand what's going on. We could just go somewhere that the Volturi couldn't find us."

Jasper placed a hand on her cheek. "It wouldn't be that easy. It would only cause more problems."

She sighed and buried her face into his chest, willing his optimism of their trip to seep over to her. His arms were tight around her for a moment before he pulled her face back up so he could look into her eyes.

"Darlin', I'm well aware of the danger that's waiting for us. I know the appeal that you have to them now that your power as progressed to the stage it's in." He said quietly. "I waited for you for over a hundred years. I have to believe that we wouldn't have been brought together, have fought our way through so much, just to have it all ripped away by a few greedy royals right when we can finally enjoy our eternity together."

Danielle practically felt her frozen heart swell with emotion at his words, finally feeling some comfort. He was right. They had been meant for each other, no one else, and there was no way that it would end so quickly and cruelly.

She reached up and kissed him hard, feeling electricity shoot through her as he responded eagerly. When they pulled away they were both breathing heavily.

"I love you so much." Danielle whispered. "I'd be completely lost without you."

"Same here, darlin'. Same here." Jasper whispered.

They were only bringing one suitcase of clothes, just in case they got held up longer than expected, and Jasper took it off the bed and held it effortlessly over his shoulder. With his free hand he grabbed one of her and held it tightly.

"We're going to be fine." Jasper said.

It was tough leaving the safety of Forks, especially when a panicked Esme hugged both of them for five minutes each. Even the normally unshakeable Emmett had been looking at them nervously. They had hugged each family member, except Bella and Edward of course, and Jasper had been given the familiar silver cell phone by Carlisle. Even now as they flew across the continent towards New York for their short lay-over, his words rang in her ears.

"If something goes wrong, call us and we'll be on our way." Carlisle had said.

It was exactly what Danielle _didn't _want to happen. Carlisle had been admired by the Volturi for a long time but things were different now. Carlisle had too many things that the Volturi wanted for themselves. They had all but blatantly announced to the vampire world that the Cullens would be losing some from their coven.

It didn't surprise Danielle too much when Jasper spoke perfect Italian as they retrieved their rented vehicle from the airport they had flown into in Italy. She merely gave him a questioning look and he grinned widely.

"I had a lot of free time before we met." He said as an explanation. Danielle shook her head with a small smile and got in the car. As soon as Jasper joined her, she grabbed his hand and held it tightly in both of hers.

"It'll be fine." He said again, leaning over to kiss her. Danielle nodded and kissed him again before trying to settle as comfortably into the seat as she could.

The drive was silent as they drove through the city and she felt like she would have enjoyed touring here at one point, had she never known about the evil that lurked in its shadows. The passing building, darkened because it was night time, were intricate and calling out invitingly, asking her to come in and explore the secrets the walls held.

Jasper's grip tightened on her hand and she turned her eyes forward. They had squeezed through a narrow archway and seemed to be in a square of some sort. It was adorned with fountains and she could see a large clock tower on the opposite end.

"This is where Bella and Alice found Edward?" She asked.

Jasper nodded. "Yes."

It was relatively late and there were only a few stragglers walking the cobbled streets. Jasper pulled the car to a stop near a medieval looking castle and they both sat in silence, staring up at the building. Even now, just sitting in the car, Danielle felt her nerves flare wildly.

"Let's just let them do all the talking, agreed?" Jasper asked, his hand on her cheek again.

Danielle nodded immediately and dug her fingers into his hair when he leaned forward to kiss her. It was another urgent kiss, but neither wanted to admit to why they were acting like it was the last one. Finally Jasper pulled away then slowly opened his door and got out. Danielle followed his lead.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hale." A voice called. Both turned and looked at the two figures exiting the castle before them. Both were of good size but one was vastly larger than the other. His size was the same as Emmett's, though right now she guessed he might be a bit bigger. "Welcome to Volterra. I am Demetri, this is Felix."

Jasper nodded. "Thank you for inviting us." He said politely, not trying to let them feel their anxiety. Danielle knew immediately he was putting his power to use. "As you know, I am Jasper and this is my wife, Danielle."

Both vampires, dressed in neutral but classy clothes, looked at her and she jutted her chin up. She would not let them see any weakness. Felix, the gigantic one, raised one eyebrow at her. Demetri let his eyes wander. Jasper cleared his throat and wrapped an arm around her. Danielle moved closer to Jasper.

"We'll just grab our bag, then." Jasper said. He kept Danielle by his side as he walked backwards a few steps and opened the trunk, grabbing the bag then slamming the trunk shut.

"This way, please." Demetri said, motioning them to follow him and his partner.

The inside of the building was decorated luxuriously and it didn't surprise Danielle in the slightest. She had figured that the Volturi would surround themselves with such accommodations.

"You'll be staying in one of our guest rooms." Demetri announced as they reached the elevators.

"Staying?" Jasper asked in surprise. "May I ask for how long? We weren't aware our visit would last longer than a meeting."

Demetri smiled at him a bit condescendingly over his shoulder. "That will all depend, I suppose."

Danielle cringed. She didn't want to stay in the place for a few hours, let alone a few days. It was worrying her more though that their actual time in Volturi was still undecided. The elevator in front of them dinged upon arrival and the doors slid open. Jasper and Danielle went in first, followed by Demetri and Felix. Danielle didn't miss, or mind, the fact that Jasper angled himself in front of her just the slightest. She grabbed his hand tightly in her own.

The ride was silent as they went up two floors then the elevator came to a halt. They walked next into a reception area that looked fitting for an office of some sort. Danielle glanced over at the remarkable woman behind the desk and the woman gave her a half smile. She was slightly darker toned but her scarlet eyes were unmistakable.

"Gianna, would you let the others know our guests have arrived?" Demetri asked.

Gianna nodded and walked through a heavy oak door. Demetri motioned for them to keep following him and Felix down another hallway that had numerous doors. They stopped at one halfway down the hallway.

"This is our most luxurious suite. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Demetri said as he opened the door and swung it open. Neither he nor Felix entered.

"Thank you. Will we be meeting with the elders tomorrow?"

"Yes." Demetri answered. "We will come get you when they are ready for you."

Then the two left and Jasper quickly pulled her into the room before shutting it and locking it, even though they both knew it would do no good if any of their hosts decided they wanted to pay a visit to them.

Jasper set the bag down them sat on the large bed in the middle of the room. Danielle walked over and slid in behind him, wrapping her arms tight around his waist and resting her head against his shoulder blade.

"I think they're going to try to butter you up." Jasper said quietly. "Show you what you would be giving up just to return to a more common life in Forks should they find you useful."

Danielle tightened her arms and relaxed a bit as she felt his finger tips gliding over her arms. "Shows what they know. I happen to adore my cottage in Forks, thank you very much."

Jasper turned and looked at her, a small smile on his face, then moved her around until she was perched on his lap. His lips found hers quickly and even though the kiss was unrushed, she felt it all the way to the tips of her toes and fingers.

Jasper pulled away and ran a hand over her face. "I know how things work around here, I've heard stories. We should probably go and hunt, just to be on the safe side."

Danielle nodded but kissed him again anyway, pressing herself closer to him. "Nothing they could offer me would ever live up to my life with you." She whispered.

Jasper smiled up at her and kissed her again. "I know."

She stood then and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. Jasper stared down at her affectionately for one moment then led her out the door, his eyes sweeping the length of the hall first. Danielle listened hard for any sounds of their approaching host but all she could hear was Gianna moving around at the front desk.

"Is your room unfitting?" Gianna asked in surprise when they came around the corner. She had obviously heard them approaching because she was already on her feet in the middle of the reception area, ready to greet them again.

"No, it's fine. We would just like to hunt. It's been over a week now." Jasper said politely.

Gianna nodded with a smile. "If you would like, we could have Demetri or Felix fetch you someone for your meal."

Jasper and Danielle both stiffened and shared a quick look. "No thank you. We prefer to feed on animals." Jasper said immediately.

Gianna smiled wider. "Yes, I knew this. I didn't think it would hurt to ask though."

Gianna stared at Danielle for a long moment then back at Jasper. "If you take the hall on which you are staying and go to the very end, there is an exit you may take. It will lead you out the back way and you will find a less populated area behind the castle. I'm sure you will find food there."

"Thank you." Danielle finally said.

Jasper tugged on her hand and pulled her back down the hallway they had come very quickly. She looked at him questioningly and saw that he looked extremely angry. "What's wrong?" She asked as they reached the door and walked out the back building. Danielle never heard the door shut and wondered if Gianna ran after them to keep it propped open. She only glanced back once to check but saw no signs of the unfamiliar vampire.

"The nerve of her." Jasper whispered furiously. "They know you're young. They're going to try to tempt you with human blood." He finished with a menacing growl.

Danielle frowned. "I can fight it though."

Jasper looked over at her and slid his arm around her shoulders. "It will be hard. They bring a lot of humans in all at once to feed. If they do that around you, you may not be able to resist so easily."

Danielle nodded slowly and quickened her pace. "We should hunt a lot then."

They managed to find relatively decent game about ten miles outside the city. Jasper was still angry over Gianna suggested meal for them and hunted a bit more savagely then he perhaps needed to. Danielle didn't try to calm him though. She would rather him get his anger out that way then sit and brood about it.

After they finished hunting they didn't immediately return to the castle. It was the last place they wanted to be so they tried to keep away for as long as they could. Jasper instead pulled her down to the ground with him so they could cuddle together and stare up at the stars.

"I was thinking this would have been a good place to visit if the Volturi didn't live here." Danielle commented.

Jasper nodded. "It would be. There are a lot of interesting things to check out here."

They fell silent for a long moment then Danielle looked up at him curiously. "Have you ever tried to turn your power into a weapon?"

Jasper looked at her thoughtfully and shook his head. "No…I don't think I can. And surely by now I would be able to do it if I could."

Danielle smiled. "But you've never tried. What if you can really use it against an enemy?"

"How?" Jasper asked.

"Well, you can make a person feel how you want them to feel. What if you somehow made the person feel, I don't know, like they would want to betray who they lived under? Like Demetri or Felix. Or what if you could make people feel as if they were in pain without really hurting them?" She asked excitedly. "You never know! My power keeps developing. What if _all _of our powers continuously develop as long as we keep working at it?"

Jasper seemed to be thinking about that. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try. But I can't practice it while we're here."

"Why not?" Danielle demanded.

"There's no one to practice on. It's not like I can just flag down Demetri and ask him to be my test subject!" Jasper said, looking at her like she was crazy.

She jumped up and smiled at him as he raised himself up on his elbows. "Practice on me."

Jasper was definitely looking at her like she was insane now. "What? No way."

Danielle rolled her eyes and yanked him to his feet, using her strength to her advantage. "It could come in really handy if things get out of control. Don't you at least want to try? I won't be angry at you, I promise."

Jasper was shaking his head. "No. I'm not going to hurt you. No way. Forget about it."

"Jasper." She said in exasperation, grabbing his face between her hands. "Just one shot. It doesn't have to be anything huge or torturous. Just try something small."

Then she moved back a few feet and held her arms out, waiting for him to try to do something. Jasper stared at her, his arms crossed, and eyes hard. Danielle smirked. "If you're trying to make me feel like I'm angry at myself, it's working."

Jasper threw his hands up. "This is ridiculous. I don't want to hurt you!"

"You won't as long as you choose not to make me feel like I'm hurting." Danielle said smartly.

Jasper made a face but knew she had gotten him. "Ok…I'll try one thing. But give me time, it might not come as easily to me as your power did to you." He said unwillingly.

Danielle nodded and again, held her arms out.

Jasper stared at her hard and Danielle closed her eyes as she waited for something to happen, anything. He let out a few heaves and she wasn't sure if he was frustrated because nothing was happening or because she was making him do this.

After a long stretch of time, she felt an odd sensation in her finger tips. She said nothing though, not wanting to break his concentration. The strange feeling spread from her fingers tips up her arms then shot down her body, engulfing her entire being from the neck down. It was an odd numbing feeling and she realized that as she tried to move her fingers, she couldn't. She promptly fell to the ground with a loud thundering boom.

"Jasper…" She said in surprise.

"Did it work?" He asked, his eyes still staring intently.

"I feel nothing from my neck down." She admitted.

Jasper grinned, blinked, and the feeling vanished. He looked a bit drained but still had a pleased look on his face. "I was trying to make you feel like you were paralyzed from the neck down."

Danielle grinned at him before climbing back up to her feet slowly. Her limbs still felt a bit strange and Jasper crossed the distance between them quickly. He looked extremely proud now though she could detect a hunt of concern lurking around.

"Do you feel alright? All your limbs still working?" He asked.

Danielle nodded and kissed him. "I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you!" She said excitedly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Carlisle is going to be proud, too. And Esme!"

Jasper was grinning despite his discomfort with the situation in the beginning and kissed her again. "See? You're always making me a better vampire. What would I do without you?" He asked.

"Have a lame talent?" She asked jokingly.

Jasper growled and tackled her to the ground before kissing her hungrily. Being away from the castle, being able to forget their meeting for a brief period of time, made them feel happier and like they were just on another vacation.

"We should probably head back." Danielle said after another long kiss.

Jasper simply moved his lips to her neck. "I feel better out here away from that awful place. Let's stay longer." He said.

And even had her fingers began toying with the hem of his shirt she nodded and searched for his lips. Both knew that neither of them wanting to go back just yet and have to face the truth of their trip. They were happy to stay under the Italian night and lose themselves in a world where there were no outside threats…only Jasper and Danielle.

**--**

**A/N: I enjoyed that chapter. All HALE (get it? Hale! Instead of hail!) the mighty and powerful Jasper! Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Damn! I just read on wiki (you know, because that's a totally reliable source) that Gianna was killed? Meh, oh well. Now she's alive. Welcome back, Gianna! Haha. **

**Ok, I've got music going and everything so hopefully this chapter will not disappoint. It's a big one! It'll knock your socks off!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Twilight series.**

**--**

Jasper's grip on her hand was firm as they sat on one of the plush leather couches and waited to be called to meet with the Volturi. Danielle had been nervous ever since they'd returned to the ancient building and nothing Jasper had done would make it go away. Her intuition wasn't providing her any solid pictures of what the meeting could bring them. It was making her feel even worse about the situation.

Gianna had been sitting behind the desk the entire time and smiling at them serenely. Danielle wondered if she had any special powers or if they just kept her around to be a messenger girl. Perhaps she had earned it somehow to stay with the Volturi. Whatever her purpose, she was making Danielle feel even more uncomfortable.

"It will be alright." Jasper reassured her.

Danielle nodded but wasn't convinced. They both knew that they weren't the only ones in danger. Edward had explained to them how Aro's talent worked. He could pick up on any memory the person he was touching had in their lifetime. She and Jasper both had information on the situation between Bella and Edward that would be very useful and interesting to Aro. Like how Bella was still human and it was still unknown when Edward would actually turn her.

Danielle and Jasper both looked up sharply when the heavy wooden door behind Gianna opened and two unfamiliar vampires greeted them. They were both dark skinned and very small, looking almost identical, and Danielle stared at them curiously. Jasper must have known who they were by description because he stiffened immediately. He didn't even have to use his power, she could feel the apprehension surrounding them both.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hale, would you please follow us?" The female asked in a high, reedy voice. For some reason, it sent chills down Danielle's spine and she was hit with the sudden feeling that these vampires were exceedingly dangerous.

Jasper stood very slowly, his hand never loosening its grip, and Danielle followed suit. Both the small vampires turned and walked back through the doorway and after sharing a look, Danielle and Jasper followed. She didn't miss the sound of a bolt sliding into place behind them.

Not a word was spoken as the group walked down an ornate hallway towards a set of golden doors. They never reached them though because the two smaller vampires stopped halfway down and turned to face them. Danielle didn't miss how Jasper angled his body in front of her just the slightest.

Danielle wondered if she was underestimating the power of the two in front of her. Compared to them, Jasper was a giant and surely because of his battle scars he would look very intimidating to anyone else, but neither seemed perturbed by him in the slightest.

The male moved aside a piece of paneling to reveal a wooden door. "This way." He said, opening it.

The female stepped past him and he followed her before Jasper and Danielle continued on behind them. The male shut the door then hurried to the female's side before leading them down the short tunnel. Even now, Danielle could see the chamber at the end of the tunnel and the crowd gathered inside. She already had spotted Demetri and Felix, standing big and tall at the entrance, but her attention was drawn to the three cloaked figures in the middle.

They looked ancient and delicate. Two of them had long flowing dark hair while one had shocking white, but all three had seemingly paper-thin skin and looked like they would crumple to dust if touched. She gulped a bit and moved closer to Jasper.

"Master, may I present Jasper and Danielle Hale." The female announced once they reached the mouth of the room. Demetri was giving Jasper a condescending look.

The vampire clothed in a black robe to the farthest left turned and immediately grinned widely. Danielle shuddered and felt Jasper's arm wrap tightly around her waist as he released her hand.

"Thank you so very much Jane, Alec!" He said, clapping his hands together.

Jane and Alec moved off to the side and the one who had spoken moved forward. Danielle assumed this was Aro.

"Jasper! Danielle! We meet at last!" He said, sweeping forward. He was flanked by a few vampires acting as body guards while the other two ancient looking elders stayed where they were. Danielle did a quick sweep of the room, looking at all of the occupants, before looking back at Aro. "My name is Aro. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you for inviting us, Aro." Jasper said cordially, though it sounded a bit forced.

"It was a pleasure!" He said, still grinning. He turned towards Danielle. "And how are you, my dear?"

Danielle smiled slowly. "Very well, thank you." Polite and casual was the game here.

"Wonderful, wonderful. I trust your accommodations were fitting?" Aro asked, still gazing at Danielle with interest.

"Yes, they were. Again, thank you."

She and Jasper shared a very quick look and he nodded at her encouragingly. Aro was looking back and forth between them with a smile before he clapped his hands again. "Please! Come further in!" He encouraged, stepping backwards. His guards were watching them intently, their gazes never leaving them.

They both stepped further in and were well aware of Demetri and Felix directly behind them before they moved around them to stand by the elders.

"So, Danielle. I hear you were a human when you and Jasper began seeing each other?" Aro asked casually as he moved closer to the elders.

"Yes, I was." She confirmed.

"And did you know what young Jasper was when you became involved?"

"No, she didn't." Jasper answered. "She figured it out on her own eventually." He added. Then he smiled ruefully. "Well, with a bit of help."

Aro smiled. "I would imagine from our friends Bella and Edward?" He asked.

Jasper did not answer and Aro only grinned wider before looking back towards Danielle. Danielle didn't miss how the other dark haired vampire had reached out to touch Aro's palm for just a brief moment, looking blank and bored. "I've gathered from Edward's previous thoughts that you are friends with Bella?"

Danielle suddenly realized with that statement that Aro had known about her and Jasper all along and had simply been biding his time, probably waiting to meet her until she was a vampire. There was more to this meeting then just finally having a face to face conversation with them. Aro could have easily gathered the depth of their relationship and the bond that drew them together just by accessing Edward's memories of her and Jasper's thoughts. Maybe the Volturi had been watching her and Jasper all along, especially ever since she'd been turned into a vampire…scouting her out.

No. She would have known if they were watching, Danielle decided. Then again, she had no idea what kind of talents the vampires in front of her had.

"Danielle?" Aro asked politely.

She shook her head quickly and smiled at him as well as she could, reveling in her thoughts. "I'm sorry. Yes, I am friends with Bella."

Aro studied her curiously. He'd fallen silent for a long moment the smiled back and forth between them. "Yes, it is very interesting." He murmured. Danielle wasn't one hundred percent sure who he was speaking to.

Aro finally stepped forward. "I am sure Edward has told you how my powers work. I'm very interested to hear the story of your relationship and this way would be much quicker. Jasper first, if you don't mind." He said to Danielle.

Jasper stepped forward, releasing her slowly, and held his hand out for Aro. "I ask politely that you avoid the more intimate details of mine and Danielle's relationship, please." Jasper said with a firm look. A few of the vampires in the room looked at him in shock but Aro merely laugh.

"Of course."

As Aro closed his eyes and began listening to Jasper's memories, Danielle focused all of her thoughts on the feelings in her stomach. She was getting a strong sense that there was something more to all of this then she had originally gathered. Something no one had picked up on yet.

It hit her like a ton of bricks.

She'd never been able to ascertain all of his motives because by the time she'd become a vampire and discovered her talent, he had been killed. Her talent finally brought forth the truth.

Dominic.

Danielle's talent was still growing and had thrown another curve ball at her. It had made her see the underlying truth to the situation. Dominic's name was the only word ringing in her head and she figured it was because she could not peek into the past and could not see what was making his name ring so clearly in her head. But she knew the Volturi had something to do with Dominic.

"Fascinating." Aro said, smiling at Jasper. "I had gathered from Edward's thoughts that you had been the most volatile of your family. It is amazing to see how she has affected you so." Aro mused. "Marcus did show me how deep your bond with Danielle was and I was just as blown away as he was. I would go as far as to say it might be stronger then Bella and Edward's."

Jasper smiled a genuine smile this time and looked at Danielle. "She's changed me in many ways. She's always been my perfect match."

"As I've now seen." Aro said with a slight chuckle. Danielle could see a glint in his eyes though and wished desperately she that she had Edward's power for just one moment so she could know exactly what he was thinking.

He finally released Jasper then stepped closer to Danielle. "Now may I look at the relationship from your perspective?"

"Of course." Danielle said, holding her hand out.

She knew Aro would see the revelations she had just had but he simply closed his eyes and concentrated, probably looking at other memories first. Danielle looked over at Jasper and wished she could convey to him what she had just discovered but knew it would all come out in time.

After a few moments, Aro's eyes popped open in surprised shock. "My, my, Danielle Hale. We have severely underestimated you, my dear." Aro said, a pleased and greedy look gracing his fragile features.

Jasper looked at her in confusion and wrapped his arm around her waist quickly as Aro released her.

"Your talent fascinates me." Aro murmured. "And it's still growing."

"Aro?" Caius called out.

"It appears you would like an explanation." Aro mused, stepping backwards and around a gaping hole in the middle of the floor.

"Yes, I would." Danielle said, her chin jutted up just slightly.

Jasper remained silent but he looked absolutely lost.

"My friends, Danielle is highly intuitive." Aro announced. "She can see the outcomes of situations, feel when she is danger, sense danger coming to those around her…and that, I feel, is only the top of the list. But most recently, and more importantly, she has now gained the ability to detect the underlying truth to such situations. The intent behind them."

"What does this mean?" Caius asked.

But Aro ignored him and simply turned back to Danielle. "Yes, we sent Dominic to observe you and Jasper." Many of the vampires in the room looked at her in shock as to how she could have possibly known.

Jasper narrowed his eyes and growled low in his chest. "What?"

Danielle put a hand on his chest. "Not now."

"Gianna is young. When she was turned she ventured away only once, wanting to explore before taking permanent residence here amongst our walls. When she returned, Dominic was at her side as her mate. Unfortunately, though, Dominic was brash and untamable and had no useful talents. We could not have him here." Aro explained.

"So you sent him after Danielle? Knowing how unpredictable he was?" Jasper asked angrily. A few vampires snapped their teeth in warning but he ignored them.

"We never had any intentions of bringing harm to Danielle, Jasper." Aro said with a pleasant smile. "We thought we could keep an eye on him with Demetri paying him regular visits. It seems we were incorrect though. For that, I am deeply sorry." He said, bowing his head for just one moment in a gesture.

"He could have killed her!" Jasper argued.

"But he did not." Aro reminded him. "We did not know he would become so obsessed with the hunt, but despite the technicalities, everything turned out quite well, did it not?"

Jasper growled low again and Danielle whispered a few reassuring words. "Why were you watching me and Jasper?"

Aro looked at her now. "We wanted to see how you would develop." He said simply.

Danielle nodded.

"It seems we've gotten a bit off course." Aro said. "This is a visit meant for making new friends and discussing mutual ones." He finished with a large gesture of his hands. But then he looked at Danielle and smiled knowingly. "Or perhaps I have already forgotten what I have just seen."

"I know why you wanted to meet us." Danielle said simply.

"Yes, it appears you do." Aro said, placing himself in between Marcus and Caius. Caius looked very intrigued, while Marcus only looked slightly interested. Jane and Alec were both glaring at a still fuming Jasper but the others were looking back and forth between the elders and their guests.

"Jasper, please calm down." She whispered, only for him to hear.

He nodded once and took a few deep breaths.

"Jasper, I also see the potential you have in your own talent. I feel that as you two both work on progressing your powers," he said as he looked back and forth between them, "that you will become exceedingly useful. If you would like, we would love to have you amongst our coven."

Everyone stared at them now and Jasper and Danielle both shared a look.

"And if we refuse?" Jasper asked, a bit more calm now though there was still a slight edge to his voice.

Danielle was swarmed with feelings of wariness as a million images flew through her mind, but she pushed them all down.

"Then I will send you on your way with regards to my dear friends Carlisle, Edward, Bella, and Alice." Aro said pleasantly. "I have no wish to harm either of you. It would be such a waste."

"Then no thank you." Jasper responded. Many of the vampires looked close to losing their temper at his curt manner but Aro held up a hand as if sensing how they were feeling.

"Is that answer good for the both of you?" Aro asked.

"Yes, it is." Danielle reaffirmed.

"We would have much to offer." Aro said, looking swiftly back and forth between Jasper and Danielle. "Plenty of food and all the protection you would need. Though I suppose Jasper can offer more than enough for you, Danielle." Aro finished.

"My place is with Jasper and our home is in Forks." Danielle said.

Aro looked extremely disappointed. "Very well then."

The doors behind them suddenly opened and everyone immediately plastered smiles onto their faces. Jasper looked behind them and his eyes widened before he pulled her off to the side. There was a large group entering the room now and Danielle knew immediately they were humans. She hadn't heard or smelled their approach because she'd been too intent on her conversation with Aro. Leading them was a tall and extremely beautiful female vampire who winked quickly at Demetri.

"Welcome to Volterra!" Aro suddenly said, his arms wide and welcoming.

Very quickly he looked at Jasper and Danielle and smiled widely. The vampire who had led them in suddenly closed off the only exit the humans would have had and as if someone had flicked a switch, the vision of what was about to happen played gruesomely in Danielle's head.

"Oh no." She murmured, turning into Jasper's chest.

"We need to get out of here." He said desperately, looking around for an exit.

But at that exact moment the scene she had seen began playing out behind her and she stopped breathing just as Jasper did. The screams were deafening and there was malicious laughter mixed in with it. There was also an unmistakable thudding sound occurring every now and again. Danielle suddenly realized the pit in the middle of the room was meant to dispose of the dead bodies.

"Jasper, please." She said with her small amount of air.

"Just hold on." He said reassuringly, his lips at her temple.

She chanced one look and saw a teenage girl running towards them with an absolutely terrified look on her face before Felix intercepted her. Danielle felt sick to her stomach and swiftly turned her face back into Jasper's chest.

And just as it had started, it was suddenly dead silent.

"You may leave now if you wish." Aro called out. "Give my regards to the Cullens, especially the new Mrs. Cullen. We should be seeing her again very shortly."

Danielle felt like a human again as Jasper picked her up effortlessly, nodded to Aro once, then dashed from the room. Within a split second they were back at their suite and Danielle clung to Jasper tightly. She had been afraid she'd be too eager to join them in the hunt, but instead the screams of horror and pain had terrified her and made her feel pity for the defenseless humans. She knew then that she would never attack a human for as long as she existed.

"It's ok. We're out of there, darlin'." Jasper murmured in her ear. "It's ok."

"Those poor humans! Jasper! How can they do that?" She asked, looking at him. If she could have cried, she would be right then.

"It's what they've always done." Jasper said. "That's their way of life. It's how they survive."

"And they think we want that life?"

Jasper kissed her then rested his forehead against hers. "It's ok. We'll be out of here soon."

A sharp knock sounded on the door then Demetri and Felix let themselves in. Their vastness seemed to fill the room immediately and Jasper stood protectively in front of Danielle while a growl of warning escaped her own throat.

Demetri smirked while Felix glared. "You may leave when it's dark." Demetri said simply. He didn't say one more word as he and Felix left as quickly as they had arrived and Jasper relaxed slowly.

"I hate this place." Danielle whispered.

Jasper turned and pulled her back into his arms. "How did you know about Dominic?"

"I wasn't sure how he was tied in. I just knew the Volturi had something to do with him. My intuition told me he was linked to them." Danielle said. "It happened so suddenly. I wouldn't have been able to hide it was Aro if I tried."

Jasper nodded. "He's going to be even more interested now that he knows your talent is still developing."

Danielle frowned. "Yours is, too, though."

Jasper smiled ruefully. "He only offered me a place in his ranks because he knew you wouldn't come without me." He said calmly, his hand caressing her cheek.

"I've made it worse." Danielle murmured.

Jasper shook his head. "No you haven't. You can't help the development of your power. You know that. It happens unexpectedly." Then he paused. "But you have to know that he's not going to give up after just one try. We'll have to face him again someday."

Danielle nodded and pressed her face into his chest.

He lifted her head and kissed her. "I love you."

She smiled and ran a hand through his hair, still feeling shaken. "I love you, too."

They didn't budge one inch from their room until they could finally see the moon peaking at them from the window. They had packed already and were not surprised when a knock sounded on the door. This time Jasper opened it and Gianna was waiting.

"You may leave." She said simply then left.

Jasper grabbed Danielle's hand and without a word they fled the building as quickly as the elevators and doors would allow them, not encountering anymore of the coven. The car was where they had left it in perfect condition and Jasper didn't even bother putting the suitcase in the trunk as he tossed it into the back seat while Danielle quickly slipped into the front seat. As soon as he joined her he fired up the engine, grabbed her hand, and punched on the gas as he quickly sped away from the ancient building, both feeling more and more relieved with the more distance that was put between them and the powerful vampires.

Danielle knew it wouldn't be the last time she would see the Volturi and had felt the hostility from the others. The next time they met might not be so pleasent and calm. But if they came back with more force, she vowed to be ready for them.

--

**A/N: My socks have been knocked off. I'm proud of that chapter. Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Jordan Staal is freaking killing me and not in a good way. It seems he's forgotten how to play hockey since last season. Yes, I've found a way to watch every single Penguins game and Staalsy has just been digging himself a deeper and deeper hole with each game. I don't know what happened to the guy. But he's been my favorite for a while and I'm not going to lose faith. I think he might just be in a slump and needs a little boost in confidence…who knows…I'm still not happy with him though.**

**So anyway, switching off of hockey mode (which after a win I normally wouldn't but I'm so pissed off with Staal I don't **_**even **_**want to think about the game right now) and switching on to Twilight mode. Jasper Hale Awesome. (Jordan Staal sucktastic right now) **

**Oh, and just so you know, I know **_**exactly **_**what I'm going to do in the fourth one. I'm almost tempted to start writing it so I don't lose it, but I'll resist so I can concentrate on this one.**

**So here is the next chapter. Hope it's good to ya!**

**Disclaimer: I think you know what my disclaimer is by now.**

**--**

Carlisle immediately wanted to speak with them as soon as they returned to Forks and neither Jasper nor Danielle had any problems with it. They were both feeling uneasy after the trip and knew Carlisle would have comforting words for them to get them out of their funk.

Carlisle was sitting across from them in the living room and was looking back and forth at them with concern in his eyes. "What happened?" He asked, his face nothing but sympathy. He must see how downhearted they were.

Jasper spoke first. "The actual meeting went fine. Though we did find out something very unexpected. Dominic was sent to spy on us by the Volturi."

Carlisle looked extremely surprised by this news. "And they just outright told you this?" He question, his eyebrows coming together.

"No. Danielle figured it out." Jasper said. "Her talent keeps progressing without her really working at it."

As Carlisle's eyes turned to her she spoke up. "I could just suddenly see what the Volturi had been keeping a secret. After all, they wouldn't want everyone to know they had sent a vampire to spy on a human who was almost killed." She said with a smirk.

Carlisle nodded. "That's true. The Volturi wouldn't want their image tainted like that. How did Aro react when he realized you knew?"

"He was very surprised but impressed as well. He said they'd underestimated me." Danielle said.

"And he offered you a place in their ranks, correct?" Carlisle asked.

Both she and Jasper nodded.

"Carlisle, they said they'd be back to see Bella soon." Jasper said. "And it sounded like they meant it. We might want to start preparing for that."

Carlisle nodded, his finger tapping on his chin. "Yes, that would probably be a wise decision, but we still don't know how soon they mean to come here. At least we know that they certainly haven't forgotten about her impending transformation."

"Will they offer us places in their ranks again?" Danielle asked.

Carlisle paused then nodded. "Yes, I think so. When Are sets his sights on something, he usually doesn't give up until he has it. He has many in his company that would be able to sway your decision that he didn't show you in Volterra. I think Aro would be more pleased with the thought that you joined him without outside influence."

"I'm worried, Carlisle." Danielle finally admitted.

Jasper lifted his arm and put it around her shoulders, kissing her temple. "There's no need to worry." He whispered, trying to be strong for her.

"I think there is. You said it yourself, Carlisle. He'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants. We all saw what happened with the Seattle situation and not mention the fact that Demetri was keeping tabs on Dominic so we know they were _completely _aware of what was going on and who they were after." Danielle pointed out. "I think it's safe to say that if they wanted us bad enough, they'd resort to a fight."

"Danielle, I honestly think that Volturi would not just attack without finding a plausible reason. We're not only a large coven but a unique coven and we have a lot of friends. If the Volturi attacked without a good reason, word would spread and there would be an uproar in the vampire community." Carlisle explained.

"How do you know that?" Danielle asked.

"Because the Volturi are considered our royalty." Jasper interjected. "And the vampires wouldn't take the news of their 'rulers' killing fellow vampires for their own selfish reasons very lightly. Especially if it was a vampire like Carlisle who has given hope to so many."

Danielle nodded. "I suppose that makes sense."

Carlisle reached over and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Danielle, I don't think we need to start preparing for an attack of any sort. I believe that from the bottom of my lifeless heart."

Danielle finally cracked a smile. "You don't have a lifeless heart. In fact, you might have more heart then anyone I've ever met."

Carlisle smiled and patted her shoulder. "Why don't you two go on back to your cottage and give your mind's a break. Everything will be fine, there's no need to let our emotions get the best of us." He said as he stood.

Danielle nudged Jasper as they stood and he looked down at her questioningly. "What?" He asked.

She made a face up at him. "When we went hunting? Remember?"

"Oh." Jasper said. Then he turned to Carlisle and rubbed the back of his neck, as if he were embarrassed to tell Carlisle he'd explored his power a bit further. "I pushed my power a little bit further then I have in the past." He said. "I think I can turn it into a weapon, you know, if something were to happen and we ended up fighting."

Carlisle looked extremely impressed. "Jasper! Son, that's wonderful." He said, reaching out to grab his shoulders. "I'm glad you're working on it. I always thought it could be taken further but never pressed the issue. What have you tried?"

"Well, since Danielle was my only test subject, I just made her feel paralyzed from the neck down. I didn't want to try anything too painful." Jasper said.

"And it worked? Wonderful!" Carlisle said again, looking excited. "Esme will be just as proud as I am." He said. "You'll let me work with you on it?"

Jasper nodded immediately. "Of course I will."

"Good." Carlisle said. He smiled at Jasper proudly for one more moment then released him. "Go on you two. Get some rest."

Danielle and Jasper nodded before she grabbed his hand and let him lead her out through the kitchen.

"Do you feel better now that we've talked to Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

Danielle nodded. "Actually, yes. I think I just automatically assumed the worst because I'm so afraid of everything Carlisle has built getting destroyed. You saw how proud he was of you. He loves everyone so much, it would kill him if something happened to anyone. And Esme…" Danielle trailed off. It hurt to think about. "Sorry. I'm ruining the good mood."

Jasper smiled and pulled her into his side. "It's ok. I understand the concern because I feel it, too. This has been my family for so long…I hate to think of it getting ripped apart." He admitted. "It won't happen though."

Danielle stretched up as they walked and kissed him quickly. "I keep thinking about the people though. They had no idea what they were in for. Now that I've seen how it really is, I don't understand how any vampires can feed on humans." She said.

"Most vampires don't feed like _that_." Jasper pointed out. "But that's pretty much how it when you hunt humans."

Danielle nodded. "Those people had families, people who loved them." She said quietly.

"Which is why I've vowed you will never feed on a human. I knew it would tear you up like this." Jasper said. "I hate to see you so torn up but it makes me so proud to see that you're above all of that."

She wrapped both her arms around his waist and snuggled closer to him as they neared their cottage. "Was that how it was when you were with Maria? Her bringing in groups of people for you to feed on?" She asked curiously.

Jasper stiffened for a moment then relaxed. "Yes, sometimes it was. My past is definitely not something that I'm proud of." He admitted. "To any extent. But you already knew that."

He seemed a bit uncomfortable talking about his past, as he usually was, but she knew it was because Jasper was afraid she would judge him because of it. Even if he would never admit it, Danielle knew he was worried that she thought bad of him due to his past actions. She didn't care how long it took, she would convince him it didn't matter to her.

"But the vampire you've become is something to be _very _proud of." She said with a smile. "I don't care about your past. I never have. All I care about is your present and future."

Jasper stopped their progress to give her a long kiss. "What did I do to deserve you?" He asked with a smile as he traced her features.

"Why do you always ask that question?"

"I ask myself that question all the time because you amaze me all the time." Jasper said as he filled her emotions with love. "I just can't believe how wonderful you are."

If this was how their relationship would always be, Danielle didn't know if she'd be able to survive it. Even now when Jasper tried to convey to her just how important she was to him she felt like she might burst from all the love and passion she felt for him building up inside of her. She was almost positive that one of these days she _would _explode.

"You're one hell of a husband, Jasper Hale." She whispered.

"Only because _you _are my wife." He responded, before leading her into the cottage.

She didn't feel the urge to reconnect with life outside the Cullens until her mother called exactly one week and two days later and begged her to go shopping with her. Danielle was more than happy to go with her since she hadn't seen or spoken to her mother ever since Bella and Edward's wedding.

"How about this?" Lynne asked, holding up a John Wayne mug. Danielle quirked an eyebrow at it and shook her head.

"Call me crazy, but I don't really see Charlie as the John Wayne loving type. He's not exactly a cowboy, you know." Danielle said with a smile as she rifled through a few knick-knacks. Lynne sighed and put the mug down.

"I have absolutely no idea what to get for Charlie."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Danielle joked. "What's the occasion anyway?"

"It's our two month wedding anniversary in a few weeks!" Lynne said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Danielle bit back a smile and nodded.

"Oh, ok."

Lynne looked around hopelessly before leaning in close to Danielle. Like always, a brief sear in her throat made her briefly see red as the scent of her mother's blood flooded her senses but she quickly pushed it down. It was much harder to fight now that she had the images of the terrified humans from Volterra burned into her memory.

"Everyone is staring at you." Lynne whispered.

"I was aware." Danielle replied. "I choose to ignore it."

"Doesn't it bother you though?"

"I'll live."

Lynne looked around at everyone in the store for another moment before heading off for the men's department, Danielle right behind her. "How is everything going with Charlie?" She asked conversationally.

Lynne smiled widely at her as she flicked through a few shirts. "Wonderful. He's honestly the most decent man I've met in my whole life. A bit of a temper sometimes and, as much as I hate to admit it, a bit secretive about his emotions but I love him."

Danielle smiled and flicked through the shirts herself. "I would hope so. You married him." She paused on a black sweater then found the size Jasper wore before flinging it over her arm.

"And how are things with Jasper? I assume they're going alright since we went another three weeks without speaking." Lynne said pointedly.

"They're fine. We had to go out of town last week to take care of some business but everything is alright." Danielle said with a tone that told her mother not to pry. Just because Lynne knew what the Cullens were didn't mean she could know everything about their world. It was bad enough she even knew what she did.

"And I take it you don't want me to pry?" Lynne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Correct again."

Lynne made a face and moved on quickly. Danielle frowned and followed her. "Mom, listen. It's not that I don't want to tell you. I wish I could tell you absolutely everything but it's too risky for you. I won't do anything more to put you in danger."

Her mother looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean 'anything more'?"

Danielle rubbed her forehead and looked around quickly. "I told you that you couldn't tell anyone because it was too risky. And when I said risky, I meant dangerous. Things could get very ugly is certain…beings from my world were to find out you knew about us." Danielle said, lowering her voice. "It's just best that we try to avoid all details right now."

Lynne nodded, her eyes a bit wide, and quickly went back to looking through the men's clothing. Finally she decided on buying two new outfits for Charlie before the two went over to the female section.

"Well, remember how the company was thinking about opening a shop in Seattle?" Lynne started. "I turned it down."

"Why?" Danielle asked in surprise. "You were so excited about it!"

"I know but…Charlie and I are married now and he can't leave Forks. This place is too important to him. Not to mention it would probably fall apart without him here." Lynne boasted.

Danielle highly doubted that but smiled anyway. "I guess that's what marriage is, right? Making sacrifices?" She knew she and Jasper certainly had made sacrifices for each other.

"Yes, it is." Lynne agreed.

An hour later she was thankfully returned to Jasper but not before Lynne made her promise that they would stop by and visit her and Charlie soon. Danielle was actually pretty proud of her mother for keeping her promise and not telling Charlie the big Cullen secret, but knew it would only be a matter of time before Charlie would know. Surely once Bella was turned Charlie would know for sure something was going on and would demand answers.

"How was shopping?" Jasper asked when she walked into the cottage. He was in front of her in a fraction of a second and pulling her close.

"Successful. I bought a new shirt for me and a new sweater for you." She said, pulling out the black sweater to hold against his chest.

"I love it." Jasper said, his eyes never leaving her face.

Danielle rolled her eyes and laughed. "You didn't even look at it." Jasper looked at it then tossed it over his shoulder. "Hey!" Danielle protested.

Jasper just swooped in and kissed her. Fire coursed through her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, melting into him. "I missed you terribly." Jasper murmured before kissing her again.

"I was only gone for a few hours." She said in the brief amount of time her lips were free.

"And it was a few hours of absolute torture for me." He shot back before attacking her lips again.

But as his lips became more insistent against hers and she tangled her fingers into his hair, she felt a very familiar feeling creep into her stomach that had nothing to do with her loving husband. Jasper's lips trailed to her neck and she stared around in confusion, wondering what was bringing on the feelings but not being able to concentrate as long as Jasper was distracting her.

"Stop for just a moment, Jazz." Danielle requested, pushing him away just a bit.

Jasper looked down at her in confusion, the desire he was feeling not allowing him to think clearly at the moment. "What's wrong?" He asked, his voice a bit deeper than usual.

"I'm getting that feeling again…but I can't figure out what's going on unless you stop kissing me for a few minutes." She said, patting his cheek. Jasper moved away a bit sulkily and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall.

Danielle closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling until a very realistic image popped into her head that had her jaw dropping in shock. Her eyes flew open and when they did, all sulkiness disappeared from Jasper and he stepped forward quickly.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly. "Is it the Volturi?"

Danielle shook her head slowly. "No. It's not the Volturi."

Then she turned and ran out the front door, heading towards the main house. She heard Jasper curse and follow her. Once they were both on the porch he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Damnit, Danielle! What's wrong?" Jasper demanded.

"It's Bella. I have to talk to Carlisle!" She said.

Jasper released her, looking only slightly relieved, then followed her inside as she called for Carlisle. In a half a second Carlisle was standing in front of her with a slightly worried look on his face. Perhaps he'd already heard something.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Carlisle, I just saw something in Bella's future. I got hit with this feeling and when I let it show me what it was trying to tell me…I saw Bella." She said.

Carlisle's eyes widened. "Bella? What about Edward? Has something happened to Bella?" He asked in a rushed voice.

Danielle shook her head no. "No. Nothing like that. She's not hurt and Edward didn't kill her." She clarified. "I think…I think she might be pregnant, Carlisle. I saw it in my head. She had a bit pregnant belly and everything."

Carlisle was staring at her in shock and so was Jasper.

"You're sure?" Carlisle asked.

Danielle nodded.

"I'm going to go find Alice." He announced then dashed from the room.

Danielle looked back towards Jasper and saw that there were about a thousand emotions running through his eyes and over his face as they also hit her. He wasn't paying attention to his power. Something was bothering him but everything was so jumbled she couldn't discern what he was feeling.

Not for the first time, Danielle again wished she had Edward's talent so that she could peek into Jasper's mind and know what he was thinking.

--

**A/N: Snap! Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Yeah, I was going to wait to write this tomorrow but it was just begging to be written. So here's the next chapter.**

**Man, I'm hungry. I want McDonald's! Yum! **

**Enjoy my lovely and appreciated readers!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, you know.**

**--**

Things became very tense around the Cullen house.

Alice could no longer see into Bella's future, which irritated her immensely, but Danielle had not been shown any vision leading to a possible death for Bella so they remained slightly comforted by that fact. However, Danielle had not been shown any other images other than an extremely pregnant Bella and it was beginning to frustrate her.

Jasper was an entirely different story. Most of the time, he was his normal self. Other times though, Danielle would catch him deep in his thoughts with mixed emotions on his face. She had tried to ask him what was wrong but he would simply wave it off with a smile and return back to normal. Maybe he was just worried about Bella and that's why he was acting a bit strange.

They tried to wait, tried to see if Bella or Edward would call, but after three days and two nights of tension and nervousness, Alice could no longer stand it and finally called Bella. Danielle had been there when she called, wanting to hear everything first hand as she sat right next to Alice and listened to Bella through the receiver.

"How do you feel, Bella?" Alice asked unsurely.

"I feel fine." Bella said cheerfully. "Have a few weird eating and sleeping habits but other than that, I have nothing to complain about. Why? Is everything alright over there?"

Alice and Danielle had shared a look. "Yes." Alice paused. "Bella…Danielle's had a vision about you."

Bella was silent for a long moment. "What do you mean a vision?"

"What?" Edward asked in the background. "Who had a vision? Is it the Volturi? Are they coming to check on you?" He asked worriedly from the other side. Bella simply shushed him.

Alice closed her eyes. "There's no easy way to say this so here it is…we think you might be pregnant."

There was silence on the other end for a very long moment then Bella laughed. "That's ridiculous!" Bella laughed.

Danielle had gasped in shock then made an angry face as she yanked the phone away from Alice. "And why may I ask is that ridiculous? Are you not sleeping with your husband?"

"Danielle!" Bella protested, sounding extremely embarrassed. "It's not that it's just…I don't think we even can conceive. Look at you and Jasper! All those months and you never conceived." Bella argued back.

"I was on birth control for most of that time and had been on it for years before that, so my chances of getting pregnant were slim to nothing. You on the other hand are a completely different story!" Danielle argued. Bella laughed again and Danielle growled in frustration. "I'm being serious here, Bella!"

Edward came onto the phone now. "Danielle, what is this about?" He asked calmly.

"I saw a vision of Bella being pregnant with your child, Edward." She said firmly.

"Danielle…I honestly don't think it's possible." He said gently, not wanting to offend her.

"My talent hasn't steered me in the wrong direction yet." Danielle reminded him.

Edward paused after hearing that. "True, but this is a different situation."

"Edward!" She said in exasperation.

"Ok. If anything happens or changes, we'll call, ok? I promise." Edward said.

Danielle huffed and tossed the phone to Alice.

That conversation had made her feel very irritated. Was it so irrational that Bella might be carrying Edward's child? Danielle didn't think so and like she had told Edward, none of her visions had been wrong yet.

Needless to say, she felt very smug when they called back two days later to say that Bella was indeed pregnant. Her smugness had quickly been wiped away though when Carlisle told them how worried Edward was, then she just felt worried. None of them knew what this meant or what to expect. It was something that hadn't happened before.

Daniele now laid on her and Jasper's bed as she willed her intuition to show her another vision – any vision – but to no avail. She wasn't able to get past Bella with her pregnant belly.

"Are you ok?" A voice asked.

She opened her eyes and saw Jasper standing in the doorway. He looked breath-takingly gorgeous in the black sweater she had bought him and a pair of loose jeans as he leaned against the doorframe and she smiled at him gently, sitting up further.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried."

Jasper nodded and pushed himself off the doorframe to join her on the bed. "I understand. I'm worried, too." He said. He rested his back against the headboard then opened his arms, motioning for her to snuggle up next to him. She did so happily.

"They're going to have a baby." Danielle mused.

Jasper nodded as a sigh escaped his lips. "Yeah…"

She raised her head and looked up at him questioningly but he just shook his head and kissed her. She wasn't going to forget it that easily though. As soon as he pulled away she spoke. "Tell me what's going on. I know something is wrong."

Jasper stared at her for a moment before he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm jealous…of Edward." He finally admitted.

Danielle was stunned. "Jealous of Edward?"

Jasper nodded. "Because it _is_ possible to conceive and he's having a baby with the woman he loves." He whispered as his fingers came up to stroke her cheek gently.

Danielle felt like she'd been socked in the stomach.

Jasper _had _wanted a baby with her but went along with what she wanted instead. "Oh, Jazz…why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

He smiled softly. "I wanted you to be happy. It was what you wanted."

"No, Jazz. I feel awful. I didn't even discuss it further with you. I should have let you tell me what you really wanted." She said, turning so she could see him face to face without craning her neck. "I feel so terrible." She murmured.

Jasper sat up straighter and took her face in his hands. "No. Don't feel like that. It's not a problem. I'm happy either way, darlin', because either way I still get you."

Danielle bit her lip unsurely. "I still feel awful. I'm the one who has been selfish."

Jasper shook his head vehemently. "No, you haven't. Listen, maybe it's a good thing we didn't. We have no idea what could happen with her pregnancy. Anything could happen and we wouldn't know what to expect. I wouldn't want to risk your life that way." He reasoned.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

He smiled and tugged on one of her curls. "Don't be. Yeah, I'm a bit jealous, but I still have the better end of the deal…just me and you getting to be together for all eternity."

Danielle nodded and kissed him again, crawling onto his lap, before snuggling her face in his neck. She hadn't been expecting that at all. When she and Jasper had talked about it he hadn't so much as hinted that he for sure wanted to try to have a baby with her. He'd always asked her what she wanted to do. Danielle held him tighter. He was always doing whatever made her happy.

"I love you so much." She said quietly.

"I love you, too."

Then she lifted her head. "But from now on, if you really want something, tell me. Marriage isn't about just making one person happy. I want to make you happy, too, Jazz." She said firmly.

He chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose. "You do make me happy. You make me happy every single day just because you're you."

Danielle narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Tell me what you want." She said. "Anything. Whatever urge you've had recently that you haven't told me about."

Jasper watched her for a moment then smirked. "Ok." He said. "We both know what Texas weather can be like sometimes..."

"Uh huh…" She urged.

"I want to find where I lived as a human and build a house there for us to visit from time to time. You know, when we want to get away from the family but not go all the way to Ireland for it." He suggested.

Danielle smiled and leaned forward to kiss him again. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." She said, wrapped her arms back around his neck.

"Yeah?" Jasper asked, a glint in his eye.

"Of course! Houston is where we were both born and raised." She said, loving the grin that was coming over her face.

"Alright. Then we'll build a house in Houston." He said, kissing her with excitement.

"Or we could buy one…it would be easier." Danielle suggested.

"Nope." He said shaking his head. "Building it would make it much more meaningful."

"Ok, ok." She said with a laugh.

She curled back up against his chest and closed her eyes as she breathed in his scent, finding it just as calming and delicious as usual. His fingers were running through her hair and she found it very soothing. Danielle actually found this to be a lot better than sleeping. She never wanted to miss out on these moments with Jasper.

It was rudely interrupted some time later though when a loud knock sounded on their door. As usual, it was Emmett.

"They're here." He called through the door before leaving. They listened to his retreating footsteps before Danielle reluctantly pulled herself out of his arms. Jasper joined her in a moment and grabbed her hand, kissing it.

"Don't worry. I won't turn into a green monster." He reassured her jokingly.

Danielle laughed and pulled him out of the cottage towards the Cullen house.

Jasper must have sensed the feelings coming from the house because he became tense when they were a handful of yards from the house. Danielle looked up at him questioningly and Jasper frowned as he concentrated.

"There's some very strange emotions coming from in there." He said quietly. "Anger…worry…even hate." He said in confusion.

"Hate?" Danielle asked.

"Yes, but not very strong." Jasper responded.

Tom and Alice were both standing out on the porch talking quietly. They turned when they heard Danielle and Jasper approaching and waved in greeting. Jasper and Danielle stopped once they reached them.

"Have you seen them?" Danielle asked.

They both nodded. "Edward is a wreck. He's already talking with Carlisle." Tom revealed. "He's really worried about Bella."

"I understand why. We don't know what to expect from this baby." Jasper said.

"I think Edward wants to get rid of it." Alice said softly. Tom wasn't very surprised by this news but Jasper and Danielle both looked at her in shock. "He doesn't want to take any chances of it hurting Bella. He's terrified of what could happen. He doesn't want to keep it."

"But…that's his baby!" Danielle said angrily.

Tom motioned for her to keep her voice down and Danielle crossed her arms angrily.

"I know it is. Bella seemed to realize it though. She's already found herself an ally." Alice said, casting a sour look towards the door.

"Who?" Jasper asked.

"Rosalie." Tom and Alice said.

Jasper and Danielle shared a look. "Of course she'd go to Rosalie." Danielle murmured. "She knows Rosalie would do anything to have a baby." Then she rubbed her forehead.

Bella was suddenly opening the door and all four looked in surprise. None of them had been paying attention and hadn't heard her approach. "Danielle! Jasper!" Bella said happily. She walked out and hugged Danielle tightly before even giving Jasper a small hug. Jasper looked at Danielle in surprised over Bella's head and returned the hug awkwardly.

When Bella pulled back everyone's eyes dropped down to the bump in Bella's midriff. Danielle knew it should be way too soon to be able to see a baby bump and stared in surprise. Jasper had that pensive expression on his face again and looked at Bella intently.

"I guess you were right." Bella said with a laugh as she rubbed her stomach.

Danielle nodded. "Guess I am." She said, finally tearing her eyes up to look at Bella. Bella smiled gently then Danielle shook her head. "Let's get you inside." She said, moving forward to help her inside. Bella waved her off with an amused look.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Geez, I'm barely even showing yet." She said. The four vampires shared a look as she looked at her stomach fondly before rubbing a hand over it and walking inside. Jasper wrapped his arm around her shoulders and followed Bella inside, Alice and Tom behind them.

"Hey, guys." Emmett called out once they entered the living room. He was watching ESPN all by himself and they all took places on the sofas around him.

"Hey, Em. Where's Rosalie?" Jasper asked.

"Right here." Rosalie said.

Danielle and Jasper looked in surprise as she swept into the room gracefully holding a large tray filled with food. She walked over to Bella and smiled widely before ushering her into a seat, balancing the tray easily with one hand.

"Sit, sit!" Rosalie urged. "And here you go! A nice big meal for you and the little one." She added, placing the tray on the coffee table in front of Bella.

"Thanks, Rose. I'm starving!" Bella said.

Danielle couldn't help but watch Bella as she ate and was swarmed with mixed emotions. In one way, she was happy for her. In the other, she was terrified for her. They really _didn't _know what would happen and had no way to prepare for it.

Bella smiled at her as she ate and Danielle returned it.

"Hey, Edward." Jasper suddenly called. Danielle could hear the sympathy lacing his voice and looked up to see Edward walking down the stairs with Carlisle right behind him, a hand on his shoulder.

Edward offered a small smile. "Hey, Jasper. Danielle."

"Hi, Edward."

He went and took his place next to Bella, under the watchful eye of Rosalie, and Danielle felt even worse for him. Rosalie didn't trust him. Didn't she realize that Edward would never hurt Danielle? She didn't need to worry about him! She needed to worry about the baby in Bella hurting their friend!

Danielle saw Edward reach out and tentively rub Bella's stomach, his worried eyes watching her every move. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

"Fine, Edward." She said with a smile, putting her hand over Edward's.

Danielle turned to look at Jasper and saw him watching them with a frown on his face. She moved closer to him and reached her hand up to twirl the hair on the nape of his neck. "Jazz…"

"I'm fine." He whispered only for her to hear then kissed her to prove it. "Just thinking, I promise."

She nodded and kissed him again before turning her attention to the television, all the while not paying attention to it as she listened to the whispered conversation between Bella and Edward. He really was terrified. Danielle could hear it etched into his voice.

"Danielle?" Bella suddenly called out.

She turned her attention to her. "Yes?"

"Can we talk in private please?" She asked, standing up. She rolled her eyes as Edward fussed over her for a moment then smiled at Danielle encouragingly. Edward was staring up at her with a helpless look.

"Sure." Danielle said. She kissed Jasper once more then stood to walk with Bella outside. Rosalie followed them with her eyes and Danielle resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the way she was acting. It was as if she was a body guard. But then Danielle remembered that probably wasn't that far off.

"Nice night." Bella said as they walked. It was close to dawn now but Bella didn't seem to be too tired. She must have slept on the way in.

"Yeah, it is."

Bella stopped walking and looked at her for the first time with worry. "Danielle, I'm a bit worried."

"I figured you would be. I mean, we don't know what to expect and –"

"No, not about the baby." Bella interrupted. "Well, I mean, kind of. But not in the way you think." She continued. "They all want to get the baby out of me, I know it. No one thinks it's safe and it scares me. I'm worried for the baby's life."

Danielle blinked in shock. "But Bella…shouldn't you be taking your own life in account?"

Bella sighed. "I am, I am. Don't worry. I'm still healthy as a horse."

Danielle nodded. "But for how long?"

Bella waved her off. "Listen, I need support in this. All I have is Rosalie and possibly Esme, but only to an extent. The rest of them will try to convince me to give up the baby. I need you on my side."

Danielle was shocked at Bella's request. "Bella…"

"I know it's a lot to ask. But…it's my baby, Danielle. My nudger." Bella pleaded. "It's a part of me and Edward. We made a life. I can't give that up."

"I don't know if I can support something that could kill you, Bella. You're my best friend. The last thing I would want to see happen is you getting hurt." Danielle said truthfully.

"It'll hurt me if they take the baby away." Bella said. Then she paused and grabbed her hands. "What if it was reversed? What if _you_ had been carrying _Jasper's_ child? What would you have done?"

Danielle's jaw dropped. Bella had dropped the bomb. Danielle knew that if she _had _ever become pregnant with Jasper's baby that she would have fought for it, too, no matter what. She would have wanted to give the child a chance to live and never in a million years would have wanted any harm to come to her and Jasper's child.

She frowned at Bella then sighed in resignation. "I guess you're right. I'll be there for you, Bella."

Bella smiled happily and hugged her. But Danielle couldn't make herself feel happy. Again, she was torn. Half of her felt like she had just chosen the wrong side in this situation, while the other felt like she was doing the right thing. Danielle only hoped that everything would turn out alright. Only time would tell.

--

**A/N: And I'm now going to bed. Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Yeesh! Taking another big test tomorrow. I'm a bit nervous because I'm extremely out of practice. I guess we'll just have to wait and see how I do. Wish me luck!**

**Haha, Ana-Molly. I used to do like…3 chapters a day but now I'm busier then I used to be so it's not quite as much. Plus hockey started up. But yeah, I'm starting to get carried away with the story again so I should be updating more often. Unless of course I get a new job soon.**

**I'm so pumped about the Twilight movie! I literally can't wait. It comes out on my birthday! Is that not an awesome birthday present? Woo! I will, however, be sitting there wishing that Danielle was in there. Sad face. **

**Anyway…here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yep.**

**--**

Danielle watched Bella with a frown on her face and sighed quietly, not wanting to draw attention to herself but feeling hopeless at the same time. Jasper was next to her but his arms were crossed firmly over his chest and he was staring unblinkingly at the wall opposite of them.

Bella had seemed fine for the first day or so of her return to Forks but now…she looked awful.

Things had gotten progressively worse over the past week and it was obvious now that Bella was dying. Her skin was chalky and pale and stretched tightly over her bones. She hadn't been able to keep any food down and therefore was practically starving to death right before their very eyes. Her stomach was huge, like the baby was sucking her all into one big mass of stomach.

Everyone had picked their side. Everyone but Rosalie and Danielle wanted the baby out of her and Bella was perfectly aware of it. Danielle certainly regretted her decision to be on Bella's side now, but she couldn't change her mind. It would upset Bella and that was the last thing her friend needed.

Jasper had been the first to take Edward's side when he saw what was happening to Bella. It had caused only a minor argument between him and Danielle but they had quickly dropped it. After all, it wasn't happening to Danielle. Jasper had been very pensive though in the recent days. Even when Jacob had come to the house earlier that night, Jasper had hardly even reacted to him. And that was very strange indeed.

"Is there anything you need, Bella?" She asked tentively.

Bella looked over at her slowly then smiled weakly. "Water, maybe?" She asked in a rough voice. Danielle cringed at hearing it but nodded and stood to go to the kitchen.

She was glad to leave the room. She couldn't look at Edward's beyond anguished face any longer. This whole thing was tearing her apart and she wasn't even really involved.

Without thinking about it she grabbed a glass a bit too hard and crushed it effortlessly in her hands. Danielle rolled her eyes, looked up to the ceiling for a moment, then bent down to pick up the remains.

"What did the glass do to you?" Emmett asked as he walked into the room.

"It was there." She shot back.

Emmett smirked a bit and sat down on a chair before running a hand through his hair. "Tough crowd, huh?"

Danielle nodded as she reached for a new glass. "I wish I hadn't told her I would support this." She murmured very quietly. "I didn't know it was going to get this bad."

"None of us did." Emmett said. "We didn't know what she was in for."

Danielle sighed and rubbed her face. "There has to be something we can do. Something that will make her strong again. She's practically crumpling away before our very eyes."

Emmett shrugged. "I don't know what that something is though."

Danielle saw that Emmett looked a bit downhearted and went over to put a hand on his shoulder. "How are you holding up now that your wife has turned into a body guard?"

Emmett made a face and shook his head. "She's being ridiculous. I know she wanted a child and I feel bad that it's the one thing I can't give her, but this is getting out of hand. She's swarming over Bella like she's a vulture just waiting for that baby to come out." He shook his head again. "As much as I hate to say this, I fear she may be _counting _on the fact that Bella won't make it out of this."

Danielle nodded and leaned down to hug him. He returned it gratefully. "She's just protecting Bella. She's doing what she thinks is right." She told him, though she wasn't so sure herself.

"Don't tell anyone I said that. Rose would kill me." Emmett muttered.

Danielle nodded and squeezed him once more. "Don't worry. I won't."

She walked back into the living room then and headed towards Bella, offering her the glass of water. Rosalie took it from her with a smile and popped a straw into it before holding it up to Bella's lips. Bella could barely drink it. Rosalie gave Danielle a look then set the glass down. Danielle just frowned and went to go sit back with Jasper.

Jasper had other plans though. He stood from the sofa as she approached and grabbed her hand. "Come with me." He said quietly. She nodded and followed him out the front door. Once they were a good distance from the house he turned and hugged her tightly, squeezing her to him.

"I just want to say that now I'm _very _glad we didn't have a baby. It would have been nice, but I wouldn't have been able to see you like that." He whispered, his face nuzzling her cheek. "I would be just how Edward is, maybe even worse."

Danielle smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. "Bella will be fine." She whispered. "At least…I hope she will."

"There's never a dull moment here, is there?" Jasper asked sarcastically. "Volturi visits, armies attacking us, babies…"

"It's all because of me and Bella, too." Danielle reminded him.

"Let's stay out here for a bit. I don't want to go back in there and face all of that right now." Jasper practically begged. Danielle nodded and let him pull her to the ground so they could lay down, cuddle up together, and look up at the stars.

"Always something…" Jasper muttered.

Danielle nodded. "Always. Maybe someday we'll catch a break."

"Maybe."

They fell into a comfortable silence for a long moment, though Danielle could still hear the dripping of the IVs now attached to Bella from in the house as well as her pained breathing. She tried hard to block it out.

It was the first time she and Jasper had really left the house all week. They had wanted to be around in case something happened and they needed to say a quick goodbye to Bella. Danielle cringed. Don't think about it, she reminded herself.

She rolled so that she could stretch her body out on top of his, her legs resting easily between his now parted ones as his arms wrapped around her in a way that seemed protective and possessive. Jasper lifted his head to kiss the top of her hair.

Just as quickly as she got settled and sighed in contentment, Danielle shot up into a sitting position with a sudden gasp. Jasper had followed suit, while looking at her worriedly, almost instantly.

Though her intuition hadn't ceased to bother her since Bella had become pregnant, now a new feeling had come over her. It was hard to decipher the actual feeling but an image popped into her head as Jasper watched her silently. He was used to this by now and was giving her some time to figure out what was going on.

It was two large wolves. Two large and very familiar wolves. They were coming to the house to give them urgent news. But that was strange because it had never happened before. The wolves had never gone out of their way like that. Especially not Jacob, whom she recognized from her vision. The other wolf was Seth.

"Seth and Jacob are coming." Danielle said.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

She dug further into her feeling then her eyes widened. "The pack has split. Jacob and Seth disbanded themselves. I don't know why though. I can't figure it out."

Jasper was on his feet in a flash and had yanked her up to join him, walking back quickly to the house. She didn't know if they heard her or not, but Emmett and Edward were already exiting the front door when she and Jasper came up the porch steps.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, crossing his arms.

"Seth and Jacob left the pack. They're on their way." Danielle filled in for them.

"And I think if we can assume that if they left their pack, it must be serious." Jasper said, his eyes flicking out over the forest suspiciously.

The sound of their approach reached their ears simultaneously as Edward stepped forward and Jasper pushed her behind him. Emmett was on Edward's other side and they all stared out into the forest until the two wolves broke through the trees and slowed to a trot.

Seth saw her looking out at them from around Jasper's shoulder and she smiled when his tail began wagging quickly, his wolfy mouth pulling into an unmistakable smile for just one moment before he turned his attention back to Edward.

"Jacob? Seth? What's going on?" Edward asked. "Danielle said you two left the pack."

Danielle knew that Edward was reading Jacob's thoughts but jumped when he suddenly let out a furious hiss and leapt from the porch. "They want to kill Bella?" He snarled.

Danielle gasped in shock, knowing who he was talking about immediately. Jacob and Seth had disbanded themselves from the pack because they would not be able to turn on Bella and the Cullens like that. Emmett and Jasper didn't seem to pick up on the fact that it was a question, though, since Edward had said it so flatly, and rushed forward with bared teeth.

"No!" Danielle said.

"Em, Jazz – not _them_!" Edward clarified. "The others. The pack is coming."

Danielle went down to join them as they all looked at Edward for answers. "What's _their _problem?" Emmett asked angrily.

"The same one as mine. But they have their own plan to handle it. Get the others. Call Carlisle! He and Esme have to get back here now."

As Jacob whined Danielle cringed. "Oh no. Carlisle and Esme. Will they be alright?"

Edward nodded once. "They're not far away." He said flatly. Emmett was already talking quickly into a cell phone. "Will you be in danger, Seth?" Edward suddenly asked.

Danielle whipped back to look at Seth and frowned as he looked back and forth between Edward and Jacob, obviously having a conversation. What did Edward mean danger? What was Seth doing? She panicked when her friend turned to head into the forest.

"Seth!" She cried out.

He paused, then turned and came back towards her. He seemed to size her up for a moment then did something that grossed her out completely. He licked her right from her jaw line to her hairline.

"_Seth_!" She said again, but this time in disgust. He just chortled with a weird wolf-laughter then turned and whipped into the forest. Danielle quickly wiped her face, feeling repulsed, but couldn't help but smile at her friend. Jasper was looking at her with a disgusted look. She had the distinct impression he wanted to say something smart but held it in.

"This isn't the first time I've owed you my gratitude, Jacob. I would never have asked this from you."

Danielle and Jasper watched the forest carefully as Edward continued his one sided conversation and Emmett soon clicked his phone shut. She gave him a worried look and he just gave her a thumbs up.

"Carlisle and Esme are on their way. Twenty minutes tops." Emmett informed.

"We should take up a defensive position." Jasper suggested, his hand suddenly grabbing hers and holding it tightly.

Edward nodded. "Let's get inside." He talked just a moment longer to Jacob but Danielle was already rushed inside by Jasper. She could tell that was getting anxious and there was just a tiny hint of panic in his eyes.

"What's going on?" Tom asked, stepping forward. Alice was hot on his heels while Rosalie stayed by Bella, her eyes suspicious.

Jasper quickly explained the situation to Tom and Alice and they both were shocked. Danielle just looked out the window cautiously. She knew that if the wolves _did _attack, things would get very ugly. They all knew the wolves could fight and the only slight advantage they had was that they knew their style. Unfortunately, the wolves knew theirs as well.

"They'll howl if the pack is coming." Edward announced.

Everyone nodded and began pacing around, waiting for Carlisle and Esme to return. Danielle didn't like that they were out on their own when the pack was plotting against them. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief just a handful of minutes later though when they came through the front door.

"What do we do?" Edward asked Carlisle almost immediately.

Carlisle seemed to think it over for a moment then looked over everyone. "We just…wait. There's no guarantee that there will be an attack tonight. In the mean time though, we might want to think of a way to get Bella out of here safely."

Edward frowned immediately. "That's not a good idea. She can't be strained, Carlisle!"

"But what if the wolves attack? We could be too caught up in fighting a few that one might slip by without us being able to stop it." Esme reasoned.

Edward was about to respond when a howl sounded through the air. Chills went down Danielle's spine. It was too late. The pack was coming to kill Bella and they would all fight to save her. Only…she didn't know how to fight.

Jasper pulled her into his arms quickly and she felt his lips on her forehead as Tom did much the same to Alice, everyone looking out the window nervously. Even Rosalie was looking anxious as she moved away from a sleeping Bella just the slightest. Emmett made his way to her side, putting an arm around her.

"We should form a perimeter outside." Carlisle said calmly. "We can't let them in the house. I, along with Jasper and Emmett, can take up the lead then I want Edward and Tom behind us. Alice, Esme, Danielle, Rosalie…you may fight if you want."

Jasper looked down at her with fear etched into ever line of his face then kissed her, not caring if their family was watching. She felt like her heart was getting torn from her chest at the urgency of the kiss.

But then Edward let out a heavy and weary sigh. "False alarm."

Danielle made a noise as everyone sighed out in relief and buried her face into Jasper's chest. If this was how life around the Cullen house was going to be, she didn't know if she could take it. Thinking she was going to be murdered by werewolves one minute to being safe the next was definitely going to take a toll on her.

Again Edward spoke. "Yeah, a false alarm, definitely. Seth was upset about something else and forgot we were listening out for their signal. He's very young." He explained.

"Nice to have toddlers guarding the fort." Emmett grumbled.

As Carlisle spoke up, Jasper began pulling her towards the staircase. She knew that because they were in danger again, they would be staying in the main house with the others. He pulled her into his bedroom and they both tried to block out the sounds of the conversation taking place downstairs.

"I feel like I'm losing my mind." Jasper muttered as he paced the length of his old bedroom.

"You're not the only one."

Jasper stopped in front of her and gave her a long kiss before moving her to stand in the middle of the room. "Alright. Now, I've seen firsthand how the wolves fight. If it comes down to it, you need to know how to defend yourself."

Danielle stared at him in surprise for a moment before nodding excitedly.

"You have to be quick and you definitely can't go for the obvious attack with them. If you do…things could get ugly." Jasper explained. "I think you could probably use your power to your advantage and be able to see whatever move your opponent might use against you."

Jasper took a deep breath then crouched down. Danielle sincerely hoped they wouldn't break anything too valuable in here as she also crouched.

"Try to stop me and try to read the situation and see what I'm going to do before I actually do it." Jasper instructed. He had gone into full blown teacher mode. He wanted her to be ready.

Danielle nodded again and willed images to come to her to see what Jasper was going to do. Nothing came to her and within an instant, Jasper was behind her with his arms firmly around her torso.

"You didn't really try to stop me there…" Jasper said, staring down at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"I couldn't see it. Maybe it was too quick." Danielle defended.

Jasper nodded and moved away, sizing her up for a moment. Danielle crouched back down defensively and waited for an image to pop into her head. But nothing was happening. Her feelings of anxiousness and warning were not because of him. She knew that Jasper would never hurt her.

Again he attacked and this time he had her pinned to the floor in a flash. "Danielle…"

"I'm trying, I promise." She said in a huff. "But I know you'll never be a threat to me so I can't see _anything_."

Jasper nodded but didn't get off of her. Instead he snaked his arms underneath her and moved to rest his head against her chest. She smiled and raised her hand to toy with his hair, feeling how scared he was of what could happen.

"This isn't the first time we've been in a situation like this, Jasper." She reminded him. "And we've always made it out ok."

"We almost didn't the last time. You almost died." Jasper shot back, raising his head.

She pulled him closer then urged his head down so she could kiss him. "Let's just take it easy tonight. Things got a bit…stressful for a moment and we're both a bit out of it." She said.

Jasper nodded in agreement and kissed her again.

"Besides, I know a way I can really test my power in this kind of situation." She said quietly. Jasper quirked an eyebrow and waited for her to continue. "Tomorrow, I'll practice against Jacob."

"What? Jacob? No way." Jasper said flatly.

"Yes."

"No! Why not Seth?" He argued.

"Because I know Seth won't do me any harm either. Jacob…well, we're still wary of him, remember?" She asked. "It'll be fine. We can have you and Emmett and Seth standing by just in case, though I highly doubt it would get out of hand.

"Even if it did, it would only take a second."

Danielle shut him up by pulling him into a kiss. Jasper made a sound against her lips but responded enthusiastically. "Don't think for second that's going to make me forget." Jasper murmured.

"Shut up, Hale." She said before pulling him back into another kiss then sliding her hands down his back to find the hem of his t-shirt.

"Yes, ma'am."

--

**A/N: It is sweltering hot in my house for some reason. Jeez! I'm melting! Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Ok, so I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I think somebody lit a fire under Jordan Staal's ass because he played AWESOME tonight against the Canes! THANK YOU JORDAN! I've been hanging in there and you've **_**finally**_** reminded me why! I'M PUMPED for the game against the Rangers on Saturday!! DO IT AGAIN STAAL. Shut all the haters up!**

**It honestly was a great game. I'm so proud of those boys. Talbot and Fedotenko finally got their first goals of the season and we totally dominated the third period. They scored FOUR points in the third period. If you don't watch hockey, you really should. It's easily the best sport ever invented. AHHHH! **

**And because I'm so freaking excited right now, I have the urge to write!**

**YEEEEEAH PITTSBURGH PENGUINS! DO YOUR THING, BOYS!**

**(Well…I wrote ¾ of this earlier tonight and was going to stop because I was still on a Penguins high but then I checked my email and saw my review from Cherry09 and decided to write again. WELCOME CHERRY!)**

**Disclaimer: You know it by now!**

**--**

"No way." Jasper said again.

Danielle rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms. "Do you want me to be able to test this properly or do you want to wait until the last moment? Personally, I'd rather try it now before the pack comes knocking on our door."

Jasper was being just as firm though. "There is absolutely no chance in hell you are going to practice fighting with Jacob."

It was just after sunrise and Danielle knew that it wouldn't be much longer before Jacob left the meadow again to go and patrol around the lines he and Seth had set up, always keeping an eye out for any signs of movement. She had started to move downstairs to go and ask Jacob for his help but Jasper had jumped to the foot of the stairs and had been successfully blocking her path for the past five minutes.

"Jasper. You're being annoying." Danielle finally said.

"And you're being ridiculous."

Danielle listened hard and could no longer pick up the sound of Jacob's steady breathing. He had already left. "He's already gone. Happy now?" She asked moodily as she finally shoved past him. Now that Jasper knew Jacob was gone, he had let her get by.

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"Not unless you want me to smack you."

Jasper grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. She was going to say something rude, maybe even call him a choice name or two, but his eyes were smoldering as he pulled her body right up against his with one arm and his free hand cupped her cheek. Danielle gulped.

"I just don't want to have to kill Bella's friend. I'm sure you understand that." He said, his voice a bit deeper than usual. He said it quietly though. Edward, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Bella were still in the living room. Edward shook his head and before turning his gaze back to Bella while Carlisle frowned at them. Neither of them was paying attention though.

Danielle could only nod dumbly, not being able to locate her voice at that particular moment. Jasper grinned down at her and he eased up a bit on the intensity.

"How about you and I go outside and try again?" He suggested.

"Er, sure." Danielle said, shaking her head a bit to clear her thoughts. Jasper looked a bit smug as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. They were safe as long as they were in the perimeter that Jacob and Seth were taking up around their land.

"What are we trying?" Emmett asked as he followed them.

"We're trying to see if Danielle can predict what an opponent would do when attacking her." Jasper informed him. "We tried last night but it wasn't working very well."

Emmett nodded, an understanding look on his face. "Oh, so that's what all that banging around was up there?"

Jasper grinned smoothly. "Nope." He answered casually. Emmett immediately rolled his eyes to the sky but Jasper ignored him.

"I have an idea." Jasper said thoughtfully as he eyed Emmett. "Your powers may not be set off by just me attacking you, but what if _Emmett _attacked you at the same time?"

Emmett and Jasper shared a knowing look and Danielle eyed them suspiciously. "Should I be running for the hills right now?"

"Quite possibly, sis." Emmett said with a huge grin.

Danielle looked back and forth between them and narrowed her eyes. So they were both going to attack her? She could handle that.

Jasper crouched then Emmett followed his lead. Danielle eyed Jasper then looked over her should to size up Emmett before crouching down as well. She willed an image, any image, to pop into her head and to her surprise, it actually worked. She saw Jasper dodging left and right in her head as Emmett sprang forward and covered the distance between them with one leap. In her head, she saw herself and Emmett battling before Jasper grabbed her from behind.

Danielle smirked only slightly before Jasper charged without warning, dodging left and right. She whipped around and saw Emmett leaping towards her at the same exact time. As Emmett landed in front of her and made a wild grab for her, Danielle used him as leverage and quickly put her foot against his chest and flipped backwards, easily flying over Jasper who then collided with Emmett and both Cullens went sailing to the ground.

Danielle landed easily on her feet and smiled smugly at both of them. "Bring it on." She said, motioning for them to attack again. Emmett looked irritated as he straightened himself back up but Jasper looked pleased.

They shared a look but before they could make a move another quick scene played in her head. It was one of Emmett grabbing her around the waist as Jasper jumped over her and grabbed her from behind.

They both moved at the same time but as Emmett came sailing towards her she dodged to the left and he instead grabbed Jasper around the waist, sending them both flying to the ground.

"It's definitely working now, sweetheart." Danielle said to Jasper, brushing her fingernails over the material of her shirt.

"I would have to agree." Jasper said with a grin before kissing her. "You'll be lethal."

Danielle suddenly had an image of a large wolf running at her and tossing her onto her back so when she heard the loud sounds of Seth's approach, she dodged to the right. Seth missed her by inches and she instead turned and wrapped her arms around his neck in a headlock.

The bark of laughter was unmistakable.

"I win, pup." Danielle said with a grin. When she released him he trotted off into the woods then reemerged wearing sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

"Indeed you did, bloodsucker. I saw all the playing around and thought it would be fun to try my own paw in it." Seth said, ruffling her hair.

"You're lucky Jasper didn't get mad and attack you." Danielle said, motioned to where Jasper and Emmett had gotten irritated with her avoiding all their attacks and instead settled for wrestling each other.

"Yeah right. He couldn't take me." Seth said with a grin. "Listen, I have an update for you guys. Leah joined our little gang." He said with a face.

"Leah? But she doesn't even like us." Danielle said in confusion.

"Yeah, I know. She wants to 'protect me'. I guess she thinks you guys are going to suddenly turn on me and rip my throat out." Seth said with a dramatic roll of the eyes.

"Hey, pup." Emmett suddenly said as he grinned at him. Seth looked at him warily and Danielle didn't know if it was because of his size or because he had Jasper in a headlock.

"Emmett, could you please release my husband?" She asked.

Emmett rolled his eyes then loosened his grip on Jasper. "You're such a spoil-sport." Emmett complained. "I haven't wrestled with Jasper in a long time and now you break it up? Boo on you, that's all I have to say."

Seth snickered a bit, loosening up. "She does a lot of things that are boo worthy."

"Tell me about it." Emmett agreed.

"Hey!" Danielle said moodily as Jasper wrapped his arm around her shoulders, glaring at Emmett playfully the whole time. "I'm right here!"

Seth looked back out at the forest and shuffled his feet. "I'd love to stay and chat with you guys a bit more, but I have some more patrolling to do. Plus I don't think I should leave Leah and Jake alone. They'll probably kill each other." Seth said.

"Go then. But be safe." Danielle said. "All you have to do is howl and I'll be right there to help you, bud." She said, leaving Jasper's arms to hug him. Again the feel of his hot skin on hers was a shock but she brushed it off.

Seth smiled down at her and ruffled her hair again. "You silly vamp. I can take care of myself."

Then he darted off into the trees and Danielle watched him go with a small smile. "Can't control the kid…" She muttered.

She, Emmett, and Jasper decided to call it a day on the fighting since the two males could see they wouldn't get through her defenses and went inside. They're playful atmosphere was almost zapped out immediately though once they crossed the threshold and were once again present with the sight of a detiriating Bella.

"Did you hear?" Danielle asked Edward.

He nodded, but didn't take his eyes of Bella, holding her hand gently in his. Jasper tightened his hold around her shoulder and guided her upstairs, Emmett following them.

"And right about now, I'd say I'm _really _glad you didn't get pregnant." He muttered, kissing her temple.

Danielle had noticed he'd been extra clingy as of late and she had a sneaking suspicion that he was once again somehow finding himself guilty of putting her life in danger. Surely he had recognized the risk he has put her in as a human and quite possibly impregnating her. She squeezed herself to him and resisted the urge to tell him he was being ridiculous if that was the case.

The rest of the afternoon Emmett and Jasper discussed the pros and cons of different battle plans as she either stared out the window thoughtfully or rarely put in her two cents. Danielle tried not to though because she didn't want to think about the possibility of a fight breaking out between the Cullens and the pack. Sure, they had Jacob and Seth on their side…but would they really fight their brothers if it came down to it? Would they be able to?

Some hours later Danielle left her position on the window sill of Jasper's old room and walked over to kiss the top of his head. "I'm going to go downstairs and check on Bella." She said as she reached over and ruffled Emmett's hair.

"Ok." Jasper said. As she left the room she heard them resume talk of battle strategies.

Danielle hadn't been paying attention to anything that had been going on downstairs, wanting to block it out as well as she could and _not _think about her best friend dying, so she was nearly knocked right out of her shoes when she reached the first floor and saw Bella supporting herself.

"Bella?"

Her friends actually turned and looked at her with a smile. Danielle looked at Edward quickly and could not overlook the happiness and hope on her brother in law's face.

"Bella!" She said again, but this time with a huge grin as she rushed forward and sat next to Edward at Bella's side. "Look at you!"

Bella smiled even wider. "It was Jake's idea." Bella said, wiggling a cup back forth. Danielle could detect the smell immediately and grinned over at Jacob who looked a bit disgusted.

"Carlisle, just look at her!" Rosalie said. "This is obviously what her body wants. She should drink some more."

"She's still human, Rosalie." Carlisle reminded her, though he was smiling. "She needs good, too. Let's give her a while to see how this affects her, and then maybe we can try some food again. Does anything particularly good to you, Bella?"

"Eggs." Bella answered immediately.

Danielle blocked out the rest of the conversation as she smiled happily at Bella, glad to see her friend slowly getting back into good health. She reached out to smooth her hair down, ignoring Rosalie suspicious glare.

"I'm glad to see you like this." Danielle said softly.

Bella smiled and reached up slowly to grab her hand. "I'm just glad we finally found something this nudger wants." She said as she rubbed her stomach fondly and squeezed Danielle's hand at the same time. Then she dropped it.

Jacob was suddenly standing over them and they both looked up at him. "I'm going to go get some rest." He said, catching them up. "Feel better." He said, putting his hand on Bella's.

As he started for the door though two loud howls pierced through the air and Danielle jumped up to a standing position immediately, her worried eyes looking out through the window as she moved closer to it. In a flash, everyone had moved from where they had previously been and into the living room.

"I still can't see anything!" Alice said irritably.

"Danielle can see." Jasper said. "Do you see anything, darlin'?"

Danielle closed her eyes and focused on Seth. Perhaps if any danger was coming to him, she would see it. Before her an image popped up of three wolves and one human, a human she had never met. He was obviously part of the pack though because he had similar build to Jacob and Seth. In the vision that came to her they were simply talking to the wolves protecting them.

"I think it's just a meeting." She announced, opening her eyes again. When she blinked another very quick scene played out for her and she nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, just a meeting."

Everyone visibly relaxed and let out sighs of relief.

"Good." Emmett said.

Everyone else then seemed to notice how much better Bella looked and immediately began fawning over her before Edward and Rosalie demanded she get a bit of space. The others then backed off only to return to the living room back to its natural state as Carlisle removed all but one needle from Bella.

Edward had a far off look on his face as everyone situated the living room and Danielle finally got curious to the point where she asked him about it.

"What's going on?" She asked. "I know you can hear them."

"They're not going to attack." He finally said.

Danielle looked over towards Jasper and saw him with a big grin on his face. She couldn't help but mirror it. "That's good news." She said happily.

"That's very good news." Carlisle corrected.

She looked over at him and saw him looking at Esme with a huge smile. Discreetly, he reached out and grabbed her hand gently and Danielle couldn't help but watch the small interaction. Though Carlisle and Esme hardly ever let anyone else see the more intimated moments they shared, Danielle had never questioned the unyielding love for them. The threat of the wolves' attack must have been even more terrifying for Carlisle.

"Did you want to go back upstairs?" Jasper asked, suddenly at her side.

Danielle looked down at Bella, who was looking even _more _healthy after her third cup of blood, and nodded. "Yeah. I think it's safe to leave Bella's side now."

Jasper nodded his agreement and laced his fingers with hers as he tugged her forward. Danielle stopped him though.

"Actually, do you think its safe enough to go back to our cottage?" She asked, looking at him with a pleading look.

Jasper sighed and looked out the window towards the forest. "I don't know, darlin'. They said they wouldn't attack but do you really want to risk it if they suddenly change their minds?" He asked.

"I'd probably be able to see it." Danielle pointed out.

Jasper frowned. "I know but what if you saw it too late?"

Danielle sighed in resignation. She'd really wanted to spend the night in complete privacy with Jasper but knew he was going to be too worried to actually convince him to leave the main house. "Ok…we can stay here." She said.

Jasper smiled and kissed her. "Thank you. You know how I get."

They called out parting words to the rest of the family as they made their way to the bedroom, ignoring a crude comment from Emmett, and got settled onto the bed for quality cuddling. "Still having mixed feelings about Bella's pregnancy?" Danielle asked.

Jasper looked down at her in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Because I know you. I saw how your attitude changed once they finally found out what the baby wanted and Bella got better." Danielle pointed out.

He pulled her closer and shook his head. "So what you really want to know is if I'm still upset over the fact that _we _never had a child."

"Yes, sir." Danielle clarified.

"No, I'm not." Jasper said. And she knew he was telling the truth. "I would never have wanted to gamble with your life like that. I would never have risked it."

"I don't think you really would have had a choice. Once it's done it's done." Danielle said with a smile.

"I could have just not made love to you." Jasper pointed out.

"Yeah right."

Jasper chuckled and kissed her forehead. "You got me there."

They both heard Bella cry out and stared at one another in surprise for a moment or two. "What now?" Danielle asked with a frown.

"Broken bone." They heard Alice call up.

"Oh." Jasper said. They heard Bella then confirm that she had broken something, a rib to be more specific, and then Carlisle demanding he get an x-ray done to make sure nothing had been damaged internally.

Jasper cringed as he listened to them moving around downstairs and trying to move Bella upstairs. Danielle smiled up at him and snuggled further into his embrace.

"Yeah, definitely wouldn't have wanted to gamble with you in that way." Jasper muttered before kissing her temple.

Danielle smiled again and leaned up to kiss him. "Maybe I should go check on Bella…" She trailed off starting to move away from him.

"Maybe you should stay here with me and keep _me _company. She has plenty of people looking after her." Jasper suggested, tightening his hold on her.

Danielle knew she was stronger than him still but laughed and allowed him to pull her back towards him as his lips found hers. "Oh, alright. You convinced me." She said briefly before his lips were back on hers.

--

**A/N: Eh, kind of lame. I'm trying to figure out how to NOT turn this into a like…forty chapter story. Bear with me, haha. REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Yeah, so, a lot happened. Well, maybe not a lot, but it FEELS like a lot…**

**You see, I forgot I was writing on a trial thing of Microsoft Word from when I got my laptop and one day it was like "See ya!" and I was like "Crap!" and my mom's just brought me the program from work so I could reinstall it. **

**And then I started working, which is going very well. I'm basically pwning and boning left and right. Which I probably shouldn't say boning, but it's whatever. **

**I got really sick, too. Still am, but getting better. So after work I was just like blah, too sick to function. **

**I had all these responses to comments that I was going to write but I can't really remember any of them. Something about yes I love Jackson Rathbone as Jasper, I live close to Deer Park/Pasadena/San Jac, as long as ya'll are happy I'm happy…yeah that's basically it. Haha. **

**And yeah, it probably will be a forty chapter story but the only reason why I didn't want to make it like that was because I wanted the stories to be similar. It's like…15 chapters, 21 chapters, then BOOM forty chapters. **

**And I'm still trying to figure out how I want to write the 4****th**** installment. I have a few ideas I want to write but the only way I see that working is by doing **_**two **_**more installments instead of one…BUT DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP, lol. That's not a for sure thing at all. It just might have to be another long one, because I know for sure there will be two specific things that happen in that installment. Yeah, I've just decided…it will be another long one. Oh my goodness, and right as I was writing this I got another idea for the story. Shooot I'm about to start writing that one before I forget this all! **

**Ok, but anyway…now that I've written the longest author's note ever, here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: You know. **

**--**

While everyone felt the same sense of encouragement over the fact that Bella became much healthier, no one could overlook the fact that the baby was getting much stronger. Even almost fatal. No one spoke much about it, trying to keep Bella in high spirits, but Danielle was plagued by her conversations with Jasper whenever they weren't by Bella's side.

Especially the last one they had.

Danielle cringed now as she thought about it. Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Carlisle had been doing research around the clock to try to figure out what the baby that was growing so rapidly in Bella could mean and had been picking through ancient stories and myths.

Just some hours earlier she had gone into Jasper's old bedroom to see that he had somehow gotten a hold of a sleek computer and his eyes were flickering over the webpage in front of him. She had walked up behind him and wrapped her arm around his neck, resting her cheek against his.

"Have you found anything out?" She asked.

Jasper nodded with a sigh. "A bit." He said vaguely.

Danielle wasn't dumb, she knew he was keeping information from her, but she brushed it off anyway and moved to sit on the desk next to the computer. "Jasper, I just don't see how Bella could possibly survive this pregnancy." She sighed out. "I mean, she believes so fiercely that she'll live but…this baby…look at what it's doing to her when it's not even out of her yet."

Jasper nodded, his eyes trained on her, and reached out to grab her hand, pressing his lips against the back of it.

"There's no way she's going to survive labor. Especially not with being as batter as she is now. And it could only be a few days away." Danielle continued. "I just…I feel so helpless, Jazz. I don't know what to do."

"I'm afraid there won't be anything we can do." Jasper finally said. "Emmett and I found something earlier. Something that you won't like, but I'm afraid it might be the truth."

"What?" She asked cautiously.

"The way the fetus comes out…" He trailed off with a wince. "Apparently it chews its way out."

Danielle felt disgusted almost immediately and would have thrown up if that was a reflex she still had. Then horror gripped her as Jasper stood and wrapped his arms protectively around her. She couldn't imagine what Bella was in store for. And again, the knowledge that it was just a few days away made her cringe.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Jasper said.

Danielle hugged him as she felt a wave of calm settle over her. "Why are you apologizing to _me_?" She asked incredulously.

He pulled back and placed his hands on her face. "I put you at so much risk. More then I even though." He said softly.

"No, don't start that." Danielle said firmly. "Everything turned out fine with us. And Bella will be fine, too. Edward can just turn her, right?"

Jasper sighed but didn't look very convinced or settled. "He'll have to if he wants to keep Bella alive. Well, at least to an extent."

Danielle nodded and leaned forward to kiss Jasper. "Jasper, get the look of your face." She said. "I knew the risks, remember? Nothing is your fault. There's absolutely no point beating yourself up over something that didn't happen."

He nodded. "You're right…I just felt so guilty when I read that. It could have been you, you know."

"I know, but it wasn't. So let's drop it and just…spend time with Bella."

Jasper agreed and had come with her downstairs. Neither had been surprised to see a confused Bella on the couch and Edward gone. Apparently, when they had been talking, Edward had overheard and stormed out. He hadn't known yet, either.

"We were going to try to find an easy way to tell him…" Jasper had explained.

But now it was a few hours later and Edward was finally walking back through the door. He refused to meet anyone's eyes. He just went back to Bella's side and pulled her hand in his, kissing it gently.

"Do we need a refill?" Tom asked as he passed behind the couch.

Bella finished her cup and nodded thankfully. "Yes, please."

Rosalie swept in from nowhere and handed her a cup. "I've got it, thank you." She said a bit snottily.

Tom raised his hands in defense and shot Danielle a wary look. Then he motioned her outside and she squeezed Jasper's hand before getting up to join her friend.

"I heard that conversation earlier." He said once they were a good distance from the house. "I didn't want to say anything there though."

Danielle nodded. "Yeah…I can't believe it."

Tom sighed and crossed his arms. "You know, I've been pretty quiet about this whole thing but I think we need to sit Bella down and talk to her about this. This is insane. We should try to get the baby out now before it chews her up." He said.

Danielle shrugged. "I would love to see her live through this but she's not going to give that baby up and you know it."

"I don't care. We need to have another meeting." He said. "This is ridiculous."

The heard a set of footsteps approaching and turned to look at Alice. "What are you two whispering about?" She asked curiously. "Jasper said you two were out here talking."

"We need to talk to Bella about all of this. You heard it, too, Allie. That thing is going to kill Bella. It's going to turn her into its first meal. We need to get it out." Tom said, trying to convince Alice.

"She won't give it up like that, Tom." Alice said, reaching out to squeeze his shoulders.

He sighed and moved past them. "You know what? I'm going to talk to her myself."

Then he took of for the house and Alice and Danielle were left to watch in surprise for a moment before racing after him. By the time they entered the living room Tom was standing in front of Bella with a firm look on his face.

"I have something to say." He said with the cross of his arms.

Rosalie was looking suspicious while Bella looked surprised. "Sure, go ahead, Tom." Bella urged.

Emmett and Esme entered the room with curious looks while Edward looked blank.

"I know it may be too late, but I'm going to try this one more time. Bella, we have to get that thing out of you immediately." Tom said.

Bella frowned. "Tom…"

"No. All that research that's been going on to see what's going on with the baby hasn't been unsuccessful. Jasper and Emmett found something and well…" He trailed off now, not sure how to put it.

Bella looked from Tom to Jasper then to Emmett before turning her eyes to Edward. Edward couldn't hide his anguish and Bella frowned deeply, worry filling her face.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" He asked quietly.

"What's going on?"

Carlisle had now entered the room and watched the scene for a moment before stepping forward. "Bella, the baby will not be born normally." He said. Edward hadn't been able to form the words to tell Bella. Neither had anyone else.

"I figured that actually." Bella said.

"The fetus will…chew its way out." Carlisle said softly. "There's no easy way to say it I'm afraid."

Bella looked stunned for a moment then Danielle saw her lip tremble a bit. "Oh." She said. "Ok."

Everyone was silent for a very long moment and Tom looked apologetic. "I'm sorry to bring it up. I figured you should know what was going to happen and we need to evaluate our options."

"You've said all you should be allowed to say, I think." Rosalie said a bit nastily.

Danielle fumed a bit. She had thought Rosalie had liked Tom. Then again, she was probably just being protective of the baby.

"Tom has just as right to opinion. He is a part of this family and I agree with him on the fact that Bella should know what is in store." Carlisle said gently. Rosalie nodded and pressed her lips together to keep from saying anything else.

"Well…I can just be turned." Bella said. She looked at Danielle then nodded. "Yeah. I mean, the venom will heal me. After all, it healed Danielle. I'll be fine."

Everyone knew that they couldn't argue with her on that but no one said anything until Edward finally nodded. "Yes, I suppose that will have to be our course of action."

And like that the subject was dropped as quickly as it had been brought up because like all the other times, their attempts to save Bella's life had been overshadowed by her undying love for her unborn child.

Danielle didn't know if Jasper felt her emotions but suddenly he was by her side and pulling her outside. Again, they settled into a spot on the ground, just staring up at the sky and watching the sun come back up.

"What's the point of even trying anymore?" Danielle asked.

Jasper shrugged. "Bella will do what she wants. We can't do anything. It's out of our hands."

Danielle nodded and decided she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

--

This was another good thing about being immortal. She and Jasper eventually moved to their cottage, having not been there in a long time, and could occupy themselves without thinking much about the time passing. She honestly had no idea how long they stayed there but the day passed and a new night came. The night passed quickly and the next day went even faster until it began to get dark again.

"They'll wonder what we've been up to." Jasper said as he kissed her, his weight resting comfortably on top of hers.

"Who cares?" Danielle asked as she ran her hands through his hair. "I love you."

He smiled down at her and kissed her lovingly. "I love you, too."

He rolled onto his back and for what had to be the thousandth time, pulled her until she was nestled into his side. At some point they had heard Alice, Tom, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle race away, obviously to go hunt, but neither had bothered to make their presence known. They had spent so much time in the house to be with Bella that they had hardly gotten any time to themselves without the prying ears of their family.

Danielle kissed Jasper's chest, right where his heart would be beating if it could, and sighed.

She listened as he began to talk quietly to her but felt a jolt shoot through her that she hadn't felt in a while, at least nothing that strong. Danielle jerked into a sitting position and Jasper went with her, concern etched on his face.

"Darlin'? What is it?" He asked.

A vision played out before her and she shook her head. It was Bella, she was in the living room on her usual couch. Jacob was there, so was Edward and Rosalie. Bella was making a face towards Rosalie.

"Rose?" Vision-Bella asked.

"Again?" Vision-Rosalie asked.

"I think I've drunk two gallons in the last house."

Danielle watched as Edward and Jacob both moved out of the way so Rosalie could help Bella up, obviously intent on carrying her to the bathroom. Bella was looking very uncomfortable though.

"Can I walk? My legs are so stiff."

"Are you sure?" Vision-Edward asked in concern.

"Rose'll catch me if I trip over my feet. Which could happen pretty easily, since I can't see them." Bella said with a smile.

Bella was then helped into a standing position and Danielle watched as the vision Bella stretched then rubbed her stomach. "That feels good. Ugh, but I'm huge. One more day."

Danielle watched then as suddenly the cup Bella had been drinking from over the past three days began to topple over. Edward and Rosalie both reached out for it and beat her there, but Bella still went for it.

And suddenly a ripping sound filled Danielle's ears.

"No." Danielle said.

"Danielle?" Jasper asked worriedly.

But the vision was still playing out. Bella went limp and Rosalie reached out to catch her at the same time Edward reached her.

"Bella?"

"No." Danielle said again.

She cried out as Bella's soon to be shriek filled her head and dashed out of the bed. Jasper was hot on her heels and grabbed her, concern and panic on his features.

"Danielle! Please! Talk to me!" He said.

The vision cut off abruptly after the scream and Danielle was shaking her head. "Something is going to go wrong! Let me go! Please!" She pleaded, needing to get to the house. She knew what was going to happen. Bella reaching for the cup too fast would make the placenta detach. The baby would begin to fight its way out.

"Jasper!" She pleaded.

He didn't let her go but grabbed her hand and ran with her back to the house, struggling to keep up with her in her panic. Danielle could already hear the conversation. "Ugh, but I'm huge. One more day."

Danielle and Jasper burst through the door and everyone whipped around to see look at them, Bella moving a bit slower.

"Bella! Don't! The cup!" Danielle cried.

"Cup?" Bella asked. Then she turned to look at it and saw it falling. "Uh oh!"

Danielle let out a cry of panic as Bella dashed for it anyway, Rosalie and Edward following suit. The muffle ripping sound was audible for everyone in the room and Danielle turned her face into Jasper's chest, knowing what was about to happen.

And then Bella screamed.

--

**A/N: Snap, snap, sniggity snap! And yeah…review! Probably won't get to update until this weekend, just warning ya.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys. Honestly, I got a bit turned off after reading that last review I got (even if that wasn't the intent) and couldn't find the motivation to write the next chapter. I just kept wondering if everyone else was going to stop reading because of Nessie. Oh well, I guess time will tell. But I did get a PM from a wonderful reader dubbed Cullen-Girl-4-Life and it made me want to finish the chapter.**

**I personally don't know where I stand on the whole subject of Nessie, but obviously it's not something that can just be tossed off to the side. So therefore, you're all going to have to bear with me!**

**BUT, on a different but equally important note, last night was honestly the most amazing game for the Penguins this season. It was versus the Detroit Red Wings (who beat them in the Stanley Cup Final last season…boooo) and they totally came from behind to own them. And best of all? My FAVORITE Jordan Staal (remember him? The one who wasn't playing so well? Haha) had a HAT TRICK in the third period. If you don't know what that is, it's 3 goals in a game. And then he made an amazing defensive play to steal the puck back and assist the winning goal in over time. Basically, he saved the whole game and I have now vowed to mother his children. **

**And yeah. Now I'm going to switch back to Twilight mode (only 9 more days!)**

**Disclaimer: You know.**

**--**

Danielle could clearly hear the gurgling sound from behind her as Bella's scream was literally drowned out by a flow of blood. She didn't want to look at the scene, but as she stood with her face in Jasper's chest her talent decided to be cruel and play the scene out in her mind anyway. She couldn't push it away or make it stop.

"Jasper…" She whispered in horror.

"They're taking her upstairs." He said. Sure enough, she heard Rosalie and Edward rushing her upstairs amongst shouts. The smell of blood was heavy in the air but Danielle didn't feel the lure of her blood. The visions were too gruesome and heartbreaking to tap into that.

Alice and Tom had come back before the others and she was vaguely aware of Alice dashing to a phone and calling Carlisle as the events upstairs took place. She finally pulled away to look up at Jasper who's eyes were turned toward the ceiling with a look of concern. Tom was pacing around looking extremely anxious.

Danielle pulled away and looked up at the ceiling, just as Jasper was doing. "I can see it all. It won't stop." She whispered.

Jasper hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Her vision suddenly showed Rosalie not being able to handle all the blood coming out of Bella as the bloodlust took over and her mood rapidly changed. Anger swelled in her until she was seeing red and she let out a feral snarl. Bella was being battered and beaten and Rosalie was about to lose her control. It wasn't fair to Bella and it wouldn't help anything.

"Danielle?" Jasper asked cautiously.

Danielle dashed out of Jasper's arms and upstairs, practically kicking the door off its hinges and making everyone pause for the briefest second in surprise.

"Rosalie. Out." Danielle demanded in a growl.

"What? No!" Rosalie growled back, the scalpel in her hand still pressed into Bella's stomach.

"We don't have time for this!" Jacob said angrily. Edward was looking back and forth between Danielle and Rosalie from his spot by Bella.

"OUT!" Danielle said grabbing Rosalie by the arm and flinging her out of the room roughly. Alice was at the doorway and prepared to grab her. Perhaps she had seen it too but only a bit later then Danielle. Rosalie protested the entire way down the steps but Danielle ignored her and turned back to the scene where Jacob and Edward had brushed off the scuffle and proceeded with the task at hand.

It's like she couldn't move. She was frozen to the spot as she stared in horror at her friend. The smell of blood barely registered in her head as fuzzy human memories poured over her. Memories of first meeting Bella, of their car rides, of the mutual frustration over the two vampires they'd fallen in love with, everything.

And here she was, dying. Her body was broken and bleeding. She was barely even conscious now, searching wildly for something.

"Danielle, I may need your help." Edward said in a flat voice as he tossed the abandoned scalpel over his shoulder carelessly when he was finished with it.

His voice was enough to bring her back to reality as she turned her eyes to him. He was leaning down to over Bella and biting through the sac that held the baby inside Bella. The skin that protected the thing that was now killing her friend. At this rate, would the venom even have time to spread? Surely Bella was running out of blood to give.

"I can't." She managed out.

Danielle was feeling too confused. She felt hatred for the baby for surely taking her friend's life but at the same time if it _did _take her friend's life, it would be carrying on her name and for that she felt the need to protect it. And she was overcome with worry for Bella but unsure of how to help. She felt useless.

"Clean her up! Do something! We need all the help we can get!" Jacob said fiercely as he did CPR.

And then Bella stopped shuddering. She stopped moving but her heart was beating weakly. Danielle looked from Jacob to Edward at the same time Jacob did. They both understood that it was over.

There it was. The little baby that Edward and Bella had created.

"Renesmee." Edward whispered.

Bella seemed to grasp some sense of control over herself then. "Give her to me." She said croakily.

Danielle watched silently as Edward handed the baby to Bella. Bella stared down at Renesmee with obvious adoration and Danielle's struggle resurfaced. Hate the baby? Or love the baby?

"Renes…mee. So beautiful." Bella gasped in pain then and Danielle could clearly see where Renesmee had bitten Bella. Edward immediately pulled the baby away.

"No, Renesmee."

At that moment Bella's eye rolled back into her head and everyone in the room listened as her last heartbeat sounded. For half a second Danielle, Jacob, and Edward froze.

"No." Danielle whispered, too many feelings and images coursing through her to be able to settle on and identify any of them.

Her whispered denial seemed to pull Jacob out of his stupor and he went back to CPR immediately, frantically, and looked at Edward. "What are you waiting for?'

Before Danielle could do anything or react, Edward shoved Renesmee into her arms. "Take the baby." He said urgently then went back to Bella.

Danielle hadn't even seen him coming and now she stood their awkwardly with his and Bella's baby in her arms. She felt warm, very warm, against her cold skin and Danielle blinked in surprise at how aware Renesmee seemed to be. She was no baby expert, but she knew that newborns weren't this astute.

"Let me." Rosalie said suddenly from behind her.

Danielle felt her anger flare again as Edward and Jacob worked over Bella quickly and pulled Renesmee closer. "You've done enough." She said angrily before brushing past her.

"I'm sorry." Rosalie said, making her pause at the top of the stairs. "I know how all of this must have looked." She was talking very quietly but Danielle turned and looked at her none-the-less. "I just wanted to be there for Bella."

"And get a baby out of it when she died?" Danielle asked cruelly.

Rosalie actually winced. It was one of the most sincere reactions Danielle had ever gotten out of her. At least, as of late. She and Rosalie had usually gotten along pretty well until Bella had become pregnant and Danielle had become suspicious of Rosalie's motives.

"No. Bella will be fine." Rosalie said with determination.

Danielle nodded but again shifted Renesmee in her arms. "Yes, she will."

Danielle headed down the stairs then. "You can get a blanket for her if you'd like." She called to Rosalie. She heard the distinct sound of Rosalie rushing off to get a blanket. Danielle decided then as she stared into Renesmee's curious eyes that she would protect this little part of Bella whether her friend survived or not.

"Danielle…" A very familiar voice said as she reached the bottom floor.

She looked up and saw Jasper staring at her in wonder. He moved forward slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. Tom was right behind him but with a similar look of wonder on his own face.

"This is Renesmee." She said.

"Here." Rosalie said as she returned. "Here's a blanket and I got something for her to eat. I'm sure she's hungry."

Danielle nodded at Rosalie and received the blanket, skillfully wrapping up Renesmee who was looking curiously at all the vampires surrounding her. The visions and feelings coursing through her finally came to two conclusions that shone out brightly.

One, Renesmee was going to change everything.

Two, she could clearly see Bella as a vampire even as she heard Jacob making his way downstairs with the notion that he'd just lost Bella forever.

"Bella?" Jasper asked as he looked down at Renesmee, an odd expression on his face.

"They were working on her. But I can see it. She'll become one of us." Danielle said quietly and Renesmee reached up to tug on one of her curls. She looked down at her niece and gulped. It was too much.

"Here, Rosalie." She said, hanging Renesmee over. Rosalie was more then happy to accept her.

Jacob had come down without her realizing and was staring at the back of Renesmee's head with a pure look of loathing. Danielle sighed and moved over to him. Jasper made to grab her arm but she shook her head at him and went to Jacob's side.

"She's going to live, Jacob." Danielle said gently.

"Which one?" He asked bitterly, his attitude towards Renesmee still apparent in his gaze.

"Both of them."

Though there was just the tiniest spark of hope in his eyes, he still frowned and growled low in his throat. "But she'll be like you. She won't be her anymore." .

"Am I really so different?"

Jacob stared at her for a very long moment. "I'm not going to answer that."

Jacob looked over towards Renesmee and his eyes widened a bit before an unreadable expression came over his face. Danielle frowned and looked over to see that Renesmee was now looking at Jacob with her arm outstretched towards him. Danielle looked back at Jacob, who was gulping.

She'd heard from Seth what imprinting was. There had actually been a time that she'd been worried Seth had imprinted on _her _because he was always wanting to be around her and protect her.

Danielle understood immediately what the change in Jacob was.

"Jacob…" Danielle said.

He shook his head as if clearing his thoughts and looked at her warily. "What?"

She just gave him a knowing look. Jacob growled and stormed out of the house but she knew he wouldn't go far. Especially not with the knowledge of Bella surviving, even if not by his standards, and his newfound adoration for Renesmee.

"What was that?" Jasper asked quietly.

"He just…imprinted. On Renesmee." She said.

Jasper looked towards Renesmee then scrunched his nose up. "That's a bit…odd."

Danielle smiled at him, feeling oddly relieved, before grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "I'm going upstairs to check on Edward. Do you want to come with me?" Jasper nodded.

The site that greeted them was very gloomy. Bella was now deathly still with a blanket over her and Edward was sitting in a chair near head with face in his hands. Danielle was overcome with sympathy and she went over to rub his shoulders.

"Edward, she'll be fine. I've seen it." She said quietly, leaning down to hug him.

To her surprise he leaned into her hug, even returned it awkwardly from his position. "But what if she isn't?" He asked brokenly. "I won't survive if she's gone. And it's all my fault."

"No, no. Edward, it's not." Danielle reassured him. "She'll be fine. And now you two have a beautiful daughter and you're going to be a family. Everything will be fine. I promise."

He nodded and she looked over her shoulder at Jasper. He moved into the room, casting a wary look at all the blood surrounding them, and took her place to give Edward and manly hug.

"It'll work out, Edward." He said.

Again, Edward nodded but didn't look like he was going to be anywhere close to moving from Bella's side. Danielle squeezed Jasper's arm before going to the doorway. "Alice? Tom?"

They were both in front of her in a second. "Everything ok?" Tom asked, peeking into the room.

"Yeah. We just really need to clean this place up. It's going to be pretty hard to function with blood all over the place." She said quietly, aware of the fact that Edward might be listening and not wanting to pain him further. "Jasper and I will clean up in here. Could you two get the hallway and living room?"

They both nodded and went back downstairs to go and get cleaning supplies. After they gave some to her she turned back into the room and handed a rag to Jasper.

"Let's clean up in here, ok?" She said.

He nodded, squeezed Edward's shoulders one more time, and joined her in cleaning the room.

--

The others returned not too long after and while Emmett seemed a bit depressed at seeing Rosalie with Renesmee, Carlisle and Esme just immediately headed up to where Bella and Edward were to check on them.

Danielle made a mental note to ask Emmett what was wrong later but in the mean time, all she wanted to do was spend time with Jasper. Especially since she knew Bella was going to pull through.

Jasper seemed to have the same thoughts because he grabbed her hand once Esme came back downstairs to see the baby and pulled her outside towards their cottage.

"Everything is going to change." Danielle said. "I can feel it."

Jasper nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I had a feeling it would."

Danielle smiled up at him. "Are you trying to steal my talent?"

He grinned and kissed her. "Never. I'll let you predict the future. I'm perfectly content with controlling you in every way."

She laughed and snuggled closer to him as they neared the cottage. "I just hope that this change means it will be for the better, not worse."

"Me too, darlin'. Me too."

--

**A/N: Ok, it was a wee bit short but I felt like the chapter was fine how it was and there was no need to scrape the bottom of the barrel for another page. Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Ok, so…the movie. Well. It wasn't quite what I was hoping for or expecting, but I didn't think it was totally unfortunate. I thought some of the acting was pretty sketchy and I didn't feel like there was a lot of flow to the movie, then again if they had followed progression of Edward and Bella's relationship exactly it would have made for a boring movie. I think I need to go see it again or something.**

**Jasper. Wow. I was in heaven. Even if he had a miniscule part, I was going gaga for him. And the baseball scene? There is a God and he loves me. Jasper was a total BABE. And it made me want to write OH so badly but this is the first chance I've gotten. **

**Was anyone else waiting for Danielle to pop up suddenly? Haha. I kind of was, I'll admit it. **

**Anyway…ENJOY!**

**--**

It felt good to be away from the house and all of the events that had been taking place there over the past few weeks. Danielle couldn't describe how happy she was to be running through the trees with Jasper holding her hand tightly while the wind whipped through her hair.

Jasper pulled her to a stop in a little clearing and she smiled up at him in pure contentment. The sun was out today and the way it was making Jasper look was quickly forcing her to lose her concentration.

Neither of them had been hunting in a long time since they had been unsure about leaving the house with Bella in such a fragile state, but now that the dust had seemingly settled in the house, they couldn't wait to get away and spend time together.

Because of Jacob's imprinting, any threat from Sam's pack had evaporated since the ties binding Jacob to Renesmee were so strong. Even through their differences, Sam and the others would never want to hurt Renesmee and inflict that kind of pain on their brother.

Seth had still wanted to come with them after they spent a day and night alone in their cottage and had emerged to head for the trees to hunt. Jasper had been a little affected by all the blood in the house the day of Renesmee's birth and had been in desperate need for a hunt. Seth had been miffed that they had wanted to go alone but Danielle knew he'd get over it.

"Why are we here again?" Danielle asked as she stared at Jasper dreamily.

"Hunting." He said with a chuckle.

Danielle tugged him to a stop when he turned to pull her back into the trees and he looked at her in confusion. She just grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. She sighed against his lips as he returned it. She'd never, _ever _get enough of him.

"What was that for?" He asked with a smile as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Just because I love you."

Jasper grinned and kissed her again. "I love you, too. I'm getting pretty hungry, though…"

Danielle rolled her eyes and tugged him back into the trees. "I'm trying to show you affection and all you can think about is your stomach?" She teased.

Jasper laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Once we eat, feel free to show me all the affection you want to, darlin'."

He moved to her side then so they could walk hand in hand towards the scent of animal blood that was currently driving them towards the East. Neither one of them was in much of a rush to get back.

"Has your mother tried calling you?" Jasper asked.

Danielle cringed and nodded. "Yes. I haven't answered though. They're both worried about Bella but I can't lie to my mom."

Jasper nodded. "But you do realize exactly what it is that she's suspicious of, don't you?'

She nodded again. "Of course. She knows what I am so she's only assuming that's what Bella is turning into." She sighed. "I bet it's tearing her up not being able to tell Charlie what's really going on."

Jasper squeezed her hand. "I'm sure Carlisle is figuring out how to deal with it."

They had neared a few grizzly bears then and broke off their conversation to hunt effectively. Danielle finished with her own bear quick enough and moved away to watch Jasper as he took his time with his own.

She hadn't told him, but she had a lingering feeling that their troubles weren't over. It was small and hardly noticeable if she hadn't been paying close attention for any signs of danger, but it was there. Something else was going to happen. Something that she could only assume was big if she had the constant nagging.

"Danielle?" Jasper asked, suddenly appearing in front of her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes. Just thinking."

Jasper raised a hand and slid it over her cheek. "If you're really bothered by it, we can just go speak to your mother." He suggested, thinking that's what the problem was.

Danielle shook her head. "No. I don't think it will really help anything at this particular moment."

"If that's what you want." Jasper said.

Danielle smiled and pulled on the leather string that held Jasper's pendant necklace in place. Once the pendant was free from his shirt she ran a hand over it. "As long as everything works out alright, I'm fine." She said with a smile.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Everything _will _be fine." He assured her. "Bella is transforming, Renesmee is alive…what could go wrong now?" He asked.

Danielle only smiled and began tugging him back towards the Cullen house. On their way they came across a herd of Elk and they decided to feed just a bit more to make sure they wouldn't be hungry again for a while then proceeded back to their cottage. Seth was waiting by the trees with an annoyed look.

"Have fun?" He asked.

They both smiled and nodded. "We sure did." Jasper said.

"Why, do you feel neglected?" Danielle asked as she pushed his shoulder.

"Yes." Seth said matter-of-factly. "When was the last time we got to hang out?" He asked.

Danielle shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe when you were devouring breakfast inside a few days ago?" She said with a smile.

"Whatever." Seth said, knowing she was right. He was just upset that they didn't spend as much time together anymore. "Anyway, Esme was looking for you two."

Danielle and Jasper shared a look before they looked back at Seth. "Really? Why?"

Seth shrugged. "Not really sure. They're all inside though."

Danielle nodded and headed for the house with Jasper, Seth trailing behind for a bit before quickly transforming and heading back to where she assumed Leah was. They could already hear the conversation going on inside and it made them even more curious as to what was going on.

"It's amazing." Tom was saying.

"Is it always going to be like this?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know. She's the only one of her kind that I've come into contact with." Carlisle said. "We will just have to wait and see how everything progresses."

Jasper opened the door and held it wide for her to walk through then followed closely behind. Jacob was leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen, watching everyone else in the living room, and Danielle squeezed past him. She turned to see him and Jasper share a slightly unfriendly look as Jasper followed her then turned back to face her family.

"Esme was looking for us?" She question.

Rosalie nodded as she stepped forward. "Nessie has been asking for you almost as much as she has been asking for Bella and Edward."

Danielle blinked in surprise as she looked down at the baby in Rosalie's arms. Only this wasn't the same baby she'd handed to the blonde just a day and a half ago. She looked almost like a toddler now. Renesmee was staring at her with eyes that were identical to Bella's and she looked up at Rosalie for a moment with her little hand pressed to her sister-in-law's neck.

Rosalie nodded and Renesmee looked back at Danielle before holding her arms out towards her. Danielle blinked in surprise again.

"Renesmee _asked _for me?" She asked incredulously.

Rosalie smiled and nodded again. "And she's getting impatient."

Danielle looked at Jasper before moving forward and taking Renesmee carefully. "We're nicknaming her Nessie?" She asked, looking around. Almost everyone shrugged while Rosalie looked at Jacob.

"The dog nicknamed her that. Unfortunately, it works well with her." She grudgingly admitted.

Danielle bit back a laugh as Emmett and Tom chuckled then looked down at Renesmee who was tugging at her hair again like she had the first time she held her. "She's getting so big." Danielle stated as she looked at Carlisle.

He nodded. "Which can be expected since she grew so quickly when Bella was pregnant with her."

Carlisle continued talking but Danielle wasn't paying attention. Renesmee had pressed her hand just under Danielle's throat and quite suddenly it was as though she was seeing through Renesmee's eyes. First she was looking at Edward, covered in blood and with amazement on his face, and then she was looking at a weak Bella.

Then she was looking at herself. It was almost like she could feel what Renesmee had been thinking and she realized then that her new niece liked her.

"Wow." Danielle said looking around at everyone. Everyone but Jasper had a knowingly smile on their face.

Renesmee wasn't done though. She kept her hand just under her throat and showed her an image of Danielle's hair. Danielle laughed, understanding what Renesmee was saying. "She likes me hair."

Renesmee smiled at her then lifted her head, something she shouldn't have been able to do, just a fraction to peak at Jasper. She played out another image of Jasper in Danielle's head then focused the image on his scars. She was obviously wary of Jasper, as any vampire who didn't know him would be.

"Uncle Jasper is perfectly safe." Danielle said as she turned around and walked towards Jasper. Jasper tensed, his eyes unwavering as he watched her, and then they darted down to Renesmee.

Renesmee looked up at her for a long moment then at Jasper.

"I promise." Danielle said.

Then Renesmee held her hands out towards Jasper. Jasper tensed even more and looked quickly at Danielle. Renesmee impatiently put a hand against Danielle's cheek then held her hands out to Jasper again.

"Jazz, she wants you to hold her." Danielle said quietly.

Jasper gulped and moved forward slowly. "I don't know if I should." He said with an uneasy laugh.

Danielle smiled. "It'll be fine." She said.

Jasper was right in front of her and very slowly took Renesmee from her. Once Renesmee was settled, she pressed her little hand against the scars on his neck. He was stiff but she could see that he was starting to loosen up.

"She's not showing me anything." Jasper said as he looked at Danielle. "I think she wanted to touch my scars."

Everyone, excluding Jacob, laughed and then Jasper made a surprised face. Danielle knew she was showing him something then. When she pulled her hand away, Jasper looked at Danielle with a smile and then down at Renesmee.

"Interesting." He commented.

Renesmee smiled and then nestled further into his strong arms. It made Danielle's heart clench. Renesmee seemed taken with Jasper, something that highly irritated Jacob, and Jasper holding a child was making Danielle wish that they had their own. He looked to adorable with a child then was fair.

After that they stayed in the house with everyone else. Renesmee apparently liked to be held by various people and used her own special way to communicate often. Danielle began to get the feeling after a while that Jasper was feeling the same about everything as she was the more and more that they interacted with Renesmee. And that was that despite all the complications and how scary the birth had been, they both suddenly wished that they had conceived. Then they would have their own baby that loved to cuddle up to them and wanted to be with them.

Jasper kissed her temple once Renesmee was being held by Rosalie the next day. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked softly as he looked at Renesmee. Emmett was watching a baseball game as everyone else was littered around the living room. Everyone was eagerly awaiting Bella waking up, knowing it would be happening sometime soon. It had been three days now.

She nodded. "Probably." She said just as softly while Esme smiled at her gently from across the room. She looked up at Jasper and grabbed his hand, kissing it. "But either way, I have you. And that's all that matters."

Jasper smiled and kissed her for a long moment. "My feelings exactly. I love you."

"I love you, too." Danielle said before snuggling into his arms.

Alice suddenly came down the stairs with a very excited look on her face. Carlisle had been up in the room with Edward, who had refused to leave Bella's side, and Alice had just gone up to check on them.

"She's waking." She said with a grin.

Everyone stood at once and went for the stairs as Alice pulled Rosalie to the side.

"Keep Nessie down here." She said.

Rosalie nodded. Jacob had opted to stay downstairs and was watching Renesmee and Rosalie carefully. Rosalie glared at him and Danielle rolled her eyes before they all shuffled into the room.

Jasper pushed Danielle behind him as he, Emmett, and Tom all positioned themselves in front of the female vampires. Alice huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, guys, we all saw how Danielle acted after she transformed. I highly doubt that Bella will be a danger!" She said, crossing her arms.

"We're not going to find out the hard way, and that's that." Tom said firmly before pushing Alice back behind when she went to stand in front of him.

Danielle was only concentration on Bella though. She could hear her friend's heart beating wildly and she wondered if that's what hers had sounded like. Jasper kept an arm out in front of her to keep her from moving around him but she didn't pay him any attention as Bella.

Her back had been arched but now she sank back to the table as her heart began to slow.

"Was this how I was?" She asked Jasper quietly.

Jasper nodded. "Yes."

Bella's heart stopped then and everyone froze. From their position though they could easily see her eyes open as she stared up above her in wonder. Edward was right at her side and Carlisle was behind him, both looking at her worriedly.

Then Bella gasped and everyone took a collective breath of relief, even if the males didn't budge an inch.

Quite suddenly, Bella had flung through the air, twisting and turning, and was against the wall in a defensive crouch. The hiss that left her lips seemed to echo off the walls and Jasper tensed in front of her.

"Jazz, she'll be fine." Danielle said quietly. She hadn't seen it, but she still had a feeling Bella would be the same as her.

Jasper didn't say anything but within a few seconds Edward seemed to have gotten through to Bella and they were kissing each other quite suddenly. Danielle turned her eyes away as Emmett let out a cough to remind them there was company.

Bella was the same as her. She wasn't the raging, murderous newborn they had all thought that Danielle and Bella would turn into. She was talking with Edward and Carlisle and, according to Jasper, was keeping her emotions well in check. Then again, Danielle had a feeling he was keeping the atmosphere calm.

Bella was shown how she looked, much like Danielle had been, and Danielle tried to go around Jasper to see Bella better. He wasn't having any of it though.

Finally she and Edward decided to go hunting and she felt Jasper relax greatly. "I told you." Danielle said as they prepared to jump out the window.

"I don't take chances when it comes to you." Jasper reminded her.

Once they were out the window, everyone shared excited looks. Carlisle smiled widest of all.

"It seems we're very fortunate." He said quietly to Esme.

Danielle rubbed her hand over Jasper's back and kissed his shoulder. "Do you want to go back downstairs? Or do you want to go to the cottage?"

"Let's stay downstairs. I've made a bet with Emmett to see how Bella will react to Jacob's imprinting." He said quietly but with a large grin.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Alright."

Two silver shoes came back flying through the window though and Alice easily caught them. "Her fashion sense hasn't improved as much as her balance." She huffed.

Everyone just laughed as they filed out of the room to eagerly await their return.

--

**A/N: Sweet. I'll be glad when we get to the good parts! Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Well, well, well. It seems there are new Jasper admirers popping up every single day, if my inbox is anything to judge by. Haha. I don't blame anyone though and I'm quite flattered that so many people like my stories as a way to indulge in a little Jasper lovin. **

**Which means I could no longer resist the call of the story! I've been working a lot and, of course, the Pittsburgh Penguins take up a lot of my free time. They're doing pretty good, by the way. They play the Rangers this Wednesday, which will be fun to watch. **

**But anyway…I've started dabbling a little with the fourth story whenever the next chapter for this story doesn't come to me right away. It's coming along very slowly, but I think you guys will enjoy it. At least, I hope you will. That's a long way away though. **

**ENJOY!**

**--**

"They've been gone for a long time." Alice commented with a slight pout.

Emmett shrugged. "It's their first time out hunting together. Don't rush them."

Danielle smiled down at Renesmee, who was resting in her arms, and bounced her on her hip a bit. "Guess who you're going to meet today, Nessie." She said softly.

Renesmee pressed her little hand to Danielle's cheek and showed her an image of a bloody and battered Bella. Danielle cringed for a moment but let out a sigh of relief when Renesmee pulled her hand away. "Well, she won't look like _that _but yes, that's who. You're going to meet your mother."

Jasper, who had been on high alert at the window, came over and stood very close to her. "Jacob is waiting for Bella and Edward to return at the edge of the lawn. I overheard him telling the others that he wants to test her control on him first." He said in her ear.

Danielle nodded. "I suppose that won't hurt anything, right?"

Jasper nodded, flashing a smile at Renesmee when she looked up at him curiously. "Have you seen anything?" He asked.

Danielle frowned and shook her head. "No." She still hadn't told him about the feelings lurking around for the past few days. She'd been unable to pinpoint any specific feeling to try to take a peak into what could be lying ahead for them.

Jasper nodded again. Danielle bit her lip as he walked back over to the window and crossed his arms as he kept watch. She felt bad for keeping it from him, especially now as his over-protective side took over, but she didn't want to worry him. Things were just now starting to become normal for everyone. She glanced down at Renesmee. Well, as normal as they could be.

"I hear them." Esme said as she stood up.

Everyone moved to the windows as the sounds of Edward and Bella's arrival reached their ears and watched. Sure enough, Jacob was standing there and waiting for them. Edward kept a firm grip on Bella.

"My goodness. Just _look _at her dress." Alice muttered. Tom laughed at the same time Danielle did and kissed her temple.

"I'm sure you have more just like it in every color under the sun." He teased.

"Shut it." Alice shot back.

They listened to the three outside, laughing whenever Bella told Jacob he stunk, and the atmosphere relaxed considerably. Danielle remember how she had fought for control whenever she'd first come into contact with Seth and could see that Bella was doing better then she had.

"I think she's going to be fine." Danielle commented. "She'd doing better then I did."

"We can't be too sure." Jasper said quickly.

Jacob suddenly turned and ran into the house as Bella and Edward followed and almost like it had been choreographed, everyone filed into a straight line. Jasper pushed Danielle back behind him and she frowned.

"Honestly, she'll be fine." Danielle said.

Jacob was in front of her all of a sudden and was pushing her further away. Jasper growled low in his throat and Jacob just shot him a look before positioning himself in front of her.

Danielle glared at his back. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't manhandle me." She said with a quirked eyebrow.

"We need to make sure Nessie is safe." He said simply.

Renesmee pressed her hand to Danielle's neck and replayed the scene of their movement for Danielle. She was clearly asking what was going on.

"Nothing, Nessie. Everyone is over-reacting." Danielle said with a smile.

Danielle averted her attention when Rosalie also stood in front of her, her and Jacob glaring at each other. Before she could protest this unnecessary movement, Bella and Edward walked through the door.

Danielle had to keep a firm grip on Renesmee as she suddenly leaned out to see around Jacob and Rosalie. Bella seemed perfectly in control of herself as she peered back at Renesmee and Danielle relaxed a bit. The others, excluding Alice, did not.

Renesmee reached an arm out towards Bella for a second then reached back and touched her neck again. She was asking if that was her, showing her a bloody image of Bella at the same time.

"That's her, Renesmee." She said with a grin.

Renesmee smiled. Bella stepped forward.

Immediately Jasper, Tom, and Emmett were directly in front of Bella and quite out of nowhere Danielle felt a flash of fear fly down her spine. Bella was in control now, but should she lose it, Jasper could be in serious trouble. She suddenly felt the urge to go join Carlisle and Esme at Jasper and Emmett's flank, if just to protect Jasper.

"Oh give her some credit. She wasn't going to do anything." Alice said with a roll of her eyes. She was the only one who had tensed or moved. "You'd want a closer look, too."

"I'm ok." Bella said as she patted Edward's hand. "Keep close, though. Just in case."

Renesmee struggled in her arms and Danielle tried to calm her. "Hold on, Ness."

"Jazz, Em, let us through. Bella's got this."

"Edward, there's a lot at risk behind me." Jasper said with a firm tone. Danielle knew that he wasn't just talking about Renesmee and Edward nodded.

"Yes, I understand your caution completely. But on the hunt, she caught the scent of some hikers who were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Everyone reacted almost immediately to that sentence and Carlisle sucked in a shocked breath. "Edward! How could you be so irresponsible?"

"I know, Carlisle, I know. I was just plain stupid. I should have taken the time to make sure we were in a safe zone before I set her loose." Edward said.

"Edward…" Bella mumbled, looking a bit embarrassed.

"He's absolutely right to rebuke me, Bella. I made a huge mistake. That fat that you are stronger than anyone I've ever known doesn't change that."

"Tasteful joke, Edward." Alice said with a roll of her eyes.

Danielle sighed. "Someone care to explain why Alice is the only one not reacting negatively?" She asked impatiently as Renesmee struggled in her arms again.

"I was simple trying to explain to Jasper why I know Bella can handle this." Edward said. "It's not my fault everyone jumped to conclusions."

"Wait. She _didn't_ hunt the humans?" Jasper asked skeptically.

"She started to. She was entirely focused on the hunt." Edward responded proudly.

"What happened?" Carlisle and Tom asked at the same time.

"She heard me behind her and reacted defensively. As soon as my pursuit broke into her concentration, she snapped right out of it. I've never seen anything like it. She realized at once what was happening, and then…she held her breath and ran away."

"Whoa, seriously?" Emmett asked.

"He's not telling it right." Bella murmured. "He left out the part where I growled at him."

Danielle was really struggling to keep Renesmee in her arms as the conversation continued in front of her. Renesmee was repeatedly showing her an image of Bella, demanding that she be in her mother's arms.

"Edward." Bella finally said. "Please?"

Jasper was set in front of her though. "You may have passed that test, Bella. But the woman holding your child just so happens to be my wife."

Danielle sighed. "Jazz. She's fine. She's like me." She reasoned. "I can't see it, but I know she won't do anything, hon."

Jasper nodded once then turned and rushed back to stand in front of her, pushing Jacob and Rosalie out of the way. "I'm still staying by you." He muttered in irritation.

Danielle smiled. "That's fine with me."

Renesmee let out a wail then and everyone jumped in surprise. Danielle hadn't realized Bella was already slowly making her way over and Renesmee had obviously reached her peak frustration level at not being with Bella. Everyone swarmed, trying to sooth Renesmee, and Jacob immediately reached for her.

"What's the matter? Is she hurt? What happened?" He asked as he took her.

"No, she's fine." Danielle reassured. Jasper took the opportunity, now that she was free of Renesmee, to pull her tightly into his side. "She just wants Bella, that's all."

"Don't you dare leave my side." Jasper said in her ear.

Danielle rolled her eyes and nodded as Bella finally got Renesmee in her arms. Jacob didn't so much as budge an inch in the opposite direction of Renesmee and Danielle tried to hide her smirk. At any moment now, Bella would realize there was something off about this situation.

"Haven't we experimented enough for one day?" Jacob finally asked. "Ok, Bella's doing great, but let's not push it."

Jasper tensed next to Danielle and she could pick up on his feeling of uneasiness as Bella glared at Jacob.

"What's your _problem,_ Jacob?"

Bella tried to tug Renesmee out of his hold but Jacob only went with her. Edward hissed. "Just because I understand, it doesn't mean I won't through you out, Jacob. Bella's doing extraordinarily well. Don't ruin the moment for her."

"I'll help him too you, dog. I owe you a good kick in the gut." Rosalie added.

"Ok, let's everyone calm down." Danielle suggested. She looked up Jasper and nudged him impatiently. "Care to help out, here?"

Bella studied Jacob for a second then gasped. "_No_!"

In an instant, Jacob had pulled Renesmee out of her grasp completely, Edward had wrapped his arms tightly around Bella, and everyone else had taken on a slightly defensive crouch.

"Rose…Danielle…_anyone_. Take Renesmee." Bella said through her teeth.

Rosalie was there first to accept Renesmee, but Danielle hadn't moved. Jasper was standing in front of her defensively and she knew this side of him very well. Bella was about to snap and he wouldn't have let her set a foot in her direction.

"Edward, I don't want to hurt you, so please let go of me." When Edward didn't move she spoke again. "Go stand in front of Renesmee."

Once Edward had let her go and moved, Bella went into a crouch and took two steps towards Jacob. "You didn't." She snarled.

"Uh oh." Danielle heard Alice say.

"You know it's not something I can control." Jacob said as he held his hands up.

"You stupid mutt! How could you? My baby!"

They had gone out the front door now and everyone else in the house eased out of their tension. Emmett was by them in a flash and grinning at Jasper as Bella and Jacob continued to argue.

"Pay up."

Jasper frowned at him as Bella continued to shriek at Jacob.

"Amazing, isn't she?" Edward said proudly, not moving an inch when Esme suggested he stop her.

"She hadn't gone for his throat even once." Carlisle agreed.

Jasper shot Emmett a smug look, who then frowned. "Fine. You win this one."

They slowly walked outside as Bella and Jacob, who was now flanked by two huge wolves, backed further away from the house and Danielle frowned. She could see Seth inching forward.

"C'mon, Bells! Nessie likes me, too!" Jacob insisted.

"Seth, I wouldn't." She called out.

He didn't listen though as Bella froze. "_What_… did you call her?"

Seth was getting close and Danielle moved forward, only to be pulled back by both Jasper and Tom.

"Are you crazy?" Jasper asked her as he locked his arms around her waist.

"Seth! You moron, back up!" Danielle said loudly.

"You nicknamed my daughter after the _Lock Ness Monster_?" Bella screeched.

Then she lunged and everyone wince as a sickening crack resounded through the trees. But instead of a human wail, a howl ripped through the air. Bella was stunned out of her rage and a look of horror crossed over her features as everyone rushed forward.

"Seth!" Danielle said with worry.

His howling eventually turned into human sounds of pain and she figured he'd phased back. They all averted their eyes as Jacob helped him get clothes again then helped him up.

"Ouch." Seth complained.

"Come now, let's get you inside." Esme ushered. Carlisle was already inside looking for something to treat Seth with.

"You dumb mutt." Danielle said once he was near her. "I told you to back off!"

"What, and leave Jacob out there to get his throat ripped out?" Seth asked with a smirk. Then he winced.

Danielle rolled her eyes and watched him walk in. Alice, Tom, Esme, and Emmett all looked at each other then, excitement evident on their faces.

"We're going to go check and make sure the house is ready." They said quietly. "After all, it'll only be a little bit longer till midnight."

Danielle nodded, remembering that Bella's birthday was about to come up and her surprise was waiting. She and Jasper watched them run off before walking in after the other group. Jasper sat down on the couch, pulling her onto his lap, as Edward and Bella apologized profusely to Seth, who was being treated.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Jasper eventually asked. "No one is angry with you or even surprised. Well, I suppose we _are _surprised. Surprised that you were able to snap out of it so quickly. You did well. Better than anyone expects of you."

"Except me." Danielle interjected with a grin. She could feel Jasper calming the atmosphere in the room as Carlisle finished with Seth.

"I was thinking about Charlie, actually."

"Ah." Jasper said.

"We really have to leave, don't we?" Bella asked.

Danielle frowned. Leave? She hadn't heard any talk of leaving. Jasper looked up at her guiltily.

"We've been discussing it." He said, more so to Danielle. "It's best for Charlie. It'll be safer."

Danielle frowned deeper. "But we told _my _mother. Do we not care about her safety?" She asked.

Bella turned away to give them privacy as Jasper sighed. "Lynne is different. I have no doubt that she will take our secret to the grave. Charlie might not be as rational, though." Jasper said. "Plus, the less people who know, the better."

Danielle sighed. "But I don't want to leave Forks. This is our home."

"We'll have to eventually." Jasper reminded her. She rested her head down on Jasper's shoulder and he kissed her cheek. "We can always come back…just not right away. And everything will be here waiting for us."

Danielle nodded, knowing she wouldn't really have a say in the matter, but still wasn't happy. Afterall, they'd seemingly been on a roller coaster since she'd been turned. All she wanted to do was stay settled with Jasper. Not move around all over the place. She knew she'd miss everyone she knew here terribly but at the same time, she knew she'd follow Jasper to the ends of the Earth and back.

"Promise me we'll come back." She said as she lifted her head again.

Jasper grinned and kissed her. "I promise."

--

**A/N: Slowly but surely, slowly but surely! Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Two updates in two days? What's happening? Haha. **

**So you'll find that I skipped a bit. I mean…we want the good stuff. And we want Danielle and Jasper, right? Yeah. That's what I thought. **

**I decided to write tonight, instead of watching Monday night football, because we talk about Twilight all the time at my work and I couldn't resist. Plus I've felt like I've been lacking a bit on this story and I feel bad. It'll get better from here on out though. You guys still like it, right?**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

Things fell into place so easily. Not long after Bella's transformation, Jacob had decided to show Charlie exactly what he was and then proceed to tell him that Bella also wasn't as she seemed anymore. Charlie, though unhappy about the situation, had managed to get over it fairly easily once he came out to visit with Lynne.

The months had flown by at the speed of light, it seemed. And at the same speed time flew by, Renesmee grew. She looked like a grown child now just three months after her birth. Carlisle had calculated the time of her life span. Only fifteen years.

That's why, even though they could have easily stayed in Forks because the dust had settled so perfectly, they were about to be off for South America to trace down all the legends. They had to find out what was going to happen with Renesmee.

Danielle looked over at Jasper guiltily as he poured over maps with Emmett. Her persistent feelings that something was still lurking for them had been growing stronger by the second ever since Bella had told them about her run in with Irina just a few days before. She still hadn't told Jasper about them in the first place but it was too strong to ignore.

"Jasper. I need to talk to you." She said softly.

Jasper looked up and frowned before nodding. When they both stood he reached out towards her and she placed her hand in his as he led her away. "If this is about leaving…" He said with raised eyebrows.

"It's not." Danielle said, crossing her arms. "I haven't been completely honest with you."

"What do you mean?" He asked, also crossing his arms. She knew he didn't like it when she kept secrets from him.

"Ever since Renesmee was born I've had these..._feelings_. Like there's something waiting for us but I couldn't figure out what. There was too much that could happen, too many outcomes, for me to focus on anything." Danielle whispered. "And ever since Irina showed up they've been getting stronger and stronger."

Jasper frowned. "And you have no idea what it means?"

"No. But I _think _it might have something to do with our family." Danielle said. "It's the only thing I can pick up on and decipher."

"Alice, stop worrying about it. She'd not our concern." They heard Tom say from nearby.

Jasper looked out at them then back down at Danielle. "Irina _is _our concern."

Danielle nodded slowly. "I think so."

Jasper sighed and rubbed his face. "I wish you would have told me about this before."

"I know, I'm sorry. I should have. But I didn't want to get anyone worked up without knowing the reason behind my feelings." Danielle said as she hugged him. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

He shook his head. "Never."

An ear splitting crash was heard from the kitchen and they shared a confused look before going back around the corner to see what had happened. Everyone else was staring at Alice's back in confusion as well.

"Alice?" Tom asked carefully, coming over to rest a hand on her shoulder.

She whipped around suddenly, taking Tom by surprise, and everyone gasped. Alice wasn't focused, lost somewhere between her vision and the present. Edward gasped not far from them.

"What?" Jasper asked impatiently.

"What is it, Alice?" Tom asked as he moved closer to her.

"They're coming for us. All of them." Alice murmured.

It was as thought a light was switched on in Danielle and she gasped as she lost all grips of reality and was thrown into multiple visions. Irina seeing Renesmee, Irina going to the Volturi, Aro's greedy eyes…it was the chance they'd been waiting for. She trembled when another vision of her family, her Jasper, surrounded by figures in black cloaks.

"Danielle!" Jasper yelled, shaking her hard.

She shook her head and stared up at him in horror. The rest of the family was looking back and forth between her and Alice. "The Volturi." She gasped out.

"All of them." Edward added.

"Why? How?" Alice asked.

"When?"

"Why?"

Danielle shook her head. "Renesmee. It's something to do with Renesmee." She said. "I can see it now. Irina went to them after she saw Renesmee."

"What? Why?" Carlisle asked.

"They're all coming. Aro, Caius, Marcus, every member of the guard, even the wives." Alice announced. Danielle nodded her head in agreement, clearly seeing it now. "And it won't be long. There's snow on the forest, snow on the town. Little more then a month." Alice finished.

"The wives never leave the tower." Jasper said. "Never. Not during the southern rebellion, not when the Romanians tried to overthrow them, not even when they were hunting the immortal children. Never." He said heatedly.

Danielle put a hand on his shoulder. "That's it." She said. Jasper looked down at her warily. "The immortal children. They think Renesmee is an immortal child."

Silence hung heavy in the air.

Jasper had told her stories about what happened to anyone who created an immortal child. And they'd been looking to decrease the numbers in the Cullen family. This was their perfect excuse.

"But they're wrong!" Bella argued.

"They won't wait for us to show them that." Edward said.

Jasper made a strangled noise and Danielle felt him hug her tightly to him, his forehead dropping down to rest against her temple. "No." He said softly, painfully.

"What can we do?" Bella demanded.

"We fight." Emmett said. Danielle saw him look over to Jasper for help, figuring his brother would be for this plan, but Jasper wasn't paying attention to anyone anymore. He was whispering words of denial in her ear as he hugged her tighter and tighter.

"We can't win." Carlisle reasoned. "They are too powerful."

"Well, we can't run. Not with Demetri around." Emmett pointed out. "And I don't know that we can't win. There are a few options to consider. We don't have to fight alone."

Bella was angered almost immediately. "We don't have to sentence the Quileutes to death, either, Emmett!"

Jasper flinched when Bella said that and Danielle looked up at him, running a hand over his cheek. "Jazz?" She asked carefully and quietly. But he didn't say anything as Emmett continued talking.

"Chill, Bella. I didn't mean the pack. Be realistic, though – do you think Jacob or Sam is going to ignore an invasion? Even if it wasn't about Nessie? Not to mention that, thanks to Irina, Aro knows about our alliance with the pack now, too. But I was thinking of our other friends."

"Other friends we don't need to sentence to death." Carlisle said quietly.

"Hey, we'll let them decide." Emmett said. "I'm not saying they have to fight with us. If they'd just stand beside us, just long enough to make the Volturi hesitate. Bella's right, after all. If we could force them to stop and listen. Though that might take away any reason for a fight…" Emmett was saying quickly.

Bella stared at him blankly, but Esme spoke up. "Yes. That makes sense, Emmett. All we need is for the Volturi to pause for one moment. Just long enough to listen."

"We'd need quite a show of witnesses." Rosalie added.

"I'm not so sure." Danielle said slowly, thinking of her vision.

Esme frowned. "We have to try. We can ask that much of our friends. Just to witness."

"We'd do it for them." Emmett said.

"We'll have to asked them just right. They'll have to be shown very carefully." Alice said.

"Shown?" Tom asked.

Danielle didn't like the look on her face. It was making her feel extremely uneasy. It definitely didn't help that Jasper seemed to be having a slightly break down as he dug a hand into her hair.

"Come with me." He said quietly.

Danielle shook her head. "Not yet." She whispered. "We need to hear the plan."

"_Please._" He begged.

"Just wait a few more minutes then I'll go anywhere you want me to." Danielle said as she stared up into his eyes.

He looked desperate and anguished and she breathed a slightly sigh as he nodded slowly.

"Tanya's family." Alice said. "Siobhan's coven. Amun's. Some of the nomads – Garrett and Mary for certain. Maybe Alistair." Alice was naming off. As she said each name, Danielle was surprise to have a mental image of each person to go with the names, even though she'd never met any of them.

"What about Peter and Charlottes, Jasper?" Emmett asked. When Jasper didn't respond, he frowned. "Jasper?"

"Maybe." Danielle spoke up, remembering the stories of his friends from the past.

"The Amazons?" Carlisle asked. "Kachiri, Zafrina, and Senna?"

Alice seemed lost in thought for a moment then looked at Carlisle briefly. "I can't see."

Edward looked confused. "What was that? That part of the jungle. Are we going to look for them?"

"I can't see. We'll have to split up and hurry – before the snow sticks to the ground. We have to round up whomever we can and get them here to show them. Ask Eleazar. There is more to this than just an immortal child." Alice said, zoning in and out. "There is so much. We have to hurry." She whispered, her eyes flicking up to look at Tom.

Jasper had now grabbed her hand and was tugging urgently.

"Alice? That was too fast – I didn't understand. What was…?"

"I can't see!" Alice yelled loudly. Danielle jumped. "Jacob's almost here!"

With that being said, Jasper would no longer be ignored. He growled impatiently, ignoring the rest of the family, and lifted her effortlessly off the ground and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Jasper!" Danielle said in surprise as he took off for their cottage. She briefly saw Alice and Tom take off, too, Tom looking very confused, before Jasper burst into their cottage. He set her back on her feet once they were in their bedroom.

"Jasper, honestly!" She said impatiently.

He ignored her comment, framing her face with his hands, and leaned down to kiss her urgently. She felt all his emotions running over her. He wasn't controlling his power at all. She whimpered against him as feelings of despair, anguish, love, need, and a dozen others invaded her senses.

"We have to go." He said when he pulled away. They were both breathing hard and she staggered a bit unsteadily as he moved away towards the closet.

Danielle nodded. "Ok. The sooner we get out there to find help the better."

Jasper paused and stared at her for a long moment before he dashed into the closet and grabbed a bag, throwing clothes into it carelessly. Danielle went into her own closet, following his lead.

"Where should we go first? Should we find Peter and Charlotte? I mean, you helped them in the past. I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping us out now. They'll understand the urgency, right?" She was saying as she stuffed clothes into her bag.

Jasper walked stiffly into the room, a determined look on his face. "We're not going to find Peter and Charlotte."

Danielle froze then turned and walked out of the closet, bag slung over her shoulder, and stared at him in confusion. "What? Why not?"

Jasper looked at her with pure, undiluted love. "Because you and I are going to hide. We're getting away from here. Tonight."

Danielle's jaw dropped. "What? Jasper Whitlock Hale! We can't do that!" She argued.

He shook his head. "We have to."

"No!" She argued. "That's our _family _in there!"

Jasper was in front of her in a second. "I know, Danielle! I know who they are and what they've done for us!" He said urgently. He grabbed her hand and kissed both of them. "But _you _are what is most important to me in the whole world. The thought of you no longer existing…" He became choked up and had to clear his throat. "We have to try to run. I can't let them come here and kill you. I love you too much."

Danielle sucked in a deep breath. "So you'd abandon our family to face whatever end finds them?"

Jasper flinched. "It sounds awful, I know. But if that's what keep you alive and safe and us together…I'll do it."

Danielle hugged him and he returned it tightly, burying his face into her neck. "Jasper..."

"Please. For me? I've always done whatever you've wanted. I need you to do this for me…with me. Just this once. Please." He begged, lifting his face to stare deeply into her eyes. "I'm not ready for our time together to be over. We promised each other an eternity, remember? I can't let that be cut short by a misunderstanding and greedy elders."

Danielle didn't know what to do.

She knew it wasn't right to leave behind her family in a time like this. They'd done so much not just for her but for Jasper as well, and leaving them here to face their fate alone didn't sit well with her at all.

But then there was Jasper.

Her selfish side was butting its head hard and forcing her to realize that she too wasn't ready for her time with Jasper to be over. They'd gone through so much, fought their way through obstacles during the entirety of their relationship, and now it was about to all be ended over something that wasn't even true.

She closed her eyes and suddenly saw an image of Alice and Tom running. They were leaving, too, because Alice and Tom loved each other like she and Jasper did.

That also meant the others were weaker. Their numbers were decreased.

"Danielle. I love you. Please do this with me." Jasper whispered.

She looked up at him and took a deep breath. He was her husband, her other half, the love of her life. She'd do anything he wanted and she knew it.

"Ok, Jasper." She finally said.

He didn't grin, he didn't look happy, but he did look relieved. She knew that leaving the family wasn't sitting well with him either but they'd had to make a choice, and they chose each other. Just like they had in the beginning.

"It will be ok." Jasper said, kissing her passionately. "We're going to be together. That's all that matters."

Danielle nodded and pulled him down for another kiss. "Let's go." She said, squeezing his hand encouragingly. "Wherever you want to go, I'll follow you."

Jasper nodded and slung his bad over his shoulder, bringing her hand up to his lips. "I love you. More then anything."

"I love you, too, Jasper. So much." Danielle whispered. Her eyes prickled with tears that she would never be able to form. "Me and you."

He nodded. "Me and you."

Danielle let him lead her out of the cottage and they stared at the main house together for a second before he tugged her in the direction of the river. She followed him, both of them taking off, without glancing back at the house that held the rest of the family.

--

**A/N: Do you hate me? Muahaha! Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Ok, bare with me here people. Put down the torches and pitchforks! Let's not kill the author! Haha. I've got everything under control!**

**So I saw the movie again and I have to say that it was better the second time, but probably because I kind of knew what to expect. And goodness gracious, Jasper is such a mega-babe! Again, I was in total heaven. All those Cullen men are so amazingly good looking. It's almost unfair!**

**Anyway…Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, you know.**

**--**

They'd been running for days. They rarely stopped and they certainly never spoke to anyone.

First they had gone due west to throw off their own scent. Neither Jasper nor Danielle had been oblivious to the lingering scent of Alice and Tom, but at the same time, neither had pointed it out to the other.

After Jasper was sure their scent wouldn't be caught, they headed directly south down the coast line before taking a hard left once they reached the middle of California. Danielle was not oblivious to the fact that they avoided Phoenix completely.

She had no idea where they were going and she was beginning to wonder if Jasper even knew where they were heading to. She and Jasper hadn't spoken much, both lost in their own thoughts and worrying over everything that was going to happen in Forks, but Jasper hadn't released her hand once since they'd left the cottage and never left her side.

Once they entered Texas, Danielle tried to think of where they could go. Obviously, Ireland was out of the question. So was Ithaca. The Volturi knew that they had stayed in both of those places and would surely check there for them once they were finished with their initial task.

Not for the first time, Danielle cringed at thinking about the family they'd left behind.

Now it was late in the night, there was no movement, and they were in the middle of a field when Jasper pulled her to a stop.

"We've been going for days. How about we stop for the night?" Jasper suggested quietly.

Danielle nodded.

He might have thought he was good at hiding his emotions from her, but he was sorely mistaken. She'd known that Jasper had been bursting to say something, anything, over the past week but she wasn't going to push it.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, squeezing his hand,

Jasper shook his head. "Not particularly."

Danielle frowned. "Jazz. It's been a while since we've hunted."

"I know. I'm just not that hungry." He said as he pulled away.

Danielle watched him stride away and jogged to catch up with him, grabbing his hand again. "Hey, I'm just worried, Jazz. I don't want you to go hungry and then do something you'll regret." She said softly.

Jasper stopped and sighed before looking down at her. "I know." He said before kissing her forehead. "I'm really not hungry though. You go on ahead and hunt, but don't go too far. I'll find a place for is to bunker down for the night."

He at least kissed her this time before he strode off again. Danielle knew that he was in a slump but also knew from past experience that whatever was bothering him would come out eventually.

Turning on her heel, she dashed off and followed the faint scent of some type of carnivore she'd never hunted. She knew they wouldn't be nearby since she could hardly pick up on it but figured that maybe Jasper wouldn't mind the space.

It wasn't hard to find her prey some handful of miles away from where she'd left Jasper and she let her instincts take over at the sight of the pack of coyotes. Like every other prey she'd hunted, it was almost too easy to finish off the whole pack. Danielle paused with the last two and glanced behind her shoulder, even though she couldn't see Jasper. He'd said he wasn't hungry but she knew it had been nearly a week and a half since they'd hunted.

Finally she sighed and grabbed both of them around the torso. They fought hard, their teeth and claws barely noticeable against her indestructible skin, but she ignored them. Instead, she closed her eyes and let the ever present feelings of doubt and uncertainty swarm over her until visions and understandings were present.

She could see the family, excluding her and Jasper and Alice and Tom, in the same house they'd just abandoned. But they weren't alone and relief flooded her at seeing numerous faces, both known and unknown. They were going to find help, even if she and Jasper didn't contribute.

She tried hard not to focus on the truth her power brought to her – that the family missed them.

Other visions swirled, most unintelligible because they were still undecided futures, until she was presented with another image of Alice and Tom in a rainforest that reminded her greatly of the ones she'd seen on Isle Esme.

With that vision, she realized that Alice and Tom had gone to South America. They were carrying on their original mission to try to talk to the natives there and decipher the truths behind their legends.

Danielle opened her eyes and let out a deep sigh. Part of her had been hoping that they were running, too, so that she and Jasper weren't the only selfish ones in the family.

With another sigh, she dashed back off in the direction she'd come. Finding Jasper was as easy as it always was and she located him in a nearby abandoned barn. He was lying on his back and staring up at the sky through a large gap in the roof.

He smirked when she neared him. "I should have known."

Danielle smiled softly. "I want you to eat. And I won't take no for an answer." The growling and snarling of the coyotes didn't even reach her ears as she watched him stand and nod.

"If you insist."

While he finished off the two coyotes she took his place on the barn floor. Not long after, he joined her and she moved until she could lay her head on his chest and trace patterns over his shirt.

"Do you want to talk?" She asked.

Jasper was silent for a long moment and lifted her head so she could prop her chin up on his chest and look into his eyes. Though she was happy to see the butterscotch color she'd gotten used to, she was unhappy that he seemed to be avoiding her gaze.

"I won't lie to you. You're really starting to irritate me." Danielle said with a frown.

Jasper smirked, finally looking at her. "Yeah, I can feel that."

"Then talk to me, Jasper. After all, it's only me and you now." She reminded him. She didn't miss how his eyes tightened at that statement. "What are we going to do if we can't even talk about the things bothering us?"

Jasper seemed to be considering talking as he ran his fingers up and down her spine. "I just…don't understand." He finally said.

"Don't understand what?" She asked curiously.

"How you can touch me…kiss me…even _look _at me." He said quietly.

Danielle frowned. "Did you really just say that?"

Jasper ran a hand over her cheek as he looked down at her. "I made you do such a terrible thing." He said.

"No, you didn't. If I hadn't wanted to go with you I would have stayed in Forks." Danielle said. "I would go anywhere you wanted me to."

"But I made you leave the family. We abandoned them!" Jasper growled. "How can you stand to be around me after I did such a terrible thing?"

"Because I'm completely and unconditionally in love with you." Danielle pointed out. "The only thing I'm angry about is the fact that we're having this conversation and that you're even having these feelings!"

He still was looking doubtful and she rolled her eyes before moving into a sitting position facing him then pulling him up as well.

"Listen. Nothing you could do would ever make me think any less of you. You could destroy an entire town and I would find a way to justify it because you're _you._" She said fiercely. "I understand why you panicked and made the decision you did. I was terrified, too, Jazz. A world without you is not a world worth living in. And if I lost you…I wouldn't survive it." Danielle closed her eyes for a second and felt his fingers graze her cheek. "What's done is done. We can't change it now. But we're at least together."

Jasper was watching her carefully, his eyes softening with each word. She couldn't find any more words to describe how she was feeling so instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the love and passion she felt for him. Jasper made a noise of approval and she forgot how to breathe or even think as his power went haywire and his love and desire for her crashed over her body.

His hands tangled into her hair as he pulled her closer, his mouth claiming hers as he let all of his emotions go. She held onto him as he flipped them and settled on top of her, his lips softening against hers.

"I love you. That will never change." She whispered as she smiled up at him.

Jasper returned it. "I love you, too." He said before his lips were back on hers, letting themselves get lost in each other as the world around them fell into the backdrop.

--

He was definitely in a more cheery mood when they finally found the will to dress themselves and vacate the barn. Jasper held her hand tightly in his own and he smiled down at her.

"Thank you." He said simply.

"Anytime." She said with a grin.

Jasper stopped once they were out of the barn and Danielle looked up at him curiously. Every other time they had decided to keep moving after a break, Jasper would just pull her off into a direction. Now he seemed to be considering something.

"What's on your mind?" She asked.

"I was thinking about what you said last night. How we can't change what we've done." He said looking down at her. "And I think we _can_."

Danielle felt a glimmer of hope and as he said those words understanding came to her and she knew exactly what they were going to do. She grinned up at him. "We're going to find Peter and Charlotte." She said happily.

"Yes. And whether they come with us or not, we're going back to Forks." Jasper said with a smile. "I shouldn't have convinced you to leave. We're going to set it right. They need what our powers have to offer."

Danielle threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I've been so worried about the family, even though I know they're going to get help." She said. "They'll be so glad that we've returned."

Jasper nodded with a smile. "I know." He paused and leaned down to kiss her. "And whatever…happens…at least we'll all be together, right?" He asked, his expression changing drastically. He looked pained now.

"We still don't know what will happen, Jazz. The Volturi might listen and then they'll see that Nessie isn't an immortal child and everything could end up fine. We just have to think positive." She reassured him, even though she wasn't so sure herself.

Jasper nodded. "Think positive. I can do that."

"Good. Now…let me take a peek here and see if I can get us going into the right direction." She said with a smile as she squeezed his hand reassuringly. Then she closed her eyes.

--

Jasper was keeping a close eye on the surrounding area once they finally stopped running again. Danielle had described what she had seen to him and he remembered as a place that Peter and Charlotte frequented often in Georgia. Since Peter and Charlotte were nomads, they rarely stayed in one place for an extended time period. Thankfully, it was one of the places Jasper had visited more then once.

Danielle nudged him when she spotted the little cabin some hundred yards away and he smiled down at her before squeezing her hand and pulling her in that direction.

"They're nearby, I can smell them." He said encouragingly. "Now, the only question is if they'll like what we're going to ask of them."

"And what is that exactly?" A deep voice asked.

They both whipped around and Jasper grinned at his friend. "Peter, it's been a while." He said politely, moving forward.

Peter was a bit shorter then Jasper but had more build to him and had Danielle met him just by passing him on the street, she probably would have been very wary of him. He had a slightly wild feel around him.

"Indeed. The last time I saw you was nearly two years ago!" Peter said, grinning as well. They hugged for a moment then parted. Peter looked over at her, then back at Jasper. "And it seems a few things have changed since we last met."

Jasper nodded, pulling Danielle closer. "This is Danielle, my wife."

Peter looked at her with recognition on his face. "Oh, yes. The human right?"

Danielle and Jasper laughed. "Not anymore." Danielle responded. "It's nice to meet you." She was a little bit irked by his burgundy colored eyes but shook it off as she stuck out her hand towards him.

"And you, too." Peter responded, shaking her hand.

"We had only been together for a few weeks when Peter and Charlotte last came to visit." Jasper explained as Danielle laced her fingers with his again.

"Oh, I see." She said.

"And if I remember correctly, he had nothing but wonderful things to say." Peter said with a grin.

"Good. Otherwise, he'd be in trouble." Danielle said.

"Where's Charlotte?" Jasper asked, looking around.

"Right behind you." A female voice responded from behind them.

They turned around again and Jasper laughed. "Ya'll like to sneak around."

Charlotte, who was a very petite blonde, smiled then walked up to Danielle. "It's nice to meet you, Danielle. I'm Charlotte."

"Nice to meet you, too."

"So what brings you all the way out here? And how did you even know to find us here?" Peter asked as he joined Charlotte then motioned them to follow him and his mate into their cabin.

"Well, Danielle has a special gift and was able to see in the future and locate you." Jasper explained as they entered the cabin. "And the reason we've come is actually pretty urgent."

Peter and Charlotte shared a look before Peter crossed his arms. "Go on."

Jasper looked down at Danielle, shrugged, and then looked back at his friends. "Edward also married a human and they conceived a child." He said bluntly.

Charlotte looked at him in surprise. "That's possible?" She asked.

"Yes. Their daughter, Renesmee, was born three months ago. She's half human and half vampire." Danielle explained. "She grew very rapidly and continues to grow every day. Do you know of the Denali coven?"

Peter and Charlotte nodded.

"Irina ventured near our house." Jasper continued for her. "She saw Renesmee and mistook her for an immortal child, because she has all of our strengths. Now she's gone to the Volturi to relay to them what she has seen."

Peter frowned. "And of course, the Volturi would punish Edward and Bella if they think they've created an immortal child. And destroy the child, as well." He said, rubbing his chin as he thought. Charlotte gasped behind him.

Jasper nodded slowly. "Only they've marked us all for execution." He said softly, staring down at Danielle for a moment.

Peter and Charlotte looked shocked then. "But you said this child is not an immortal child. Surely they will see that." Charlotte said, fearing for her friend's life. She was looking back and forth between Jasper and Danielle.

"They won't listen to us." Danielle said. "The Volturi have had us marked since before this happened."

Jasper quickly explained the Victoria and Dominic situation to them, making his friends not only shocked, but angry. Danielle was beginning to feel hope that they would come with them. The more vampires on their side, the better.

"So then what do you ask of us, old friend?" Peter finally asked.

"We ask only that you witness." Jasper said. "Come with us to Forks and stand by our side. We need to make the Volturi listen and it will help if we have others that can vouch for Renesmee's creation."

Peter and Charlotte nodded before sharing a look. "You understand that if they don't listen, we will all be killed." Peter said.

Jasper nodded. "Yes, we know this. But we have strength on our side as well. And if it comes to a fight, perhaps you can get away."

Peter smiled softly and stepped forward. "Jasper, you've done much for me and Charlotte in the past. You're our friend. If it came to a fight, we'd stand by your side."

Jasper smiled gratefully and clapped him on the back before smiling at Danielle.

"So you'll come with us to Forks?" Danielle asked.

"Yes." Peter and Charlotte said at the same time.

Danielle couldn't contain herself as she hugged them both gratefully and enthusiastically, making them both laugh, before going back to Jasper's side. "When shall we leave?" She asked.

"We're ready when you two are ready." Charlotte said.

Jasper nodded. "There's no time like the present."

"Let's go then." Peter said with a smile.

--

**A/N: So it might have been a bit rushed, but it's all good. And I had no idea what Peter looked like and had no idea where one would find Peter and Charlotte, but since they're nomads and were created in the south, Georgia just seemed like a good place to pick. REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Oh my Jasper Hale, an update! **

**Ok, I know it's been forever. The thing is when I'm not working, I'm generally watching the Penguins. Or the Rangers. Or just any game that I think will be good. Basically, I'm very deep into my hockey obsession, especially since we're about to enter the second half of the season and games are really starting to matter. I try to sit down and write and then I just get side tracked! **

**Also, I don't want to just scribble something down to hold you over and it suck. So I'm trying to make it matter. f**

**But, since it's almost Christmas, I figured I'd really put in the effort tonight and get this chapter out. f**

**Oh, and I'm writing an Emmett/OC story. I literally started just before I sat down to write this chapter. I don't remember who asked me for it, but whoever you are, I hope you read this, haha! I mean, we **_**all **_**have a soft spot for Emmett! Who doesn't want a little Emmett action? **_**So**_** there's still plenty of stuff I have coming your way. I just don't know when it will get there.**

**Disclaimer: You know.**

**--**

They ran without stop for days, knowing their time was limited. With each passing day Danielle could see more and more people arriving at the Cullen house through visions while also seeing Alice and Tom going deeper and deeper into South America, but she also knew that the Volturi would soon be coming. She could only hope that they would soon locate what it was they were looking for and be able to make it back in time for the arrival of the Volturi.

They stopped for a brief moment, just outside of Forks, when a dozen different scents hit them. They all knew they belonged to various vampires but Danielle and Jasper stopped to make sure that none of them belonged to the Volturi.

"Do you recognize any of the scents?" peter asked.

"No, none." Jasper said in relief. "Danielle probably would have seen the Volturi here already but they could have also slipped past her some how."

"It doesn't hurt to check." Charlotte agreed.

"Let's go. We're close!" Danielle said as she grabbed Jasper's hand eagerly. He nodded with a smile and the four broke back into a run.

Danielle could hardly wait to be reunited with her family. Though she and Jasper probably shouldn't have left how they did, at least they had brought back help.

She nearly cried out with joy when she heard Carlisle's voice above everyone else once they were within hearing range. He was speaking with someone, who sounded as old and ancient as Aro, and seemed strained.

"Wait…" They heard Edward say suddenly. "We have more visitors. And I think we'll want to meet these particular visitors at the door."

As soon as they broke through the trees she saw their entire family standing there and Esme let out a sob once she saw them. She ran out almost immediately and wrapped Jasper in her arms once they slowed to a walk. Carlisle was right behind her and didn't hesitate to pull Danielle into a fatherly hug.

"You went to get help! I'm so happy you've returned! We've been so worried!" Esme said as she hugged Jasper tightly.

Jasper and Danielle shared a guilty look before Emmett gently moved Carlisle away and scooped Danielle into a bear hug.

"Where did you run off to, Red?" He asked, a look of relief on his face. He then pulled Jasper into a manly hug.

"To find us." Peter said as he stepped forward.

"Peter, it's nice to see you and Charlotte again." Carlisle said warmly as he stepped forward to shake the male's hand.

"The next time you run off," Esme started as she pulled Danielle into a bone crushing hug. Over her shoulder, Danielle could see Bella and Renesmee both smiling at them. Edward's face was unreadable. "Leave a note!" Her mother-in-law finished with a scolding tone.

"Of course, but we won't be running off again, I promise." Danielle said as she returned her hug then was released. Seth suddenly appeared in human form off in the distance and had an angry look on his face.

Jasper grabbed her hand as Peter and Charlotte followed Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett back to the house but she tugged lightly. "I'll be there in a second. I think Seth wants to talk." She said quietly, nodding over to where Seth was standing.

Jasper nodded, kissed her forehead, then followed the others. Danielle watched him for a second before walking over to Seth.

"Hey, Seth." She said with a smile.

"Don't 'Hey, Seth.' me, Danielle." Seth said, crossing his arms. She paused in her progress then watched as he crossed the rest of the distance. "I know why you really left. I heard you. I'm surprised the others didn't." He said angrily.

Danielle sighed and rubbed her forehead. "What was I supposed to do, Seth? I'd follow Jasper off a cliff if he wanted me to."

Seth snorted. "Not like it would do any harm."

"You know what I mean." Danielle said with a roll of her eyes. "I had every intention of trying to convince him to come back. And besides, we're here right? He's seen that he made the wrong choice. He was only looking out for me."

Seth looked at the house then down at her. "Edward knows of course. But I'll keep it a secret." Then he pointed a long finger in her face. "Don't do anything like that again or I'll hunt you both down and rip you both to shreds."

He went to stalk off but Danielle followed him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Seth…" She said.

"Get off me leech." He growled.

"Not until you show me some love." She teased. "C'mon. You're one of my best friends and I want a hug from you."

Seth growled again. "You're giving me goose bumps."

Danielle finally just whipped him around and he had a sour look on his face. She laughed. "What, mad that I'm stronger?"

Seth quirked an eyebrow. "You're not stronger then me."

"Want to test that?"

Seth paused then shook his head. "No, not really."

Danielle just grinned and held her arms open. "C'mon. Give me a hug."

Seth rolled his eyes, smiled despite his anger, and hugged her. "Freak." He said as he hugged her tightly. When he released her he ruffled her hair. "Want to know what's been going on around here while you and the husband have been off farting around?"

Danielle shot him a look at his choice of words but nodded. "Yes, that'd be nice."

"Well, first off, Sam and the other pack have decided to team up with us for this one. Figured we'd need all the help we could get, plus they can't ignore all the vampires intruding." He explained. "Second, apparently Bella can put up some kind of shield to protect you guys from powers and such."

"That should come in handy." Danielle commented as they walked back up to the house. "Has she been testing it?"

Seth nodded. "There's been a lot of training going on here. You vamps certainly have a lot of talent."

"Thanks." Danielle said with a cheeky smile.

Seth ignored her and continued on. "And if I've heard these newest vampires correctly, I think some are definitely under the impression that there will be a fight." Seth finished.

Danielle nodded. "I haven't seen a fight but then again I haven't seen much of anything yet. There's too much that could happen…I can't focus on anything." She said quietly.

Seth looked down at her curiously as she sighed heavily. "Danielle?'

"I feel useless. I can't see anything right now." Danielle said.

He pulled her into his long arms again and squeezed her for good measure. "Don't pressure yourself, kid. I'm sure that when we really need you to see something, you will." Seth reassured her.

Danielle scoffed but hugged him anyway. "Kid? Who are you calling kid, pup?"

"What are you two _doing _out here?" Emmett asked as he reappeared. "You moving in on my sister?" He asked Seth as he punched his shoulder. Danielle didn't miss how Seth actually winced a bit at the punch.

"We're having a heart to heart. It's been a while since we've had one of those." Danielle told Emmett.

Her brother-in-law nodded. "By the way, is there something I should know about? I think Jasper is getting an ear full from Edward right now."

Danielle shared a look with Seth then shook her head. "Nope. Nothing to worry about."

Emmett crossed his massive arms. "I didn't ask if it was something I should _worry _about. I asked if it was something I should _know _about."

"Em…" Danielle said pointedly.

He held his hands up. "Fine, fine." He started to walk away but turned back around. "By the way, I fully expect to see you on the training field tomorrow." He said as he rubbed his hands together with an evil grin.

"Whatever you say, Emmett."

As soon as she was in the house, Bella walked up holding Renesmee.

"She's been asking for you over and over." Bella said with a smile. "She missed you…Jasper, too."

Danielle held out her hands and accepted Renesmee who had grown even more just over the short time she and Jasper had been gone. She could see Peter and Charlotte looking at Renesmee with wonder and smiled at them before smiling down at her niece.

"Hello, Renesmee." She said with a grin.

Renesmee pressed her hand against Danielle's neck and showed a vision of her and Jasper then a vision of the group of vampires standing in the room with their family. She and Jasper were not in the picture. Danielle knew she was asking where she and Jasper had gone.

"We went to find help." Danielle answered.

Renesmee nodded and sent another vision of Alice and Tom.

"Yes, I'd like to know as well." Edward suddenly said as he appeared by her side. He'd read Danielle's mind to see what Renesmee was telling her and she gave him the tiniest guilty look before nodding.

"I've seen them in South America. They're looking for something." Danielle answered as Jasper joined her. "Or rather, someone. They're trying to trace the stories of the Natives there."

"They're doing what we were planning to do originally?" Carlisle asked.

Danielle nodded.

"Will they return?" Bella asked eagerly.

"I haven't seen that far ahead yet." Danielle said.

Everyone nodded, some of the visitors looking at her with interest, and most turned back to what they had been doing. Emmett made punching motions, the news not bothering him in his excitement, and Danielle rolled her eyes immediately.

But sure enough, after introducing herself to all the visitors, hunting with Rosalie and Emmett, and having a long talk with Carlisle, she found herself standing amongst the large group of vampires near the river the next day for training.

It was as though they had been there the whole time because they fell into the routine the others had been in so easily.

Benjamin was working on controlling the large river before him while Bella worked on her shield behind them. Danielle knew Emmett only wanted to practice wrestling with her and show her up so she was glad when Jasper asked Emmett to be his guinea pig.

"It's been a while since I've practiced." Jasper said as he moved several paces away from Emmett. "So be patient." He said to her and Carlisle. Carlisle had opted to come see what his son could do once he heard Jasper was practicing his newfound level of power.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Carlisle said with a grin. He looked at Emmett then and nodded.

Emmett clapped his hands together, the sound reverberating off the trees and making Benjamin jump, then took off towards Jasper. Jasper got a very determined look on his face.

But Emmett was getting close and Jasper wasn't moving. Emmett extended his hands, his teeth bared and eyes aglow with triumph…that is until Danielle moved in and tackled him.

"Danielle…" Carlisle said. It was obvious he was amused but attempting to scold her.

"I couldn't just stand there." She said with a laugh as she stood. Emmett grumbled as he jumped to his fit, pointed in her face in warning, then went back to the other side.

Jasper frowned and ran a hand through his golden hair. "I tried…"

"Give it time." Danielle said. "I know you can do it."

Jasper nodded and turned to face Emmett again before motioning him on. This time, when Emmett was halfway to him, he collapsed to the ground with a thunderous boom. Jasper immediately grinned and Emmett looked at him in stunned surprise.

"That was _really _weird feeling." Emmett said as he stood up slowly.

Carlisle grinned. "What did you do?"

"I made him feel as though he couldn't move his legs." Jasper said with a proud grin.

Danielle kissed his cheek and smiled up at him. "I told you!"

Jasper practiced more, eventually turning to more serious pains that had Emmett making sounds of pain. Rosalie had come running out at one point, ready to rip someone to shreds, until Bella turned her shield on Emmett and gave him relief from Jasper's power.

Eventually Danielle began practicing attack techniques with Emmett and Jasper until Bella asked them to go against Zafrina so she could practice using her shield during battle. After a while, she and Emmett went back to practicing until Jasper decided they'd had enough and made Emmett go limp again.

"Not fair." Emmett called out once they were heading back to their cottage. "Rematch!"

"With Jasper on my side? You don't stand a chance!" Danielle called back.

A few others laughed and she grinned up at Jasper. The whole atmosphere seemed to have changed now that they were back. There was hope in everyone, especially at seeing how powerful Jasper could be. He was proving to be one of their most dangerous weapons at that point.

"I'm actually tired." Jasper said once they were in their bedroom and he was flopped onto the bed. "My mind is worn out."

Danielle nodded and curled up to his side. "I bet. You did so well though. Did you see their faces Jasper? There's hope in their eyes now. And it's because of you."

Jasper smiled a bit bashfully. "Well…I wouldn't go quite that far, darlin'. I think it's just because we have more numbers on our side now that we've returned with Peter and Charlotte."

Danielle lifted her head and poked his side. "Don't downplay your skill, Jazz. You can be dangerous against the Volturi, Jasper, and everyone knows it. You're _our _Jane. And with Bella able to form a shield around us? They won't know what hit them if it goes to a fight."

"Which I sincerely hope it doesn't." Jasper said seriously. But then he smiled at her gently, rubbing his fingertips over her cheek, and leaned in for a kiss. "I only hope I can keep producing how they need me to."

"I know you can." Danielle said firmly before laying her head back on his chest. "By the way…you were very sexy today."

Jasper chuckled and she couldn't help but giggle with him. "Thank you."

"Any time, sweetheart." She said before lifting her head to kiss him again.

--

**A/N: Hmm…love it? Hate it? I liked it, personally. And I'm getting quite excited about how close we're getting to the big scene! Ya know what I'm sayin? Anyway…review! I know you lovelies have been dying to!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hey, dudes! **

**So first, Happy Holidays! Hope it's fantastic for everyone! I know I'm going to enjoy having two more days off from work! **

**Second, my Emmett story is up and running. I've uploaded two chapters so go check it out. Emmett needs some lovin, too! **

**And third…enjoy the chapter as always!**

**Disclaimer: Yep.**

**--**

"Where do you keep running off to?" Danielle asked as she watched Bella heading for the car.

Bella froze and turned to look at Danielle in surprise. "I didn't see you there."

Danielle laughed. "I noticed." She said walking towards her. "So where have you been going?" Danielle had not been oblivious to the fact that whenever everyone else would be busy with training that she would slip away. She'd known that Bella had been going to Seattle.

Bella studied her for a moment before laughing. "Something tells me you already know."

"I know you've been going to Seattle, yes. But why?" Danielle asked as she leaned agaisnt the car.

Bella sighed then and looked to the ground. "I had to make sure there was a backup plan for Renesmee, that's all." She said softly. "I'm going to pick up some papers now."

Danielle nodded. "I'll come with you." She offered, needing to get out of the house for a bit.

Bella blinked in surprised. "Don't you want to stay with Jasper? You know…before…"

"They're not here yet." Danielle said as she got in the car.

Bella nodded and followed suit. At first they drove in silence as Bella gunned the car. Danielle smirked. She was picking up on the Cullens style of driving quite nicely. They would be in Seattle in no time at all.

"Edward was very strange when you and Jasper left." Bella commented idly.

"Was he?" Danielle asked as she watched the scenery pass by. It was easy for her to pick out each tree, each leaf, and each blade of grass. She liked the way each section of earth jumped out to her eyes.

"Yes. Do you know why?"

"I think I do." Danielle admitted. "Jasper and I didn't leave to find help. At least…not at first." She admitted quietly.

Bella nodded. "I thought it might be something like that. I know how you and Jasper feel about each other. I have to admit that I might have considered the same plan." Bella said.

Danielle smiled softly. "I'm not exactly proud of it. But I love him. I would go to Mars if he told me to."

Bella laughed and nodded. "I know what you mean."

They fell into more casual conversation after that until they finally pulled into a restaurant parking lot. Bella quickly popped in a few contacts, still having scarlet colored eyes, and then they both exited the car.

"Who are we meeting?"

"It's a name that Alice and Tom left me. When I went to talk to him I discovered that he's done some work for Jasper in the past when it comes to necessary paper work. I had him make up some papers for me." Bella explained as they walked into the restaurant.

"Oh." Danielle said as they entered the restaurant.

When Bella gave the name "Jenks" to the maitre d', they were led to a private room upstairs. Bella gave Danielle an amused smile as Danielle laughed to herself when the man stuttered, his eyes looking back and forth between them, and left the room.

"I think he likes you." Danielle commented.

"I think he likes _you._" Bella teased.

They laughed for a second then cut it off as the door opened again and a short and balding man entered the room.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Jenks said as he had his coat taken and the door was shut again. He looked at Danielle curiously. "I don't believe we've met. Scott Jenks." He said extending a hand. He didn't seem too caught off guard by her looks and she shook his hand firmly.

"Danielle Hale." She said with a smile.

"Hale?" He asked.

Danielle nodded. "Jasper is my husband."

Jenks stammered a bit then. "Oh, of course. I had not known he had married. Congratulations, Mrs. Hale."

"Thank you, Mr. Jenks."

He nodded, eyeing her a bit warily, and then motioned for them all to sit. "Why don't we all have a seat?"

"Actually I'm in a bit of a hurry I've got a long drive home." Bella said as she took a think envelope from her bag and handed it to Jenks.

"Oh. I was hoping we could speak for just a moment." Jenks said as he tucked the envelope into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"About?" Bella asked.

"Well, let me get your items first. I want to make sure you're satisfied." Jenks said as he opened his briefcase and pulled out a manila envelope. He handed it to Bella, who then began to look through it.

"How long have you been married to Mr. Jasper?" He asked politely.

"A little over a year now." She answered with a smile.

"I trust he is in good health?" Jenks asked a bit awkwardly.

"Oh, yes. Healthy as a horse. He and Edward, Bella's husband, are on a trip." Danielle lied smoothly.

"Oh, you've married Mr. Edward?" Jenks asked in surprise.

Bella nodded as she tucked the envelope into her bag. "Yes. And thank you for the documents. They're perfect."

Jenks nodded. "It's been my pleasure. In the future, feel free to come to me for anything the Cullen family needs. And my belated congratulations. I've seen all the names many times, you see. It's nice that Mr. Edward and Mr. Jasper have found such lovely companions after all this time." Jenks said, directing the last part to them both.

"Thank you very much." Bella said.

"Thank you."

Jenks nodded, pausing. "Over the years, you might imagine the healthy level of respect for Mr. Jasper and the entire family."

Bella and Danielle nodded. Jenks seemed like he was holding something in. "J, please just say whatever you need to." Bella urged.

"If you could just assure me that you are not planning to kidnap the little girl from her father, I would sleep better at night." He said in a rush. He was looking warily at Danielle as if unsure whether or not he should have said that in front of her.

"Oh." Bella said, looking at Danielle in surprise. "Oh no. it's nothing like that at all. I'm simply preparing a safe place for her in case something were to happen to my husband and me." She explained with a weak smile.

Danielle didn't say anything.

"Are you expecting something to happen?" He asked with narrowed eyes. "Not that it's my business." He said quickly, flushing red.

"You never know." Bella sighed.

"Never hurts to be safe." Danielle added.

Jenks nodded but frowned. "May I wish you the best of luck, then. And please don't be put out with me, my dear, but…if Mr. Jasper should come to me and ask what names I put on these documents…"

"Of course you should tell him immediately. I'd like nothing better then to have Mr. Jasper fully aware of our entire transaction." Bella said.

"Very good. And I can't prevail upon you both to stay for dinner?"

"I'm sorry, J. We're short on time at the present."

"Then, again, my best wishes for both of your health and happiness. Anything at all the Cullen family needs, please don't hesitate to call on me, Bella, Danielle." He said.

"Thank you, J."

Danielle was glad to be out of there, not liking all the questions he was asking, but they couldn't exactly avoid it when Bella was asking for illegal papers. Once they were back in the car, Danielle pulled out the envelope to look at the papers.

"Jacob and Vanessa Wolfe…" She commented as she looked at the passports and IDs.

"Just in case." Bella answered shakily.

Danielle looked over at her and smiled. "Everything will be fine. I think if it wasn't I would have seen it by now, don't you?" She asked as she put the papers away.

"Maybe. But then again you still haven't seen them coming." Bella pointed out.

Danielle nodded. "I know…I just can't seem to focus on anything. There's so much going on right now. Ever since Renesmee was born everything has been thrown into chaos in my mind."

Bella sighed. "I know. I just…why can't anything be simple?" She asked, her panic fighting through.

Danielle shook her head. "I don't know. It's never been easy since the beginning."

They fell silent for a long moment and Danielle's thoughts turned to Jasper as they usually did. "There's hope for us, Bella. We have just as much talent on our side as the Volturi do on theirs. And we have the wolves." She said, Jasper's face floating around in her thoughts. "This isn't the end."

Bella nodded. "I hope not."

--

"Where did you go?" Jasper asked once she walked back into the cottage.

"I went with Bella to Seattle." She said as she joined him on the bed. He had been reading a book and he set it to the side, his jaw dropping a bit.

"You went all the way to _Seattle_?" He asked incredulously. "There's a whole coven after us and you go to Seattle with just Bella?"

Danielle smiled and kissed his cheek as she curled up into his side. "Calm down. We were perfectly safe. Though I did meet an old acquaintance of yours who seemed a bit wary whenever your name was mentioned. Does Jenks ring a bell?"

Jasper nodded. "Yes, it does."

"You must have scared him in the past." She commented.

"When you have to get business done, sometimes you can't be pleasant." Jasper said with a shrug.

Danielle smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressed her face into his chest and inhaling his scent. "Did I tell you that I love you today?" She asked, looking up at him seriously.

Jasper crinkled his eyebrows as he thought about it. "I think only two or three times. That's not very nice of you."

Danielle laughed and leaned up to give him a long kiss. "I love you."

He made a noise against her lips and pulled her into a deeper kiss, maneuvering them until he was on top of her. "I love you, too." He said as he trailed his lips down to her neck.

She sighed as he took her over, never getting enough of his touch or of him, and cherishing every kiss and caress. They didn't know what would happen when the Volturi came but they hadn't been wasting their precious and possibly limited alone time. Neither wanted to voice the factor that drove their urgency, but both knew why they were so desperate.

Danielle closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest once they were both satisfied and sighed as his fingers trailed over her body lazily. His rhythmic breathing would have been enough to lull her to sleep if she had the capability but instead she just let her mind wander.

But then her pleasant mood was disrupted with the image of dozens of cloaks adoring dozens of vampires as they regally entered a clearing. The clearing had snow lying thick on the ground and she could also see her family and their friends standing opposite from the Volturi.

She knew she was finally seeing what she had been waiting for and whimpered as she held Jasper tighter. He must have been looking at her in confusion but she didn't look up to see what he was doing.

Danielle knew that it was time. That the Volturi would be coming.

Three days. That's what her instinct was telling her.

The vision cut off, showing no more, and she almost let out a frustrated sigh as she lifted her head and stared at Jasper.

"Darlin?" He asked uneasily.

"Three days. I've just seen it."

Jasper nodded, raising a shaky hand to run through her hair. "So soon."

Danielle nodded and kissed his chest again. "We should tell the others…" She said gently.

But when she moved to get up he grabbed her upper arms firmly and pulled her back to him, clamping his lips over hers. She sobbed as she felt his emotions pouring over her and held onto him tightly as he rolled on top of her yet again.

"The others can wait." He said fiercely. "Stay with me just for tonight."

Danielle nodded immediately and pulled him back down for another kiss. "I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you, too. Always."

--

Once they finally went to the house, Danielle called everyone into the living room for a meeting. Once they were all seated, Jasper standing next to her, she took a deep breath.

"I've finally seen when the Volturi will arrive." Danielle said quietly.

A murmur broke out amongst the inhabitants of the house until Carlisle held up a hand, standing up. "Quiet." He said gently. Then he turned back to Danielle. "When will they arrive?"

"We only have three more days." Danielle said.

Another murmur broke out and some looked frightened while others looked determined. Against Carlisle silenced them.

"What do we do now, Carlisle?" Benjamin asked.

Carlisle paused. "We go to the site tomorrow and prepare." He said. "But for now, do what you wish."

Danielle turned away as some looked as though they were preparing to say their goodbyes to each other and smiled up at Jasper as he kissed her forehead. "Let's train." She said.

Jasper nodded. "I agree."

And they left the house with Emmett, Zafrina, Bella, Edward, Kate, and Benjamin to train. There was a much heavier feeling in the air now, but they trained harder then they had previously. Whatever was waiting for them they would meet head on.

---

**A/N: Awww snap! Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I know it's been forever but my mind has been all over the place and I just couldn't seem to sit down and concentrate about anything. Blah! Work has been busy and I feel like I've been going a million things a day! But I just **_**had **_**to write tonight. I was in the mood. **

**Sooo…the Penguins. It's hard to say how they're doing. Sometimes they play amazing and other times I want to fly to Pittsburgh and slap them all in the face, but they have time to get out of the slump. Not a whole lot of it, but they still have it. They just need some good juju thrown their way. **

**The game I'm attending is in 39 days! That's SO exciting. I can't even begin to tell you how pumped I am about it. I'll be directly behind the Penguins bench and let me just say, those dudes are lucky there is glass separating us. Because if not, I'd latch on to one of them and never let go. Ever. **

**Oh, so I watched that Prince Caspian movie the other day. Caspian was a BABE. Does anyone else agree?**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Like whoa. **

**--**

Jasper finished setting up their tent and Danielle smiled at him before turning back to Emmett.

"…doesn't know who he's messing with. He's not so big. I can take the guy." Emmett was boasting as they sat in a group and talked about the events to come.

Many other couples had brought some form of shelter in order to have private moments together. Emmett had too, only he'd been so busy talking to anyone who would listen that Rosalie was setting it up herself. Danielle tried not to laugh at the looks she continuously shot him.

"Have you ever _seen _Demetri?" Danielle asked.

Emmett waved her off. "Not important. The real question is, has _he _seen _me_?"

Danielle rolled her eyes and was thankful for both Jasper coming to pull her away and Esme coming over to tell him to shut his mouth.

"In you go." Jasper said with a slight smile as he held the flap open.

"Oh, how gentlemanly of you." Danielle joked as she ducked into the tent.

Jasper zipped it up behind him and then walked up to her, running his fingertips over her jaw line. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"I think you know already." Danielle commented.

Jasper smirked and nodded. "I know what _everyone _is feeling. It's very disorienting."

Danielle smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling into his body. "You're keeping everything inside. I know you are. You don't have to hold it all in." She said.

Ever since they had left the house, Jasper had been stiff, tense, and hadn't let her out of his sight once. She knew his emotions had to be on a rollercoaster because hers were, too. The last thing she wanted was for him to lose it at the wrong time.

"I'm as fine as can be expected right now." He said as he kissed her temple. "Besides, one of us has to be the strong one, right? Who's going to talk you down when you start to panic?" He was half teasing her and she knew it. It made her choke up. Even now he was doing whatever he could to protect her and make her feel comfortable.

Without another word she pulled his head down to kiss him. He returned it eagerly, his hands holding her arms tightly as he pulled her flush against him. She let her emotions get the better of her and knew he was feeling all her fear, pain, and love.

"Stop thinking like that." Jasper said huskily when he pulled his lips from hers.

"I can't stand the thought of losing you or anything happening to you. You're my life. You're everything to me, Jazz." Danielle said quickly. She was beginning to panic.

Jasper hugged her tightly and kissed her neck. "Nothing will happen. This isn't goodbye."

Danielle went to say something else but he kissed her hard and within a second or two laid her down gently on the make-shift bed. She tried to push her feelings from her mind but a cynical voice seemed to ring in her head.

_No, today isn't the day for goodbye,_ she thought. _It will be in two days._

And then she pushed any thought from her mind that wasn't related to Jasper. If these were her last days with Jasper, she was going to make the best of them, no matter what.

--

For two tense nights the Cullens and their witnesses crowded the clearing that they knew would be the sight of the events about to take place. Many came and went, hunting so they could be prepared, but the bulk of the Cullens stayed right where they were, too afraid to drop their guard for even a moment. The last thing they needed was to be taken by surprise while their guests were out hunting.

"It's quiet." Rosalie commented.

"Probably because all the animals living here realize something is about to go down and cleared out." Emmett said as he practiced some boxing moves, obviously getting his muscles loose.

"You might as well stop that." Carlisle scolded. Bella had been shooting Emmett uncertain looks for a while. "You're giving everyone the wrong idea. We're not here to fight."

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared, Carlisle." Emmett said, looking serious for the first time in a long time. "We can't rule out the possibility of it coming down to that."

Danielle sighed as she tried to block out Emmett and the growing concern he was causing in her. She'd been concentrating non-stop, trying to see anything and everything in her power but getting no further.

Jasper came up behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, his chin propping up on her shoulder. "The wolves are here." He said quietly.

Danielle nodded, her hands resting over his. "I heard them."

Jasper kissed the side of her neck then turned her around. "Don't strain yourself. You'll see something when you're meant to, alright?"

Again she nodded and he flashed her a quick smile before kissing her. When he pulled away, he began to move to go stand by Carlisle and Emmett and keep watch. But Danielle quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his chest.

Jasper, who had been keeping a tight grip on his emotions, momentarily lost it and she was taken aback by the force of his emotions as his arms wound back around her tightly.

"Just stay here with me." Danielle said.

"Of course." Jasper responded immediately.

Danielle watched Bella as she rested in Jasper's embrace and felt a knot form in her stomach. Bella would be letting go of her child if it came down to a fight. Danielle didn't know how she could possibly survive it.

Danielle gasped as unmistakable fear overtook her and she knew.

"You're scaring me." Jasper admitted shakily, picking up easily on her emotions.

"It's time."

Edward had been keeping tabs on her closely though and before Danielle could tell Jasper to let Carlisle know, Carlisle was rounding everyone up and positioning them in a stance. Jasper kissed her forehead for a long moment then grabbed her hand and pulled her to stand by Rosalie and Emmett.

She shared a brief smile with Tanya and Kate when they took their place on her other side. Garrett was standing close to Kate and he gave her a quick smile too.

"Good day for it." Tanya said encouragingly before turning her eyes back forward.

The air was thick and tense around them as they waited. She heard the sound of heavy steps and cast a look back to see that not only had Jacob come to stand next to Bella but that Seth was making his way directly behind her.

"Seth, go back." She said.

Seth just rolled his large eye and nudged her with his nose affectionately. She sighed, rubbed his neck, and turned back forward. Seth stood protectively behind her and she had to admit it made her feel that much better.

At the same time Edward turned his head sharply to look at her, Danielle's vision blurred and skewed. Jasper wrapped an arm tightly around her and shot a concerned look towards Edward. Distantly, Danielle heard Edward's voice echo in her head that she was seeing what was happening before it did.

The Volturi had come. And they'd brought witnesses.

"Too many." Danielle muttered disoriented. "They know we don't stand a chance…they want our talent…"

She was sure that if she was in the present day, she would have been seeing concerned faces all around her as she muttered but she was too in a daze to act normal. Jasper was muttering in her ear but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Edward was speaking at the same time, very lowly, but his voice was combining with Jasper's to make one deep echoing boom in her mind.

At the same time Jasper and Edward's voices echoed in her head, muted conversation between the parties in her vision spoke. She could see that the wolves had come out of hiding and were standing with them. It made the Volturi stop.

Abruptly it stopped and Danielle gasped for air. She was leaning heavily on Jasper who looked very concerned but was also shooting looks in front of them. The Volturi were there and they were walking towards them.

"Just relax everyone. They will not be doing anything yet." Edward was muttering. He had obviously been relaying her vision to the rest of their group.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked in her ear.

She could feel his hand pressed against the skin of her back underneath her shirt and she nodded, feeling that he was trying to calm her mind down. She nodded quickly and stood on her own a little better. Danielle knew that they were well aware of her powers but they didn't need to know she was one step ahead of them at this particular moment.

"The wolves will be coming forward." She whispered. Right as she did, the other wolves surrounded them and just as in her vision, the Volturi stopped their progression and began to size them up.

"Ease up a little." She said calmly. "I need to see what is going to happen."

"Are you sure? You didn't look so good before…" Jasper said in concern.

"I was just hearing too much. I'm fine now." She reasoned.

Jasper nodded once and immediately she felt him ease up. Her visions came back but she forced herself to completely block out what was happening in the present and focus on what she was seeing.

"Carlisle will go forward to talk." She said quietly as it played out in her vision. The others were passing along what she was saying to each other very quietly but she paid them no attention as she briefly watched Carlisle and Aro talk, not hearing what they were saying.

In her vision, Irina pushed forward and Caius delivered a blow to her face. Danielle gulped. "Watch Tanya and Kate." She warned. "They're talking about Renesmee." She continued quickly as the Caius in her head pointed towards her niece.

"Now Edward is going up to talk to Aro." She continued as Edward stepped forward in her vision. "But they aren't hurting us. I thought they'd be using their powers against us…" She said. She turned her head in present day to look behind but only saw her vision as she looked at a smug Bella.

"It's Bella. She's protecting us. Her shield is stronger then we thought." Danielle said with a small smile. She could breathe a bit easier knowing that they had better protection. Then she turned her head back forward.

She felt an encouraging squeeze then and knew it was Jasper but didn't let it pull her from her vision. This was the most accurately she'd ever been able to see anything and she'd didn't want to cut it short.

Everything seemed to be going much quicker then it would in real life, her vision jumping around from image to image. First she saw Edward and Aro clasping hands. He was obviously showing Aro everything. She felt hope surge through her when Aro pulled away a long moment later with an amazed look.

"Aro sees the truth." She revealed.

Now she was seeing Bella, Jacob, and Emmett walking forward with Renesmee. She was silent for a long time and she felt another squeeze from Jasper. Danielle took a slow gasp, concern and uneasiness washing over her as Renesmee reached up to touch Aro. As soon as she moved her hand away, Aro smiled and said something to her before moving away to talk with Caius and Marcus.

"He meets Renesmee. Now he's conversing with Caius and Marcus."

Danielle fidgeted as her vision began to get blurry. She knew then that their fate was something that could easily go one way or the other, depending on how merciful Aro was feeling. If he wanted them destroyed they would be within a moment. She gasped when a gruesome image played before her.

"Definitely keep a hold of Tanya and Kate." She warned.

Garrett made a long speech then after wrestling to keep Kate under control in her vision and then it began to fade rapidly.

"No. No." Danielle protested. Before her vision faded completely, she saw Aro turn back to Caius and Marcus and all of her companions begin to say goodbyes through hugs and kisses.

Then she was brought back to reality and jumped a bit at the sound of a metallic screech. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Jasper. He was watching the scene with horror. She'd come back to realty just in time to see Irina murdered.

As Tanya and Kate screamed with rage, many people moved at once. Edward shouted and grabbed Tanya's arm to restrain her as Carlisle locked his arms around her waist. At the same time, Rosalie tried to put Kate in a headlock but failed as she was violently shocked. Emmett too tried to restrain her by flinging her to the ground before collapsing.

Garrett was finally the one to stop her and once Zafrina had her under control, Garrett helped her up, consoling her now. Jasper looked like he wanted to say something to her but her attention was turned towards Aro and Caius.

"Irina had been punished for bearing false witness against this child. "Perhaps we should return to the matter at hand?' Then he drifted forward with a few of his guard members shadowing him. "Just to be thorough, I'd like to speak with a few of your witness. Procedure, you know."

Danielle ignored him then. She'd already seen that they would counsel and if everyone began to say their goodbyes, it couldn't be a pleasant ending for then. Jasper too was ignoring Aro and leaned down. He was talking so softly, even she had to strain to hear him.

"What happens?" He asked.

"I don't know." She admitted. "One minute my vision was clear as day, and then it was nothing. He's going to speak to Amun then Siobhan. After Garrett's speech, he'll counsel with Caius and Marcus."

Jasper nodded. "Then what?"

"It didn't look good." She said brokenly, trying to hold back her emotion. "Before my vision cut out everyone was saying goodbye."

Jasper nodded once stiffly. "That's because when they pretend to counsel is when their guard strikes. They render us blind and weak and then strike." He said angrily, his eyes flashing dangerously as he gazed at Jane and Alec. "We never stood a chance. They were going to destroy us no matter what Renesmee was."

Danielle wrapped both of her arms firmly around his waist, not paying much attention as Garrett began to speak fiercely. "I love you Jasper. You've completed me in a way that I thought no one would ever be able to do. No matter what has happened in the past or what happens from here on out, I have no regrets." She whispered fiercely as Garrett continued to speak. "I would rather die a thousand times over after sharing these short but wonderful years loving you then never being with you at all."

Garrett was finished now and Aro was speaking to his guard. Jasper was breathing hard, his eyes boring into hers and she suddenly forgot how to speak. His emotions were uncontrolled and she felt like she could have easily been knocked over by the force of his feelings had he not been holding her.

"I love you, too, Danielle Katherine Whitlock Hale. Always and forever. And I will gladly die for you if it means prolonging your life even for a second." He said as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"If we go, we go together." She said.

Jasper gulped, stared at her for a long moment, and then nodded once.

"Let us counsel." Aro suddenly said.

"Let us counsel." Caius echoed.

Everyone began to say their goodbyes but Danielle paid them no attention as Jasper's lips crashed down on hers. It was passionate and desperate and she had to cling to him tightly to keep from falling to the ground. She was sure that at any moment her heart would start pumping again and burst right out of her chest.

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you." Jasper whispered raggedly when he finally tore his lips from hers.

"I love you, too. So much. So very much." She said, her breath coming quick and hard.

They shared one more Earth shattering kiss before he finally pulled away and pulled her tightly into his side. They both turned their eyes forward as Bella spoke up behind them.

"Get ready. It's starting."

--

**A/N: Woo. Got all choked up there. Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Dudes! We're almost done with this story! Sorry I was so bad about updating it for the past month or so but I got really busy. There IS a fourth story in the making but I'm not sure when it will be up. I'm very scatter brained on it and keep writing random things that don't really tie into each other. I have to focus more! **

**Also…eek. I hate bringing up other stories when I can't finish the ones I have up…but what would you guys think of a Caspian story? A plot came into my head and I really want to write it but I want something that will interest you guys, too. So just let me know!**

**Pinkshirt, NO WAY! Ben Barnes as Aro? Have I died and gone to heaven? I should just like…move to Forks. Or be an extra or something. Then kidnap someone. I mean…what? (Oh and sorry the Pens whooped all up on the Flyers a few weeks ago. Muahaha)**

**Anyway…here ya go!**

**--**

Jasper didn't move his arms an inch, keeping her close to him. Danielle didn't mind a bit. With the knowledge of what was about to come settling into the realization of everyone, she didn't want to be separated from him for as much as a second.

"Chelsea is trying to break our bindings. But she can't find them. She can't feel us here." Edward whispered. Then he looked down at Bella quickly. "Are you doing that?"

"I am _all _over this." Bella said behind them.

Danielle turned her head and smiled at her encouragingly. Jasper was stiff next to her, tension rolling off of him. His eyes were narrowed and he was sizing up the guard in front of them. The three elders were in a triangular shape as they spoke to one another, not paying much attention to the two lines that were eyeing each other.

"Incredible." Edward murmured with one hand on Carlisle.

"Why aren't they waiting for the decision?" Tanya hissed.

"Normal procedure. They usually incapacitate those on trial so they can't escape." Edward said a bit irritably.

Jane let out a furious snarl quite out of nowhere that made Danielle look at her in surprise. A few of the guard around her jumped as well and Alec quickly reached out to grab her as she fell into a crouch. She looked up at Jasper to see that he was quirking an eyebrow at her.

Then both Jane and Alec stumbled backward uncertainly. They looked confused for a second then their eyes darted along the line furiously. Jasper kept his face unreadable but Danielle knew he'd thrown a little something their way as she was sure they were trying to determine where the subtle attack on them had come from.

"Not yet, son." Carlisle murmured very quietly.

"Just giving them a taste of their own medicine." Jasper said just as quietly. Danielle rubbed his back subtly but encouragingly.

The Romanians chuckles behind them. "I told you this was our time."

"Just look at the witch's face."

Danielle watched as Alec finally seemed to get Jane under control and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She was a bit unnerved to see him looking at them so steadily. She wondered if he was attacking or not.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked. Apparently, Danielle wasn't the only one disconcerted by his calmness.

"Yes." Edward answered her.

"Is Alec trying?"

Danielle couldn't see if Edward nodded or not. "His gift is slower than Jane's. It creeps. It will touch us in a few seconds."

She felt a prod from behind her and turned an eye to see Seth nod his big head. He was taut and she could see the determination in his eyes. She was sure he was trying to come up with some master plan and she moved one hand to reach back and grab his fur.

"Don't do anything stupid." She hissed.

Seth didn't acknowledge her statement but she heard the deep growl in his throat as his eyes landed on Felix. Her attention was moved back forward as a deep crack resounded in the air and the ground split before them. Obviously Benjamin was trying to keep whatever Alec was sending at bay. Jane's smile did nothing to soothe her nerves.

"Well done, Bella!" Benjamin cheered some moments later.

"I'm going to have to concentrate." Bella finally whispered. "When it comes to hand to hand, it's going to be harder to keep the shield around the right people."

"I'll keep them off you."

"No. You _have _to get to Demetri. Zafrina will keep them away from me."

"No one will touch this young one." Zafrina promised.

"I'd go after Jane and Alec myself, but I can do more good here."

Kate hissed. "Jane's mine. She needs a taste of her own medicine."

"And Alec owes me many lives, but I will settle for his." One of the Romanians growled. "He's mine."

"I just want Caius."

"I'll get Felix." Jasper chided as Emmett glared in the direction of Demetri, cracking his knuckles. Seth growled and nudged Jasper. Jasper smirked and finally moved his fist so Seth could bump his nose against it. "We'll get him together."

Danielle felt his lips against her temple and smiled up at him for a brief second before looking to find her own target. Aro stepped out of the triangle then and moved forward.

"Before we vote, let me remind you that whatever the council's decision, there need be no violence here." There were a few dark laughs and Aro looked at them sadly. "It will be a regrettable waste to our kind to lose any of you. But you especially, young Edward, and your newborn mate. The Volturi would be glad to welcome many of you into our ranks. Bella, Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate, Jasper, Danielle…there are many choices before you. Consider them."

No one moved and Aro didn't look pleased with the fact that Chelsea had not been able to break the bonds around them. "Let us vote then."

First Caius spoke. His decision was destroy Renesmee. Danielle felt a wave of anger rise up in her that had no outside influence from Jasper. Marcus chose to keep Renesmee alive. He saw no danger. Aro was the last one to decide.

But at the same time Edward said, "Yes!" to himself, Danielle was lurched into another vision.

Alice.

Tom.

Alice and Tom! Bringing friends! Bringing another half-breed!

The Volturi.

Leaving.

Retreating.

Danielle clutched at Jasper, becoming overwhelmed with new emotions that had Jasper staring down at her uncertainly as she was pulled right back out of the vision. Edward was speaking, stalling, and making an entrance for Alice and Tom to come to.

Slowly it began to sink in that they weren't about to die. She wasn't going to have to say goodbye to Jasper today.

"Danielle?" Jasper asked uncertainly as Edward turned to look towards the trees.

"Why don't you join us, Alice?"

As everyone rejoiced about Alice return and she came running towards the clearing, Danielle smiled up at Jasper as best she could. All she wanted to do was throw her arms around him and kiss him until the end of time. But she couldn't give away to the Volturi that she already knew what was going to happen. Then they might change their minds and attack anyway.

"They're going to leave. We won't fight." Danielle whispered very quietly as Alice, Tom, and their new companions came to a halt next to them.

Jasper's mouth dropped open and a strong wave of relief and love covered her. "You're sure?"

"Yes."

He nodded, gulping, and she knew he wanted to display his relief as well. Instead he reached out to touch Alice when she stepped forward. Danielle smiled at Tom and reached over to grab his hand and squeeze it. He moved closer to her side.

"This is Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel."

"Speak Huilen, Give us the witness you were brought to bear."

Danielle only half listened as first Huilen spoke and then eventually Nahuel. She knew the others would catch her up o any of the details she missed because, well, they'd be alive to do it. She was trying hard not to jump up and down and scream her excitement. She actually heard Edward chuckle and knew that he was well aware of what she'd seen in her vision.

Whenever Nahuel was done speaking and being interrogated, Caius looked towards Bella. "You daughter…is she venomous?"

"No." Bella answered.

Caius looked at Aro for a long moment then back around the group. Then he growled angrily. "We take care of this aberration here and then follow it south." He urged Aro. He clearly wanted a fight.

Aro stared at Bella for a long, tense moment before speaking softly to Caius. "Brother, there appears to be no danger. This is an unusual development, but I see no threat. These half-vampire children are much like us, it appears."

"Is that your vote?"

"It is."

Caius wasn't happy with that decision but even Danielle could feel the flicker of hope in the others. They still didn't know they were going to be alright.

"And this Joham? This immortal so fond of experimentation?" Caius asked.

"Perhaps we _should _speak with him." Aro agreed.

"Stop Joham if you will, but leave my sisters be. They are innocent." Nahuel said flatly.

Aro nodded then turned to his guard. "Dear ones, we do not fight today."

Danielle felt Jasper squeeze her hard as the guard began to drift away quickly and Aro turned back to face them. An excited tremor seemed to shake through their group and Danielle was about to burst she wanted to kiss Jasper so badly.

"I'm so glad this could be resolved without violence." He called almost sweetly. "My friend, Carlisle – how pleased I am to call you friend again! I hope there are no hard feelings. I know you understand the strict burden that our duty places on our shoulders." Aro said.

"Leave in peace Aro." Carlisle said stiffly. "Please remember that we will have our anonymity to protect here, and keep your guard from hunting in this region."

"Of course, Carlisle. I am sorry to earn your disapproval my dear friend. Perhaps, in time, you will forgive me." Aro answered back.

"Perhaps, in time, if you prove a friend to us again."

Danielle wanted to cheer for Carlisle for being so strong against Aro but held it in as the elder bowed then shrunk backward with the last remaining guard. It was very quiet then as everyone stared in the direction the guard had left.

A huge grin broke out across Danielle's face and she and Jasper were the first to move. Jasper swept her up into his arms and kissed her hard. Everyone seemed to realize then that if she was celebrating, she'd seen something good and everyone began to cheer and congratulate each other.

There was no one else in the world then but the vampire in her arms. She barely felt other hands patting them on the back, barely registered happy words being flung towards then, Jasper's lips were sending searing heat through her body and she wanted nothing more then to drag him away from the group so they could be alone.

Jasper pulled his lips away and rested his forehead on hers. "I have to admit, we may go through a lot but we always come out on top. We have some serious luck playing on our side."

Danielle grinned and twirled his hair around in her fingers. "That's because the good guys always win. Didn't you know?"

It was amazing that they could joke and laugh when they'd been facing death only moments before. Jasper grinned and it was like the sun breaking through the clouds on a rainy day. It made her forget how to speak for a moment. "I must have forgotten."

Then he kissed her again until Seth wedged his way in between them with an impatient whine. Danielle laughed and hugged him tightly, not even minding so much when he gave her a gigantic slurp on the cheek.

"I won't be mad about that now, but don't do it again." Jasper said as he pushed Seth playfully.

Seth eyed him for a moment then tackled him, the two wrestling playfully. Danielle took that moment to turn and hug Tom as he finally was released by Esme.

"About time you two showed up." She said.

"We like to do the fashionably late deal." He joked.

"Fancy pants."

"You know it."

After hugging nearly everyone she was finally pulled away by Jasper. "Let's go _home_." He said, staring down at her with a look that left no doubt in her mind as to why he wanted to leave.

As soon as they started off back home, the others followed. They left the tents, no one caring about them, and the conversation was light and cheery. Well, except for the Romanians.

Danielle looked back at the field that had been the setting for so much and sighed. Jasper followed her gaze and grinned as he kissed her temple. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jasper asked.

"That we should never go into that field again?"

Jasper laughed and it was the best sound she'd ever heard. "Exactly. Though it is kind of good luck there, don't you think?"

"Let's not push it too many times." She said, not looking back at the field one more time as he grabbed her hand and the broke into a run after the others.

"Agreed." Jasper smiled.

They reached the river in what seemed like no time and Jasper was urgently tugging on her hand, trying to get her to follow him towards their cottage but she ignored his tugs so she could stay and talk with their friends. After all, she'd almost lost them all that day.

"Darlin'…" Jasper whispered.

"Jazz. Be polite."

After promising the South Americans they'd come and visit soon and planning a gathering with the Irish coven at their home in Ireland some time, Danielle watched as the companions scattered.

She made to follow the family back inside but Jasper was having none of it. He swept her up bridal style into his arms and headed towards their house. Danielle laughed and leaned forward to kiss a secret place on his neck that made him growl. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"You do realize that we have forever and ever to be alone, right? And that one night with the family wouldn't hurt?" She asked even as her lips found his ear.

"That also means we have forever and ever to visit with the family." Jasper shot back as they reached the door and burst through it impatiently. As soon as they were inside he was kissing her fiercely.

"I love you." He said between heated kisses.

"And I love you."

And they'd have forever to prove it to each other.

_Fin_

--

**A/N: Sweet eight-pound, nine ounce baby Jesus. Lol. It's done? Crazy! Hope you guys enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it! And don't worry! This isn't the end of Jasper and Danielle!**


	33. Oh snap

**Dudes. **

**The fourth part is now up. **

**Get to it!**

**Carrot Top**


	34. Testing one, two, three

I know it's been a VERY long time, but pull up a chair and lets have a sit down!

Now, about the fourth installment. I know many of you were still reading it and still giving your support, but it was simply way too forced and I just didn't have the heart to write it anymore.

I'm extremely proud of the work that I did with this saga and I felt that the fourth installment was simply murdering it. I felt that it would be best for everyone if I just took it down and pretended like it never happened. And I hate to say it but the chances of me giving the story another shot are slim to none.

On another note, I briefly mentioned a long time ago that I had an idea for another Jasper/Danielle story. I will be the first to admit that I miss writing about Jasper and Danielle and recently, this story I was thinking about has begun nagging at me again.

So the good news? I'm working on it right now and will be posting it within the week.

This story will have nothing to do with the trilogy previously written. It will be the same characters, most of the relationships between characters will be the same, but it's going to be an entirely new approach. I'm quite excited about it, I have to admit!

Anyway, I just wanted to get the word spread that a new story is in the works and I hope you will read it and love it as much as we all loved the trilogy. Your support means the world to me!

Hope to see you soon and happy reading!


End file.
